À cœurs perdus TOME 1 Le royaume de Jérusalem
by Daladya
Summary: Nasséra est une jeune femme persécutée en 1192 à Jérusalem, comme des centaines d'autres. Mais le jour où son frère est pendu, elle perd tout espoir et tente une vengeance sur ses bourreaux. Elle aurait été perdue si un homme en blanc ne l'avait pas sauvé, et découvre alors l'ordre des Assassins. Est-ce un salut où un perte ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Lutte

Chapitre 1  
Lutte.

J'hurlai. De toutes mes forces et de tout mon corps. Je ne me souciait guère de la douleur qui cisaillait ma gorge, ni des yeux exorbité de tout les passants. Il fallait qu'ils m'entendent; il fallait qu'il cesse cette folie. Alors j'hurlai, en tentant désespérément de pousser les lugubres spectateurs, témoin de l'immonde spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Devant mes yeux. Je courrai en activant tout mes muscles dans l'espoir de l'atteindre avant l'instant fatidique, mais la marée de personne me ralentissant, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de cracher tous mes poumons, et de crier de toute ma voix. Et malgré toute ma rage, tout mes efforts, la corde se tendit. Un claquement sec ce fit entendre lorsque la trappe s'ouvrit brusquement sous ses pieds. Ses jambes sursautèrent légèrement; mon frère n'avait pas la chance d'être épargné par la lente agonie de l'asphyxie. Le choc ne lui avait pas brisé la nuque.  
De sa bouche ouverte, il tenta de trouver de l'air, bavant, les claquements de sa langue contre son palais émettaient des bruits humides et sinistres d'un homme qui se noie. Et alors que j'hurlai toujours son nom, son regard, plongé dans le vaste ciel bleu, finit par s'éteindre, alors que les miens brillaient de rage et de peine.  
Je m'immobilisai, à quelque mètres de l'estrade, j'avais fini par l'atteindre, si proche du but. Ma voix, qui se faisait si forte il y avait quelques seconde à peine, avait disparue, pour ne laisser place qu'à un lourd silence. Je tombai à genoux, j'eus mal, mais, je n'en avait rien à foutre. J'observai son corps balancé par une douce brise, comme si le temps s'était figé. Je ne bougeai plus alors que les larmes commencèrent à couler. Un sanglot de silence, face au corps du seul que j'avais connu. Mon frère, pendu, par des mensonges, et par le désespoir, de nous voir à nouveau démunit de tout. Aujourd'hui, j'étais la seule à avoir été démunie de quelque chose. La chose la plus précieuse qui puisse exister dans mon monde, ma famille. Et j'en avait été privé, pour toujours. Les larmes coulaient toujours, traçant leurs chemins sur mon visage poussiéreux. Et au moment où la foule se dissipa peu à peu, je vis le bourreau du massacre rire; non loin de l'estrade, le sourire aux lèvres , content de voir son trophée ainsi exposé au yeux de tous, accompagné de son maître Templiers, qui lui aussi, prenait plaisir à observer la scène, les yeux luisant au soleil, avide de recommencer à tuer, pour de nouveau retrouver la sensation de puissance qui lui manquait tant, durant les moments de calme.

Tout ces gestes en fut trop pour moi. Je n'avais plus rien, sauf une vie brisée et une maison brûlée. Je me levai doucement et je me faufila discrètement dans la foule, qui frôlai les templiers sur la route quotidienne de la ville. Dans quelques mètres, ce sera moi qui les frôlerai, et, eux, à leurs tour, de tomber dans l'agonie. Je sorti mon poignard de sous ma robe crasseuse, et pria Allah pour toutes les offenses que j'aurai pu commettre, mais que ma vengeance, était nécessaire. C'était d'ailleurs, plus un sacrifice qu'une vengeance, car je savais, au fond de moi, que je n'en ressortirai sûrement pas vivante. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, et toutes les personnes susceptibles d'attaquer pour se venger, ce sera moi.  
Je comptais mes pas, plus que 20, 10, 5, et enfin, alors que les passants les rasaient, je bousculai le bourreau. Il se retourna, les yeux emplit de haine, et alors qu'il allait exprimer moult injures à mon égard, le poignard siffla. J'atteignis parfaitement ma cible, et la lame trancha sa gorge. La plaie s'ouvrit largement, laissant paraître cartilages, peau et graisses, et ouvrit la voie au sang, qui surgit de la blessure, teintant tout son cou de rouge poisseux, et imbibant son vêtement noir. Il était en quantité telle, que l'odeur du fer fut perceptible de loin, mais surtout visible. Son corps tombât lourdement au sol, alors que les habitants paniquèrent, et s'enfuirent à toute hâte. Il agonisa comme mon frère et suffoqua, claquant la langue, lui aussi à la recherche d'air dans la douleur. La vue de son corps prit de spasmes me réjouis, et j'esquissa un sourire sadique.  
Je ne comptai pas fuir, car je savais bien que c'était inutile, et je voulais m'épargner la peine de me voir mourir comme un chien, après m'être fatiguée à courir des ennemis assoiffés de sang. Des ennemis plus vits, et plus nombreux. Alors je fit face. Face aux deux hommes; le maître Templier, et son acolyte. Le plus grand dégaina son arme. Une immense claymore, qui avait l'air d'avoir vécue, et mal entretenue, à la vue des taches de sang encore présente sur la garde. J'éprouvai du mal à na pas faillir, et je me trouvai ridicule avec mon petit poignard incurvé, qui était à peine plus grand que ma main. L'acolyte derrière dégaina lui aussi son arme, mais contrairement à son maître, il était plus léger, et avait adopté un sabre. Pas une épée droite de chrétien, mais un sabre. Un sabre arabe, richement décoré et terriblement tranchant; sûrement volé à une de ses victimes. L'un était fort, l'autre rapide. Je n'avais, absolument aucune chance. Mais tant pis, autan aller jusqu'au bout.  
Je me campai sur mes deux jambes, en équilibre, solidement appuyé, sur un sol qui serai bientôt mon lit de mort. Le templier ne prit même pas la parole, et dans un hurlement de rage, lança sa claymore au-dessus de sa tête et d'un geste lourd mais rapide, l'abattit sur moi. Par chance, et avec grand étonnement, je plongeai et roulai sur le sol, évitant de justesse la lame. Je ne fut pas la seule surprise par ma prouesse, et je profitai de son étonnement pour l'attaquer, et je plantai ma lame dans son épaule droite, dans l'interstice de sa lourde armure. Avec un bras en moins, et surtout le droit, il lui sera impossible de se battre. Il gémit de douleur, et retira mon poignard de sa chair, le sang ruisselant du métal.  
« -Toi, tu ne vas pas simplement mourir; tu vas aussi souffrir. »  
Ses paroles furent claires, et sonnèrent plutôt comme une promesse que comme de simples mots. Désarmée et seule face à deux monstres, je ne savais plus quoi faire, et mon courage commençait à faillir. D'ailleurs, et je ne m'en aperçu que trop tard; où le second était passé ? Je tournai vivement la tête, et juste à temps pour voir la lame luire au soleil, et s'abattre sur mon dos. Il manqua son coup, et c'était, à la douleur qui affluait de partout, volontaire. Je sentis le liquide chaud se répandre sur toute ma peau, et mon esprit commençait déjà à vagabonder pour rejoindre mon frère. Ma robe poussiéreuse épongea le sang, et se teinta de sa couleur, rouge vif, quant à moi, je me sentait faible et déboussolée. Mais, à ma grande peine, tout cela n'était pas fini. Le Templier me prit par le col de ma robe et me souleva, mes pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol; il me gifla violemment. Sa force était telle que j'ai cru que ma tête allait s'arracher de mon tronc, il marmonna quelques chose comme; « pour que tu reprenne tes esprits. » A mon impression, ça allait être le contraire; un second coup comme le précédent, et il risquait de m'assommer. Pourtant, ça avait l'air de faire son effet, ou était-ce mon poignard qu'il ramassa et son sourire sadique qui me réveillèrent ? Il approcha la petite lame tranchant lentement prés de mon visage, avant de prendre la parole:  
« -Ce serai dommage de partir dans l'au-delà avec un si joli visage, lacéré ? Si tu fais ce que je te dis, je veux bien t'épargner la souffrance. »  
Ces paroles me dégoûtèrent, et j'ai cru que j'allais lui vomir dessus, ce que j'aurai apprécié. Je me contentai de lui cracher au visage, avec tout ma haine. Cependant, ma gorge était tellement sèche et douloureuse, que j'eus du mal à trouver de la salive; mais c'était le geste qui importait. Et ce geste, le Templier n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier.  
J'allais mourir dans la souffrance. Soit. Le poignard s'approcha de mon visage, et se figea au-dessus de ma tempe gauche. Puis il appuya. Je senti la première goutte couler sur ma joue, puis la seconde, alors qu'il continua de tracer la plaie. La lame glissa sous ses mains expertes, pas suffisamment forte pour que la conscience s'évanouisse, et suffisamment forte pour ressentir pleinement la morsure de la souffrance, et descendit, de la tempe, à la pommette, et de la pommette à la joue jusqu'au menton, puis la retira. La douleur était aveuglante. Je m'imaginai déjà déformé, et immonde, avec un plaie cadrant mon visage. Le sang, encore une fois, coulait tout le long du visage, en abondance, come une cascade, parcourait tout mon visage et mon cou. J'ouvris mon œil droit, le gauche aveuglé par l'hémoglobine, pour voir la lame s'approcher de nouveau de mon visage. Il semblait vouloir continuer, non satisfait de son œuvre. Mais au moment où je senti la fraîcheur du métal sur mes lèvres, le Templier lâcha prise, ma laissant s'écraser au sol avec un bruit mât. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qui se passait, et même avec toute ma volonté, je ne parvenais plus à me relever. Pourtant, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu la scène.  
L'acolyte était au sol, la gorge en sang, mort. Le Templier quant à lui s'était dépêché pour punir le coupable, encore une fois en hurlant de rage; mais son épaule blessée, ne lui permit pas de lancer une offensive correcte, et le meurtrier put aisément parer son coup, avant de lui transpercer à lui aussi, la gorge. L'action fût terriblement rapide, et je ne pus en distinguer que quelques fragments. Un éclair blanc, c'est tout ce que j'avais réellement réussit à analyser. Un vêtement blanc, une capuche. Mais pourquoi m'avoir sauver ? Dans un but héroïque, ou simplement lucratif ? De toute manière, même mes ennemis mort, j'allais maintenant tout simplement me vider de mon sang, dans la poisse. Je le remercia tout de même de m'avoir éviter une torture longue et douloureuse, avant de fermer doucement les yeux et de me laisser emporter par le sommeil.  
« -Reste éveillée. Quoi que tu sente, ne ferme pas les yeux. »  
La voix me surprit, et je ne put m'empercher d'ouvrir les yeux. L'homme était en contre jour, le soleil rayonnait dans son dos et je ne vis qu'une ombre encapuchonnée, et la lumière me força à refermer les paupières. Dans le noir, je sentis une main sous ma nuque, et l'autre dans le creux de mon dos, puis, l'homme me souleva avec aisance. J'étais ballonné de droite à gauche, et une fois que le meurtrier m'avait enfin bien en main -si je peux dire-il se mit à courir; les remous de son allure me donnèrent la nausée, et sa mains gauche appuyai fortement sur ma plaie, pourtant, je me sentait soulager de cette douleur, que me rendait vivante. A ma plus belle surprise j'étais encore de ce monde; violent et douloureux, et mon instinct de survie heureux d'entrevoir une possibilité de vivre encore un peu.  
Il avait prit une allure soutenue, avec 50 kilos dans les bras, pourtant, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde affecté par le fardeau qu'il se trimballait et tourna à de nombreuses reprises, effectuant des détours pour semer ses adversaires, puis il ralentit l'allure. On se retrouva à l'arrêt, dans un endroit sombre et frai; je me permis alors d'ouvrir les yeux, pour voir l'homme en blanc, et le lieu dans lequel il nous avait amené.  
C'était une toute petite ruelle sombre et étroite, typique du quartier pauvre de Jérusalem. L'homme quand à lui, était grand, bien fait. Je ne pouvais pas en dire plus sur son allure, car je ne parvenait pas à voir plus qu'un capuchon blanc, qui masquait ses yeux et son visage. Sa peau était mâte, et ses lèvres légèrement rosés. Alors que je l'observais curieusement, il baissa la tête et me regarda à son tour. Je pense, qu'à part une énorme plaie rouge vive et un visage en sang, il ne voyait pas grand chose d'autre de moi.  
« -Toujours consciente ? »  
Sa voix était grave, et douce à la fois, d'une tonalité étonnante; elle me fit frissonner à telle point qu'elle était profonde, et en guide de réponse je hochai doucement la tête, ce qui le fit repartir au galop. Il longea discrètement les bâtiments, avant de me regarder doucement.  
« -Cela risque d'être désagréable, mais c'est nécessaire. »  
Avant que je puisse lui poser la question de savoir ce qui allait se passer, il me changea de position, et je le retrouvai sur une de ses épaules, en position « sac à marchandises », ce qui fit tendre mon dos douloureusement, et décolla ma robe de ma peau, ravivant la plaie.  
L'homme grimpa un mur aussi agilement qu'un singe, avant de se hisser sur le toit, et alors que je pensai qu'il allait me reprendre dans ses bras, il se jeta dans le vide, s'accrocha au dernier moment à un rebords avant de se laisser tomber dans une pièce, ressemblante à une arrière boutique. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il me posa délicatement sur des coussins de velours, puis il parti dans une autre pièce, me laissant seule. Je fus alors prise de panique, la panique de se voir abandonné à son triste sort, ou de nouveau égorgée. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Il revint, mais accompagné cette fois ci, d'un second homme, et malgré la même ceinture, il était différent. Une longue tunique noir et l'absence de capuche le différenciait du premier homme; le détail le plus important cependant, fut son absence de bras gauche, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être imposant et donner une impression, lui aussi de puissance. Il était discrètement suivi par un jeune homme voilé.  
« – En effet, ce n'est pas très joli tout ça…commença l'homme en noir.  
-On peut faire quelque chose Malik ? Cela me hanterai de ne pas avoir réussît à la sauver alors qu'elle à réussi à combattre…  
-Tu sais Altaïr, le destin est capricieux…Nous l'avons tous apprit à nos dépens. Mais Hassan va voir ce qu'il peut faire, il est très bon guérisseur.»  
Alors le nom de mon sauveur était « Altaïr » ? Il était emprunt de nostalgie et d'une aura mystérieuse, et plus je pensais à son nom, plus ma conscience sombrait; j'avais l'impression que mon corps s'enfonçait dans les coussins, comme pour m'inviter au sommeil. Mais on me secoua, avant de me mettre à plat, sur un sol dur, sur le ventre, un petit tas de drap en guide de repose tête. J'entendis une lame sortir de son fourreau, et mon vêtement fut déchiré; je fus mise à nue, découverte, et la plaie à l'air libre. Altaïr d'approcha de mon oreille, et lorsqu'il chuchota je put sentir son souffle me chatouiller l'oreille:  
« -Ça risque d'être douloureux »  
Et la douleur fut bien là. Elle me fit sursauter, et je me crispai, serrant les poings et les dents, on me versa un liquide sur tout le dos qui me brûla la chair. J'avais l'impression d'être dépecé vive, et je tentai de me lever, la douleur m'ayant donner la volonté de fuir de nouveau. Mais une main me plaqua au sol avec facilité, alors que moi, je luttais de toutes mes forces restantes. J'haletais, le souffle court, la brûlure finit par passer.  
« -La plaie est propre, tu vas pouvoir coudre », expliqua le second homme, Malik.  
Et la valse de la torture recommença, de manière plus forte. Je sentais au-delà de la douleur, les doigts frai de mon bourreau, ainsi que le tiraillement irrégulier du fil et de l'aiguille. Je ne perdis pas conscience, à mon plus grand regret, et la danse dura sûrement plusieurs heures. Je suffoquai et transpirai, j'en était trempée, mais la main qui me plaquait au sol s'était retiré depuis un moment, sentant que j'était vidé de toutes forces.  
« -A la tête maintenant, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »La tête…La douleur ailleurs était si forte que j'avais fini par oublier la plaie béante qui parcourait mon visage de jeune femme. On me tourna sur le dos après m'avoir bandé tout le torse, touchant au passage mes seins nus. En temps normal, j'aurai rougis, mais j'était tellement assommé que je ne pouvais plus réagir, cependant, une fois sur le dos, on me couvrit d'un drap, puis, ils penchèrent ma tête sur le coté droit, avant d'osculter ma plaie.  
Le même processus s'accomplit, avec plus de soin. Ils prirent gare à ne pas toucher mon œil avec leur potions qui brûlait, et leur aiguille était plus fine, ainsi que le fil, ce qui permit un travail avec plus de précision, pourtant, la douleur était toujours aussi vive, mais moins longue.  
Une fois le travail fini, Malik quitta la pièce, suivit par le jeune homme, laissant Altaïr et moi même dans la même pièce. Mes paupières étaient si lourdes qu'elles n'étaient qu'à moitié ouvertes, luttant toujours contre le néant, par peur de voir tout mes efforts réduit à rien.  
« -Tu peux dormir à présent, rassure toi. »  
Son timbre m'emporta, et je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'appel des profondeurs.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Départ

Bien le bienvenue dans cette nouvelle aventure. Pour faire simple et court, vous avez à faire à un genre aventure/romance, mais surtout, aventure. J'évite au mieux le cliché, j'ai horreur de ce que j'écris, mais, néanmoins, j'espère que tout ceci vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire. C'est une histoire en...une...trentaine de chapitre, j'ai déjà tapé la moitié, et écris sur papier le reste. Les publications risques d'être un peu lentes, mais soit ! C'est ainsi.

Sur ce, passez un bon moment en compagnie de Nasséra; femme assassin, splendidement dangereuse.

Chapitre 2  
Départ.

Nasséra cligna faiblement les yeux. Elle avait chaud, et cette insupportable chaleur la tira fastidieusement de son lourd sommeil. Un trait de lumière vint se poser sur son visage lacéré, et la gêna pour retrouver la douceur des limbes. Pourtant, même après avoir changé de position pour que le rayon de soleil évite sa peau, la chaleur ne la quitta plus, comme si elle s'était accrochée à sa chair; ce n'était pas la canicule extérieur, mais son corps, fiévreux et malade qui l'avait réveillé. Elle en était d'ailleurs, trempée de sueur, et elle ne se souvenait plus des événements passés. La soif lui arracha la gorge, et l'agitation la gagna, cherchant à comprendre, cherchant de l'eau. La jeune femme finit par tomber de sa paillasse, et la chute raviva la douleur.  
Chaud…Soif…Douleur.  
Tout cela était insupportable, et elle voulut en finir. Nasséra aurait aimé appeler quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais aucun nom ne lui venait en tête…Seulement un visage flou, drapé de blanc. Et même si elle s'était souvenue, nuls sons ne pouvaient sortir d'une bouche aussi sèche. Alors elle attendis, espérant s'en sortir, encore une fois, et comprendre. Quelques minutes après sa chute, la lumière se fit plus forte, et lui brûla violemment les pupilles et elle dût fermer les paupières. Quelqu'un la remit sur sa couche, et porta à sa bouche une gourde, puis versa le précieux liquide dans sa gorge. La jeune femme but de longues gorgés, et même après que la soif fut atténuée, elle but encore. Une fois la gourde vide, elle laissa tomber mollement sa tête, alors que l'inconnu sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte dans un léger grincement. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir à nouveau.

Nasséra se réveilla, courbaturée, et faible; on l'avait habillé d'un vêtement propre et blanc, une sorte de robe, sans forme et sans élégance. La fièvre était tombée, et la bonne étoile de la jeune femme ne cessait de la surprendre, elle avait à présent l'esprit plus clair, et elle parvint à se remémorer tout ce qui c'était passé. La douleur dans son dos était toujours forte, et le tiraillement des fils ne lui permettrait pas de me mouvoir en toute liberté, au risque de faire lâcher les points. Elle prit peur pour son visage, seul atout actuel dans sa condition social, sûrement lui aussi mal en point, mais elle arriva à s'apaiser en s'apportant le réconfort que tout cela aurait pût être pire: en effet, Nasséra aurait put tout simplement mourir dans d'horribles souffrances.

Elle se mit en position assise, en tentant de s'économiser le plus possible, tout en évitant de tout arracher, surtout qu'elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente. Tout aurait pût se dérouler il y a plusieurs jours, comme il y avait quelques heures.  
Une fois sur ses deux fesses, sa tête lui tourna, et elle eut peur, une fois encore, de s'aplatir au sol; elle parvins quand même à garder son équilibre assit. Puis elle attendit; ne sachant pas quoi faire, et ne savant pas non plus où elle se trouvait.

Nasséra entreprit alors l'exploration de la chambre. Du parquet, on pouvait voir le rez-de-chaussée en dessous, elle supposa donc qu'elle se trouvait à l'étage, certainement clandestin, au vus de l'état primaire dans lequel il était. Ou alors, la personne qui y vivait se contentait de peu en permanence.

Une paillasse, une petite table et c'était tout. Elle tenta finalement de se lever, et elle y parvint. Pas de chute, ni de déséquilibre; elle était restée suffisamment longtemps assise pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit un premier pas, puis un autre; tout semblait normal-excepté les douleurs-mais c'était sans compter sur le bois qui grinça violement sous ses pas et fit un bruit d'enfer. Si elle avait voulu être discrète, c'étais à présent raté. La jeune femme ne cessa pas d'avancer pour autant, et elle finit par atteindre la porte, qui s'ouvrit avant qu'elle puisse la pousser. L'Homme en blanc, Altaïr, se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de l'herse.  
« -Bien, vous êtes réveillée. Vous devriez tout de même vous asseoir.  
Son ton était doux, mais direct, et ne donnait pas la possibilité de désobéir à ses ordres.

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous, et dernière question, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?  
Nasséra tenta d'aborder un ton identique au sien, mais elle n'était parvenue qu'à obtenir une voix teinté d'amertume et sur la défensive. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle céda et retourna s'asseoir sur la couche. Il prit alors la parole.  
-Où vous êtes ? Vous êtes en sécurité pour le moment. Qui je suis ? Vous ne le saurez pas pour l'instant et pourquoi vous avoir sauvé ? Car vous le méritiez.  
Avez–vous d'autres questions ?  
-Non, mais j'ai cependant des affirmations :je sais que vous vous appelez Altaïr, et l'autre homme Malik. D'après votre tenue, je suppose que vous êtes des Assassins, et je me trouve certainement dans un de vos bureaux secrets, dispersé quelque part dans la ville. La question à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse est la suivante ; combien de jours se sont écoulés ?  
-Deux jours. Et si vous connaissiez les réponses, pourquoi m'avoir posé les questions ?  
-Pour connaître votre niveau de coopération. »

Elle se leva alors soudainement de sa paillasse et s'inclina légèrement.  
« -Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé. Je n'ai, malheureusement rien à vous donner en retour. J'ai donc une dette envers vous.

-Je ne fais payer à personne mes propres initiatives. Et vous n'avez aucunes dettes envers moi. Vous êtes donc libre de partir si vous le souhaitez, mais sachez que vous êtes recherchée, et que vous risquez de ne pas réussir à sortir de la ville sans vous faire remarquer. Une femme tueuse d'homme, balafrée. Ne pensez pas qu'avec un voile vous parviendrez à berner les gardes, toutes les femmes voulant sortir doivent montrer leurs visages. Celles qui ne veulent pas doivent rester dans l'enceinte et sont battues. Mais ça ne change pas de l'ordinaire. »  
Il avait devancé son idée, et Nasséra me mordi la lèvre inférieur, maudissant tout les Templiers. Elle était à court d'idées, et elle ne pouvait décidemment pas rester en ville, sous peine d'être débusquée.

-Comment faire alors ? Je suppose qu'ils veulent donner un châtiment exemplaire pour une piètre femme qui s'est rebellée. Je suis sûrement plus importante à leurs yeux que vous.  
-Vous ne pensez pas si bien dire. Mais nous vous en faîtes pas. Deux jours on déjà passés, encore une journée ou deux le temps que vous soyez correctement rétablie et nous trouverons une solution. Ils se seront déjà calmés durant ce lapse de temps. Alors pour le moment, reposez vous, et attendez. Hassan vous montera un repas. Vous devez avoir faim. »  
La remarque d'Altaïr lui mit la puce à l'oreille, et elle eut faim aussi tôt qu'il lui fit remarquer. Cela faisait au moins trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé.  
« -Moi aussi j'ai une question. Puisque vous connaissez mon nom, à mon tour de connaître le vôtre.  
-Nasséra…Je m'appelle Nasséra.  
-Ravis de vous rencontrer Nasséra. »

Il avait répondu avec le sourire, ce qui surprit encore d'avantage la jeune femme. Un assassin pouvait-il sourire ? Ne sont t'ils pas aussi violents que les Templiers ? Fourbes et mauvais ? Et pourquoi méritait-elle d'être sauvé, alors que son frère n'avait eu le droit qu'à la potence ?  
Son frère…  
Elle se souvint de sa pendaison; hurlant, et lui, à l'agonie…elle s'allongea sur le coté, et se mit à pleurer. Des pleurs silencieux, hochetés de spasmes discrets. Mais les larmes ne l'apaisèrent pas, et ne faisaient que tremper d'avantage une paillasse déjà mal en point.  
Le jeune Hassan entra alors, sans un mot et déposa un plat de fruit et une bouillie sur une petite table à coté de la couche, puis il sortit toujours sans une parole. Elle qui avait si faim quelques instant auparavant, ne voulait plus se nourrir. La vue des fruits frais et colorés lui donnèrent la nausée, et accentuèrent ses larmes. De la nourriture, son frère et elle n'en trouvaient que rarement, alors qu'aujourd'hui, il y en avait dans l'assiette pour deux.  
Les heures passèrent, lentement, et elle finit par s'endormir le ventre vide.  
« -Vous devriez manger. Ce n'est pas avec un ventre vide et des faibles forces que vous parviendrez à sortir de cette forteresse.  
La voix la fit sursauter. Une voix nouvelle la fit se retourner pour voir le visage de celui qui avait prit la parole. C'était l'estropié, Malik.  
« -Je suis bien moins délicat qu'Altaïr, et encore moins compatissant. Je vous ferez manger de force si il le faut. »  
Son ton était sarcastique et tranchant, et malgré les nausées, Nasséra ne se fit pas prier, et avala gloutonnement une première gorgée de bouillie. Le goût était fade et la nourriture froide mais le contact de la langue sur la nourriture, réveilla sa faim encore enfouie dans la peine; elle engloutit alors le bol entier, ne cessant pas une seconde de s'en vouloir de pouvoir manger, alors que son frère n'avait plus cette possibilité. Alors qu'elle attaqua une poire, des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, totalement hors de contrôle. Malik ne s'en soucia guère, et sortit de la pièce avec une allure supérieur. Elle mangea les deux poires, ainsi qu'une orange et une banane, avant d'être totalement repue.  
Nasséra ne savait alors plus quoi faire, et elle se décida finalement à descendre, elle franchit la porte, pour s'apercevoir qu'il fallait prendre une échelle pour descendre. Elle le fit tout de même, avec une grande prudence pour éviter de se ridiculiser en tombant, et surtout, pour éviter de se faire à nouveau mal. Elle posa pied à terre, un sol dur, et silencieux. Légèrement poussiéreux. La salle ou elle se trouva était remplit d'étagères sur lesquelles était déposé de nombreux ustensiles et ingrédients pour diverses préparations; elle y trouva même de l'oliban, fort odorant. Mais plus qu'observer la salle, cela lui fit du bien de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes, heureuse d'avoir vaincus la fièvre, malgré un dos encore douloureux et des muscles meurtris. Le fait d'avoir manger lui avait donné des forces et du courage, et elle se dirigea alors vers le passage fait dans le mur, une petite arcade; elle y aperçut Malik, qui ne l'avait pas entendu descendre. Il semblait en effet plongé dans un travail complexe. Nasséra ne fit pas un bruit, et ne lui parla pas, de peur de le déranger dans sa délicate manipulation, mais elle l'observa faire minutieusement. Une fois finit, il posa sa fiole sur son comptoir, tourna la tête et la fixa d'un air mauvais.  
« -Je…Je suis confuse, je ne voulais pas vous déranger…  
-Que voulez vous ?  
-He bien…Rien, je me dégourdis juste un peu les jambes. Je ne supporte pas rester immobile et… »  
Malik la fixa toujours, ce qui déconcentra fortement la jeune femme, et elle ne réussit pas à trouver ses mots, pourtant, il semblait s'satisfait de la réponse, et se retourna avant de se remettre au travail.  
« -Je peux vous demander ce que vous faites ? »  
L'homme soupira, avant de se retourner de nouveau. Il la fixa longuement avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour avancer. Il n'y avait pas de réelles raisons qu'elle reste pour le moment enfermée dans la pièce, et Malik savait qu'il devait améliorer son image. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et fit attention à ne pas le gêner et à ne rien renverser. Elle se mit face à lui, de l'autre coté du comptoir. Sans un mot, il continua son travail.  
Nasséra n'était pas une jeune femme stupide, et malgré le peu de richesse que sa mère possédait, elle était instruite, et elle apprit à sa fille les lettres, la grammaire et la lecture, ainsi que l'art des chiffres. De plus, elle passait du temps à observer les étoiles et à comprendre leurs cycles. Tout ce que la jeune fille n'avait pas accée, elle l'écoutait avivement avec son frère, sur les toits, lors des cours pour les riches élèves de Jérusalem. C'était grâce à cet « espionnage » clandestin qu'elle avait apprit les vertus de certaines plantes, et qu'elle eut une culture générale forte. Elle comprenait comment les hommes politiques reussissaient à charmer le peuple, et comment les religieux parvenaient à leurs fins en modifiant les paroles divines à leurs avantages.

Elle observa le travail de Malik avec attention, en prenant gare à ne pas perdre une miette. Il distillait une plante, dans le but d'en prendre l'essence ou l'huile. Elle ne reconnu pas la fleur utilisée, et ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait un telle chose. Quel intérêt pour un homme de porter de l'huile essentielle ? Cependant, les ingrédients, ainsi que le résultat de l'expérience devait rester inconnu de la jeune femme, et Malik lui demanda de remonter, quelques minutes plus tard, toujours en abordant un ton teinté de dédain. Elle monta, déçue de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps en bas, avant de se coucher.

L'inertie laissait ses pensées vagabonder et Nasséra finit par se sentir terriblement seule et perdue dans l'obscurité ambiante de la petite pièce. L'inactivité lui fit penser à l'avenir incertain qui se présentait devant elle, et au fait qu'elle risquera de nouveau sa vie au moment même où elle sortira de cette sinistre abris. Maintenant que l'envie de vivre revenait peu à peu, elle risquait à tout moment de se faire égorger. Alors elle attendit, encore, et encore.  
Nasséra en conclut qu'elle avait passé les vingt années de sa vie à attendre.  
D'abords en attendant son père, un père qui à fuit, durant sa jeune enfance, puis à la mort de sa mère; elle l'a attendu à son tour, pensant qu'elle était juste partie cueillir des baies; mais le sol des montagnes est friable après le dégel, et la chute l'a tuée. Puis elle passa tout simplement son temps à attendre de recevoir un signe, quelque chose qui lui aurait permit de s'en sortir avec son frère. Il n'avait qu'une année de plus, et ils faisaient la manche pour s'en sortir. Plus jeune, cela fonctionnait un peu, mais, les temps on changés et faire l'aumône n'a plus suffit. Ils avaient alors commencé à voler; grossièrement au début, puis avec plus de subtilité, parfois en détournant l'attention en se donnant en spectacle, alors que l'autre détroussait habillement le passant distrait. Mais ça ne les contentait pas, et la Troisième croisade arrivé, trois ans plus tôt fini par abattre le peuple tout entier. C'est ce qui signa la fin de son frère; les plus riches qui aurait permit de les nourrir aisément était les Templiers. Il réussît à en voler parfois, mais l'un d'eux à été le dernier; il a aussi tôt été pendu, alors que sa petite sœur n'avait été prévenue que quelques minutes avant l'exécution…  
Finalement, c'étais la haine qui commençait à remplir ses yeux de larmes. L'injustice était omniprésente, et Nasséra en avait assez de tous ces massacres, de ces hommes qui s'enrichissaient en laissant crever de faim leurs peuples. Elle serra les dents, ignorant la douleur qui lui lancina le visage.

Marquée, elle était marquée comme une bête, une chienne, voilà comment ils la considéraient. Elle ne se laissera pas faire pour autant, et ils apprendront à leurs dépens, que le chien, aussi faible soit-il, à tout de même du sang lupin qui coule dans ses veines et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à leurs arracher la gorge. Elle y était déjà parvenue une fois, alors pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait-il pas ?

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, Altaïr se trouvait devant la jeune femme, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
« -Nous allons pouvoir vous faire sortir de cette cité Nasséra, les gardes sont de plus en plus faibles de devoir passer leurs nuits sans dormir. De plus, Malik m'a informé de votre bon rétablissement et j'ai besoin de rejoindre ma citadelle plus vite que prévu. Nous partirons dans une heure. A l'aurore.»  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, qu'il était déjà partit, mais la bonne nouvelle, lui fit plaisir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter cette ville, mais après ? Comment mettre en marche la vengeance qui germait dans son esprit ? Qui pourrait bien avoir la volonté d'entraîner une femme ? Elle pouvait bien demander à Altaïr, ou à Malik, mais la réponse ne sera certainement pas positive.

Nasséra passa l'heure à se torturer l'esprit de questions, et elle finit par se dire qu'il fallait déjà poser la question, et si ce n'est pas possible, demander au moins un hébergement à la cité de Masyaf, car malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une simple petite voleuse de trousse, elle pouvait aisément travailler, à leur avantage, sans parler des cultures aux champs. Une nouvelles paire de mains, jeune et rigoureuse pouvait donc être utile.  
Quand l'heure fut passée, la jeune femme descendit de l'échelle avec plus d'aisance que la première fois, et rejoignit Altaïr et Malik dans la salle du comptoir-ainsi que'elle l'appelait– puis attendit, sans dire un mot.  
« -Sois prudent mon frère, les routes ne sont pas sûres.  
-Elles ne l'ont jamais été Malik.  
-En effet, en effet. »  
La discussion finit, ils se saluèrent, Altaïr fit signe de suivre alors que Nasséra salua Malik en s'inclinant; il ne répondit que légèrement, puis elle partit. La jeune femme reconnut dans la salle voisine les coussins de velours sur lesquels on l'avait posé la pré-veille, et le souvenir de la douleur lancinante de dans dos la fit frissonner, puis, elle tenta de passer à autre chose. Altaïr lui donna une djellaba à grande capuche, de couleur ocre, et d'un bon tissu, suffisamment chaud pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Puis il grimpa la paroi en dessous de la grille. Lorsqu'il l'avait fait la première fois Nasséra n'était pas dans un état parfaitement lucide, et elle ne se souvenait pas du prodigie qu'il était. Une fois en haut, il lui tendit sa main; elle fut tentée de la saisir pour monter facilement, mais elle l'ignora. Elle grimpa comme lui, et se retrouva en haut aussi vite que lui, lançant un petit regard plein de fierté; elle regretta pourtant son geste. La douleur de son dos se réveilla brutalement et elle risquait à tout moment de faire rater leur escapade nocturne, si son dos venait à saigner; à cause de son orgueil. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha de reproduire son erreur une seconde fois en descendant du toit d'une manière un peu présomptueuse. Elle était une voleuse, et elle avait dût apprendre à ses dépends à fuir le plus rapidement possible, sans parler, des jeux entre frère et soeur qui consistaient à se poursuivre sur les toits: le meilleur des apprentissages.

« -Tu va te diriger vers la porte nord, de façon naturelle. Cache bien ton visage sous ta capuche, et ta plaie sous tes cheveux. »  
Il s'approcha de Nasséra, et lui détacha les cheveux avant d'apposer une large mèche sur son coté blessé, puis il rattacha le reste en un chignon grossier avec un vieux lacet de cuir et pour finir, il lui cacha le visage sous la large capuche. Sa proximité la fit rougir. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'hommes de près, du moins, pas de jeunes hommes attentionnés et elle avait aperçut la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle détourna vivement les yeux, puis marcha dans la rue, en essayant de ne pas penser à ses yeux.

L'agitation était à son comble. L'aurore était un des moments propices aux affaires, car la température commençait à se refranchir, et tous les paysans rentraient des champs. Elle ne jeta pas de regard derrière son épaule, car elle savait qu'il était proche, caché quelque part, assurant, en quelque sorte sa protection. Même si absolument rien ne le prouvait.

Nasséra atteignit finalement la porte au pas, peu de temps après être partie. Le plus dur se trouvait devant elle à présent, tous les gardes se postaient à la porte, laissant entrer, mais pas sortir. Les femmes, ne cherchaient même plus à passer.  
« -Dès que vous le pourrez, courrez, grimpez sur un cheval, et galopez le plus vite que vous pourrez en direction des montagnes. Je vais faire diversion. »  
Quand l'énoncé fut fini, la jeune femme feignit d'être intéressée par des beaux fruits, pour éviter que l'on ne la remarque inerte au milieu du chemin. Elle remarqua alors une ombre blanche sur un pilier, tout proche du seul Templier de la troupe, et à un moment précis, il fondit sur l'homme, comme un aigle s'abattant sur sa proie. Il ne manqua pas sa cible, et sa lame vint se loger dans la gorge, découpant nerf, tendons et muscles sur son passage, ainsi que la carotide. Une mort violente et silencieuse, tout comme l'attaque de l'Assassin.  
Tous les gardes furent surprit, et mirent du temps à réagir, et Altaïr, au lieu de fuir instantanément comme à son habitude, resta un instant, pour que l'on parte à sa poursuite. Ce que firent la majorité des gardes, mais pas tous. Cinq d'entre eux restèrent plantés devant le passage, alors que les autres partirent à la poursuite de l'Assassin. Nasséra se mordit la lèvre et les maudits intérieurement; comment faire ? Altaïr n'avait pas l'air de revenir.  
Elle tenta alors une folie. La jeune femme s'approcha des gardes en titubant, de manière à faire croire à un malaise de femme jeune et innocente. Haletante, elle finit par tomber sur l'un des cinq. Elle avait visé le plus jeune, qui n'avait pas l'air de dépasser les quinze années, et il ne la repoussa pas, l'air surprit et gêné à la vue de ses yeux bleus et ronds. La jeune femme provoqua leurs désirs enfouit, car depuis deux jours déjà, ils n'avaient eu le droit à aucunes distractions; elle fit attention à ce qu'ils ne voient pas le coté droit de mon visage, découvrant son cou et sa poitrine ronde et délicate d'une jeune adulte de vingt ans.

Le plus haut gradé des cinq ne pût résister plus longtemps, après avoir passé deux jours entiers à veiller, et arracha la jeune femme au plus jeune.  
« -Prévenez moi si le supérieur arrive. J'en ai marre, j'vais m'amuser un peu. »  
Les quatre autres acquiescèrent avec jalousie, sans protester pendant que le garde l'entraîna derrière les portes, hors de la cité, hors de la vue du monde. Il la balança dans du foin des écuries proches avant de s'allonger sur elle. Nasséra fit mine d'être faible, et non lucide. Elle feignit, l'air vouloir le caresser délicatement, puis profita de la baisse de sa garde pour dégainer sa propre épée. Le garde fut surprit, et elle lui mit la lame sous la gorge, et un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe du silence, avant de se lever sans un bruit, puis elle l'observa, de haut, l'homme toujours à genoux dans le foin:

« -Tu pense que je vais t'épargner ? Tu aurai dû hurler, car ça n'aurait rien changé. »  
Le garde inspira profondément; il allait crier pour alerter les gardes, mais Nasséra lui enfonça l'épée dans la trachée avant qu'il ne puisse émettre un seul son. Le bruit du métal tranchant les os était écœurant, et pourtant, elle l'apprécia délicieusement, avant de tourner l'épée dans la poitrine du garde, qui s'écroula sur le sol, où la paille absorba le sang; passent de jaune or, à rouge. La jeune femme n'attendit pas plus longtemps; elle grimpa sur le cheval qui lui paraissait le plus endurant, aux bons pieds parmi les trois qui stationnaient, puis enfonça ses talons sans le ventre gris pommelé de la bête, qui s'élança au grand galop sans crier gare.  
Alors que qu'elle se dirigeai vers les montagne, la morsure de la vitesse arracha la capuche de ses cheveux châtains, et malgré la douleur, elle ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle avait réussit, malgré tout, et à présent, les montagnes s'étendaient devant elle, l'invitant à la liberté, l'invitant à Masyaf.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Renouveau

Et voici la suite ! Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3  
Renouveau

Nasséra galopa le plus vite possible pour s'éloigner comme on lui avait ordonné, cependant, son cheval fût vite à bout de souffle, et elle dût ralentir l'allure. Sa monture passa au trot, pour se permettre de récupérer sans perdre trop de temps au pas, car la montagne était encore loin, et la jeune femme ne savait absolument pas pour combien de jours de trajet elle en avait. Masyaf se trouvait au nord de Jérusalem, à au moins une centaine de kilomètre, ce qui lui prendrait environs 5 jours si elle parvenait à ménager sa monture.  
Malheureusement, elle n'arriva pas à oublier durant au moins quelques instants l'Assassin; et se demanda si il était encore vivant, et si oui, où était il. Nasséra ignorai si il fallait l'attendre sur le chemin dans la montagne ou si au contraire, leurs routes s'étaient séparées à l'instant où il avait fait diversion. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été dit de voix forte que la jeune femme se rendait à Masyaf aussi; il n'en savait donc rien.  
Elle ignora pourquoi elle se souciait tant de son sort; il était amplement capable de se débrouiller seul, et pourtant, elle ne mit pas sa capacité de survie en doute; mais Nasséra avait l'impression d'avoir été un fardeau, de plus, il ne lui avait pas plus expliqué pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Le mystère restait totalement entier, et la jeune femme désespéra en se demandant comment faire pour manger durant 5 jours de route, en priant pour que la plaie ne se rouvrira pas non plus. Décidément, les épreuves étaient loin d'être finie.  
La nuit tomba rapidement, tout comme la fatigue, et elle dût se résoudre à mettre pied à terre pour reposer son cheval et trouver un coin suffisamment discret et à l'abris pour pouvoir fermer l'œil durant quelques heures. Elle trouva une petit crevasse à l'écarts de la route; une fois le coin trouvé, elle ne tarda pas à se rouler en boule pour se tenir chaud, avant de fermer les yeux; mais elle ne s'endormis pas pour autant: elle somnola, assez pour que son corps se repose, mais pas suffisamment pour que son cerveau soit toujours actif en cas de danger. Altaïr lui avait d'ailleurs donné plus tôt un poignard semblable au sien, mais plus long, plus tranchant, et surtout, de meilleur facture, qu 'elle sera dans sa main, tel un serpent prés à mordre.

Nasséra fut alors surprise durant la nuit, par des bruits de pas, s'approchant discrètement, elle feignit le sommeil pendant que l'étranger s'approcha de sa potentielle victime; au moment où elle sentit une main sur son épaule, elle tendit le bras le plus vivement possible, pour atteindre la gorge de l'individu. L'homme cependant, para le coup aisément, et ne parut pas surprit.  
« -C'est moi, Nasséra, c'est Altaïr.  
-Vous voulez qu'un de nous deux meurt ? A me surprendre ainsi de la sorte, soit mon cœur lâchera, soit se sera le votre…

-Je crains que ça soit vous en première. Allez, en selle, vous dormirez à cheval si il le faut, mais nous devons atteindre la cité le plus vite possible. Vous chercher m'a pris déjà trop de temps.  
-Je vous accompagne ?  
-Cela vous surprend ?  
-Bien sûr…Je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez m'accueillir dans votre ville.  
-Hé bien, cessez de pensez, et suivez moi. A moins qui vous ayez un autre endroit où aller ?  
-Non…en effet… »

Sur ces mots, Nasséra monta en selle, et suivit le cheval d'Altaïr, cependant, l'animal de robe foncée lui donna du mal à suivre et dût plisser les yeux pour le distinguer, la tenue blanche de l'Assassin l'aidant à se repérer. Le distinguer dans le noir était une épreuve, heureusement, la lune était présente et éclairait d'un léger éclat bleuté la route de pierre. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais l'aube commença à teinter le ciel de lumières roses, et certains oiseaux se mirent à chanter. Le spectacle était apaisant, et elle se réveilla aussi vite que le soleil qui se levait, et lorsque le chemin fut assez visible, l'Assassin talonna sa monture, et parti au petit galop, suivit de prés par l'équidé de la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas fatigué de sa course de la veille.  
Ce n'était pas le cas de tout être vivant cependant; Nasséra n'avait pas l'habitude de chevaucher aussi longtemps, et en plus de la fatigue, elle avait faim. Altaïr sembla le remarquer, repassa au pas, et sortit de sa sacoche un petit pain. Nasséra le dévora, et lui le sien, avant de reprendre la route au galop. Ce fut le seul repas de la journée, et ce chaque jours durant 3 jours.  
Fort heureusement, le trajet fut bien moins long que ce qu'avait prévu la jeune femme; une fois encore, elle avait mal pensé; ce qui l'enjoua. Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus vite elle pourra peut être manger et se laver un peu, ainsi qu'obtenir un repos bien mérité. A moins qu'Altaïr ne lui prépare un autre programme.

oOo

La citée n'étais pas entièrement fortifiés, mais plusieurs barrages barraient la route avant d'atteindre le village, ce qui permettait une bonne défense des ses habitants, car, malgré l'absence de fortifications solides et en pierre, le village était encadré par des pics rocheux de la montagne, et les passages étaient solidement consolidés par des palissades en bois. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux juste devant la porte principale, qui était ouverte, un écuyer vint de suite les desseller et leurs donner à manger avant de les ramener à l'écurie, alors que Altaïr et Nasséra avancèrent dans la cité.

Le village n'avait pas l'air très riche, mais la vie battait son plein. Les vieux et les vielles observaient attentivement le marché se dérouler sous leurs yeux, alors que les enfants jouaient et riaient. Elle aperçut cependant très vite les Assassins vêtu de blanc, discrets. Ils surveillaient la population, et surtout, intervenaient en cas d'attaques. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier, et ils continuèrent leur chemin; certaine personne la regardèrent d'un air curieux, et d'autre observèrent Altaïr avec admiration; de jeunes femmes discrètes tentaient même de l'approcher, mais l'Assassin restai stoïque aux éléments qui l'entouraient, froid comme la pierre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Nasséra, à son grand étonnement; une pointe de jalousie, même faible, lui traversa l'estomac. Elle tenta alors de l'effacer, car il n'y avait pas lieux d'avoir un faible pour lui.  
Passé la place principale-si l'on peut la nommer ainsi-le chemin commença à grimper, comme pour aller à un étage supérieur, avant de redevenir à peut prêt plat, cependant, ils prirent le chemin qui continuait de monter. La jeune femme observa les maisons avec curiosité; elles étaient simples, mais élégantes tout de même, et la taille n'était pas excessive comme dans les grandes villes; autant dire que dans ce village il n'y avait pas de classes sociales, et tout le monde avait sa petite maison. Les grandes familles avaient l'air d'avoir le droit à un étage, mais sinon, personnes n'était plus riche que la majorité. Même pas les Assassins.

Alors qu'elle pensa avoir finit l'ascension, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un chemin, dans un endroit plat qui surplombait le tout le reste de la cité, donnant une vue d'ensemble.  
« -Ici, vous ne serez pas la bienvenue, ne parlez pas, et baissez les yeux. Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie, alors ne vous faîtes pas de fausses idées; nous savons tout deux, qu'elles sont mauvaises, et même si j'ai un grade important, la cité est dans une situation délicate, il ne faut pas faire de bruit. »

Le ton d'Altaïr avait complètement changé: il ne voulait pas s'attirer la fureur des autres assassins, même si ils avaient tous une dette envers celui-ci et Nasséra se retrouva face à un homme qui la dépassait hiérarchiquement, mentalement et physiquement; elle avait l'impression d'avoir été totalement rabaissé, et d'être redevenue un fardeau. Elle se demanda pourquoi, et si il ne voulait pas qu'ils la voit, elle hésita à le suivre; elle aurait finit par trouver un métier au champs, et il ne l'aurait pas revu; la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire part, avec un timbre acide et déçu à la fois.  
« -En effet, je pourrais très bien vous laisser ici, mais depuis la fin de notre chef, il y à un mois à peine, tout ceux qui arrivent doivent en faire part. De plus, nos guérisseurs ne sortent pas de la forteresse. Ils sont débordés et ne peuvent pas se permettre de perdre du temps à descendre voir les habitants.

Ai-je été assez clair ? »  
Nasséra hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et elle baissa les yeux comme un jeune chiot après avoir faire une bêtise. Le feu lui monta aux joues et elle se sentit honteuse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de poser des questions ridicules, car la jeune femme se faisait rabaisser à chaque réponse. Altaïr continua de monter, avec derrière lui, la jeune femme, et ils prirent un chemin moins raide, encadré pas des rochers, ce qui donna un coté mystérieux à leurs marche; le chemin était agrémenté de drapeau voletant au vent, rouge et blanc, et sur la partie supérieure blanche était brodé le signe des Assassins; une sorte de losange, non refermé à sa base.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, jusqu'à l'entrée de la forteresse. Elle était impressionnante; non par sa taille, car Nasséra avait vu bien plus grand rien qu'à Jérusalem, mais, l'entrée surgissait hors de la montagne, sur un immense rocher taillé, et nous prenait par surprise. L'entrée était plus large que le chemin, et la porte était double. En face d'elle se tenait une tour de guet, haute, et trop large pour n'être qu'une simple surveillance. Elle se dressait au-dessus du vide, ce qui la rendait aussi incroyable que la forteresse en elle même. Posé sur le vide, comme sur un nuage, semblant défier la gravité.

Les drapeaux claquaient sous la brise, et Altaïr regarda vivement la jeune femme, qui baissa alors la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder pour observer l'enceinte de la forteresse; si quelqu'un s'en apercevait, elle se dépêcha de baisser les yeux autant que la tête.

L'intérieur ne faisait pas autant rêver que l'extérieur, et tout semblait enfermé, sûrement car c'était le principe. Au centre, un rond de sable servait de cour d'entraînement aux Assassins, qui se battaient au moment où Nasséra pénétra dans la citadelle. Ils cessèrent et saluèrent, non pas elle, mais Altaïr, qui répondit d'un léger geste de la main, d'un air officiel, superieur aux simples soldats qui le regardaient avec admiration. Les hommes fixèrent aussi la jeune femme, et semblaient perplexes de voir une femme suivre de si prés leur supérieur. Ils finirent par reprendre l'entraînement après un regard insistant d'Altaïr. Ils montèrent encore un peu pour atteindre une porte large, qui faisait ouverture dans la pièce principale. Des bibliothèques y étaient dispersées ainsi que des coussins de repos et des petites tables où l'on y posait le thé; cela semblait être un endroit de calme et de détente, pour les heures perdues des Assassins, ce qui la surprit: elle ne m'attendit pas à voir des guerriers lire et s'instruire.

En face de l'entrée, de large escaliers montaient, avant de se séparer à droite et à gauche, ce qui formait, non pas un étage, mais une sorte de mezzanine qui surplombait la grande pièce de tout le contour, jusqu'au-dessus de la porte d'entrée, où l'espace de l'étage était bien plus grand, et plus lumineux, il avait l'air de donner une vue sur la court de sable. Une grande table y était placée, ainsi qu'un large siège de bois, vieux et usé; vide. Les nombreux piliers blancs qui supportaient le poids de la pierre donnaient une impression de grandeur, et de solidité.

Altaïr et Nasséra se hissèrent en haut des escaliers, et tournèrent à gauche lors de la séparation en deux des marches. La partie au-dessus du rez-de-chaussée était plus large qu'elle s'était imaginée, et là aussi était présent de nombreuses étagères, mais cette fois ci, elles avaient l'air plus importantes que celles du bas. Des nombreux parchemins agrémentaient tous ces meubles, et des personnes voilés de blanc, avait l'air de travailler dessus. Les deux jeunes gens prirent la première porte à droite une fois en haut, et elle découvrit l'infirmerie.

De nombreuses couches simples étaient disposés en lignes contre les murs, dix de chaque cotés, et sur ces vingts paillasses, une dizaines étaient occupés. Certains cas étaient si grave que les draps étaient entièrement rouges, et certains visages étaient si lacérés que Nasséra trouva le sien certainement en meilleur état, même si elle ne s'était pas encore vu. Elle s'assist sur la couche la plus proche et un homme vêtu de blanc, lui aussi, s'approcha d'elle, et la dévisagea:  
« -Il serai préférable de vous mettre à part, suivez moi. »  
La jeune femme ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, et le suivit sans broncher, accompagné d'Altaïr. elle se retrouva face à un lit encadré de voile, qui cachait la vue mais pas les ombres, puis elle alla dedans avec le médecin, et retirai sa robe, en faisant attention à ne pas dévoiler sa poitrine en gardant le tissu sur ses seins. Il titilla la plaie, et Nasséra grinça des dents, sans se plaindre ni même bouger; il l'a nettoya avec de l'eau et lui demanda de se couvrir, avant de faire de même avec son visage. Tout cela ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, elle sortit ensuite de l'espace qui lui était réservé pour rejoindre Altaïr qui discutait avec le guérisseur. Il semblait avoir un avis positif.

« -La plaie et propre, je pourrais certainement retirer les points d'ici une semaines, durant ce temps, pas trop d'exercices et du repos. »  
Le guérisseur lui tourna le dos, même si cela la concernait, et qu'elle était juste à coté. Ce dédain parvenait à la mettre en colère, et elle aurait voulu lui en faire part, mais elle se retenut, consciente des con conséquence que cela aurait pût avoir. Altaïr se retira, et elle s'apprêta à le suivre, mais un bras la retena.  
« -Vous resterez ici en attendant d'être rétablie.  
-Pardon, mais je vais rester ici ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas rester inerte.  
-Depuis quand avons-nous besoin de votre avis, femme ? Obéissez aux ordres, on ne vous demande ni de parler, ni de réfléchir. Vous avez de la chance que maître Altaïr vous autorise à pénétrer dans la forteresse. »

Elle enragea, bouillonna sur place, et elle étais prête à le gifler, mais si elle savait que cela ne se faisait pas, car elle risquait la corde; elle obéit sagement, et alla se coucher sur sa place personnelle, caché de tous, et attendit.  
Nasséra n'avait jamais eu de réel contact avec les hommes, sans avoir jamais connu son père, son frère avait été élevé dans le respect des femmes, car seule sa mère s'occupait de lui, et elle savait que dans la condition social de ses enfants, il faillait mieux s'unir. Nasséra, petite fille n'avait jamais été seule punie parce qu'elle avait tapé son frère ou qu'elle s'était montrée insolente, idem de son coté. Ils étaient punis tout les deux, de la même manière. C'était pour cela, qu'elle s'étais faites une idée fausse sur les hommes dans le monde; elle les voyait tous comme son frère, et c'est en grandissant qu'elle avait vu la discrimination que l'on réservait à mon sexe. Elle avait, lors de mes 13 ans, été interdite d'accéder à une zone de la ville, et lorsque qu'elle avait demandé pourquoi, on l'avait giflé en lui disant qu'une femme n'avait pas à poser de question. Son frère l'a défendu, et il à été traité de faible.  
Nasséra avait tout de même accédé par les toits à l'endroit où elle voulait aller.  
Mais aujourd'hui, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de ses libertés avaient été supprimé et elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la traite comme une moins que rien. Si la jeune femme avait accepté d'aller à Masyaf, c'était dans l'espoir de trouver un monde plus juste, et elle s'apercevrait peu à peu, que rien n'étais différent.

A son plus grand malheur.

oOo

Les jours passèrent sans que Nasséra s'en aperçut. Elle passait ses journées à dormir, car elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Altaïr lui me rendit pas visite une seule fois; elle en conclut qu'ellle n'avait pas la moindre importance, et qu'il l'avait sauvé par pur caprice, certainement dans le but d'apaiser une conscience blessée.  
Le matin du cinquième jour, un jeune guérisseur lui rendit visite, dans le simple but d'inspecter l'état de ses blessures « superficielles » comme il les appella, et il jugea bon de lui retirer les points un peu en avance, dans le but de « dégager une place ». Nasséra passa un sale quart-d'heure, et le temps paru plus lent que d'habitude, car sa plaie était longue. Elle partait du haut de son omoplate droit, et descendait en diagonale jusqu'au haut de sa hanche gauche, et il eut besoin de plus d'un quart d'heure pour retirer tout les points. La jeune femme l'entendist rechigner, les sutures avaient été de mauvaises qualités, ce qui l'embêta pour les enlever, et ce qui, pour sa plus grande peine, la fit encore plus mal. Les points se mirent à saigner, et il dût aller chercher un linge humide et propre, qui n'avait pas été rangé à sa place, il partit alors pour un petit moment, chercher son materiel, ainsi que le coupable.  
Nasséra avait froid, et elle frissonna; elle n'osa pas remonter sa robe sur les épaules de peur de la tâcher avec son sang, attendant alors patiemment. Quelqu'un entra et elle crut au soigneur, qui s'était déjà absenté longtemps-à son goût-et elle se retourna pour le regarder d'un air furieux, même si elle risquait de se faire frapper pour son insolence.  
Cependant, et à sa grande surprise, c'était Altaïr. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce qu'elle soit ainsi dénudée, et il se retourna vivement, mais Nasséra eut le temps de le voir s'empourprer. Cette expression sur son visage, toujours à moitié caché, la surprit également.

Elle n'avait pas vu grand chose de lui, et elle ne connaissait rien de son âme ou de son caractère.

Peu de temps après, ce fut le guérisseur qui revint, avec son linge, puis il continua à lui triturer la plaie, comme si de rien n'était. Une fois le travail fini, il ne prit pas la peine de bander la plaie, et passa à son visage, et la jeune femme prit peur. La violence avec laquelle il avait retiré les points de son dos l'inquiéta. Il risquait d'aggraver les choses; mais Altaïr finit par entrer, me voyant de nouveau entièrement vêtu, et il observa la scène; ce qui la gêna, et la rassura aussi. Le jeune soigneur fut plus attentionné en présence de son supérieur. Douceur et précision, il retira les fils avec une main certaine, et cette fois-ci, ça ne mit pas très longtemps. Une fois le travail finit, il se retira.  
« -Suis moi. »  
Le ton de sa voix n'avait pas changé. Quand Altaïr était dans l'enceinte de la cité, c'était comme ci il n'était pas lui même. Sa démarche était plus lente que d'habitude, et son teint plus pâle. On aurait dit qu'il avait passé les 5 jours entier enfermé, à réfléchir à un quelconque problème, obsédé par sa réponse.

Nasséra baissa toujours les yeux, et ils traversèrent la cour, avant de descendre le chemin, et une fois hors de la forteresse, la jeune femme n'hésita pas une seconde à bomber le torse et à lever tête; elle était motivée.  
« -Où allons nous à présent ?  
-Je vous amène à une famille qui à besoin d'aide, ils sont débordés et ont besoins de volontaires pour aider aux écuries…vous serez nourrit et logée, en échange d'un bon travail.

-J'aimerai me battre. »  
Nasséra avait prononcé ces mots avec beaucoup de force, pour faire bonne impression, mais ce n'était pas concluant. Altaïr se tourna vers elle, et la regarda; pour la première fois, il ne baissait pas la tête, et elle put voir clairement son visage. Un nez légèrement cassé; des cheveux bruns coupé court, et un léger duvet sur son menton, où se traçait une légère cicatrice, du coté droit de la lèvre. Sa peau mate s'accordait parfaitement avec l'iris noir de ses yeux.  
Il haussa un sourcil, l'air surprit:  
« – Vous battre ? Que voulez vous dire par là ?  
-Faites de moi un Assassin. Je suis douée, vous l'avez vu vous même; il ne me manque que le savoir de manier une lame. Je veux vous aider dans la lutte contre les Templiers…Je…  
-Vous êtes une femme. »  
Il la coupa sèchement, sans violence, mais sa voix était sèche. Pourquoi une femme voudrait t'elle se battre ? Altaïr ne comprenait pas la logique de la jeune femme qui se tenait à coté de lui, droite et fière, pourtant, elle se laissa pas impressionner, et répondit:  
« -Et qu'est ce que ça change ?  
-Vous êtes trop faible, vous ne tiendrez jamais la cadence.  
-Qu'est ce que ça change, réellement ? »  
Il se retourna et continua de marcher, ignorant sa question. Elle vint se planter devant lui, les épaules hautes et le regard décidé; elle n'hésita plus à présent, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait:  
« -Dois-je en conclure que votre fuite représente bien le fait, que vous n'avez absolument aucunes réponses valables à m'apporter ?

-En duel contre un homme, vous serez perdante; votre force, aussi grande soit-elle pour une femme, ne fera jamais le poids contre le plus faible des hommes.  
-Et alors ? J'ai d'autres avantages !  
Altaïr leva de nouveau son sourcil gauche; et ce geste agaça profondément la jeune femme:

-Et quels sont ces…avantages ?  
-Réfléchissez ! Je ne suis peut être pas aussi forte que vous, mais je suis rapide, et bien plus souple; je peux aisément éviter des coups.  
-Cela reste, insuffisant.  
-Je suis une femme ! Quel homme se méfierait de moi dans la rue? Vous avez dû vous en apercevoir quand j'ai dû sortir de Jérusalem ? Et pour le bourreau ? »  
Il la poussa et continua sa route, ce qui n'empêcha pas Nasséra de se planter de nouveau devant lui, bien décidée à ce qu'il l'écoute.  
« -Comment pouvez vous dire que ça ne marchera pas, sans même avoir essayé ? Comment pouvez vous imaginer réussir à changer les choses si vous vous basez sur de vieux principes ? Voulez vous au moins réellement changer les choses ? »

Sa dernière phrase sembla l'avoir atteint en plein coeur, car une expression de défaite s'afficha sur son visage durant une seconde; puis il continua de nouveau à avancer; et elle le suivit. La discussion fut close.

oOo

La ferme où il mena Nasséra était à l'extérieur de la cité, là où il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour élever les bêtes, mais avant même qu'ils arrivèrent, l'homme de la maison sortit, et s'inclina fortement devant Altaïr, visiblement heureux de sa visite.  
« -Je vous ai apporté une bonne travailleuse, en échange de vos soins.  
-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Nous la traiterons bien ! »  
La jeune femme s'inclina aussi pour le saluer, auquel il répondit. Altaïr salua, puis fit demi-tour, elle le suivit du regard:  
« -N'oubliez pas mes paroles, Assassin. »  
Il tourna légèrement la tête, et elle en conclut qu'il avait entendu. Nasséra se retourna, et l'homme lui fit signe de le suivre, jusqu'à l'écurie où une jeune fille nettoyait les enclos.  
-Je te présente ma fille, Farah. Elle te dira quoi faire. »  
La jeune fille salua, et Nasséra fit de même, en me présentant, citant mon nom. Le maître de la maison se retira, et elles commencèrent à travailler. Retirant saleté et paille souillé, nasséra travailla dur, dés le premier jour.  
Ils la logèrent dans les écuries même, dans une petite paillasse présente dans la grange, derrière les tas de fois et cela me la dérangea en aucun cas; elle avait toujours vécue dans la rue, avoir un toit, aussi faible soit-il, était du luxe et trouver un travail raisonnable lui donna du courage, même elle était toujours frustrée de ne pouvoir se battre et changer les choses. Elle voulait accéder à sa vengeance.

oOo

A l'aube du troisième matin, elle se leva plus tôt que prévu pour se permettre un bain plus long et tranquille, seule. L'eau était froide, et elle se dépêcha de se rincer.  
Son reflet lui apparut sur la surface lisse de l'eau, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'observa.  
Son visage était toujours le même, doté d'une peau mate et halée comme le miel, lisse et douce; elle s'apposait délicatement sur des traits doux et arrondi de ma mâchoire, ni trop ronde, ni trop carrée. Un nez droit, légèrement retroussé à la fin, et des lèvres pulpeuses, bien assorties à son nez, plutôt large. Mais ce qu'elle préférait chez elle c'était de loin ses yeux, identique à ceux de sa mère. Grands, sans cernes ni poches, ils étaient en amandes, et dorés. Une couleur clair et profonde, d'un noisette or, qui laissait aller au soleil des reflets ambrées, qui contrastaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux longs et châtain foncé.

Elle était, de son point de vue, belle. Du moins, bien faite…Elle tourna la tête à droite, et observa sa cicatrice, encore rose, car récente. La peau était boursouflée et tendue à l'endroit où l'on avait tranché, et elle était plutôt rassurée de voir le résultat. Les points n'avait pas parfaitement raccordé la peau, et par endroit, la cicatrice était plus large que d'autre, à la mâchoire, la marque faisait un peu moins d'un demi-centimètre de largeur, à cause du mouvement, alors que sur le coté, elle restait fine, sans excéder quelques millimètres. Une fois les constatations faites, elle retourna travailler.

La journée avait été dure, chaude et lorsque la nuit vint à se poser sur le ciel, Farah et Nasséra en furent soulagées. Elles rentrèrent les destriers; les chevaux de batailles, qui étaient les plus important et sur le chemin de la ferme, Farah s'interrogea:  
« -Quand j'y pense, tu dois importante pour que ce soit lui en personne qui te guide dans la cité pour venir jusqu'à nous.  
-Qui donc ?  
Elle parut étonnée de la question de Nasséra, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, signe d'agacement chez elle:  
-Hé bien, Altaïr. Tu ne savais pas qu'il est l'un des plus importants et influant Assassins ?  
Nasséra fut gênée. Elle ne savait même pas qui il était, alors qu'une paysanne en avait connaissance.  
-Non, je l'ignorai.  
-Alors sache que c'est lui qui nous a sauvé de l'ancien traître et tyran, Al'Mualim. Grâce à Altaïr, nous avons été libéré de son emprise.  
-Il l'a tué ?  
-Oui, il est mort; mais ce qui c'est réellement passé, on l'ignore.  
Elle avait chuchoté lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase.  
-Et aujourd'hui, qui est à la tête de la cité ?  
-Personne encore. Les meilleurs Assassins dirigent chacun une partie de la cité, mais c'est Altaïr qui serait le plus apte à diriger l'Ordre; cependant, beaucoup de personne ne le voit pas encore assez mature pour accéder à un tel poste; mais il pourrait devenir maître Assassin bientôt.  
A ces mots, elle sourit, puis elle continua :  
-Tu sais que toutes femmes de la cité cherche ses faveurs ? Alors, pourquoi t'as t'il accompagné lui même jusqu'ici, toi, une inconnue ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais, vraiment rien. »  
Farah ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse, mais elles arrivèrent à la ferme, la discussion cessa alors.  
Une fois le repas terminé, la jeune femme partit à l'écurie pour obtenir un repos suffisamment mérité, heureuse de la solitude et du silence qui se donnait à elle et malgré la journée difficile, elle était satisfaite; satisfaite d'en avais apprit plus sur la situation de la citée, et de la position d'Altaïr.  
Nasséra rentra dans l'écurie, et grimpa à l'échelle pour aller se coucher, mais à sa grande surprise, une ombre se trouvait là. Son vêtement blanc lui permit de distinguer aisément sa silhouette dans la nuit.  
« -J'ai réfléchis à ce que vous avanciez il y a trois jours… »  
Son ton était hésitant, ce n'était pas la voix ordinaire de l'Assassin.  
« -J'en ai conclus une chose; vous n'avez pas totalement tort. »  
Il affichait une mine abattue et abaissée.  
« -Il faut changer les choses… »  
Au moment ou il prononça cette phrase, il leva la tête, et Nasséra en déduisit qu'il la regarda.

« -Je veux bien faire un test, et vous entraîner.  
-Vous avez fait le bon choix, vous ne serez pas déçu.  
-Cependant, il ne faut pas que les autres le sache; car si l'expérience se résout un échec, il ne faut pas qu'ils l'apprennent.  
-Bien.  
-Je viendrai vous chercher à l'aube, j'ai trouvé un autre volontaire pour votre poste, il prendra votre place, sans que personne ne le sache, quant à la famille, elle pense que vous êtes repartie à Jérusalem, retrouver un oncle. Dormez bien, car la nuit sera courte. »  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de descendre par l'échelle et sauta en bas, avant de disparaître dans la pénombre. Nasséra resta plantée, paralysée par ses paroles, car elle avait beau avoir tout tenté pour le faire changer d'avis, qu'elle n'y crut pas immédiatement et en quelques seconde, tout avait changé…  
Nasséra allait pouvoir se battre.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Commencement

Et encore la suite; bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Commencement

Les doux rayons de soleil traversèrent les charpentes et le bois pour venir se figer dans le foin et sur la peau de la jeune femme, créant un effet de rayure étrange sur tout le sol. Elle attendait ce moment depuis déjà des jours et des jours, mais à présent, ce n'était plus la peine; elle pourrait enfin prouver au monde qu'une femme peut tout aussi être mortelle qu'un homme, et que les Templiers ne feront plus régner la terreur au sein de la population, Nasséra prouverai de nombreuses choses à Altaïr; qui n'était toujours pas venu la chercher. Elle l'imaginai pourtant, déjà sur le seuil de la grange, avant même que le soleil ne se lève. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit ses pas sur le sol, et descendit à son tour, pour lui faire face.  
Il semblait gêné et ne dit pas un mots, quand à Nasséra, elle le suivis, encore une fois. Ils allèrent à pieds dans un endroit tranquille et proche de la cité, mais suffisamment caché pour que personne ne les surprenne, toute personne regardant au loin la scène aurait cru à deux amants, à la recherche de calme. C'était un large espace plat, sur une falaise; creusé naturellement dans la roche, au-dessus de l'eau, à une dizaine de mètres. L'accès était difficile, pour tout habitant normal, mais Altaïr et Nasséra atteignirent leur objectif sans grande difficulté; elle manqua cependant d'endurance après avoir passé plusieurs jours à ne rien faire, ses articulations et son cœur s'étaient encrassés. Il fallait donc qu'elle reprenne un entraînement dur et long pour retrouver pleinement ses capacités.

Une fois la zone atteinte, Elle fut surprise d'y voir installé le lit d'un feu récent ainsi qu'un drap servant certainement de couche au sol; la jeune femme allait sûrement passer du temps ici. Mais peut lui importait, elle étais capable d'endurer le pire du moment que l'on lui enseigne les techniques d'assassinats.

« –À présent, c'est ici que vous vivrez, et que vous dormirez. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de retourner dans la cité. Je vous apporterai eau et nourriture, et à chaque départ de mission, je viendrez vous chercher pour que vous puissiez m'accompagner.  
Vous avez comprit ?  
-Oui, j'ai comprit.  
-Dorénavant, vous m'appellerez « maître ».  
-Bien maître. »  
Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
-Voyons ce dont vous êtes capable, maintenant que vous êtes totalement guérie. Grimpez cette falaise. »  
Il montra la falaise qui il y avait derrière eux, et qui surplombait la grotte. Nasséra eut un moment d'appréhension; devoir monter une falaise pareil, c'était la mort assurée si elle chutait, et elle n'était pas assurée. Elle se remémora cependant ce qu'elle s'était dit la veille; il fallait endurer le pire, alors elle se décida, et commença à grimper. D'abords avec un peu d'hésitation, puis avec fluidité et aisance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son corps pour se rappeler de toutes ses expériences passées, et la rouille disparut aussitôt. Elle monta tout en haut, à environ une vingtaine de mètre, à une vitesse qui lui parut raisonnable. De là où elle se trouva, elle aperçut Altaïr, qui lui fit signe de descendre, ce qu'elle fit, avec moins d'aisance. Nasséra prit alors le risque de se laisser tomber sur quelques mètres avant de se raccrocher à une prise. Le risque étant non-négligeable, elle pourrait de prendre trop de vitesse et de ne pas réussir à se rattraper.  
Pourtant, et contre toute attente, elle y arriva sans souci; elle eut un peu mal aux mains sur le moment, mais pas de quoi se plaindre. L'Assassin l'observa un moment, avant de soupirer et de déclarer d'un air blasé, visiblement déçu:  
« -Vous êtes bien plus douée que ce que je pensai…J'aurai aimé que vous abandonniez de suite…  
-Vous n'avez donc jamais cru en moi ?  
-Pas totalement, non. »  
Sa réponse blessa la jeune femme, mais elle ne baissa pas les bras pour autant.  
-Bien; pour ce qui est de l'agilité, de vous l'accorde, vous vous débrouillez bien: la vitesse viendra avec l'entraînement lors de mes missions. À présent, je vais commencer à vous entraîner au combat. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux commencer en douceur avant de…

-Hors de question. Les Templiers ne seront pas doux avec moi car je suis une femme, ils riront sûrement quand je tirerai l'épée du fourreau, mais jamais ils ne se montreront délicats.

-Laissez moi décider de ce qui est bon pour vous, je suis votre…  
– Supérieur ? Maître ? Sachant que rien n'est officiel, je ne vais pas me gêner pour dire ce que je pense.»

Altaïr ne répondit pas, il l'a regarda, les yeux ronds. Il avait rarement rencontré des femmes qui répondaient aux hommes; ou qui vivaient libres, tous simplement.

Les seules choses qu'ils connaissait de son sexe opposé était deux visions: la mère, ou l'amante. L'une ne servait qu'à la procréation, l'autre au désirs charnels. La femme qui se trouvait devant lui, n'avait pas de définition.

Du caractère ? Pas seulement, et Altaïr se demanda comment elle avait été élevé…Ce qui la rendit insaisissable, et cela avait le don d'agacer l'Assassin. Il ne se faisait pas remettre en place, mais elle coupait ses moyens, elle parvenait à lui tenir tête, et il ignorait comment réagir face à une telle créature. Elle reprit la parole, un sourire en coin:  
« -Vous allez vite regretter; mais n'oubliez pas, vous m'avez donné votre parole. »

Nasséra était satisfaite de sa réplique lorsque qu'elle vit la crispation du jeune homme. Il grimaça une demi-seconde à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir; et il se maudit intérieurement pour cela. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses; mais qu'elle idée avait il eut à vouloir former une femme ? Surtout celle-ci; elle était désagréable et insolente. Etait-ce cela qui lui avait plut ? Ce caractère fort, et cette volonté de se battre ? Impossible. Elle était agaçante, et pénible…Et belle.

Altaïr reprit ses ésprits, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'égare d'une manière aussi grossière. Il devait la considérer comme un homme, puisque c'était son souhait:  
« -Très bien, prennez ce sabre, et battez vous comme vous le pourrez. Vous voulez qu'on vous entraîne d'une manière forte, alors soit. Mais ne vous plaignez pas. »

Nasséra ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se saisit du sabre qui était posé contre la roche orangée. L'arme n'était pas très lourde; il avait eut la décence d'esprit de ne pas prendre l'arme la plus lourde, pour qu'elle puisse la manier avec plus de facilité. Altaïr quant à lui, était devenu plus agressif, et il dégaina sa lame, qui pendait à gauche de sa ceinture. C'était une épée à une main, légère et fine, non incurvée, et à double tranchants. La garde était simple, et la poignée recouverte de lanières en cuir rouge tressées. Le métal avait l'air tranchant et luisait au soleil.

La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas manier une arme, et à part le tir à l'arc, elle connaissait rien d'autre. Les quelques fois où un homme l'avait agressé, elle s'en était sortit en fuyant sur les toit, ou en le menaçant de sa dague; parfois, il suffisait d'un coup de genou bien placé; l'outil des hommes dont ils se vantent tant peut parfois être bien désavantageux !

Altaïr se mit en garde et Nasséra adopta la même position, l'imitant du mieux qu'elle pût. Ce fut l'Assassin qui attaqua en premier, avec beaucoup de force, comme pour se prouver à lui même qu'il était encore supérieur à une simple femme. Elle vit la lame arriver à toute vitesse, et par réflexe, elle para la lame de son adversaire avec son sabre. Le choc fut violent, et la jeune femme senti bien qu'Altaïr n'y allait pas de main morte, elle évita alors le second coup à la taille qui suivit; ce fut alors à son tour d'attaquer. Sa faible expérience des armes ne lui permit pas de donner un coup correctement effectué, et Altaïr, d'un simple geste du poignet, fit voler le sabre de Nasséra à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle se retrouva avec une lame sous la gorge, et le visage satisfait de l'Assassin.  
« -Il vous faut donc si peu pour vous satisfaire ? Désarmer une personne non-entraînés ?  
-Ne vous faîtes d'illusions, en rien votre défaite ne m'apporte satisfaction. »

Nasséra alla ramasser son arme, et le duel reprit.

oOo

Le rythme ne bassa pas une seule journée dans la semaine, et durant sept jours, elle ne cessa pas de se battre, d'escalader et d'apprendre à manier les armes. Un assassin devait être performant, et polyvalent; il était dans l'obligation de savoir manipuler plusieurs types d'armes: l'épée de son choix, une dague ou une lame courte, ainsi qu'une arme à distance, que ce soit l'arc, l'arbalète ou les couteaux de lancer. La jeune femme était douée, et Altaïr dû le reconnaître; même si elle manquait de force, ses réflexes étaient excellents, et son agilité forte. En sept jours elle avait apprit à manier la lame courte; son domaine de prédilection, même si le sabre était plus difficile. Par chance, elle savait déjà manipuler l'arc, ce qui permit à l'Assassin de passer de suite aux couteaux de lancer. Elle se révéla aussi, être douée.  
« À distance, pour pouvoir fuir; c'est bien une femme ! »  
Le huitième jour, la jeune femme était tellement courbaturée qu'elle avait du mal à se mouvoir correctement; mais elle se leva tout de même pour s'entraîner. En attendant Altaïr elle s'échauffa, courut et s'étira pour conserver une bonne souplesse, même si tous ses muscles lui faisait endurer le pire. Cependant, le jeune homme ne vint que plus tard dans la matinée; il trouva la jeune fille assise, en tailleur, endormie, la tête appuyée contre la paroi.  
Il s'approcha en silence, et avant de la réveiller, il l'observa sans un bruit. Elle devait être réellement fatiguée, et pourtant, jamais elle ne se plaignait. Décidemment, elle ne cessait de le surprendre.  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux dans un sursaut, avant de se mettre debout avec une vivacité surprenante, comme si de rien n'était.  
« -Je vous attendait.  
-Je sais. J'ai dû nous préparer des vivres pour le voyage; nous partons.  
-C'est vrai ? Où ça ?

-Pour Damas; on m'a confié un assassinat; simple, ce sera une occasion pour toi d'apprendre… »  
Nasséra hocha la tête et s'habilla plus chaudement alors qu'Altaïr l'attendait prés des chevaux, sur le chemin principal. Une fois prête, elle le rejoignit et sans un mot, ils chevauchèrent. Par chance, il ne fallait pas plus d'une journée au galop pour rejoindre Damas, qui se situait un peu plus au nord.  
La première partie du voyage se passa en silence, mais Nasséra ne voulait plus de cette enveloppe de fille au caractère « de chacal » que lui avait donné Altaïr, elle tenta alors de lancer la discussion, d'une manière simple, et douce, pour tenter d'border l'Assassin sans qu'il se sente acculé:  
« -Et finalement, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu assassin ? Vous aviez une idéologie plus poussé que la moyenne des gens ?  
Le ton de Nasséra était sarcastique, mais en rien elle ne le voulait; c'était sa manière de s'exprimer. Altaïr mit un temps à répondre, comme si il réfléchissait pour trouver le meilleur moyens de donner une réplique satisfaisante.

-Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi. J'ai été mit au monde à Masyaf, et l'on m'a prit en charge dès la naissance, pour devenir Assassin…  
-Votre famille n'a pas protesté ? Vous avez été tout de même enrôlé de force…d'une certaine façon.  
Le jeune homme garda le silence, il voulut s'enfoncer dans le sol. Nasséra le torturait, et il se rendit compte, avec ses questions, que sa vie n'avait jamais été celle qu'il aurait voulut.  
-Je suis désolé, reprit-elle, je ne voulait pas vous blesser avec mes questions stupides…Je voulais juste en connaître un peu plus sur vous et votre Ordre…Oubliez ce que j'ai dis.  
L'Assassin réfléchissait à ses parole, et finit par répondre malgré tout:  
-Vous avez raison, en quelque sorte…Je n'ai jamais décidé, mais…Le Vieu de la montagne nous avait offert une seconde chance, et ma famille a acceptée…  
-Le Vieu de la montagne ? Al'Mualim ? Nasséra hésita, mais la curiosité était la plus forte. Et que c'est-il passé avec votre maître ? N'était-il pas apprécié de tous ?  
La jeune fille réveilla un second souvenir douloureux dans la mémoire d'Altaïr et comme un coup de poignard, son estomac eut une violente convulsion, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Rien n'est vrai…Il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Et nous nous sommes tous fait avoir par ce traître. Et moi le premier.  
Nasséra regretta cette nouvelle question; le ton d'Altaïr était triste, et il fit accélérer le pas de sa monture pour que la jeune ne puisse voir sa mine abattue. Il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne, lui, Altaïr Ibn-La Ahad, le meilleur des Assassins, et c'était son orgueil qui lui avait fermé les yeux, et la culpabilité, aujourd'hui, l'assaillait. Il n'était cependant pas prêt à se confier, et encore moins à cette femme.  
-Tu sais…Si j'étais à ta place… j'essaierai de tirer des leçons du passé. Culpabiliser…te rongera...ça te bouffera jusqu'à la dernière miette de ton âme. Il faut chercher à regarder vers le futur, car, malgré les erreurs qui tu à put commettre; à ton visage, je m'en aperçois, tu peux vivre…Il y a sûrement des multitudes de choses que tu peux faire…Que…vous pouvez faire.  
Nasséra avait utilisé le tutoiement par réflexe, pour tenter une approche plus douce, pour tenter d'apaiser la conscience du jeune homme. Il avait beau être agaçant et borné, il n'en restait pas moins son enseignant, et aussi la seule personne qu'elle connaissait depuis la mort de son frère.

Si il n'était pas là, elle serai seule.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu humaine toi ? »  
Nasséra lui sourit, et un demi-sourire se traça sur le visage du jeune homme. L'ambiance c'était détendue, et la jeune fille fit accélérer son cheval pour se retrouver à hauteur de l'Assassin. Il fut soulager de voir que finalement, la jeune élève n'étais pas si stupide que ce qu'il imaginait; il la trouva même charmante, par moment seulement, et parler, même si peu, lui fit du bien.

Ils arrivèrent à Damas en fin de journée, et pour éviter à Nasséra de dormir sur les toits seule, alors que l'Assassins, après s'être identifié aux bureaux des assassins, dormira sur de bons coussins, ils s'installèrent en dehors de la cité pour passer la nuit. Ils ne firent pas de feu, et attachèrent les chevaux à un arbre. La jeune femme fit la garde en première, alors qu'Altaïr s'assoupit, visiblement soulagé; la semaine avait été éprouvante pour lui aussi, et malgré son masque, on ne pouvait que s'apercevoir qu'il se remettrait en question en permanence.  
Lorsque le changement de tour de garde arriva, Altaïr se réveilla avant même que la jeune femme eut besoin de le faire. L'Assassin s'assit sur une pierre blanche alors que son élève s'endormit sans broncher à peine sa tête eut touché le sol.  
Altaïr profita du calme et de l'obscurité de la nuit pour observer les étoiles et pour méditer. La journée avait été rude, et il ne cessait de penser à ses parents; il cherchait depuis le début de la nuit à poser un visage sur sa mère et son père, car il ne s'en souvenait plus; ce qui le désarçonna.  
Il avait abandonné son vrai père pour Al'Mualim, qu'il avait prit comme véritable paternel. Il c'était révélé que celui qu'il considérait comme père ne l'avait jamais été, et qu'il l'avait trahit. Quelle déception, car aujourd'hui, il regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir connu ses géniteurs: Etaient-ils bons ? Sages ? Quels métiers faisaient-ils ? Avait il eut des frères, ou des sœurs ? Toutes ces questions lui retourna l'estomac jusqu'à l'aube.

oOo

« -Et toi ?  
Nasséra regarda l'Assassin d'un air étonné alors qu'ils marchèrent sur les toits, et elle faillit chuter dans le vide alors qu'elle continuait de dévisager le jeune homme, tout en avançant.  
-Pardon ? Qu'ai-je fais ?  
-Hier, j'ai répondu à tes questions, alors je me demandais; toi, où-es ta famille?  
La jeune femme fit plus attention, et répondis à sa question sans le regarder; même si cette manière était impolie, elle était cependant nécessaire.  
-Hé bien, tu à dû croiser mon frère pendu à une corde le jour ou tu m'a sauvé, quand à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu puisqu'il à fuit à ma naissance. Ma mère est décédée lorsque j'avais 11 ans. Une chute. Tu vois, tu n'es pas seul dans ton malheur. »  
Elle lui sourit, un sourire fade, et faux, comme pour rassurer, puis sauta sur un toit voisin avec grâce, suivit de prés par l'Assassin. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour atteindre le bureau, et Nasséra resta à l'extérieur, sans bruit, pendant qu'Altaïr se signalait, et récupérait les informations sur la cible.

Altaïr remonta, puis s'assit en tailleur sur le toit, en plein soleil, en invitant Nasséra à faire de même. Il commença alors les explications:  
« -Bien, normalement, l'assassinat se déroule en plusieurs étapes. La première, c'est de déterminer qu'elle est la cible à éliminer. On nous donne alors un nom, totu simplement, on apprends aussi généralement les raisons pour lesquels il faut l'éliminer.  
-Aujourd'hui, qui décide des cibles à éliminer ? Sans votre maître, qui se charge de cette tâche ?  
-Hé bien, nous sommes plusieurs, avec un grade important à écouter et à observer le monde; les Rafik de chaque villes nous aident beaucoup, et ont un rôle plus important qu'avant; même si le nombres d'assassinats à largement diminué depuis un mois. Bref; la seconde tâche, consiste à récolter des informations, car avoir un nom ne suffit pas. On se doit d'apprendre sur la cible. Ses habitudes ? Ses lieux où il se trouve, ses hommes…Pour obtenir ses informations, on procède de différente manière. Filature, espionnage, ou interrogatoire ou encore vol.  
Une fois que nous avons suffisamment d'informations, nous allons voir de nouveau le Rafik, pour obtenir la plume, qui nous servira de preuve

Puis la troisième étape, tu l'auras comprit, c'est l'assassinat.

-Donc, tu à obtenu un nom, c'est cela; il reste donc la seconde étape.  
-Hé bien…pas tout à fait. Les assassins de plus haut niveau n'ont pas besoins de récolter les informations; les plus jeunes le font à notre place.  
-Donc, en finalité…Vous faite presque rien; c'est cela ?  
Altaïr se mordit la lèvre; elle n'avait pas tort; même si le seul travail qu'il faisait, était le plus dangereux, il n'avait pas à faire grand chose, puisque les informations arrivaient prête dans sa gueule.  
-Donc, aujourd'hui, tu vas récolter les informations.  
-Mais tu les as déjà, non ?  
-Oui, mais pas toi…Tu voulais être formé comme un assassin, hé bien voici ton entraînement. Tu dois chercher des indices sur la cible à assassiner; Abd Al Wahab.

-Très bien…Mais tu n'as pas quelques indices à me fournir ?  
-Marché sud de Damas, dans le quartier riche. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'accompagnerai, j'ai toute la journée… »  
Nasséra fit la moue, puis se mit en marche vers le sud, Altaïr la retins au dernier moment:  
« -J'ai quelque chose pour toi, attends un peu. »  
Il sortit de derrière son dos une large ceinture de cuir brun, où de nombreux couteaux de lancer y étaient logés. La jeune femme retira sa cape à capuche couleur taupe, et elle laissa l'assassin lui nouer la ceinture derrière le dos, sans gêner pour autant la lame courte qu'elle cachait dans le creux de son dos. Le reste de ses vêtement une longue tunique blanche, ainsi qu'un pantalon de coton large beige, avec que des bottes de cuir. Ce n'était ni élégant, ni féminin, mais le tout était caché par la longue cape qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, et recouverte par la capuche, elle passait inaperçue.

Nasséra le remercia gracieusement pour le présent, et il marmonna un « au cas où » avant de lui faire signer de continuer sa route. Ils sautèrent de toits en toits sans rencontrer d'archers, et finirent pas arriver au marché sud; où Nasséra fut la seule à descendre discrètement dans une petite ruelle, avant de se mélanger à la foule bruyante du marché. Elle trouva un banc, et s'assit entre de personnes, un vieillard lisait un lire tandis que l'homme à coté d'elle mangeait une pomme, puis elle observa le flot incessant de passant, en écoutant les discussions.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure avant de réussir à capter pleinement les voix, et contre toute attente, elle entendit le nom de Abd Al Wahab; elle se concentra alors sur la discussion de deux hommes.  
« -Tu sais bien qu'il attend la réponse, en demande de ta coopération Zaïd. N'oublis pas pour qui il travaille. Tu n'as sûrement pas oublié.  
-Mais Hatim…On risque d'y passer…  
-On est dans le coup tout les deux, ensembles. Alors tâche d'y réfléchir ! Abd Al Wahab t'attendra dans sa caserne, à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Et tu à intérêt à apporter une réponse avant ce soir ! »  
La discussion cessa au moment lorsque Hatim confia un bout de papier au plus inquiété des deux. Le plus agressif des deux, partit d'un pas lourd et plein de rage, alors que le dernier se dirigea à l'opposé, la tête dans les épaules après avoir mit la carte dans sa poche.  
« -Alors, qu'a tu appris ?  
Nasséra sursauta en voyant Altaïr assis à ses cotés, sûrement trop absorbé par son travail, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'asseoir.  
-D'après ce que j'ai écouté, Abd Al Wahab prépare quelque choses, et les deux hommes que j'ai espionné seront dans le coup. Le bâtiment où il ont rendez-vous se trouve indiqué sur une carte.  
La jeune femme se leva, et s'étira discrètement avant de prendre une échelle et de grimper sur le toit, sans surprendre les passants.  
-Je comprends pourquoi vous ne faites pas le travail d'espionnage; c'est épuisant rester assit en permanence. Et quel bruit !  
-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire à présent ?  
-Lui volé la carte pardi !  
-Tu sais comment faire ? »  
Le visage de Nasséra se fendit en un large sourire. Il avait en face de lui l'une des voleuses de Jérusalem; c'était grâce à ses talents de pickpocket qu'elle s'en était sortit.  
La jeune femme se mit à courir dans direction qu'avait prit la cible. Sautant de toits en toits, escaladant des façades et traversant les rues sur les poutres fraîchement posés, elle rattrapa aisément l'homme. Elle descendit comme si de rien n'était dans la rue et se mélangea à un groupe de personnes. Marchant à leurs cotés, elle s'approcha furtivement de Zaïd, et pinça doucement le bouton qui fermait sa petite sacoche de cuir accrochée à la taille. Une fois la poche ouverte, elle attendit un moment avec de saisir la carte et de la retirer, toujours en marchant discrètement dans la foule.  
Zaïd ne sentit rien, et la jeune femme continua sa route à ses coté durant encore quelques mètres avant de prendre une petite ruelle à gauche, toujours de manière ordinaire. Une fois au fond de la ruelle, elle courut, prit appui sur le petit mur et marcha dessus, grâce à la vitesse, tendit les bras, et s'accrocha au rebords, puis se hissa à la force de ses membres. Altaïr l'attendait déjà, impassible.  
« -Alors, tu l'as ?  
Nasséra lui tendit la carte, et il l'ouvrit. Sans même la lire, il la replia et mit sans sa sacoche.  
-Bien…Très bien même. Je ne pensais pas que tu savais détrousser.  
-Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.  
-Je pense qu'on peux passer à la troisième phase. Je te demande d'uniquement observer, et de te faire la plus discrète possible, c'est clair ? Aucunes interventions, même si je suis en difficulté. Compris ? »

Nasséra n'aimait pas les accords, elle ne les tenaient pas. Elle grimaça, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis ils se dirigèrent tout les deux à vive allure au nord de la ville. Elle n'eut aucun mal à suivre Altaïr, qui pourtant, allait le plus vite possible. Ils atteignirent le nord de Damas en une dizaine de minutes environs.

Nasséra alla se poster sur un toit proche de la caserne, à coté d'une botte de foin, au cas où faudrait se cacher. Elle s'assit sur le rebords d'une maison de plusieurs étages, ce qui lui offrit un bon poste d'observation, alors qu'Altaïr commença son opération.  
Il descendit, s'accrochant au volet d'une fenêtre, puis il se propulsa en arrière en poussant avec ses jambes, puis se retourna durant la phase de plané, pour s'accrocher à la rambarde d'une terrasse, puis il se laissa tomber sur le toit de la caserne. Cette maison, qui faisait office de point de rendez vous, était battis de manière originale. Toutes personnes passant à coté se serai imaginé une grande demeure, pourtant, au milieu se trouvait une cour, à ciel ouvert. Altaïr profita ce cet avantage, et attendit sur le rebords, après avoir éliminé en silence deux archers qui surveillaient les lieux.

Nasséra vit alors Hatim arriver, accompagné d'un homme, aux épaules larges et au turban blanc, qui faisait ressortir sa barbe noires, magnifiquement bien entretenu. La manière dont se comportait l'homme du marché semblait signifier qu'il s'agissait de Abd Al Wahab. Ils discutèrent un peu à l'extérieur, Hatim l'air toujours soumit, les paumes des mains collés entre elles, avant de suivre son chef lorsqu'il entra dans la caserne. Même si la jeune femme ne vit rien, mais elle devina ce qui allait se passer.  
Altaïr, sur le rebord du mur remarqua sa cible; puis, se lança du ciel sans une seule hésitation avant d'abattre sa lame dans la gorge de la cible.  
Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Nasséra observait toujours la scène de son perchoir, lorsque les cloches se mirent à sonner, signifiant qu'un meurtre avait été commit, et qu'un assassin été en fuite. Elle vit Altaïr sortir de la demeure, suivit de prés par une dizaine d'homme hurlant à l'assassin, et jurant, en différente langue, et Nasséra perdit de vue l'assassin lorsqu'il bifurqua à gauche. Elle se leva et descendit à son tour dans la rue. Leurs point de rendez-vous était le bureau des assassins, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, et elle prit tout son temps pour s'y rendre, d'une manière naturelle et décontracté. Elle ne devait pas prendre de risque, et se faire bêtement repérer, car les sentinelles étaient à l'affût.  
Cinq minutes passèrent, puis dix, et finalement, les cloches finirent pas cesser de cogner, les recherches étant abandonnées. La jeune femme se rendit alors sur le toit du bureau des assassins, Altaïr déjà dedans. Elle patienta, attendant que le jeune homme remonte, après avoir rendu la plume de sang.

Altaïr remonta sur le toit, et vit Nasséra, toujours là, à attendre.  
« -Bien, la cible a été assassinée, félicitation.  
-On fait quoi maintenant Altaïr ?  
-J'ai eus des informations venant de Abd Al Wahab, et on reste donc ici. Il y aura sûrement un autre homme dont la vie doit s'achever demain. Mais pour aujourd'hui, ce sera suffisant. Suis-moi, on va te trouver un coin où tu pourra dormir.  
-Tu ne veux pas me prendre un coussin moelleux présent dans ton fameux bureau ? Je suis sûr que sera bien confortable.»  
Il sourit, décidément, le sarcasme de cette fille commençait à lui plaire et grâce à elle, il se détendait, malgré son manque flagrant de méthode pour parler.

Ils marchèrent cote à cote, cherchant un abris non loin du bureau, et il finirent par trouver une vieille maison abandonnée, à l'odeur de moisi, ce qui sera suffisant pour une nuit, et Nasséra s'en contenta.

Mais non loin de là, un archer observait la scène; prudent, il ne se fit pas remarquer, et au lieu de décocher une flèche, qui pourrait ne jamais atteindre sa cible, et signer son arrêt de mort, il préféra espionner.  
Assassin, sa tenue était reconnaissable entre mille, mais il se demanda qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait. Une jeune femme, une belle jeune femme. Une danseuse? Son amante ou sa femme ?  
Il la regarda attentivement dans le but de graver son visage en mémoire, lorsqu'elle se retourna. Il fut choqué par un détail qui sauta aux yeux: une large cicatrice marquait son visage. Cette élément en tête, ainsi que sa tenue mémorisé, il s'éloigna lentement, avant de descendre par une échelle; puis il se mit à courir.  
Il atteignit la caserne militaire, proche de la porte sud, essoufflé, puis demanda à parler au chef.

Il savait comment atteindre l'Assassin.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Embarquement

Chapitre 5

Déclarée

« -Misérable petit…Qui t'a donné l'autorisation de quitter ton poste, que je le mette aux fers, et que je te jette à la mer !  
-Chef, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai une bonne raison d'avoir quitté si précipitamment ma zone de surveillance, je…  
-J'espère pour toi que les raisons que tu vas m'apporter sont bonnes car sinon, tu risque la potence, après les coups de fouets. Parle.  
L'archer déglutit difficilement et avait du mal à se tenir debout sans trembler, l'homme qui était devant lui n'était pas n'importe quel supérieur. Il était un Grand de la garde des Templiers, et c'était lui, Gaultier LeBerry, chargé de la torture des prisonniers, et il savait que si sa réponse n'apportait pas satisfaction, que sa punition serait pire que la mort:

-Alors que je faisais ma ronde, j'ai vu l'Assassin et…  
Son supérieur le dévisagea, le fixant sans cligner des yeux; des yeux bleu comme le fonds des océans qui vous emporte et vous noie. Sa colère était telle que sa lèvre supérieure se leva, comme un loup pret à le défigurer. La sentinelle eut du mal à continuer son récit.  
-Il était accompagné…Un jeune femme… Je connais leur emplacement; et j'ai pensé qu'il était bon de vous…de vous avertir, car vous pourriez…le piéger en faisant quelque chose à son amante…  
Le chef de la garde le regarda de haut et l'archer crut durant un instant que sa vie allait s'achever ici, de manière brutale. Mais après quelques secondes de silence, le chef eut un rictus ressemblant à un léger sourire sadique.

-Dis-moi soldat, cette jeune femme; comment est-elle ?  
-Elle est…brune, avec de grand yeux, et une longue cicatrice lui barrant le visage, mais, elle est…est plutôt belle.  
-Plutôt ? Elle l'est ou pas ?  
-Oui, chef, elle est belle: très belle, et bien faite.  
Le supérieur eut un éclat de rire, et il agrippa son épée avant de demander:  
-J't'aime bien toi, mais dis moi; où sont ils ? »

oOo

Altaïr lui demanda une dernière fois, avec insistance:  
« -Tu es sûr ? Ça te suffira ?  
-Je dors depuis une semaine dans une grotte avec un simple drap, et aujourd'hui que j'ai le droit à une maison, un coussin et à un drap, tu t'inquiète pour mon confort ? Tu ne serai pas en train de te fiche de ma figure ?

Le jeune ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai que depuis hier, ils devenaient plus familier entre eux, et que depuis le début de l'entraînement, elle n'avait pas eut le droit à une seule vraie nuit.  
-Bien, alors je te laisse. Demain, à l'aube, je t'attendrais sur le toit du bureau.  
-Bien. À demain. »

Il sortit de la maison à moitié pourrie, par le trou qui il y avait dans le toit, avant de rejoindre le bureau. Le soleil se couchait au loin, laissant dans le ciel des couleur chaudes et chatoyantes, alors que dans les rue de Damas, l'obscurité déposait peu à peu son plus profond voile d'ombre. Il se laissa tomber dans le bureau, prévint le Rafik avant de s'allonger sur les poufs et les coussins de velours aux milles couleurs. Il s'endormit d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves, sans se douter du complot qui se préparait.

Le plancher grossier en bois, et à moitié rongé par les insectes était humide et Nasséra avait froid, sans parler du courant d'air qui se formait dans la bâtisse entre le trou dans le toit, et les fenêtre sans volets. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et tenta plusieurs fois de trouver un endroit dans la pièce plus sec, à l'abris de la brise.

Elle se décida alors à descendre au rez-de-chaussée, par les escaliers…inexistants; certainement abattu par le temps. Elle se laissa pendre par les bras avant de lâcher prise, et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds. L'endroit était tout aussi humide, et l'odeur plus forte, mais il n'y avait pas de vent et faisait une température plus agréable, elle décida alors de rester en bas, malgré la puanteur ambiante, et finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.

Des heures plus tard, une agitation se fit sentir, tirant Nasséra de sa torpeur, elle entendit le craquement du bois, sous un tumulte de voix. Tous chuchotèrent, mais au bout d'un certain nombre de personne, baisser la voix était inutile, surtout dans un espace clos. La lumière d'une lampe à huile l'alerta. Ils étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle: les issues était consolidés avec diverses planches de bois. Elle conclus vite la dangerosité de sa situation. Le meilleur moyen qu'elle trouva pour rester hors de vue était de se cacher. Elle fit une boule du drap blanc, tout en silence, puis elle le mit dans un coin, où elle s'assit dessus, avant de se recouvrir de sa cape noir.

Avec de la chance, ils ne feraient que jeter un coup d'œil, cherchant un objet en particulier, sans faire attention au reste. Elle resta immobile, sa mains sur la poignée de sa lame courte, et elle écouta.  
« -Tu es sûr que c'est bien cette maison ?  
Le ton de l'homme était direct, violent, et terriblement sombre. Il pouvait faire vibrer à lui seul tout un palais alors que seconde voix qu'elle entendit était fluette et tremblante; visiblement, affolée:  
-Oui…maître…Je, j'en suis sûr…c'est ici qu'ils sont entrés, je, je, je vous l'assure… »  
Nasséra se mordit la langue: ils avaient été imprudent, et un garde les avait sûrement surpris, et ce n'était pas un objet qu'ils cherchaient, mais l'Assassin; ou elle. La jeune femme savait qu'il fallait qu'elle reste silencieuse, car si ils la trouvaient, elle n'aurait pas de voie de secoure. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle c'était enfuit de Jérusalem, Nasséra prit peur; ils étaient plus de trois en haut; elle n'avait pas de chance de s'en sortir, et sa capture risquait se porter atteinte à Altaïr; certainement endormit.  
« -Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est toi qui va descendre. »  
Un corps percuta violemment le sol du rez-de-chaussée, et l'homme étouffa un gémissement. Une main tenant la lampe à huile en la pendant par la trou du mur, pour éclairer la pièce d'une faible lueur. Il se releva lentement, et regarda autour de lui, tremblotant; lorsque son regard passa dans l'angle où se trouvait Nasséra: elle s'assura qu'elle pouvait se dégager rapidement, tenant fermement sa lame.

Mais son regard ne s'arrêta pas sur elle.  
« -Je…Je ne vois rien…J'ai besoin, de, de plus de lumière.  
–Quel incapable. Toi là-bas, rejoins le. Si il n'y a rien, tue-le. »  
L'ordre était clair, et un second homme descendit le rejoindre; aux sons de ses pas, Nasséra comprit tout de suite qu'il faisait au moins le double du premier, mais elle ne tenta pas de regarder, caché sous sa cape, mais le plus inquiétant était qu'il possédait une lampe à huile.  
La pièce était grande, miteuse, et le reflux les découragerai peut-être à en faire le tour complet, mais le second garde était bien trop soucieux de plaire à son maître que celui-ci aurait démonté briques par briques la bâtisse si il l'ordre lui avait été donné.  
« -Alors, tu vois quelque chose imbécile ?  
La voix se faisait pressante, et Nasséra entendait les claquements de dent du premier garde à la voix fluette, mais ce fut le plus grand qui répondis.  
-Non mon général, je ne vois…  
Il s'interrompit, et Nasséra pria pour que ce soit dût à une simple fausse alerte, ou à une hésitation de la sentinelle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, et elle se prépara à frapper, car si ils parvenait à la découvrir, ce ne sera pas sans hémoglobine.  
Les pas lourds de l'homme se rapprochèrent, et la jeune femme comprit:  
-Je l'ai trou… »  
Le cris fut étouffé lorsque la lame courte de Nasséra lui ouvrit la gorge en un sinistre sourire, éclaboussant son visage d'une pluie de fines gouttes rouges. Le corps s'éclata par terre avec un bruit assourdissant, alors que la jeune femme se lançait déjà sur le second garde. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, sans pousser un seul mot, alors que l'outil de mort de Nasséra se planta en plein cœur. Elle était parvenue à en tuer déjà deux, et son envie de vengeance se fut de plus en plus présent, même lorsque le Templier descendit à son tour, suivit de deux gardes. L'un léger, portait une dague, alors que le second avait une épée courte; le Templier était cependant, le plus impressionnant. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus, avec une mâchoire carrée, et des épaules larges. Il n'était pas marqué, et n'avait que très peu de rides. Sa côte de maille était brillante et bien entretenue alors qu'un tabard blanc surmonté d'une croix rouge l'identifiait en tant que Templier.

Il hocha la tête sur le coté, et les deux autres hommes se jetèrent sur Nasséra; qui esquiva le premier d'un pas chassé à gauche, alors qu'elle frappa le second à la trachée, puis elle prit appui sur le mur avant de s'accrocher au bord du trou pour se hisser à l'étage et tenter une sortie. Mais alors qu'elle posa le premier genou, une main serra sa cheville, et tira d'un coup sec, faisant lâcher prise à la jeune femme, qui tomba la tête la première sur le sol, la sonnant à moiter. Elle se débâta en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Son sang l'aveugla, et elle donna de sa jambe libre, un violent coup dans le vide, au hasard. Elle senti quelque chose de dur sous son pied, suivit d'un craquement et d'un gémissement. L'emprise sur sa cheville avait cédé, et sans se poser de question, elle essuya ses yeux, et se hissa une seconde fois sur le rebord, et la tentative fut la bonne. Elle sortit de la bâtisse et sauta sur le toit voisin; mais à sa grande surprise, deux autres garde étaient présent, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter celui qui se rua sur elle. Nasséra fut plaquée au sol, pendant que l'épée du second vint flâner son visage. Elle était prit au piège.

« -Bravo messieurs, je vous félicite.  
Le Templier se trouva en face d'elle, alors qu'il inspirait bruyamment. Son nez brisé et tordu saignait abondamment, le gênant pour parler et pour respirer.

Il la prit violemment par le col et la souleva avec aisance, avant de poser son visage à quelques centimètre du sien.  
-Au moins, l'autre n'aura pas eu tort… »  
Son odeur donna la nausée à Nasséra, qui grimaça. Le Templier l'embrassa brutalement, sans qu'elle puisse se défendre, et une fois qu'il eut finit, elle lui cracha au visage. Elle conclut que peu de personnes supportait ce geste, alors que le poing du Templier vint s'abattre sur sa joue. La jeune femme tomba au sol, inconsciente.

oOo

Altaïr se réveilla aux premiers rayons, reposé et de bonne humeur. Il avait bien dormit, et il s'étira longuement avant de se lever, puis il alla voir le Rafik, qui lui donna le nom de sa prochaine cible. Un Templier, expert des tortures, qui devait en savoir sur le reste de son Ordre, un nommé Gaultier LeBerry, qui stationnait à Damas depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Après avoir écouté toutes les informations importantes à savoir, le jeune homme grimpa avec facilité le mur, pour se retrouver sur le toit. Il n'aperçut pas Nasséra, et partit en direction de la vieille bâtisse, la pensant encore endormit.  
Lorsque l'Assassin arriva sur place, quelque chose clochait, et il sentit diverses présences. Il s'approcha au pas de la fenêtre qui permettait l'entrée au premier étage, là où il avait laissé la jeune femme. Des tâches de sang sur le toit voisin l'alerta, et il dégaina son épée avant de rentrer dans la vieille maison, puis sans un bruit, il sauta à l'étage, et en fit le tour. Il ne trouva pas la jeune fille, mais l'odeur de la veille était bien plus forte; il se décida alors à son tour, de jeter un œil au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche d'indices.  
Les indices étaient visibles et odorants; deux gardes morts jonchaient le sol, l'un immense, le second petit. Un seul coup leur avait prit la vie, et Altaïr remarqua le drap blanc ainsi que la cape de Nasséra au milieu de la pièce, sur laquelle était épinglée une médaille. Une croix rouge.

Altaïr serra les dents. Il avait eut tort sur toute la ligne, il pensa que jamais il n'aurait dût l'entraîner avec lui, jamais il n'aurait dût la laisser seule: elle n'était qu'une femme, et aujourd'hui, il payait le prix de son imprudence.  
Il sortit de la maison malodorante, et réfléchit. Le Templier notable présent dans la ville était Gaultier LeBerry; et l'Assassin devait en finir avec lui, peut être qu'il aura des informations à propos de Nasséra.  
Il décida de partir à sa recherche, les informations indiquant sa présence au sud, dans une caserne militaire, hautement protégée, où des cachots y était présent, puis, une fois son plan réfléchit, Altaïr courut en direction de la cible, l'estomac serré.

oOo

Nasséra se réveilla avec le crâne en feu, et le sang battait à ses tempes. Elle n'avait plus d'armes, mais elle était toujours habillée, ce qui la rassura un peu. Sa tête douloureuse avait prit un vilain coup sur le haut du crâne, mais l'hémorragie avait cessé depuis longtemps, et le sang séché sur toute la moitié gauche de son visage craquelait. Elle se remémora les événements passés, et elle observa la zone où ils l'avaient emprisonné.

C'était une cellule grossière, extérieure, dans la cour d'une caserne.  
Le soleil et le ciel bleu indiquèrent à la jeune femme qu'elle était resté inconsciente bien trop longtemps, et qu'Altaïr avait déjà dût se lever. Nasséra se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas attachée, preuve qu'ils la sous-estimaient grandement, ce qui la vexa, mais dans un autre sens, cela lui permettra peut être de s'en sortir plus facilement.

Un garde surveillai l'entrée de la cellule, droit, et impassible, suffisamment loin des grilles pour éviter de se faire étrangler par une étreinte un peu trop passionnée.  
Le Templier arriva face à la grille, peu de temps après son réveil. Il la toisa de haut, le regard sombre, et le nez toujours éclaté, légèrement déporté vers la gauche.  
« -Bien bien…Voilà notre furie réveillé…Comment allez-vous en cette belle

Matinée ?  
-Gardez vos sarcasmes aux fonds de votre gorge, car je risque de vous étouffer avec.  
Le ton était donné, et Nasséra ne voulait pas se laisser faire; elle ne devait pas fléchir et trouver une solution pour sortir de la cellule. La meilleure qu'elle trouva était de pousser le Templier dans ses derniers retranchements, pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Après, elle avisera.  
-Vous devriez faire attention à vos parole, sale chienne, car ici, c'est moi qui domine.  
-Comment va votre nez ? Vous ne me paraissez pas dans votre meilleure forme…Et qu'elle voix…vous avez un rhume ?  
La veine de sa tempe ressortait dangereusement, et le Templier devenait rouge à vu d'œil, pourtant, il ne céda pas, et resta droit devant les grilles, sans bouger.

-Rigolez bien si cela vous chante, mais, lâchez que des archers contourne tout le bâtiment, et que l'Assassin sera mort à vos pieds bien avant que vous sortiez de cette cellule.  
-Et si il ne vient pas me chercher ? Car un de vos chien m'a vu durant une demi-seconde avec lui, il a pensé bon que nous étions ensemble. Je risque fortement de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas.  
-Nous verrons bien…  
Le Templier se replia, et se dirigea au centre de la cour, mais Nasséra lança un nouveau sarcasme assez fort, pour qu'il puisse l'entendre:  
-Vous qui vous vantez d'être des hommes, vous êtes obligés de capturer une femme accompagné de plus de cinq hommes pour pouvoir en atteindre un seul ?  
C'est vraiment…misérable.  
Le Templier se retourna, furieux, alors que Nasséra continua ses provocations:  
-Quelle excuse allez vous trouver pour la mort de deux de vos hommes et pour votre nez ? Que vous vous êtes prit une raclée par une femme ?  
Gaultier s'approcha de la grille, avant de sortir un trousseau de clef de sa ceinture, puis il ouvrit la porte, avec toute sa rage, en annonçant:  
-Je vais vous fournir, la preuve que je suis bien un des hommes les plus viril de cette citée. »

oOo

Altaïr se tenait sur le haut d'une petite tour de guet, l'archer l'occupant, mort à ses pieds. Il observait l'espace dont il disposait et l'architecture de la base. Bien qu'il soit en colère de voir Nasséra se faire enlever d'une manière si grossière , il ne devait pas pour autant agir de façon hâtive. Il compta les archers, sans parler des gardes…visiblement, il s'agissait d'un piège, tout avait été mit en place pour que l'Assassin passe à trépas.  
Huit archers agrémentaient le toit de la caserne, et au moins trois gardes étaient présent à chaque portes, quant à l'intérieur de la cour était occupé d'environs dix hommes. Altaïr devait être prudent, et préféra tout de même tenter une entrée par le toit. Il pourrait ainsi agir par la suite sans se faire remarquer.  
Il plongea dans le vide sans hésitation, sans peur; le saut de la foi, les bras en croix, avant de se retourner dans sa chute pour atterrir le dos en premier dans un tas de foin.

Il en sortir en s'époussetant grossièrement, avant d'escalader une façade proche de la caserne, en prenant garde à ne pas avertir les archers qui étaient au aguets.  
Il devait agir vite, pour que personne n'ai le temps de réagir.  
Il sauta sur le toit de la caserne, sans alerter les gardes au sol, puis il sortit un couteau de lancer, et élimina le premier archer, au milieu du toit est. Puis en un éclair il tua le suivant, sans que les 6 autres archers ne s'en aperçoivent, trop préoccupés à observer les toits des maisons proches plutôt que le bâtiment sur lequel ils étaient.  
Altaïr se posta sur le bord, et observa. Le Templier était proche du bâtiment ouest, à l'opposé de L'Assassin; qui se décida à attaquer, pliant les jambes, il sauta dans la cour, avant d'amortir la chute d'une roulade sur le coté.

oOo

Nasséra se tenait droite, les genoux légèrement fléchit lorsque le Templier entra dans sa cellule, un sourire sadique se dessinant sur ses lèvres, les yeux fous. Il ne referma pas la porte, mais le soldat se planta devant, dos à elle. Gaultier agit rapidement, et plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur avec violence, la douleur la désarçonna. Agrippant ses poignets, elle ne put se mouvoir correctement, et le Templier renifla avec délice sa peau, avant de lécher sa joue.

Nasséra eut de nouveau la nausée, car l'odeur était forte, puis le Templier prit les poignets de la jeune femme dans une seule main tellement elle était grande, avant de commencer à découvrir de sa main libre, le corps de Nasséra. Il souleva un pan de sa tunique blanche avant de peloter la poitrine de la jeune fille avec force. La douleur ne lui fit rien, mais elle se sentit humiliée, et décida d'agir; sentant la prise du Templier se relâcher au fur à mesure qu'il caressait sa peau, elle tira d'un coup sec sur ses deux bras. Ses mains furent libérés et elle en profita pour griffer avec rage le visage de l'homme, qui hurla de douleur lorsque l'ongle vint lui toucher l'œil gauche.  
Il lâcha la jeune femme, et celle-ci tenta de se glisser dehors, mais celui-ci la rattrapa avant de l'éjecter au sol, tentant de la maintenir par terre, humant et rageant. Il s'appétait à retirer le bas des hanches de la jeune femme au moment même ou un garde cria à l'Assassin.

Altaïr était au milieu de la cour, et donna le coup de grâce au cinquième et dernier homme qui était présent, mais toute la cohue avait fini par alerter les archers qui se retournèrent tous pour voir celui qu'ils auraient dût éliminer.  
L'Assassin sortit de nouveau ses couteaux de lancer, et commença à viser avec précision les archers posté sur le toit, qui s'approchèrent du bord pour pouvoir atteindre le jeune homme.  
Il en visa un, qui vint tomber au sol, puis un suivant, qui chuta en arrière, et sur les quatre autres restant, l'un d'eux partit en courant, la peur au ventre. Les trois dernier étaient posté sur le coté ouest du bâtiment, au-dessus de la cellule de Nasséra et au-dessus du Templier, et si Altaïr était assez rapide, il pourrait se mettre à l'abris des flèches. L'Assassin se mit alors à courir.

Gaultier s'aperçut de la situation critique dans laquelle il se trouvait; il avait sous-estimé l'Assassin; il se releva, prit Nasséra par le col, avant de dégainer une dague, qu'il mit sous la gorge de la jeune femme, puis il sortit prudemment de la cellule.

Le jeune homme au capuchon blanc arriva sur lui à vive allure, sous les piliers, à l'abris des archers, mais il stoppa net lorsqu'il vit la dague qui commençait à entailler la gorge de Nasséra, alors que le visage du Templier, était lacéré de 3 longs traits, mettant la chair à vif.  
« -Ah ah, tu ne t'attendait pas à ça, n'est-ce pas Assassin ? Pose donc tes armes si tu ne veux pas voir sa tête tomber. »  
Altaïr réfléchît à vive allure; il était cerné, les gardes des portes extérieur les avait rejoins, et ils étaient nombreux. Il avait éventuellement une chance de s'en sortir contre eux, mais le souci principal demeurait derrière la jeune femme.  
Ses yeux était noirs de rage, le regard déterminé, et elle hocha légèrement en sa direction, avertissant l'Assassin qu'elle était prête; alors Altaïr agit encore plus vite qu'à son habitude, sans même que les autres eurent le temps de bouger.  
Il saisit un couteau de lancer qui stationnait à sa ceinture et le lança en direction du Templier, qui siffla à l'oreille de Nasséra avant de se planter dans l'épaule droite de Gaultier, qui rugit de douleur. Le couteau fit desserrer sa prise, et la jeune femme en profita pour lui asséner un puissant coup de coude dans l'estomac; il se plia en deux pendant qu'elle s'accroupit sous lui, prit un petit poignard à la cheville du Templier et le lui planta dans la cuisse. L'homme ne parvint ainsi pas à esquiver l'Assassin, qui sauta déjà en l'air avec une grâce à couper le souffle, sortant sa lame secrète de son avant bras dans un sifflement de mort, avant de fondre sur sa cible, plantant l'arme dans sa gorge.

Nasséra se retourna sur elle même et envoya le petit poignard dans la tête d'un des hommes alors qu'ils se reprochèrent tous en hurlant; Altaïr fouilla rapidement le corps de Gaultier et prit plusieurs documents avant de se lever vivement et de sortir son épée alors qui lança sa lame courte à Nasséra. Elle était prête à se venger de l'humiliation commise.  
Toujours à l'abris des archers qui commençaient seulement maintenant à faire le tour, il se bâtèrent ensemble contre plusieurs hommes, alors que leur nombre diminua de façon flagrante. Alors que Nasséra utilisait sa vitesse et sa facilité d'esquive, Altaïr frappait avec force ses adversaires qui se plièrent devant lui, baissant leurs gardes, ce qui lui permit de les achever. La jeune fille infligeait peu de dégâts, mais suffisamment de dommages pour que les sentinelles ne puissent plus utiliser correctement leurs mains ou leurs bras, ce qui lui permit de leur asséner un coup fatal.

Mais le claquement sec des cordes attira l'attention de Nasséra. Les trois archers restant s'étaient mit de chaque cotés, sans angles mort possible, et une des flèches vint frôler l'épaule d'Altaïr alors qu'il acheva le dernier homme à terre.  
Nasséra se lança dans la cour sans hésitation, et prit au cadavre de l'archer tombé dans la cour son arc et son carquois, heureusement intacts, l'Assassin étant à court de couteaux de lancer.  
Puis elle se concentra, et visa le premier archer. Elle l'atteignit en pleine gorge, sans que les deux autres s'en aperçoivent, bien trop occupés à tenter de toucher Altaïr, qui ne cessait pas d'éviter les flèches, toujours avec justesse.  
La jeune femme tira une seconde flèche, qui toucha l'archer dans le dos, puis elle visa le dernier qui vit enfin ses deux collègues, morts. Il se tourna et localisa Nasséra, qui lâcha la corde en première. Elle manqua sa cible alors que l'archer ne bougea pas lorsque la flèche de Nasséra lui caressa le visage, puis il tira à son tour. Ce fut Altaïr qui brisa la flèche avant qu'elle atteigne sa cible, en la frappant en plein vole d'un coup d'épée rapide et précis, ce qui permit à Nasséra de décocher un second trait, qui ne loupa pas sa cible une seconde fois, l'archer s'écroula, un râle d'agonie au fond de la gorge.

« -Aller, viens ! »  
Altaïr escalada en premier la paroi nord de la cour, ouvrant le chemin à Nasséra qui balança l'arc et laissa tomber le carquois, pour avoir les mains libres, et à son tour, monta sans hésitation le mur. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit en quelques instants alors que les cloches de la ville signalaient la présence d'un assassin en ville. Depuis qu'Altaïr avait abattu le premier archer, il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes à peine, et c'était seulement maintenant que la ville se réveillait, avec ses alarmes et ses patrouilles.

La foule était euphorique, les personnes observaient partout autour d'elles, d'un œil suspect et à moitié paranoïaque. Il fallait rejoindre le bureau de assassins le plus vite, et de la manière la plus discrète possible, en passant par le haut des habitations.

L'Assassin prit la décision de ne pas laisser la jeune femme seule comme la veille, et malgré sa réticence, elle accepta de l'accompagner dans le bureau, et de signaler sa présence au Rafik de Damas; qui gardera ou non, le secret.

Altaïr et Nasséra mirent plus d'une heure à rejoindre le bureau sans se faire repérer; ils s'arrêtèrent de nombreuses fois, que ce soit dans des bottes de foin ou dans des vieux kiosques abandonnés, pour rester anonymes. Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent finalement au bureau, Altaïr descendit souplement le premier, suivit de prés de la jeune femme; essoufflée par une telle course. Son endurance avait augmenté, mais en seulement un peu plus d'une semaine d'exercices, cela avait été insuffisant pour cette journée.

Elle vit un second homme sortir du bureau précipitamment; et l'observa avec des yeux ronds, avant de se tourner de nouveau face à Altaïr; l'homme était plutôt rond, les livres et le manque d'exercices dans sa retraite lui avaient fait perdre la forme de sa jeunesse. Le Rafik prit la parole :  
« -Une femme ? Altaïr, comment as-tu pu ?  
-Tes réflexions ne me feront pas changer d'avis; elle se montre aussi douée qu'un homme.  
-Et c'est pour cela que tu a pris tant de risque pour assassiner Gaultier

LeBerry ? A cause d'une femme ?  
Nasséra ne put s'empêcher de répondre sèchement, sa voix claquant comme un coup de fouet:  
-Et qu'est ce que ça change ? Depuis combien d'année n'avez vous pas escalader un mur ? Comment un homme tel que vous peut-il se permettre des réflexions sur la force, alors que visiblement, votre âge et votre condition ne vous le permet plus ?  
Le Rafik l'observa avec toute la haine qu'il put, avant de se retourner face à Altaïr:  
-Sache que je vais en faire part à tout l'Ordre, et que cet acte ne passera pas. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas alors que le Rafik retourna à son post, pour écrire un message à Masyaf, ignorant les deux personnes dans la cour de son bureau.

Altaïr se retourna, et se dirigea à vive allure sur la jeune femme, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup pour une erreur qu'elle n'avait pas commise, l'Assassin lui prit le menton, avant d'observer la plaie sur le haut de son front.  
« -Ça vas ?

-Oui, ça vas va mer… »

Nasséra fut coupée dans sa phrase lorsque l'Assassin enroula ses bras autour de son cou, alors que ça tête se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

Altaïr regretta instantanément son geste, et il retira son emprise de la jeune femme, visiblement surprise. Elle détourna le sujet, et fit comme si rien ne c'était passé.  
-Alors; qu'est ce que l'on apprend avec les documents que tu as saisit ?  
Altaïr déplia le premier des deux documents; une lettre, qu'il lut en silence, puis il regarda le second; une petite carte schématique.  
-C'est une lettre. Les principaux Templier ce sont regroupés sur une île nommée Chypre; leur plus important chef, Robert DeSablé a été tué il y a un mois de cela environs; son remplaçant Armand Bouchart se trouve là-bas. Quant à la carte, j'ignore encore ce que les inscriptions dessus signifient. »  
Le sceau de la lettre représentait une croix, ainsi que la signature en fin de page. Le jeune homme semblait furieux, puis alla voir le Rafik. Ils discutèrent longuement, et Nasséra, par politesse, n'entra pas dans le bureau, sans parler du fait que le Rafik ne voulait pas d'elle.

Le ton se haussa, et elle entendit plusieurs fois de suite le mot « femme », elle en conclut qu'ils avaient à nouveau abordé la discussion sur sa condition. Elle s'assit alors, le dos posé contre la fontaine, et les rayons de soleil traversant la grille et venant frapper son visage. Altaïr la rejoignit, plusieurs équipement dans les bras.  
« -Viens, on va t'équiper un peu mieux qu'avec une simple tunique; retire ta ceinture. »  
Nasséra obéit sans prononcer un mot, et détacha la ceinture de cuir qu'Altaïr lui avait offerte la veille. Il déplia face à elle une tunique blanche, plus épaisse et propre, puis il marmonna un « ça devrait aller » avant de faire de même avec le bas, puis il déposa le tout devant elle, et lui demanda de s'habiller avec.

Quelque minute plus tard, l'Assassin retourna dans la cour, et observa Nasséra. Elle avait l'allure d'un assassin, sans en avoir le grade. La tunique blanche, ainsi que le bas plus sombre, lui allaient parfaitement, il lui tendit alors les deux dernière partie de sa tenue, une seconde tunique sans manches qui recouvrit la première et la compléta, qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux, puis, il lui accrocha le capuchon blanc des assassins. Il boucla par-dessus la ceinture de cuir brun, et lui donna deux brassards en cuir pour lui protéger les avant bras, puis il lui tendit ses nouveaux couteaux de lancer qu'elle répartit entre la ceinture et les sacoches, avant d'accrocher sa lame courte dans son dos, en plus d'une dague qu'elle suspendit à sa ceinture.

« -Et en quel honneur un tel équipement ?  
-Tu a été déclaré par notre cher Rafik, tu te dois d'être présentable. De plus, nous allons partir, j'ai moins même envoyé un message aux supérieurs de Masyaf. Un long voyage nous attend.  
-Et où allons nous ?  
-Nous partons pour Chypre. »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Voyage

Et voici une fois de plus la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6

Voyage

Les préparatifs avaient vite été mit en place, et embarqués au plus vite. Altaïr et Nasséra étaient partit dès que le pigeon eut été envoyé à Masyaf, indiquant leurs départ du port de Béryte , à environ 70 kilomètres de la citée Damas. La route montagneuse et sinueuse avait fatigué les chevaux, et ils mirent un jour et une nuit, arrivant au port à l'aube.

La ville vivait une paix relative depuis que Saladin en avait reprit le contrôle trois années plus tôt, et l'on pouvait aisément trouver un marins acceptant de transporter les voyageurs, cependant, il était moins aisé de les convaincre d'aller à Chypre. Cela faisait à peine quelques mois que Richard Cœur de Lion avait reprit l'île, et les Templiers s'étaient terré à l'intérieur de la Citée portuaire de Kyrenia.

Altaïr s'arrangea avec un homme qui semblait plus audacieux que la moyenne, et il prit la bourse en cuir que lui tendit l'Assassin avec un large sourire, apparemment ravi lorsqu'il senti le poids de l'objet. Puis il repartit en direction de son bateau.

C'était un petit navire marchand, semblable au cogue, court et à un mat, sur lequel était attaché une voile blanche carrée. Il pouvait être manié par deux personnes, mais le marchand principalement à la barre avait prit seulement deux hommes pour s'occuper de la traversée. Ils estimèrent que le voyage durerait un peu plus de dix jours, selon la vitesse du courant qui longe toute la coté, et selon le temps.

Ils partirent à l'aube, alors le soleil n'avait pas encore sortit ses premiers rayons des montagnes à l'est de leurs positions.

Le premières heures furent un véritable supplice pour Nasséra, qui n'était jamais monté sur un bateau ou une simple barque elle n'avait jamais apprit à nager, et le mal de cœur ne lui permit pas de se reposer un seul instant. Un des membres de l'équipage, chauve aux épaules carrées, avait rit de voir la jeune femme si mal à l'aise et s'exclama qu'elle aurait encore plus de mal si la mer devenait plus agitées.

Nasséra vomit plusieurs fois dans la matinée alors que des petits rouleaux venait lécher le bois de leurs écumes.

Plus tard dans la journée, la mer s'apaisa, et les quelques nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel disparurent pour laisser place à un azur éclatant, et les violentes contractions d'estomac de Nasséra laissèrent la place à la nausée.

Altaïr s'acouda sur le bord du navire, à coté et regarda la jeune femme d'un air peiné, mais se fut elle qui prit la parole.

«-Toute cette eau, et ce sel ! C'est insupportable...

-Tu finira par t'habituer d'ici quelques jours, mais le mieux c'est encore de ne pas trop y penser.

-Merci de tes conseils, mais, nous n'avons pas grand chose à faire. »

Altaïr la regarda, puis il alla au centre du pont, et dégaina son arme. Les deux hommes de l'équipage sursautèrent puis se tournèrent vers le chef, qui leur fit signe de se détendre l'Assassin s'était déjà arrangé avec lui, ce qui leurs permettaient de s'entraîner sur le pont, en faisant gare à ne pas plus abîmer le petit cogue déjà peu entretenu par son maître.

Nasséra se dirigea en direction d'Altaïr, titubant un peu, et toujours aussi pâle qu'un mort, puis elle dégaina à son tour et se mit en garde. Elle était plus douée qu'avant, et pourtant, Altaïr n'eut aucun mal à la désarmer. L'entraînement fut dur, et le pont mouillé et glissant n'offrait pas les même appuis que sur un sol sec, et Nasséra chuta plusieurs fois de suite avant de comprendre comment s'y prendre.

Ils cessèrent lorsque l'Assassin estima que la jeune femme avait enfin assimilé son attaque, et après qu'elle est réussit à parer ou à la contourner dix fois de suite. Essoufflée, et marbrait de bleus, Nasséra s'assit sur le pont, alors qu'Altaïr, toujours égal à lui même alla chercher de quoi manger. Ce fut naturellement du poisson cuit et conservé dans des barriques de sel qui devint l'unique repas de la journée, alors que le soir tombait sur la mer.

L'Assassin, après s'être absenté plusieurs minutes la rejoignit.

« -Nous dormirons avec l'équipage dans la cale du bateau, mais rassure toi, après avoir vu ce dont nous étions capables, ils ne chercheront pas à nous trancher la gorge.

-Me voilà rassurée...Je sens que le voyage va être long... »

oOo

La première nuit avait été calme, et trompeuse, persuadant la jeune femme de l'innocence de la mer, et ce fut l'agitation de la nuit suivante qui lui fit abandonner toutes idée de repartir un jour de Chypre par la mer. Elle était résolue à attendre des machines volantes si y le fallait.

Pourtant, le voyage n'était pas encore fini, et Nasséra devait continuer tous les entraînements laborieux que lui faisait subir Altaïr, déterminé à ce qu'elle soit aussi douée que lui; il fallait qu'elle réussisse tout les prochains tests que les Assassins resservaient à leur élite, lorsqu'ils retourneraient à Masyaf.. Avec de la chance, et de l'entraînement, elle parviendrai peut être au niveau de novice; du moins, Altaïr l'espérai, car il ne pensait pas une seul seconde que la jeune femme, en seulement quelques mois, parviendrai à devenir aussi forte que des Assassins ayant subit des années d'efforts physiques intenses.

Il la voyait mal avec une lame secrète et un doigts en moins. Et personne ne la verrai comme un assassin à part entière. Pourtant, il voulait réussir.

«-Aller ! Debout ! On recommence encore une fois !

L'Assassin tentai désespérément de relever la jeune femme par les paroles. Nasséra était sur les genoux, les paumes sur le sol, le souffle court. Trouver de l'air, c'était tout ce qui importait. Pourtant, elle se remit debout, et en position de défense, la garde haute et le sabre protégeant son corps mais la fatigue ne rendait pas la tâche facile, et l'on voyait la garde baisser à vu d'œil, l'épée devenue lourde au file des heures. Nasséra tremblait de tout son corps, et avait la douleur à sa cuisse gauche l'empêchait d'établir un équilibre stable sur deux pieds.

Altaïr attaqua de nouveau, une énième attaque, rapide, de la pointe de l'épée, l'exercice consister à percer la défense de l'adversaire, et Nasséra devait éviter ou parer l'attaque basse qui venait frapper à gauche, le revers étant le point faible de la jeune femme.

La lame de l'Assassin fut vive, et rapide comme un éclair, et pour énième fois, Nasséra ne parvint ni à parer, ni à reculer sa jambe gauche à temps et elle reçut une nouvelle fois un violent coup du plat de l'épée à l'extérieur de la cuise gauche, cuisante. Elle se laissa tomber par terre, sur les femmes, massant sa jambe douloureuse.

-Ça suffit, j'y arrive pas, ça mène à rien...

-Je te laisse cinq minutes. »

Son ton était froid, tout comme son attitude. Le voyage en mer ne lui réussissait pas non plus, et il s'ennuyait de ne voir qu'une vaste étendue bleue, bordé à l'est de la terre, à peine visible. Et il restait encore cinq jours de traversée, si tout ce passait bien, car même si cette partie de la mer n'était pas estimée comme dangereuse, certains diront que des tempêtes sont parfois si violentes, qu'elle pourrait faire rougir de jalousie l'océan.

-Aller, debout, on recommence, encore une fois.»

Nasséra le regarda avec un regard noir, et se releva, puis il attaqua encore une fois, et encore un coup.

-Ça suffit, j'en ai marre! Je déclare forfait!  
Altaïr haussa les sourcils, l'air étonné.

-Comment ça? Tu abandonne?

-Oui, je laisse tomber! Passe à autre chose, fait un autre exercice si tu veux, mais moi j'arrête là pour celui-ci. J'ai la cuisse en feu, et j'ai toujours pas eus de nuits décentes depuis le début du voyage.

-Non, tu te relève, et on recommence. On ne cessera l'exercice que quand tu réussira, au moins une fois.

-Nan.

Nasséra était assise, les bras croisés, le menton levé et elle fit la moue, l'air boudeuse, et déterminée à ne pas bouger.

Sur la petite passerelle de commandement, le marchand observait la scène de loin, tout comme les deux hommes de l'équipage, l'air curieux. C'était déjà terriblement étrange à leurs yeux d'apprendre à une femme l'art de manier les armes, et plus encore si elle désobéit à un ordre direct.

-Debout!

-Nan.

Altaïr ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ne voulait pas la punir, ni l'humilier, mais il fallait la faire continuer.

-Alors c'est comme ça que ça se passe? Tu es motivée et volontaire tous les jours, mais dès que les difficultés apparaissent, tu baisses les bras?

Il semblait l'avoir touchée, car elle se crispa légèrement, avant de se relâcher de suite après.

-Toutes tes paroles, tes remises en question sur le fait de vouloir changer les choses, c'était de la foutaise ?

Nouvelle crispation, Altaïr décida d'aller plus loin, et de piquer là ou ça faisait mal, car malgré la résistance physique dont elle faisait preuve, il fallait qu'il est la convictions qu'elle pouvait tenir psychiquement aussi.

-Et ton frère ? Il en penserait quoi ? Tu crois que je suis stupide, je sais très bien que tu veux le venger, mais sache une chose, c'est pas une lâche comme toi qui pourrait y parvenir. »

La jeune femme se releva comme une furie avant d'attaquer violemment l'Assassin. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces et de toute sa rage, sans se retenir la haine était si vive que sa morsure ne lâchait pas l'esprit de Nasséra. La seule chose qu'elle voulait obtenir d'Altaïr, c'était une vengeance sanglante, elle voulait lui arracher la langue après des paroles si offensantes. Pourtant, le jeune homme para toutes ses attaques et repoussait ses assauts, avec plus ou moins d'aisance, le visage de l'Assassin, impassible, ne montrait pas un seul signe de faiblesse, ni un seul signe de regret son visage de meurtrier. Ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme qui redoubla les coups, en vain.

Les membres de l'équipage regardèrent la scène, septiques, sans dire un mot. La colère de Nasséra envahissait tout, et les empêchaient de prononcer le moindre son pour faire cesser la dispute.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte à sens unique, le visage d'Altaïr se durcit encore plus, et son regard devint sombre, puis il la désarma pourtant, elle ne s'arrêta pas là, et se jeta, sans armes, sur l'Assassin. Le coup le surprit, et son épée glissa sur le pont mouillé, plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il évita les coups de poings et les coups bas, puis décida enfin de mettre un terme au jeu. Il agrippa les poignets de Nasséra et lui faucha les jambes elle tomba lourdement sur la hanche, et Altaïr l'immobilisa.

Elle chercha durant quelques seconde à sortir de son emprise, mais plus elle se débattait, plus il serra sa prise, et la jeune femme finit par ne plus avoir assez d'air pour s'agiter, et elle s'avoua enfin vaincue, immobile.

« -C'est bon ? Tu as finit ? »

Pour toute réponse, il obtenu une mine boudeuse et un léger acquiescement de la part de son apprentie. Puis il se releva et alla en chercher son épée. Lorsqu'il la rengaina, il reçut un violent coup sur la joue, et titubât avant de se rattraper au mat, avec en face de lui, Nasséra feignant l'ignorance, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers le tonneau d'eau. Altaïr chuchota un « aie » et perçu un petit rictus discret sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle lui tendit un bol d'eau qu'il but d'une traite.

« -C'est douloureux.

-Je sais. »

Le petit rictus se muta un large sourire, alors qu'Altaïr se massait la pommette rougie et douloureuse.

oOo

La nuit fut atroce pour Nasséra, car la mer s'était mise à s'agiter, faisant danser tout le navire, et faisant tordre les entrailles de la jeune femme. Elle pensait avoir finit par oublier le mal de mer elle s'était même mit en tête qu'elle s'y était habituée, pourtant, celle nuit là lui fit penser le contraire. Sans parvenir à fermer l'œil de la nuit, elle se retenue de vomir, malgré les hamacs qui amortissaient légèrement les mouvements de tout le bateau. Elle pensa aux mots de l'Assassin qui lui conseillaient de penser à autre chose, et de se calmer. Nasséra projeta alors ailleurs que dans la cale, humide, tortueuse et sombre.

A sa grande surprise, le lieu que ses souvenirs avaient choisi fut la maison délabrée de son enfance, dans laquelle elle avait vécu avec sa mère et son frère, et malgré l'humidité et le froid de la cale, elle parvint à sentir la douce chaleur du soleil sur sa peau. La petite bâtisse était hors des murailles de Jérusalem, à une centaine de mètre au nord elle n'était pas la seule et une dizaine de maison composaient l'espace. La plupart était des éleveur de bovins ou de moutons et chèvres, les autres généralement des agriculteurs, avec non loin de là des champs. Seule sa famille ne faisait pas partie de la norme. Ils avaient prit une vieille maison en ruine pour une nuit, et ils y étaient restés finalement durant plus de dix années, après l'avoir restaurée du mieux qu'ils purent, puis sa mère tomba enceinte une première fois, et les choses allèrent de plus en plus mal. Son mari qu'elle avait rejoint par amour ne gardait pas de travail, si il parvenait à en trouver un, et la pauvreté était de plus en plus forte, et même avec un toit au dessus de la tête, tout alla mal.

Sa mère avait quitté une famille aisée pour éviter de devoir vivre le dogme d'une femme soumise, et elle a préféré la fugue au mariage. Elle tomba une seconde fois enceinte, et l'homme la laissa, sans rien.

C'est grâce à son courage et à sa volonté qu'elle parvint à réussir, certaines famille la prirent d'affection, et l'aidèrent durant sa grossesse. Se fut finalement seule, et après la naissance de Nasséra que les choses allèrent mieux à leurs manière. Elle aida aux champs, et cultiva un peu, volant de temps en temps une poule. Venant d'une famille aisée, elle leurs enseigna beaucoup de chose et de valeurs plus grands, les enfants mendièrent, et volèrent, contre la volonté de leur mère, mais ils lui permit de s'en sortir.

Ils étaient pauvres, et condamnés à le rester, leur mère le savait, pourtant elle était d'une douceur et d'une patience sans limites. Sa détermination valait tout, et elle ne voulait que le bonheur des ses deux enfants, qui étaient sa seule fierté. Le petit paradis du désert dans lequel vécut Nasséra dura dix années.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu remontait à si longtemps, et ses jeunes souvenirs avait déjà fait disparaître son visage de sa mémoire. Les seuls éléments qui la marquaient encore aujourd'hui était ses yeux d'or qui souriaient en permanence et une main douce et fatiguée lui caressant ses long cheveux noir de jais. Tout le reste avait disparut.

Nasséra laissa couler des larmes silencieuses qui s'enfoncèrent dans le tissu sale du hamac, et elle avala ses sanglots. Les crispations de son estomac n'étaient plus dût à la mer mais à sa peine, une déchirure béante. Son frère était mort, sans avoir dit un seul mot à son égard, seul un regard emplit de peur. La seule image qui lui venait en mémoire était au bout d'une corde, et malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler son sourire, ou son rire. Seule sa grimace d'agonie avait été imprimé sur ses prunelles comme le fer chaud marque la peau. Elle pleura l'injustice des souvenirs, sa mère qu'elle ne parvenait plus à voir, et la dernière image d'un frère qu'elle voulait oublier.

Le sommeil et la peine finirent par l'emporter dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

oOo

Nasséra se leva tôt, alors que le soleil lui même n'avait pas encore percé le ciel, il l'éclaircissait à peine, mais il n'allait pas tarder. Elle mit ses bottes en cuir, releva le capuchon blanc sur ses cheveux noir, s'équipa et monte sur le pont, où Altaïr et les trois autres occupants étaient déjà là. L'assassin discutait avec le chef commerçant lorsque a jeune femme s'approcha, il salua, avant de retourner sur la petite passerelle, à la barre. Altaïr resta appuyé contre la barrière du pont, et Nasséra le rejoignit. Ils observèrent en silence la mer se fracasser contre le bois du navire, discernant l'écume blanche des vague dans la pénombre, et quelques gouttes salées heurtèrent leurs visages.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, les premiers rayons traversèrent le ciel, et fit briller de mille feux chaque gouttelette, comme des centaines de petits diamants. Le néant, marqué de bleu, se transforma en une vaste palette de couleur chaude et accueillante. Nasséra sourit en sentant la douceur de la lumière sur sa peau, et Altaïr la regarda, plus belle encore que le lever de soleil qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pendant plusieurs seconde, sans un mot, il la dévora des yeux, jusqu'au moment où elle se tourna vers lui à son tour. Il amorça la discussion, comme si il n'avait pas passé son temps à la voir sourire.

«-D'après le marchand, on pourra voir l'île en fin de journée, et atteindre le port demain, si tout se présente bien.

-Tant mieux j'en ai marre de cette barque.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau ce fut Nasséra qui le brisa.

-Quand on y pense le credo des Assassins n'est-il pas contradictoire ?

Altaïr haussa les sourcils elle avait toujours l'habitude de le remettre en question.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Hé bien, les assassins on pour but de maintenir la paix ainsi que de libérer l'esprit des hommes, pourtant, pour ce faire, vous tuez des hommes, et vous obéissez aveuglement à votre credo, non ?

Altaïr l'écouta, songeur elle n'avait pas tort.

-Oui, mais pour le moment, le credo à fait ses preuves. N'est-il donc pas plus sage de continuer à le suivre ?

-A fait ses preuves ? Tu laisse de coté Al'Mualim ?

L'Assassin se crispa. Elle avait de nouveau appuyé sur la plaie, la refaisant saigner, et il ne répondit pas, fixant la mer à ses pieds. Nasséra l'observa, d'un air gêné.

-Bon, on s'entraîne ? »

La jeune femme se dirigea au centre du pont, dégaina, puis adopta la posture défensive de la veille, qu'elle avait mise de coté après d'innombrable échecs l'Assassin lui fit face à son tour, et sortit son épée du fourreau. Altaïr attaqua, et cette fois-ci, elle parvint à esquiver en arrière avant de contre-attaquer. Il varia les attaques, mais à chaque fois, Nasséra réussit à esquiver ou à parer sa lame. Après deux heures d'entraînement, ils furent satisfait et décidèrent de faire une pause.

«-Terre en vue !»

Le cris fit sursauter Nasséra qui se retourna vivement pour voir les terres. Elle fut déçue de n'apercevoir qu'un fin trait montagneux au loin, elle haussa les épaules.

«-C'est déjà ça. Je vais chercher du pain dans la cale, je reviens. »

Nasséra descendit les marches doucement, les jambes fatiguées par l'effort, puis elle chercha un morceau de pain rassit, mais encore comestible. Il était temps qu'ils arrivent. Elle s'apprêta à remonter, mais une silhouette lui barra la route.

Altaïr descendit, sans lâcher des yeux Nasséra. Il s'approcha souplement d'elle avant de lui faire face. Il prit le capuchon blanc de Nasséra et le fit glisser à l'arrière de sa tête, laissant libres ses longs cheveux, puis il retira le sien. La jeune femme put l'observer intensément pour la première fois; la faible lumière suffisante pour qu'elle puisse voir la prunelle de ses yeux noirs, et les lèvres se dessinant sur un visage dur.

Il s'approcha tout prêt de son visage, et Nasséra put sentir le souffle chaud lui caresser la peau, puis Altaïr l'embrassa avec fougue. La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seule seconde, et elle laissa court à son instinct, embrassant ses lèvres salées par le souffle de la mer, appréciant chaque seconde, chaque mouvement, tout.

L'Assassin goutta les lèvres et le cou de Nasséra, les arrosant de baisers, tous avec délice, cherchant de ses mains à défaire la tenue blanche de la jeune femme, lui barrant l'accès au bonheur.

Nasséra fit de même, et avec ses doigts fins et agiles, elle parvint à retirer la première partie de la tunique d'Altaïr, laissant le col libre à ses yeux elle prit le temps de le regarder, et de le caresser, puis elle enleva, aidé de l'assassin, à retirer le second pan de tissu. Le torse d'Altaïr luisait sous les fins rayons, et ses muscles taillaient parfaitement sa peau.

La jeune femme ne put pas profiter plus longtemps de la vue, car elle fut elle aussi mise à nue, après qu'il lui ai retiré le capuchon, il enleva la tunique, laissant paraître le corps de Nasséra. L'assassin ne chercha pas à défaire délicatement les bandes de tissus qui plaquaient la poitrine de la jeune femme il sortit sa lame courte et les découpa rapidement, trop impatient de pouvoir les admirer, entamant légèrement la peau au passage. La douleur ne se fit même pas sentir, et Altaïr regarda amoureusement le corps de Nasséra, caressant sa peau, la sentant et la gouttant. Sa peau était parfaite, lisse et douce, malgré la moiteur des jours passés. Ses mains atteignirent ses seins; et les saisit délicatement avant de les embrasser comme des fruits alléchants et juteux dans le désert, qu'on ne désire que goutter, puis il enlaça Nasséra avant de se laisser tomber sur un sac de coton marchandise du navire, moelleux et plus confortable que le sol.

Pas un instant ne s'écoula sans qu'il ne cesse de se découvrir l'un et l'autre la jeune femme se laissa toucher et Altaïr appréciait sans regret d'explorer son corps et ses formes: visage, lèvres, cou, seins, nombril; chaque parcelles y avaient le droit.

Altaïr fit glisser le bas sur les hanches, et laissa les jambes nues de la jeune femme à l'air libre; une peau halée et dorée comme le miel, qu'il embrassa à leurs tours. Un large hématome marbrait la cuisse gauche de Nasséra, et il fit attention à ne pas le toucher, puis il continua d'embrasser les lèvres et le corps, caressant de ses mains la poitrine ronde et tendue de Nasséra, qui à son tour, enleva le pantalon d'Altaïr.

Entièrement nus dans la pénombre, les pulsions de l'Assassin ne cessèrent d'augmenter, alors que chaque parcelle du corps de Nasséra s'éveillèrent, les une après les autres; dégustant avec plaisir chaque moments passés, comme un réconfort brut. Nasséra aimait l'Amour, un amour que lui faisait l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, celui que son cœur, et que son âme avaient choisit. Elle ne voulait plus se poser de question sur l'avenir, et appréciait le moment présent, l'Assassin ne voulait plus savoir pourquoi tout cela était arrivé, puis, d'un mouvement de bassins, il la pénétra une première fois, puis encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps en redemande, unis. Aucuns ne voulaient que cela cesse.

oOo

Ils ignoraient combien de temps cela avait duré, mais aucun des trois membres n'étaient venus les déranger, et pour la première fois depuis le début du voyage, Nasséra avait bien dormit, blottit dans les bras d'Altaïr, la tête posée sur son torse, à écouter les battements lents et forts de son cœur, comme une berceuse de la vie.

Lui aussi avait l'air bien, allongé et détendu, il ne bougeait pas, attendant patiemment que Nasséra s'éveille.

Il la vit ouvrir les yeux, et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser, sans se lasser une seule fois de ses lèvres; Altaïr se leva en premier et s'équipa sous les yeux ébahit de Nasséra, puis, elle s'habilla à son tour, enroulant sa poitrine dans des bandes de rechange qu'elle avait en permanence dans une petite sacoche de cuir. Altaïr l'aida à enrouler autour de son torse, embrassant son cou à chaque fois qu'il passait le tissus dans son dos, puis elle remit tout le reste.

Altaïr sortit le premier, suivit de Nasséra qui fut aveuglée par la lumière; le soleil était haut dans le ciel, mais avait dépassé le zénith, midi avait passé.

Le marchand fit un clin d'œil à Altaïr, le sourire en coin qui ne lui répondit que d'un regard noir, il retourna à la barre, la tête dans les épaules, alors que les deux autres hommes la regardaient avec envie. Altaïr était le seul, en dix jours, qui avait put en profiter.

Le jeune homme dégaina son arme, et Nasséra en déduit qu'il fallait continuer l'entraînement, ce qu'elle fit. Elle mit son capuchon, sortit son sabre, puis attaqua.

oOo

Le matin du onzième jours, la terre était toute proche, et les vents rapides. Une bonne partie de la cote est de l'île avait été parcourue, le port n'était plus très loin. Altaïr décida que l'entraînement quotidien était annulé, laissant l'ennui sur le pont s'installer. Il craignit que la fatigue se sente sur la future mission de la journée dans le port de Kyrenia. La première chose à connaître serait de savoir si les Templier étaient toujours dans la ville, et si oui, où, et pourquoi. Quels étaient leurs projets ?

Mais il le sentait; l'excitation s'était endormit durant le voyage, mais à l'approche de la terre, l'envie sanguinaire se réveillait peu à peu. Il ne pensait plus qu'à planter sa lame dans le cou d'Armand Bouchard. De son coté, Nasséra trouvait le temps long, regardant la terre défiler sous ses yeux, elle perdait patience. Elle voulait quitter le navire, et embrasser la terre, sentir l'herbe. La jeune femme en avait assez de l'odeur de moisit, de la transpiration et du pain rassit à longueur de journée.

Le temps passa, et il arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du port, sous la surveillance des tours Altaïr donna une bourse de cuir bien remplit au marchand, comme il l'avait certifié, puis ils se préparèrent tout les deux à descendre sur le quai, sans laisser le temps au navire de s'amarrer, sautant du pont.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés, et ne prirent même pas le temps d'apprécier la stabilité du sol. Ils étaient enfin à Chypre.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Rencontre

Chapitre 7

Rencontre

La sensation du sol fut un grand soulagement pour Nasséra, qui n'avait pas senti la terre ferme depuis déjà onze jours. Elle prit le temps d'observer la ville durant un petit instant, avant de prendre la marche, une marche effrénée la ville fortifiée et son port étaient sous la bannière du Roi Richard cœur de Lion, et des Templiers, occupants toujours une place de choix dans l'ombre. Les drapeau claquaient sous la brise salée de la mer, donnant une ambiance lugubre à la citée, déjà silencieuse par une pâle matinée. La croix rouge, victorieuse, rouge de sang.

Peu de temps après, Altaïr et Nasséra arrivèrent en ville, évitant avec soin les patrouilles, passant tantôt pas les toits, tantôt par le sol, entre les paysans et les mendiants. Leur avantage était la surprise, il ne fallait pas la gâcher en leur faisant apprendre la venu d'assassins en ville. La ville de Kyrenia avait été occupée par quelques assassins avant de mourir sous les lances des guerriers de Richard, laissant à l'abandon une sorte de bureau, comme tant d'autre c'est là qu'ils se rendirent.

Une fois leurs affaires déposée, ils partirent explorer les environs. Alors qu'Altaïr partit au sud, prés du port, Nasséra s'occupa du nord, proche du château qui trôner sur la ville, là où les bannières étaient encore plus importantes. Des renseignements, des informations, c'est ce qu'il fallait trouver, sans se faire remarquer. Puis elle sortit, se confondant dans la foule, épiant les discussion, sur un banc, comme lui avait apprit Altaïr. Un groupe de garde sur la droite était son objectif, et il n'était pas difficile de les entendre dans le silence de mort qui régner dans les ruelles. Les seuls mots qui sortaient de leurs bouches étaient femmes, nourriture, et alors qu'elle pensa partir voir ailleurs, l'un d'eux aborda un thème plus intéressant :

« -Richard voudrait marcher sur Jérusalem, contre Saladin.

-Tait-toi. Tout ça ne sont que des rumeurs, le roi n'est pas encore assez fou, et on ne connaît pas ses projets.

-D'après un ami de la garde d'Armand, celui-ci voudrait le rallier à sa cause : attaquer Jérusalem est son idée.

Le troisième, plus vieux, finit par prendre la parole à son tour.

-Ça suffit vous deux. Si vous voulez savoir, allez donc devant la forteresse et lui demander. Il est toujours enfermer entre ses murs. Jamais il ne convaincra le Roi avec une attitude pareille. Mais tout ça, ne nous concerne pas. »

Nasséra ne put s'empêcher de sourire. À peine avait elle posé pied à terre que la chance venait déjà à elle car elle savait dorénavant où les Templier, et où Armand Bouchard se trouvait. Elle avait deux possibilités. Soit elle continuait son enquête jusqu'à la forteresse, soit elle retournait sur ses pas, à la recherche d'Altaïr, mais elle ignorait totalement où il se trouvait, elle opta donc pour la seconde option et elle se dirigea en direction du château, au nord ouest . La forteresse était haute et solide et la jeune femme ignorait comment elle allait s'y prendre pour escalader sans prendre de risque, et sans se faire remarquer. Les gardes patrouillaient en haut des murailles, mais aussi en bas, tout autour de la place. Elle réfléchit et ne trouva rien de mieux que d'observer du sol pour l'instant.

Elle se glissa dans une petite ruelle avant de rejoindre l'artère principal sans se faire remarquer. Des mendiants à genoux demandaient un peu de pitié, et des femmes sales cherchaient des pièces ou autres babioles au sol mais un point communs les rassemblait ils étaient tous dans la misère, le règne des Templiers sur l'île rendant l'air encore plus gangrenée.

Nasséra finit par s'arrêter prêt d'une étale de marchand avant d'observer le château. Il n'avait que deux entrées, dont l'une d'elle fermée en permanence, l'autre gardée par une dizaine d'homme en arme. Au sud l'entrée principale était ouverte, sauf la nuit. La jeune femme se remit en marche, discrètement, tout en observant les patrouilles. Le château était bien gardé, et il était évidemment qu'Armand avait une peur des assassins. Il savait quant tant que nouveau chef de l'Ordre, il serait leur cible. Elle finit par s'asseoir, et à attendre, un événement ou une discussion quelconque.

Comme un claquement de fouet, une voix s'éleva de la cour du château, si fort que même Nasséra put l'entendre, et le peu de passant disparurent dans les ruelles avoisinante. Les gardes devant la grande porte s'agitèrent, visiblement anxieux à la vue de la colère de leur maître.

« -Je veux la voir ! Où est-elle ?

-Mais, monseigneur, il serait plus judicieux de...

-Ne me dites pas quoi faire, misérable ! Vous là bas, suivez-moi ! »

Un homme en armure luisante sortit en furie de la cour à grande enjambées, suivit de quatre hommes les gardes si agités quelques secondes à peine avant la sortie d'Armand étaient à présent aussi immobile que des statues de pierre, au garde à vous.

Armand Bouchard...Nasséra l'observa sans un mouvement, sans le quitter des yeux. Il était la cible d'Altaïr, et elle devant en apprendre plus sur lui. Bruns, des saphirs à la place des yeux qui contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau bronzée, et encore rouge par endroit, et sur son menton, un léger bouc prenait place. Sa présence était sombre et coléreuse Richard cœur de Lion lui avait donné la direction et le commandement de la ville. Son règne était tyrannique et la situation précaire de l'Ordre des Templiers le rendait encore plus haineux. Il fallait qu'il la gagne la faveur du roi, et qu'il trouve de nouveaux hommes à enrôler, ce n'était que de cette manière qu'il pourra toucher en plein les Assassins, en leur reprenant la relique, de droit.

Nasséra le prit en filature, puis passa par les toits, le tout en silence, évitant de se faire entendre ou voir ? Les toits étaient majoritairement plats, mais le quartier pauvre était encore vide, et les maisons à moitié délabré laissant de grands espace de rien. Ne pouvant pas descendre sous peine de se faire voir, Nasséra tenta le toits suivant, bien plus loin que la norme. Elle prit plus d'élan qu'à son habitude et bondit, les mains en premières pour réussir à accrocher le rebord. La jeune femme parvint à attraper la bordure du toit, mais ce fut sans compter sur le mortier vieux et décrépit qui céda sous son poids, et elle tomba. La chute fut trop longue au goût de Nasséra , et elle tenta d'amortir le choc. Elle étouffa un cris dans un étouffement lorsqu'elle atteint le sol poussiéreux. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour son imprudence, et pria pour que personne ne l'est vu ou entendu, puis elle se remit debout, surveillant la moindre alerte d'une douleur ou d'une blessure. Elle n'avait rien, mais son poignet droit la lançait douloureusement, même elle pouvait toujours le mouvoir. Elle se précipita dans la rue à la recherche d'Armand avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle l'avait perdu.

oOo

Altaïr sauta de toits en toits à la recherche d'indice sur les Templiers qui stationnaient sur l'île, mais la seule chose qu'il avait apprise était que le gouvernement tyrannique d'Armand Bouchard affaiblissait toute la population. Famine, maladie, pauvreté. Plus rien n'allait. Toutes les connaissances avaient été brûlé et le peu de biens que certains produisaient été confisqués pour la flotte de guerre, amarrées au port.

Les gardes qu'il avait épiés ne lui apprit rien, ils étaient certains, dans le même cas que tout les habitants. Prisonnier et esclave de l'île. Il espéra que Nasséra de son coté eut plus de chance et il continua sa route à travers la citée, jusqu'à arriver au milieu de place de marché abandonnée. Jadis, les marchands devaient hurler et animer toute la ville pour que tous viennent voir sa marchandise. Une ville vivante. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne trônait que les étales en ruines, vestige de moments de paix. Le silence était dorénavant seul, et Altaïr continua sa route, plus déterminé que jamais.

Des bruits d'agitation attirèrent l'assassin plus loin, vers le sud, curieux de comprendre ce qui se produisait. La surprise lui coupa le souffle d'étonnement. Devant lui se trouvait sa cible, Armand Bouchard, l'air encore plus furieux que Robert DeSablé lorsqu'il voyait l'assassin. Il le suivit jusqu'à une petite chapelle de bois qui tenait à peine debout, et il s'écria :

« -Montre toi, traite ! »

Altaïr suivit de prés l'action qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, ses questions assaillant son esprit. Armand monta les quelques marches pour dominer de haut tout les hommes présents, puis un mouvement attira son attention. Sortit d'une ruelle, une petite silhouette avança face au Templier, puis elle ôta sa capuche, dévoilant son visage. L'Assassin hoqueta de surprise, il la reconnut immédiatement.

« -Armand, je suis venue te délivrer des informations, et je...

-Non, tu n'a rien à me dire, tu n'as même pas à m'adresser la parole !

La jeune femme fronça les surcils, le regard noir, et s'avança encore vers le Templier.

-Tu dois m'écouter, c'est important.

-Non, je n'ai que faire des mots sortant de la bouche d'une femme, et encore moins de celle d'une traîtresse.

-Et pourquoi un tel titre ? Qu'ai-je fait qui vaille ta colère ?

-Tu ose me poser la question ? Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile ?

Le Templier descendit les marches, réduisant les quelques mètres que les séparaient à un seul, un air supérieur sur le visage.

-Toi, Maria DeSablé, tu as pactisé avec les Assassins.

-Quoi ? Comment p...

-Ne nies pas ! Il t'a laissé la vie sauve et tu lui as délivré des informations, causant notre perte !

-Non, vous avez tort, ce n'est pas vrai, je...

-Silence ! J'ai toujours dit que les femmes ne devait pas rentrer dans notre ordre, et j'ai haïs ton mari, aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de disparaître. Sous mon règne, les Templiers réussiront, sans toi. »

Altaïr assista à la scène sans broncher alors que deux hommes saisir Maria par les bras, suivit d'un troisième. Ils l'emmenèrent dans la petite ruelle d'où elle venait alors que le Templier fit demi-tour, retournant dans sa forteresse. L'Assassin hésita entre la femme ou l'homme, puis il se dirigea vers la ruelle d'où provenait des insultes rageuses. Lorsqu'il regarda en bas, un des trois hommes était à terre, immobile, le sang ruisselant de son cou. La jeune femme, dos au mur, faisait face aux deux autres, l'air inquiet.

L'assassin décida d'agir et se jeta sur le premier garde avant de planter le second, aussi surprit que la jeune femme. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui, mais elle resta droite et impassible.

«-Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide, assassin.

-Je vois cela.

Un silence gêné s'installa alors qu'elle sortit de la trachée d'un des garde son poignard, une bruit de sussions accompagnant le geste.

-Aller, tue moi qu'on en finisse.

Altaïr haussa les sourcils, puis répondit, le plus détaché possible.

-Pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le jeune homme se décida finalement à partir.

-Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Maria se mit en colère et s'avança.

-Cesse donc de jouer avec moi ! Qui es-tu donc pour me laisser vive, puis me sauver par la suite ? Arrête de te penser que tu as le droit de vie ou de mort sur les autres ! À cause de ton action, plus personne ne me croira à présent !

-Personne ne t'a jamais crut.

Il continua d'avancer, et avant de disparaître, lui chuchota, dos à elle:

-Tu devrais partir de cette île Maria, tu n'as plus rien à attendra des Templiers, excepté la mort. »

Une fois hors du regard de la jeune femme, il se remit en route avec de la chance il pourrait rattraper Armand, l'espionner, et en apprendre plus sur lui. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, et sa vitesse il n'arriva pas à temps; il vit cependant une silhouette blanche en haut d'une habitation. Nasséra observait la forteresse en soutenant son bras droit. Elle aperçut Altaïr avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

« -Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Surement comme toi. Armand Bouchard dirige la citée vers la mort et il se terre dans sa forteresse, de peur qu'un aigle blanc vienne lui faucher la vie. J'ai fait le tour, et pas moyen d'entrer sans se faire voir.

Altaïr croisa les bras, l'air songeur, le pouce de sa main gauche caressant le petit moignon de son annulaire disparut, signe de son dévouement à l'Ordre des Assassins, et engagement de sa lame secrète, qui prenait la place de son doigt lorsqu'elle se dépliait, avant d'ajouter:

-Tu t'es fait quoi au bras ?

Nasséra rougit avant de répondre.

-Une chute. Un fichu toit en ruine a cédé. Mais ça va, tout bouge.

-Fais attention. Un bras en moins, et tu serais complètement inutile.

-Ah ? Et tu m'abandonnerai ?

Altaïr fit semblant de réfléchit, puis il s'approcha de Nasséra, l'embrassant sur le front.

-Bien sûr que non. »

oOo

Nasséra tenta de bander seule son poignet à la nuit tombée lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le bureau abandonné qu'ils occupaient, mais elle eut besoin d'une paire de main supplémentaire. Le poignet foulé avait enflé, et elle serra les dents sous la douleur.

« -Tsss, tu pourrais faire attention, tu aurais pût te tuer.

-Ah! Qui c'est qui prend des risques inconsidérés en permanence ?

Pour toute réponse, Altaïr appuya sur le poignet endolorit; Nasséra lui jeta un regard noir,

puis il tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle tourna la tête, lui offrant un vent mémorable.

-Ne pense pas que tu pourras m'acheter mon pardon avec un simple baiser.

-Et si c'est bien plus ? »

Il lui saisit délicatement le menton, et tourna sa tête en face de la sienne et elle ne se débattit pas lorsqu'il l'embrassa, avant de l'allonger sur la vieille paillasse, laissant de coté le bandage en cour, trop pressés de passer une bonne nuit.

Ils se levèrent à l'aube, alors que la ville sortait soucement de sa torpeur. Les gardes de nuit laissèrent leurs place à ceux du jours, encore endormit. Sur les toits, Nasséra et Altaïr entendirent les bâillements des patrouilles, inattentifs à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, et au dessus de leurs têtes.

Le poignet droit avait un peu désenflé, mais elle avait toujours mal; elle s'entraîna donc à faire de plus grand bonds, évitant de forcer sur son bras. Les nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, et le vaste azur manquait à Nasséra.

La ville n'était pas très grande, et ne dépassait pas les 10 000 habitants.

« -Bon, aujourd'hui, il faut récolter plus d'informations sur la forteresse elle-même. Les patrouilles, le nombres d'hommes, d'archer, quand et où. Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen d'entrer.

-Et si on ne trouve pas ?

-On trouvera un moyen de le faire sortir. »

Sans un mot, Nasséra descendit par une échelle et se dirigea vers le marché, observant chaque passant, chaque hommes et femme. Sous son capuchon, et dans la foule, personne ne la remarquait alors qu'elle épiait tout. La moindre brique du château y passait.

La seule porte ouverte était un grand pont à coulis, long à remonter, mais infranchissable. Impossible d'y rentrer par cette voie, les gardes les verraient sûrement, même avec une diversion. Un repérage de nuit était nécessaire, même si elle doutait que cela y change quelque chose. De grands brasero stationnaient en hauteur, et de nombreuses torches illuminaient la muraille. Un immense feu était posté lui aussi, juste devant la porte, assurant une visibilité parfaite, surtout si le nombre de garde augmentait aussi.

L'unique endroit qu'elle n'avait pas encore exploré était la façade ouest, au dessus de la mer. Nasséra alla à la bordure de la petite falaise blanche, regardant en bas, tout en s'accoudant à la rambarde précaire, évitant aux enfants de tomber. La mer, même sous un ciel gris brillait et ondulait sous le vent, turquoise, puis elle jeta un œil sur la façade.

Son poste d'observation ne lui offrait pas la visibilité qu'il fallait, elle se décida alors à descendre. Elle prit garde à ce que personne ne la regarde, et elle sauta la barrière, avant de s'accrocher à la roche. Elle serra les dents, puis continua son chemin, descendant tranquillement jusqu'à la mer. Elle bondit sur un large rocher blanc, l'eau peu profonde offrant moult possibilités pour marcher sur l'eau. De rochers en rochers, elle s'éloignant peu à peu de la façade, des crabes se cachèrent à la vue de la jeune femme.

Elle regarda la grande muraille et les deux archers qui discutaient entre eux, en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au paysage. Sur la façade ouest, ils étaient bien moins nombreux. La muraille de ce coté-ci avait l'air plus accessible. La bordure rocheuse était bien plus important qu'ailleurs et elle composait les deux tiers de la hauteur totale du mur, offrant la possibilité de l'escalader, la brique et la pierre suffisamment poreux pour s'y accrocher. Deux gardes seulement de jour, peut être un de plus la nuit, pas de brasero. Nasséra prit espoir et fit demi-tour. Elle avait récolté les informations qu'il fallait.

oOo

Altaïr, posté sur le haut d'un clocher, observait la citée. Il entendit quelques aboiements de chiens galeux, mais aucuns rires d'enfants, seulement des pleurs. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était les patrouilles. Deux, composé de cinq hommes parcouraient un trajet définit devant la forteresse et dans la place. Leurs rythmes étaient mauvais, et laissait à intervalle régulière la porte principale sans surveillance visuelle. Mais cela important peu, puisque la porte était elle même déjà gardée par une dizaine d'hommes en arme. Mais elle laissait la voie libre durant une vingtaine de seconde.

Il vit une personne blanche et presque invisible grimper sur la place, venant de la falaise, Nasséra fit attention à ne pas se faire remarquer et elle se dirigea tranquillement vers Altaïr, qui se demanda pourquoi elle revenait d'un tel endroit. Le temps qu'il se pose la question, la jeune femme avait disparut de son champs de vision. Il descendit de la tour et atterrit sur le toit en ardoise.

« -Bien, alors...

L'assassin se retourna vivement, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à frapper. Il vit Nasséra, les yeux ronds.

-Je t'ai surprit ?

-Non. Bien, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

Il avait changé de sujet si brusquement qu'elle en déduisit qu'elle avait réussit à le surprendre.

-Hé bien, comme nous l'avions prévu, les murailles sud, est et même la nord ne sont pas franchissables. Trop d'hommes, à découvert, ou tout simplement, impossible à escalader, même de nuit.

-Oui, je l'ai constaté. Je t'ai vu aussi remonter de la falaise.

-Justement, c'est là que ça devient intéressant. La façade ouest est montable, et les gardes sont réduites. Des rochers hors de l'eau nous offrent un chemin sur, et le reste est facile. C'est la tour de guet de la côte qui se charge de surveiller les côtes, et aucuns hommes ne s'imagine qu'un ennemi va grimper de ce coté-ci du château.

-Tu pense que c'est possible ?

-Je pense qu'il faut tenter.

Altaïr réfléchit, avant d'annoncer, l'air sévère.

-Prépare toi, nous partons au coucher du soleil. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Infiltration

Le suivant, et merci pour les commentaires. Les fautes passeront toujours à travers les mailles du filet. Je sais, j'ai honte. Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 8

Infiltration.

Le soleil se coucha, et ses rayons lumineux se réduisirent à quelques parcelles lumineuses sur les nuages blancs. Nasséra et Altaïr attendirent tout les deux au bord de la falaise, aux aguets, observant l'astre l'étoile en feux s'éteindre derrière l'horizon, dans miles couleurs, puis, une fois les gardes partit voir de l'autre coté, ils bondirent, s'agrippant à la paroi. Malgré la douleur dans son poignet, la jeune femme refit le parcours à la perfection, ayant déjà tenté l'expérience dans l'après midi, mais ce fut Altaïr qui ouvrit le passage, puis, observa à son tour.

Sans crier gare, il saisit avec force le bras de Nasséra avant de sauter dans l'eau. Elle paniqua et tenta désespérément de grimper sur un rocher, mais l'Assassin l'en empêcha, pointant du doigt le haut muraille. Les torches et braseros venaient d'être allumés, et les gardes venaient de s'installer à leur postes. L'archer en haut du mur de pierre observait la mer, en lâchant de temps un bâillement de fatigue. Altaïr se retourna, et fit signe à Nasséra de suivre, puis il se mit à nager silencieusement, slalomant entre les rochers, en direction de la forteresse.

La jeune femme ne savait pas nager, alors elle imita du mieux qu'elle put les chiens, tentant de garder la tête hors de l'eau, tout en évitant de faire trop de bruit. Dans le relatif silence de la mer, accompagné du clapotis de l'eau contre la paroi, ils finirent par atteindre la muraille, qu'ils commencèrent à escalader.

La première partie, naturelle, fut aisée, et les deux assassins grimpèrent sans mal la seconde cependant, leur donna du mal, et ils durent mettre en pratique toutes leurs qualités pour parvenir à se hisser tout en haut.

Accrochés au rebord, l'archer à quelques centimètre ne les vit pas, le second, à plusieurs mètres de là, non plus. Altaïr se déplaça lentement vers le second garde immobile, puis, sans prévenir, se hissa, se jeta sur lui et lui planta sa lame dans la gorge l'autre gare se retourna très vite, et, faisant dos à Nasséra, elle se hissa à son tour, et lui trancha la gorge sans qu'il eut le temps de crier. Tout avait été fait dans le silence le plus absolu. Personne ne se souciait de ce coté-ci de la forteresse, l'horizon portant uniquement sur la mer et aucuns garde n'avaient vu ce qui s'y était déroulé.

Les deux assassins observèrent l'intérieur du château, où plusieurs maisons, probablement des dortoirs et des armureries reposaient dans le silence. Un patrouille passait de temps en temps, composées de deux hommes, peu inquiété par le danger, qui, dans leurs tête n'existait pas. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Altaïr pour trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Une grande bâtisse, plus haute, plus riche et plus noble se trouvait dans l'angle nord-ouest,collé aux murailles. Un homme gardait l'entrée, appuyé sur son arme d'hast, baillant aux corneilles.

L'Assassin fit de nouveau signe à Nasséra de le suivre il attendit que la patrouille soit loin, et il descendit de la muraille, atterrissant souplement, il amortit la chute par une roulade, puis se suspendit par les bras, et entra par une fenêtre. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à suivre, et elle pénétra dans la maison quelques secondes après lui.

Ils étaient entrée dans la cuisine, et Altaïr ouvrit le chemin, la lame courte en main, prête à trancher une gorge. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir et firent attention au moindre bruits, se dirigeant au hasard des portes. Ils montèrent au second étage, poussant une autre porte, y entra, puis, se redressa avant de rengainer sa lame.

« -Il n'est pas ici.

Nasséra entra à son tour dans la pièce. Du beau parquet craqua sous ses pas, des poutres visible, et une couche, certainement très confortable, sur laquelle reposait une peau de loup. Le lit n'avait pas été défait, et le mannequin qui porte d'ordinaire l'armure, était nu.

-Où est-ce qu'il a put aller ? Personne n'en n'a parlé !

-Il va falloir improviser...

-Peut être qu'il n'est pas encore rentré ?

-Non Nasséra, la porte sont déjà fermé, il devrait être ici depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Fouillons, il y a peut-être des documents qui nous indiquerons sa position. »

Ils commencèrent par une large meuble de bois foncé dans l'angle de la pièce, puis Nasséra descendit, cherchant ailleurs, cependant, elle fit une découverte plus intéressante. Elle retourna chercher Altaïr qui descendit à son tour et trouva la prisonnière, à moitié endormie, sa cheville attaché à une large chaîne. Son visage était marqué de bleus et de plaie, qui, cachait la beauté de la femme.

« -Maria...  
Nasséra entendit son murmure, aussi infime était-il.

-Tu la connais ?

Altaïr se tourna la mine sombre face à l'assassine.

-Oui, je lui ai sauvé la vie pas plus tard que cette matinée. Je pensais qu'elle avait fuit.

-Il faut croire que non...Et que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Le visage de l'Assassin s'assombrit.

-En effet, mais on peut lui faire confiance...Je crois...

Nasséra s'accroupit à son tour et observa les liens.

-Ça va être compliqué de briser ça en silence.  
-Sauf si on trouve la clef.

-Qui pourrait l'avoir ? Armand ? Le garde ?

Altaïr prit son menton entre ses doigts et se mit à réfléchir, puis, d'un air déçidé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entre, qu'il déverrouilla d'un coup sec avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. Il saisit violemment le garde par le cou et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte du pied. Il le plaqua au sol, la lame secrète sous la gorge.

-Qui a la clef ?

Le regard noir et les lèvres retroussées de l'Assassin firent trembler de peur le garde aux yeux bleus, qui indiqua d'un coup d'oeil sa ceinture. Nasséra se leva et s'en saisit et se dirigea de nouveau vers Maria alors qu'Altaïr continuait son interrogatoire.

-Où est Armand Bouchard ? Parles si tu ne veux pas voir ta vie s'achever !

-Je...Je l'ignore...Il est sortit de la ville...Il n'est pas ici ! On parle de...de Temple...

-Un Temple ? Tu as un nom, un lieu ?

-Non, je...Je ne suis qu'un simple soldat...Je...

-Alors personne ne pleura ta mort.

Le bruit de la lame traversant la gorge donna des frissons à Nasséra qui détacha les chaînes de la cheville rougit de Maria. Les gazouillis de l'homme s'achevèrent en quelques seconde et une tâche sombre s'agrandit au sol.

-Encore toi, sale gueux ?

Les deux assassins se retournèrent et regardèrent Maria, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se mit debout sans lâcher Altaïr du regard.

-Combien de temps encore vas-tu jouer au héros ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Et toi, combien de temps encore sera-tu assez stupide pour croire qu'ils veulent encore de toi ?

-Je me dévouerais à leurs causes jusqu'à ma mort.

-Attends attends, intervint Nasséra. La cause de qui ?

-Des Templiers.

La réponse d'Altaïr avait été rapide, et ferme.

-C'est une Templière ?

-C'était, continua l'assassin.

-Et tu la sauve ?

-Il n'y a pas de mal à défendre une vie si elle veut se racheter.

-Elle ne m'en donne pas l'impression !

-Hé ho, je suis là moi aussi.

Les deux assassins s'interrompirent, et Altaïr observa Maria, qui se tenait debout, les bras croisés.

-Sais-tu où se trouve Armand Bouchard ?

Maria ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle ne jeta même un regard à Nasséra qui la dévisageait, prête à lui sauter dessus.

-Réponds.

L'ordre de l'Assassin était plus fort, et plus rauque. Il ne laissait place à aucune option.

-Dans un Temple oublié, très vieux.

-Antique, un Temple romain ? Demanda Nasséra.

-Non, plus âgé encore. Je ne sais pas où il se situe, mais Armand avait une vieille carte qu'il à fait reproduire en plusieurs exemplaires.

Alors qu'Altaïr recommença à cogiter, Nasséra eut une idée.

-Altaïr, la carte que nous avons prit sur Leberry !

-Évidemment.

Le jeune homme sortit de l'une de ses sacoche une carte faite de vieux papier, jauni et usé, puis l'ouvrit. Chypre y était parfaitement représenté, et sur laquelle une petite étoile avait été ajouté à l'encre noire.

-C'est ici, chuchota Nasséra, c'est là que nous devons aller.

-Non. Moi j'y vais, seul. Je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle.

Maria, piquée au vif, se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Je peux me débrouiller, merci.

-Après qu'Altaïr t'es sauvée, apparemment, une seconde fois, on te croit...

Les mots de Nasséra avait visé juste, et Maria s'apprêta à riposter physiquement, mais l'Assassin intervint avant qu'elle ne puisse se jeter sur elle.

-Je te donne le choix Maria. Tu peux nous suivre et nous accompagner, et vivre. Ou alors, rester ici, et mourir par la main de tes anciens camarades.

La jeune femme réfléchit un bon moment, faisant parfois quelques pas dans la cuisine, puis, elle accepta d'un léger « oui ».

-Dans ton état j'ai peur que tu ne parvienne pas à nous suivre, continua Nasséra.

-Je me suis peut-être prise des coups, mais je suis amplement capable d'escalader et de courir. Vous par contre, vous êtes dans l'impossibilité d'ouvrir les portes.

-On passera par le chemin que nous avons prit à l'aller, au pire Nasséra t'aidera. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son amante qui grogna dans son coin, la main prête à agir. Suis-nous.

Tous les trois grimpèrent à l' étage avant de monter sur le toit, puis, prirent l'échelle qui menait en haut de la muraille. Nasséra prit la tête, envieuse de montrer sa supériorité à l'ancienne templière, ravie qu'elle éprouva des difficultés. Faisant attention aux gardes, ils attendirent avant de courir sur la muraille, puis, descendirent du coté de la mer. Ils mirent du temps à descendre, Altaïr guidant les pieds de Maria pour lui éviter la chute. Nasséra, la haine décuplée par la jalousie, escalada la paroi plus vite que jamais. La partie naturelle de la roche fut plus facile, et Maria laissa Altaïr en paix, alors que la jeune assassine les attendait en bas, les poings sur les hanches.

La nuit battait son plein, mais l'obscurité ne recouvra pas la terre ce soir là, car la Lune braillait de mille feu, comme le soleil. Presque pleine, elle éclairait la ville et les trois acolytes.

Maria et Nasséra accompagnèrent Altaïr jusqu'à la porte de la ville, et il franchit la rambarde de bois avec facilité, puis disparut de la vue des deux femmes. L'Assassin prit le seul cheval harnaché, puis partit au grand galop, laissant Maria sous la garde de Nasséra.

La monture blanche d'Altaïr se détachait dans la pénombre et le sons des sabot contre la terre sèche brisait le silence. Il luit demanda d'aller toujours plus vite, accompagnant chacun de ses coups de talon de sa voix, flattant de temps en temps l'encolure de la bête. Il avait prit la route qui devrait l'amener au plus prés du Temple, mais il ignorait par où passer exactement, jetant de temps un temps un œil à la carte, cherchant un sens, une direction. Il espérait que Nasséra veillerait sur Maria, et que celle-ci resterait.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dût, et pourtant, il l'avait fait.

Le ciel luisait encore de milles étoiles quand Altaïr vit des chevaux sans cavaliers attachés au loin. Il ralentit l'allure, puis descendit du cheval, laissant sa monture brouter en silence. Il contourna lentement, et ne vit qu'un seul garde, assit sur une vieille souche, fermant parfois les yeux, veillant à moitié sur la cavalerie. S'amusant parfois avec quelques cailloux, l'assassin s'approcha sans se faire remarquer, puis, transperça la nuque de l'homme d'un seul coup. Il s'effondra lentement dans la poussière, alors que l'Assassin se dirigeait déjà prés de l'entrée. Elle ressemblait à une grotte, et pourtant, tout était trop bien carré et ouvert pour en être vraiment une. Il se saisit d'une torche, puis entra.

Les flammes léchèrent les parois, éclairant d'une douce lumière le chemin. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, le chemin se transforma en couloir les murs devinrent lisses et droits, sans un défaut, tout comme le sol qui perdit la moindre particule de sable. Mais le plus étonnant était ces voluptes de lumière vertes-bleutées, qui illuminaient l'espace d'une douce lueur aux effets surhumains. Les quelques voluptes se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, comme des rainures étincelantes, comme des vaisseaux sanguins rejoignant le cœur, elles étaient présente sur les murs, et en plus grand nombre sur le plafond, dessinant sur la surface lise et noire d'étranges symboles, qui donnèrent à Altaïr une étrange sensation de déjà vu.

Il se trouvait dans un Temple millénaire, et pourtant, il était plus beaux que les Pyramides d'Égypte, et plus vaste que les Temples Romains. Il se trouvait dans le Temple de ceux qui étaient là avant, il se trouvait dans un des Temples de la connaissance.

Nasséra passait par les toits pour éviter les patrouilles de nuit qui commencèrent à agiter, face à la nouvelle. Trois gardes avaient été froidement assassiné, et tout laissait paraître qu'un assassin se trouvait en ville.

De plus, l'assassine prenait un réel plaisir à voir Maria peiner pour la suivre, et elle appréciait encore plus la voir souffler, haletante à cause de l'effort. Elle lui était supérieur en tout point, et si sa situation ne tenait qu'à elle, Nasséra l'aurait déjà jeté du haut d'une tour, le sourire sur les lèvres, observant sa chute jusqu'au bout, se régalant de voir son corps s'écraser au sol avec fracas, rependant sang et organes dans la poussière. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas, et elle se mordit la langue face à la frustration de devoir aider une ennemie, et trop soucieuse de plaire à l'Assassin. Elle s'arrêta alors quelques instants, laissant le temps à Maria de la rattraper.

« -Ça te tuerais de ralentir le rythme ?

-Non. Mais je n'en n'ai pas l'envie.

Nasséra s'apprêta à s'élancer sur le toit suivant lorsque que Maria lui agrippa le bras.

-Sache que je n'ai aucune dette envers toi, et que tu regrettera tôt ou tard de m'avoir sauvée. »

L'assassine lui asséna un violent coup de poing du droit, la faisant tomber au sol et ravivant sa blessure. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que l'ancienne templière se releva. Elle la chargea violemment, surprenant Nasséra, qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Maria la saisit à la taille et poussa de toute ses forces, les faisant tomber toutes les deux dans la rue. Nasséra chuta sur le dos, servant d'amorti à Maria, qui, vive comme l'éclair, prit son sabre et le pointa sous sa gorge.

« -Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais. »

Mais Nasséra, une fois ses esprits reprit, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille, et poussa rapidement la lame avec l'aide de ses brassards, puis roula sur le coté pour éviter l'attaque meurtrière qui s'en suivit, puis, en appuis sur ses deux bras, Nasséra projeta ses pieds avec force dans l'estomac de Maria, qui recula, le souffle coupé, laissant l'opportunité à l'assassine de se relever et de dégainer sa lame courte.

Sans une parole, Nasséra attaqua à son tour, mais Maria la vit venir et esquiva aisément son coup, avant de contre-attaquer avec force. Désemparée, Nasséra para de justesse, mais dût reculer face à la puissance du coup. La force de Maria était stupéfiante, et l'assassine perdit du terrain. La main encore faible à cause de sa blessure, elle fut désarmée, et esquiva de justesse le coup qui vint lui effleurer la joue, dessinant une fine entaille sur sa peau lisse, et qui la mit à terre une seconde fois, la lame, une fois du plus, sous la gorge.

« -Tout n'aura pas été vain. J'aurai envoyé dans la tombe un assassin. »

Nasséra vit alors la haine dans les yeux de Maria et une chose était certaine, l'une des deux allait mourir ce soir.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Concurrence

Chapitre 9

Concurrence

Avançant à petits pas, prudemment, Altaïr continuait d'observer le sol et les murs du temple d'un air admiratif. Le plafond brillait toujours de cette lueur bleutée et magique, à la fois vive et douce. Ce n'était pas le feu qui était capable d'un tel prodige, et le jeune homme posa sa main sur une des rainures du mur. Ce n'était pas chaud comme le soleil, mais tiède. Agréable.

Quiconque aurait posé le pied ici aurait crié au diable, mais Altaïr savait que tout ceci remontait à bien avant eux, et depuis qu'il avait la relique en sa possession, plus rien ne le surprenait. Alors qu'il continuait de penser, il se rendit compte qu'il avait stoppé sa marche pour mieux comprendre et mieux voir, il reprit alors la marche, à la recherche de ses futurs victimes.

Le couloir dans lequel il avançait de s'arrêtait pas, et les lueurs bleues ne permettaient pas de voir très loin. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans un puits sans fond. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs mètres, Altaïr perçut des voix. Faibles au début, puis plus fortes, augmentées par l'écho du lieux. Il finit par ralentir l'allure, ne connaissant pas le terrain, alors que les Templiers avaient sûrement déjà fait le tour.

Le couloir principal se séparait en deux sur plusieurs mètres, avant de se rejoindre à nouveau, puis il continuait, droit, plus large, et enfin, découvrait une large salle, plus vaste que la première.

« -Continuez de chercher, bande de sales rats ! Elle se trouve forcément ici, personne n'est venu avant nous !

-Je ne crois pas, non.

Altaïr fit son entrée, théâtrale, calculée. Il se tenait droit, et sa marche été assurée, sa respiration calme. Descendant les larges marches, il observa par coup d'œil la composition du lieux. La pièce était ronde, comme la première, et elle était elle aussi constituée de quatre larges piliers carrés qui soutenaient le plafond. Le sol, quant à lui, était irrégulier. Il était plus profond au milieu, où un support vide était apposé, certainement pour une autre relique. Armand et les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient se retournèrent en même temps dans la direction de l'assassin.

-Toi...Comment as-tu fais pour arriver ici ?

-Par bateau.

Le petit sourire narquois d'Altaïr ne fit qu'attiser la haine du Templier qui dégaina sa lourde épée, suivit des deux acolytes.

-Je vais te trancher la gorge Assassin ! Et tu regretteras tes paroles et tes actions ! Rends-moi la relique qui avait ici !

-Ça risque de poser problème...Vois-tu, elle se trouve au royaume de Jérusalem actuellement.

-Comment ?

-Cela fait des années que la relique qui reposait ici à été prise. Ne sois pas si naïf Templier...Nous avons détruit ton Ordre, nous possédons la Pomme, et aujourd'hui, je vais te vaincre.

Armand prit appui sur son épée et commença à rire. Son croassement et sa voix roque, mélangé à l'écho de la chambre donnèrent un drôle d'effet. La main sur l'estomac, plié en deux, Armand jouait. Puis, une fois le fou rire passé, il se redressa, l'air le plus furieux du monde.

-C'est ce que l'on verra...Vous deux, tuez le. »

Allongée sur le dos, Nasséra sentait toujours la lame contre sa gorge, la pression s'accentuant de plus en plus. Au moindre sursaut, son sang se rependrait dans le sol poussiéreux de Chypre. Elle se maudit d'avoir sous-estimé son ennemie, elle rageait d'avoir commit une erreur aussi grossière. Mais la pression cessa soudainement.

« -Hé, vous là bas !

Une patrouille de garde arriva en toute hâte, accélérant l'allure en apercevant le capuchon blanc de la jeune femme qui se redressa, restant assise en tailleur, alors que Maria se mit en garde pendant que les cinq hommes les encerclèrent. Le supérieur eut un léger sourire avant de baisser son arme.

-Allons fillette, lâche cette ép... !

Le sabre que tenait l'ancienne templiere trancha le visage du garde sans plus de cérémonie, et les quatre autres hommes se ruèrent sur elles. Nasséra, désarmée, soupira, puis prit appuie sur ses deux bras, propulsant ses deux pieds de toutes ses forces dans le ventre du premier venu, le faisant tomber en arrière et lui coupant le souffle. L'homme à terre lui ouvrit un passage et elle se rua en dehors de la mêlée, saisissant sa lame courte au sol. De son coté, Maria évita et para du mieux qu'elle put les coups acharnés des gardes, mais elle trébucha sous les forces des hommes. Alors qu'un d'eux allait lui donner le coup de grâce, Nasséra fit irruption derrière, lui attrapa les cheveux, tira sa tête en arrière, et lui trancha promptement la gorge, éclaboussant la femme à terre d'une pluie d'hémoglobine. Elle évita par la suite de justesse le coup d'épée de celui qu'elle avait mit à terre. Sous la rage, celui-ci calcula mal son attaque qui se retourna contre l'un de ses camarade. L'épaule blessée, son acolyte hurla de douleur nombreuses injures avant de s'effondrer, le torse transpercé par Maria. Les deux derniers hommes hurlèrent de rage, et un peu hésitants, s'élancèrent. Nasséra se mit dos à Maria, et elles firent face chacune à l'un des gardes restants. Les échanges durèrent seulement quelques secondes. L'assassine évita un coup franc à droite puis jeta sa lame en plein visage, tuant l'homme sur le coup alors que Maria para la frappe transversale avant de transpercer son adversaire.

Victorieuses, Nasséra se détendit et rangea sa lame dans son dos alors que Maria continuait de la regarder, méfiante, prête à attaquer la jeune femme qui haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut.

« -Aller, calmes-toi. Après tout, je t'ai sauvé la vie, non ?

-Peu importe.

Nasséra s'approcha tout prêt de Maria qui releva son arme en sa direction.

-Est-ce que je peux récupérer mon arme ? Tu n'as qu'à te servir sur les gardes.

La tension était palpable, pourtant, elles tentaient toutes les deux de faire bonnes figures, et après une longue et intense hésitation, Maria tendit son sabre à Nasséra, qui s'en saisit. Elle pensa durant une demi seconde à lui trancher la tête, inventant une excuse auprès d'Altaïr, mais elle se ravisa et se contenta de surveiller Maria choisir son arme.  
Celle-ci prit l'arme la plus courte et la plus légère des hommes, avant de récupérer le fourreau et la ceinture qui allait avec l'épée bâtarde. Elle boucla son nouvel équipement au dernier trou, puis inspecta le tout. Une fois satisfaite elle rengaina l'arme et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

-On y va ? »

Nasséra posa deux doigts sur sa joue qui saignait encore un peu, soupirant à l'idée d'une nouvelle cicatrice sur son visage déjà marqué, puis se mit en route.  
Les deux femmes marchaient vite, et passèrent de nouveau part les toits, choisissant ceux qui avaient l'air les plus durs. L'assassine c'était déjà faite piéger, et resta sur ses gardes à chaque sauts, cependant, après un gros effort, Maria se réceptionna mal, et chuta en arrière. Sans avoir le temps de consulter sa conscience, Nasséra, par réflexe, lui attrapa le col, et tira de toutes ses forces, remontant la jeune femme, qui tomba à genoux, les paumes au sol. L'assassine continua la route, sans faire attention à Maria, qui murmura un faible « merci ». Nasséra se retourna et la saisit de nouveau au col et la souleva, rageuse.

-Saches que je t'aurai toujours à l'œil Maria, peut importe ce que tu fais ou dis, peu importe si je te sauve ou non, et jamais, tu ne seras pardonnée. »

Altaïr abattit le second homme qui s'écroula avec fracas dans l'écho du temple, un gémissement en guise d'adieu. L'assassin se tendit, sur ses gardes, il rangea sa lame secrète dans le système de son bras, puis dégaina son épée, et fit face, impassible, à Armand Bouchard.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils observèrent, chacun tentant de déchiffrer les pensés de l'autre. Le Templier ne devait pas prendre son adversaire à la légère, puis, sans crier gare, il s'élança avec force sur l'homme au capuchon. Surprit, Altaïr para le coup, puissant et rapide, puis un second, et encore un autre. Armand avait une garde qui ne laissait presque aucunes ouvertures, et son équilibre était parfait il ne laissait pas le temps à Altaïr de contre-attaquer. Au bout de la sixième attaque, l'assassin se jeta sur le coté et amortit d'une roulade et se retrouva sur le flanc d'Armand. Il frappa sur le coté; le templier était sans garde de se coté-ci, et l'assassin rapide : il le touchera du premier coup. Alors que Altaïr voyait déjà le sang de son adversaire gicler, Armand lâcha totalement sa main droite de son arme et son bras vint parer la frappe mortelle du jeune homme. L'assassin écarquilla les yeux avant de recevoir un violent coup de poing qui lui ouvrit la pommette et lui arracha une grimace de douleur, puis il évita d'un cheveux l'attaque suivante qui lui frôla le visage.

Il devait se concentrer, Armand était plus expérimenté que ceux qu'il avait déjà affronté. Il avait du talent, et énormément d'ambition, sa principale source de motivation et de force, bien plus que Robert Desablé. Ce n'était pas un simple garde, et pour la première fois, Altaïr douta de sa victoire. Mais il ne se découragea pas pour autant et fonça le premier, inversant les rôles, surprenant Armand part son initiative. Sans s'arrêter, Altaïr frappa le plus vite qu'il put, misant sur la précision et non sur la puissance cependant, Armand parvint à parer tout les coups sans peine, puis il contre-attaqua aussi vite qu'un serpent, obligeant l'assassin à reculer et à éviter certaines attaques avant de recevoir en plein ventre un violent coup de genoux qui le plia en deux, puis il se jeta de nouveau sur le coté pour éviter l'épée qui s'écrasa au sol avec une pluie d'étincelle.

« -Alors assassin, on as du mal à tenir le rythme ?

-Cesses donc de parler pour ne rien dire, chien.

-Tu sais que ton ancien maître était bien plus doué ? J'ai du mal à croire que tu l'ai vaincu, ainsi que Robert Desablé.

Altaïr garda le silence, trop soucieux de trouver une solution rapide.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Tu savais que c'était ton maître, Al'Mualim qui nous avait indiqué là où se trouvait la relique qui tu as volé ? C'est grâce à lui que nous l'avions découverte en premier...Mais, dis-moi...J'ai toujours voulu savoir. Ça fait quoi de savoir que l'on a toujours vécu et servit un traître ? »

L'assassin garda son calme, mais il attaqua, feignant la rage et la colère Altaïr voulait en finir rapidement, sans laisser la moindre chance de riposte. Il l'affronta frontalement, droit, et fort, jusqu'à ce qu'Armand baissa sa garde sous la fatigue, dés lors, l'assassin s'accroupit vivement et trancha la cuisse de son adversaire. La plaie n'était pas dangereuse en elle-même, mais il perdait ainsi un appui, retournant la situation à son avantage.

Mais la blessure ne fit qu'augmenter la haine du Templier, qui, d'un seul coup, désarma l'assassin, prit de court. Altaïr esquiva les attaques répétées d'Armand, cherchant le bon moment pour riposter. Il dégaina sa lame court, qui à son tour, volant à travers le temple. Peu à peu, Altaïr perdait du terrain, jusqu'à être acculé au mur. Mais dans un instant de désespoir, alors que le Templier savourait sa victoire en avance, l'assassin se retourna, face au mur, et prit son élan. Appuyant de toute ses forces contre le support, il se projeta en arrière et en hauteur, dégainant sa lame secrète en vol, avant de la lui planter en plein cœur. Les yeux grands ouverts, la surprise se lisait sur son visage il n'avait même pas eut le temps de riposter, aveuglé par la rage et la victoire, il en avait oublier la prudence.

Dans un dernier râle, le Templier saisit la nuque d'Altaïr, livrant ses dernières paroles :

« -Ne sois pas si fière...Assassin. Nous gagnerons...Plus tard, dans plusieurs siècles...Vous tomberez dans l'oublie, et nous gagnerons...Nous...Gagne...rons... »

La tête d'Armand tomba mollement sur le coté, les yeux vides, la bouche ouverte, laissant Altaïr seul dans le Temple. Une mort rapide et brutale pour un homme qui avait l'avantage, mais d'une erreur, tout pouvait changer, et l'assassin l'avait saisit.

Maria et Nasséra arrivèrent finalement à la base à l'aube, après plus d'une heure de course, de saut et de cache-cache. La bâtisse était vieille et sale, servant uniquement à dormir, les assassins investissant rarement cette cité. Couches, draps et coussins de velours attendaient là, dans la poussière.

« -Hé bien...Je ne savais pas les assassins aussi pauvres...Même les cachots du château sont plus agréables...

-Mais nous au moins nous ne volons pas l'argent du peuple...

Maria se retourna et secoua un drap, feignant l'ignorance, alors que la jeune assassine trempait une linge propre dans un sceau d'eau claire et commençait à se nettoyer le visage et toutes les petites plaies désagréables, et le rinça de nouveau, avant d'observer Maria, immobile, tenant toujours le draps qu'elle avait épousseté.

-Hé ho !

La cri de Nasséra la tira de ses pensée et elle se tourna, les yeux rougis.

-Quoi ?

Le ton avait été agressif, mais Nasséra comprit en apercevant les yeux humides de l'ancienne templière que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer.

-Il y a déjà une couche de prête. Si tu veux dormir, c'est à l'horizontal qu'il faut le faire.

Maria ne riposta pas et se dirigea lentement vers le lieux dit, avant de recevoir le linge mouille que tenait Nasséra en pleine tête.

-Penses tes blessures avant tout. Je vais monter la garde sur le toit. »

Nasséra grimpa à vive allure, prête à observer le ciel s'éclaircir au loin, laissant Maria seule. La nuit avait été fraîche, et maintenant qu'elle ne transpirait plus, elle se rendit compte que le mois d'octobre était froid, malgré le soleil persistant. Elle guettait Altaïr.

Maria s'assit sur la couche et retira ses armes, ses bottes et sa chemise. Une petite estafilade sur le bras la picotait un peu, et elle se mit à se nettoyer avec le linge, le mouillant de ses larmes. Des petits hoquets aiguës et silencieux sortir de sa gorge, et le doute s'installa dans son cœur avec plus de présence. Et si elle avait fait une erreur, depuis le début ?

Altaïr inspecta le socle au milieu de la pièce. Entouré de quelques centimètres d'eau, le jeune homme mouilla ses bottes sans faire attention, et rechigna. Le support avait lui aussi de nombreuses nervures, mais les parties en métal étaient lisses, sans aucunes imperfections. Taillé dans le socle, l'emplacement de la Pomme était clair, et à cet endroit-ci, la tiédeur était plus forte.

L'assassin cherchait à comprendre, il voulait savoir, mais il n'ignorait pas que pour le moment, c'était impossible, et qu'il faudrait attendre pour que les réponses viennent. Il décida alors de sortir, sa tâche achevée.

La fraîcheur de la nuit le frappa en plein visage et le fit frissonner l'assassin se dirigea vers un des chevaux des gardes puis l'enfourcha et prit le galop sur le même chemin que l'aller. Son cœur était apaisé, une fois de plus, il avait vaincu, et l'ordre des Templiers n'était plus que poussière, malgré les dernières paroles d'Armand.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il rejoignit la ville sans se rendre compte du temps qu'il avait mit. Le soleil éclaircissait le ciel et la ville. L'assassin descendit de cheval et escalada la petite muraille sans difficulté et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put en direction de la base, espérant y trouver Maria et Nasséra saines et sauves . Évitant quelques patrouilles et tuant un archer, il aperçu au loin la silhouette blanche sur le toit, guettant l'horizon.

Nasséra était assise, les jambes dans le vide et une pomme finie à la main. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se leva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, jetant le trognon dans la rue.

« -Alors, tu l'as eu ?

Altaïr caressa délicatement la joue de Nasséra où il rencontra la petite entaille. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui, et toi ? Vous vous êtes battues ?

-Hum...Une patrouille que l'on n'a pas pût éviter.

Le jeune homme embrassa doucement l'assassine, puis descendit dans la cour. Il y trouva Maria, assise sur une couche, le regard noir.

-Dois-je supposer que tu l'as tué ?

Nasséra descendit à son tour, sans un bruit. Aucunes d'elles ne parlaient, attendant qu'il raconte son récit.

-Oui, mais tu ne vas pas tout de même m'en vouloir ?

Maria détourna la tête sous l'œil observateur de Nasséra.

-Soit, mais saches que si tu veux partir, tu peux. Tu peux aussi nous accompagner au royaume de Jérusalem, tu peux nous partons demain.

La jeune assassine tourna vivement la tête vers Altaïr et s'apprêta à répondre, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle avait dût mal comprendre.

-Tu peux même si tu le souhaite venir à Masyaf, où tu trouvera refuge en échange de quelques informations.

Nasséra ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et entra dans le champs de vision du jeune homme.

-Comment peux-tu proposer une telle chose à un templier ? Quelles preuves avons-nous qu'elle a réellement quitté cet ordre ?

-Silence Nasséra...

-Non ! Elle peut nous trahir à tout moment, mais toi, tu te jettes sur elle ! Elle a tué des assassins et tout prit à des innocents, comment tu peux...

-Silence !

Pour la première fois Altaïr avait haussé le ton contre elle. Il avait presque crié, laissant un silence pesant dans la salle.

-Comment...

-Il faut apprendre à pardonner Nasséra.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit, mais aucuns sons n'en sortit, puis elle la referma, s'inclina, et sortit silencieuse sur le toit, laissant Maria et Altaïr seuls.

-Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

-Après réflexion, je veux bien faire le voyage avec vous, cependant, je resterai à Saint-jean d'Acre.

L'assassin eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse.

-Bien. Prends ces pièces et vas au marché acheter ce qu'il faut pour voyager. »

Il lui tendit quelques pièces qu'elle prit et fourra dans une poche, puis elle escalada le mur de la court et sortit à l'air libre. Elle n'aperçut pas la jeune femme, et après avoir fait des horizons, elle descendit par une échelle et se dirigea vers les étales des marchands qui ignoraient tout de son identité.

Nasséra la suivit discrètement, se mélangeant à la foule ou se cachant sur les bancs. Maria ne s'aperçut de rien, continuant d'observer les marchandises. Elle acheta un pantalon sombre et une cape à capuchon ainsi que des bottes de cuir. Les achats avaient été rapides et elle enfila tout très vite.

La jeune assassine n'arrivait pas comprendre le raisonnement d'Altaïr elle n'était qu'une traître, une exilée qui ne méritait que la mort. Elle aurait aimé que l'homme au capuchon prenne sa défense et partage son avis, mais il avait déjà son opinion...Une seconde chance.

Pourquoi aurait-elle droit à un si grand privilège ? « Il faut savoir pardonner. » Et puis quoi encore ? Pardonnerait-elle son bourreau, son père ? Maria aurait le droit à cette chance, mais tout ceux qu'elle a détruit, est-ce leur cas ? N'auraient-ils pas voulu, eux aussi, tenter une seconde fois ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, Nasséra avait perdu de vue l'ancienne templière, et elle se maudit, serrant les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, puis elle repartit en direction de la base. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne vit pas Maria, et elle descendit dans la cour boire de l'eau pour se désaltérer.

« -Où étais-tu ?

Derrière elle, Altaïr était assis sur des coussins de velours, les bras croisés et l'air sévère, attendant une réponse.

-Je suis allée faire un tour. Pourquoi ?

-Au cas où l'envie te prendrai de tenter quelque chose sur Maria.

Nasséra se tourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés, la colère se lisait sur son visage.

-Je suis peu être en colère, mais pas stupide. Je ne toucherai pas à ta petite protégée, sois rassuré.

Une fois le message passé, elle alla s'allonger sur une des couches qui se présentaient à elle.

-Nous prendrons le bateau demain à l'aube. Une fois à Masyaf nous verrons le conseil, ils seront certainement au courant.

-Et après ?

-Nous verrons. Soit tu passera les tests, soit tu seras bannie. Au pire des cas, tu seras abattue. Mais je prendrai ta défense, donc ça n'arrivera pas.

-Bien.

Le ton de la réponse conclut la discussion, et tout deux se reposèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée de Maria qui atterrit dans la cour. Sans un mot, elle se coucha à son tour, éreintée par une nuit dure et sans sommeil. Altaïr l'observa, les yeux mi-clos, puis il les referma à son tour.

-Dis-moi...Comment c'était ce temple ?

Nasséra avait parlé, toujours dos à l'assassin, voulant connaître les faits. Maria elle aussi, était attentive à sa réponse.

-Le temple était en ruine, comme les Temples antiques...J'ai tué aisément Armand Bouchard malgré son agilité extraordinaire.

-Et il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non...Rien du tout... »

Tous se levèrent à l'aurore, et Altaïr partit chercher un navire, alors que Nasséra s'occupait de faire les bagages. Même si il y avait peu de chose, tout devait être organisé. Le jeune homme revint plus tard, et par chance, il avait trouvé un navire qui jetait les amarres le lendemain matin, et ils avaient accepté de les prendre comme passagers clandestins pour un bon prix.

Très vite, le petit matin perça le ciel, et ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers le port ou mouillait le navire. Il était bien plus grand que celui que Nasséra avait prit, et ses grandes voiles blanches étaient encore rentrées, alors que sur le pont, une dizaine d'hommes s'occupaient des dernières caisses de chargement. L'arrêt à Acre ne durait qu'une matinée, et leur destination finale était le port d'Alexandrie.

Altaïr donna encore de l'argent et arrangea les dernière modalités, mais ne s'inquiétait pas de la défense des deux jeunes femmes vu leurs compétences, cependant, il se montrera prudent envers l'équipage, plus nombreux. Le marchand quant lui, haussa bêtement les épaules, et leurs donna l'autorisation de monter.

Nasséra n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habituer à la terre ferme qu'elle devait déjà retourner en mer, et à peine le pied posé sur le pont que la nausée revint. D'un seul coup, tout l'équipage s'activa. Le capitaine et marchand avait donné l'ordre de partir. Les marins détachèrent les cordes et ouvrirent les larges voiles blanches.  
Très vite, le port s'éloigna, et Nasséra, accoudée sur le bord, observa le château rétrécir à vue d'œil, l'eau défilant sous ses pieds.

Un long voyage commençait, de nouveau.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Pertes

Chapitre 10

Perte

Le voyage avait été long, mouvementée et particulièrement difficile, et en comparaison, l'aller était une simple balade de santé pour Nasséra. Par deux fois le vent et l'eau avait engagé un combat rageur, et avait fait éclater la tempête, torturant la jeune femme, mal habille sur la mer. Fatiguée de ne pouvoir rien avaler d'autre que le sel, sa force avait diminuée, lui causant d'atroces maux de tête. Laissée dans la cale à se reposer, Maria et Altaïr purent discuter ouvertement de leurs manières de penser, et ainsi, mieux se connaître. L'ancienne Templière lui révéla des informations importantes alors que l'Assassin lui apprit le Crédo et certaines manière de vivre. Celui-ci n'oublia pas non plus l'entraînement quotidien de la jeune assassine, qui s'améliorait malgré ses difficultés quotidiennes, sous l'œil attentif de Maria.  
Mais elle même aussi était étroitement surveillée par le regard suspicieux de Nasséra qui ne pouvait que penser au mauvais coup que la Templière préparait. Elle ne lui parlait pas, ne l'écoutait pas, et ne supportait pas l'idée de l'épargner, et malgré les deux semaines passées en sa compagnie, Nasséra ne l'acceptait pas plus qu'auparavant, contrairement à Altaïr qui souriait de plus en plus souvent en sa présence.

L'arrivée au port d'Acre fut le plus grand soulagement qu'avait connu l'assassine depuis plusieurs semaines, même dans cette ville corrompue. Lorsqu'elle posa le pied à terre, elle ne put que souffler de soulagement, posant ses poings sur ses hanches, et observant les mouettes qui ne cessaient de tourner autour des navires de pécheurs.  
À quelques mètres, Maria remercia Altaïr et lui jura de le tenir au courant des nouvelles qui pourraient lui parvenir, puis elle le salua, et fit demi-tour en direction de la ville, avant de se raviser, et de saluer aussi la jeune femme brune caché sous son capuchon blanc. Nasséra ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui tourner le dos, alors que l'ancienne Templière, sans plus de cérémonie, quitta les lieux, quelque peu vexée par le comportement de l'assassine.

Altaïr eut une légère grimace indéfinissable, puis se mélangea à la foule du marché, en direction du bureau, suivit discrètement par sa campagne.

Dans l'ombre et le silence, lentement, ils finirent par atteindre le lieux dit, puis, grimpèrent sur le toit, avant d'atterrir dans la cour. Le jeune homme lui fit signe d'attendre, puis il rentra dans la pièce fraîche où se trouvait le Rafik de la ville.

« -Paix et sérénité Rafik.

L'homme rondouillard et d'un certain âge ne répondit pas à l'instant, se contentant de copier à la perfection un ancien manuscrit. Une fois sa tâche accomplit, quelques longues secondes plus tard, il posa sans douceur sa plume dans l'encrier, et releva la tête.

-Paix, je ne pense pas, et sérénité non plus Altaïr. Il marqua une pause, puis continua, testant la patience du jeune assassin. Alors ? As-tu accomplit la tâche que tu t'étais toi même attribué ? Le rafik interrompit de nouveau son sarcasme et observa la pièce, cherchant quelque chose. Oh ? Mais où est donc passé cette jeune et insolente païenne qui t'accompagnait ? Est-elle toujours en vie ou l'as-tu jeté dans la gueule du loup pour détourner leur attention ?

Le regard noir de haine du jeune homme fut effacé par la voix forte qui s'éleva de la cour, surprenant le vieil homme au cheveux grisonnants.

-Non Rafik, je suis toujours ici. »

Nasséra se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte, droite, le capuchon blanc abaissé laissant paraître sa longue chevelure noire de jais.

-Rafik, s'il-te plaît, envoie un pigeon pour Masyaf, et prévient les grands maîtres de notre arrivée, dans deux jours.

L'homme le regarda dans les yeux quelques instant, puis se retourna accomplir la tâche demandé avec nonchalance, alors que les deux assassins étaient déjà sortit.

L'heure qui suivit s'accomplit dans le silence des rues désertes, abandonnées par les habitants à cause de la chaleur étouffante du soleil, faisant de la moindre mission un calvaire à peine supportable. Les quelques gardes que croisèrent Altaïr et Nasséra les regardèrent passer sans bouger, ou alors, les ignorèrent totalement, par fatigue, ne voulant pas gaspiller leurs quelques forces restantes. Les chevaux arabes aussi étaient attachés à l'ombres, somnolant ou mangeant le peu de brindilles à leurs disposition. Le jeune homme grimpa sur un petit étalon bai cerise, alors que Nasséra enfourcha un hongre alezan aux grandes balzanes, puis il prirent le petit trot.

Après plusieurs kilomètres dans la poussière et la chaleur, les deux montures reprirent le pas sous l'ordre de leurs cavaliers.

« -On ne s'entraîne pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non Nasséra. Ce serai un fardeau dangereux que d'avoir des douleurs musculaire pour après demain. Il te faut te reposer. Altaïr se retourna, et la regarda. Ne t'en fais pas, tu as un bon niveau, tu t'en sortira.

-Si tu le dis... »

Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le silence de la montagne.

La journée suivante ne se déroula guère mieux. Nasséra n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, angoissant sur la suite des événements, ne sachant pas comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Cela pouvait être autant son salut que sa perte. La vie, ou la mort, et elle avait chercher le sommeil jusqu'à l'aube. Altaïr n'était pas non plus dans sa meilleure forme. Il était distrait, parfois même distant, et le jeune homme ne prononça pas un seul mot, même lorsque Nasséra tenta de discuter un peu. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Masyaf n'était plus qu'à cinq petits kilomètres, et il décidèrent tout le deux de camper à l'extérieur et de se tenir prêt pour le lendemain.  
La nuit fut impossible, même pour Altaïr. Jamais l'Assassin n'aurait imaginer arriver à la fin de l'entraînement de sa disciple, pensant qu'elle abandonnerait au bout de quelques jours. Mais ce n'étais pas arrivé, et demain signerai la fin, ou le commencement. La vie, ou la mort , et il chercha le sommeil jusqu'au petit matin.  
Une fois l'aube au genou des deux assassins, il montèrent à cheval. La jeune femme bomba le torse et inspira une grande bouffée d'air, avant de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Si elle voulait fuir, c'était maintenant. L'idée la tenta quelques secondes avant de la révulser. Elle talonna sa monture qui s'élança au galop, suivit de prêt par Altaïr. Ils arrivèrent au grand galop devant la citée, pillant devant ses portes, puis descendirent pour commencer l'ascension jusqu'à la forteresse de pierre.

Dans les rues de Masyaf, rien ni personne ne s'aperçut de la présence de Nasséra, ni du rôle future qu'elle aller jouer, tous ne se préoccupant que de leurs vies, sans prêter plus d'attention aux assassins qui les protégeaient. Ce fut cependant moins aisée à l'entrée du château fortifié, où attendait patiemment un jeune assassin expérimenté, les mains dans le dos, guettant leurs arrivées.

« -Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau de Al'Mualim.

-Bien Mohamet. »

Puis il s'inclina et laissa passer le grand Altaïr. L'intérieur de la forteresse était bien différente de la ville, et de nombreux regards lourds d'accusations se posèrent sur Nasséra qui marchait le plus naturellement possible. Ni fière, ni prostrée. Simple, légère, et décontractée. Elle marchait comme un assassin. Elle ne tremblait plus à présent, malgré l'angoisse qui lui tordait l'estomac, elle était sur d'elle, sur de son choix, car elle savait qu'elle serait au moins, aller jusqu'au bout de ses convictions.  
Deux assassins les escortèrent jusqu'au bâtiment principal, puis jusqu'au bureau, où trois vieillards, debout, les attendaient. Nasséra se douta de leurs identités, et resta derrière Altaïr, comme il lui avait conseillé. Celui-ci s'inclina, attendant que l'un d'eux prenne la parole.

« -Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad , savez-vous pourquoi vous avez été convoquez en ces lieux ? Demanda l'homme de milieu, à la longue barbe aussi blanche que la neige, et aux yeux noisettes sous des sourcils broussailleux.

-Je pense savoir Maître.

-Ne soit pas si arrogant en notre présence, continua celui-de gauche, plus jeune, mais déjà très grisonnant. Tu t'es fait justice toi-même, et en mettant en danger la fraternité. Et puis vous avez dressé cette femelle...

-C'est bien cela. La voix d'Altaïr n'était pas forte, mais faisait vibrer toute la salle, sa détermination certaine, sûr de lui. Si j'ai effectué ces deux actions sans votre accords c'est pour deux raisons qui me semblait juste. J'ai éliminé Armand Bouchard, nouveau maître Templier qui assiégeait Kyrenia depuis plusieurs mois déjà, réduisant à néant sa population. Sa mort était nécessaire. De puis, il fit signe à Nasséra d'avancer, ce qu'elle fit, en retirant son capuchon, Nasséra est bien une femme, et je l'ai formé pour...

-C'est une honte ! Interrompit le vieil homme de gauche. Comment avez-vous osé ?

-Rien n'interdit aux femmes d'exercer. Son ton avait été plus fort que précédemment, et nombreuses femmes assassins ont déjà exercés dans le passé, et vous le savez.

-Il n'a pas tort, dit le plus vieux des droit, à droite, qui s'était rassit, fatigué de tenir si longtemps une posture debout. Mais dites-moi, Altaïr. Pourquoi avoir prit tant de risque ?

Le jeune homme inspira une longue bouffée d'air, et observa les trois hommes. Lorsqu'il estima qu'aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, il se lança.  
-Les choses doivent avancer. Cela fait déjà de longs mois que notre ancien maître nous a trahis et en a payé le prix, et de nombreuses traditions, idées reçues doivent disparaître. Certaines de nos actions nous ont coûtés cher, et un nouveau départ est nécessaire. Nasséra ici présente en est une preuve. Elle est aussi douée en course que moi, plus rapide que les meilleurs, et plus précises qu'un tigre. Il lui arrive d'être parfois impulsive, mais elle est sage. C'est un bon assassin, que j'ai formé moi-même. Le changement n'est pas que négatif, il peut en ressortir du bien.

-Ah ! Une femme, savoir se battre ? Mais regardez la ! Elle est aussi chétive qu'un misérable chiot ! S'exclama le vieux de gauche.

-Je pense Maître, qu'il faut la voir avant de juger, adressa t'il à celui de gauche, un air de défis dans les yeux.

-Petit insolent...

-Bien, interrompit l'homme à la barbe blanche du milieu. Allons dans la court, nous allons la faire combattre.

-Je vous regarderez d'ici jeune femme, j'ai horreur des escaliers, parla le plus ridé des trois.  
Nasséra lui fit un léger signe de la tête, appréciant son jugement, puis elle remit sa capuche en place avant de suivre les trois hommes. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cour, les assassins c'étaient déjà regroupés autour du cercle de sable, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer. Le Maître à la longue barbe blanche choisit trois jeunes hommes, pas au hasard. Le premier était un simple novice, le second un assassin, et le dernier un maître. Tous s'imaginait déjà Nasséra abandonner avant même de poser le pied dans le rond poussiéreux, mais elle s'avança toujours aussi sûr d'elle, et attendit que le novice fit de même. Il devait avoir à peine 16 ans, mais il avait déjà un corps d'homme et un regard dangereux. Le vieux Maître haineux fit signe de la tête et le jeune garçon dégaina son sabre, puis attaqua. D'un geste fluide et rapide, Nasséra se saisit de sa lame courte et dévia le premier coup, avant de lancer son talon droit en plein dans la poitrine du novice. Celui ci étouffa un petit cris et se plia en deux, peu attentif au reste de l'action. Vive, la jeune femme le désarma sans plus de difficulté et lui donna un fort crochet du droit qui sonna à moitié son adversaire, qui vint tomber lentement au sol.

Le silence se fit entendre, laissant peu à peu place à de lourds chuchotements. Le maître barbu fit de nouveau signe, et après avoir sortit le novice boitillant, entra l'assassin. Habillé de la même manière que Nasséra, il sortit son épée sans plus attendre et se jeta sur elle. Surprise qu'il n'est pas attendu le départ, elle esquiva habillement le premier et le second coup, le troisième quand à lui fut dévié, lui laissant l'occasion de contre attaquer férocement. Le combat fut rapide, mais pas pour la jeune femme. Nasséra c'était habitué à la vitesse et à la puissance d'Altaïr à coté, cet homme était lent, voir même au ralentit. Elle pouvait prédire ses coups par ses yeux, et sa posture. Elle pouvait prévoir les frappes et le surprendre. Quelques seconde à peine plus tard, il s'écroula au sol, le nez brisé et une profonde entaille dans l'avant bras droit.  
De nouveau, le silence fit place, mais les chuchotements qui suivirent furent plus forts, moins calmes. Les assassins commençaient à douter et à exprimer leurs mécontentement.. Le vieux aux cheveux grisonnants eut un rictus de colère, alors que de son coté, Altaïr eut un léger sourire de satisfaction.

Le dernier adversaire entre en piste. Il était plus vieux qu'Altaïr, plus grand aussi. La petite foule qui avait toujours pour habitudes de se retenir et de se taire commençait à présent à lancer des mots d'encouragement, parfois, des mots d'insultes pour la jeune femme. Ils s'énervaient.

L'assassin dégaina lentement une épée rustre et usée, puis se mit en garde, et Nasséra, pour la première fois, sortir son sabre de son fourreau. L'excitation du combat était à son comble, et d'un coup, l'homme attaqua.  
Ses coups étaient rapides, mais la jeune femme parvenait à les suivre, mais ses frappes étaient trop fortes pour être parées, elle dût reculer, ou prendre le bon moment pour les dévier, ce qu'elle fit de temps à autre, mais elle perdit en vitesse. La voyant en légère difficulté, l'assassin redoubla d'intensité et fit virevolter l'arme de son adversaire, ce qui n'empêchait pas Nasséra de continuer à esquiver. Au contraire, sans arme, elle fut allégée et pouvait à présent augmenter sa vitesse. Elle profita d'une ouverture pour le frapper violent, mais à son tour il évita l'attaque, en se déportant en arrière, ce qui permit à Nasséra de reculer à son tour, imposant une grande distance entre eux deux. La jeune femme en profita pour prendre ses couteaux de lancer et les envoya. Le premier rata sa cible, le second fut dévié, mais le troisième se planta violemment dans l'épaule gauche de l'assassin. Il retira l'arme avec un visage crispé par la douleur puis s'élança de nouveau, plus énervé qu'a l'accoutumé, mais Nasséra évita le coup d'une roulade en avant qui lui permit de récupérer sa lame courte encore à terre, qui para le coup suivant. Il avait perdu en force.  
Encore à genou, Nasséra repoussa la lame et lui faucha les jambes, le faisant tomber lourdement au sol, perdant son arme. Il se redressa et vint la plaquer au sol, lui empoignant les poignets, assise sur elle. La jeune femme fut prise de panique et se débattit quelques instants, alors que l'homme esquissa un sourire narquois avant d'approcher sa tête du visage de Nasséra. Se remémorant l'action de LeBerry, elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et lui donna un puissant coup de tête. Endoloris et vexé dans son ego, l'assassin reprit son arme et l'approcha lentement de la gorge de la jeune femme., qui sans réfléchir...donna un grand coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de son adversaire.  
Elle avait visé juste, et elle tourna la situation à son avantage. Alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, immobile, elle lui enserra la taille avec les jambes, et le renversa avec toutes ses forces sur le coté, jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de lui, la lame courte sur sa gorge, les yeux emplit de haine.

« -Je crois que nous allons en rester là, s'exclama le maître à la longue barbe. Altaïr, Nasséra, si vous voulez bien nous suivre. »

La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de rengainer ses armes, puis elle sortit de l'arène, le souffle court. Son adversaire quand à lui, n'était pas en plu grande forme et lui jeta un regard noir avant de se retirer. Les trois hommes suivit par Nasséra en sueur remontèrent jusqu'au bureau dans un lourd silence. Le vieil aigris leur fit signe de rester à l'écart, puis rejoignirent le troisième compère, avec laquelle ils délibéraient.

« -Tu t'es bien battue, tu as fait bonne impression.

-Merci...J'ai eu un excellent maître.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tords. »

Elle lui sourire, mais il l'ignora, observant les trois Maîtres hausser le ton, accompagnait de grands gestes ou de regards furtifs à leur attention. Après plusieurs minutes de discussion, le plus vieux fit signe à Altaïr d'entrer, laissant Nasséra seule.

« -Bien, commença celui du milieu, Altaïr Ibn La'ahad, vous avez été appelé à comparaître devant nous après avoir fuit à Chypre pour assassiner Armand Bouchard sans nous avoir consulté avant.

-Une violation au Crédo ! Continua celui de gauche.

-Je conteste. Je n'ai pas trahis le Crédo.

-Ne réponds pas sur ce ton petit...

-Arthur ça suffit ! Siffla le plus vieux, assit à droite. Laisses le se défendre. Continue.

-Si j'ai jugé bon de ne pas vous envoyer de missive avant d'agir, c'est que j'ai jugé la situation bien trop critiques pour perdre du temps. J'ai agit.

-Malgré tout...Helek, Arthur et moi même avons jugé que même si tu as agis de manière brusque, voir dangereuse, tu avais correctement mené à bien ta mission. Tu as bien fait, et tu ne seras pas sanctionné pour cet acte.

-Cependant, interrompit Helek, celui assis entre Thamir et Arthur, nous avons encore à réfléchir sur ton « élève. » que tu as entraîné clandestinement à nos techniques.

Un homme accompagna Nasséra qui entra sous l'ordre de Thamir. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la hauteur d'Altaïr, puis s'inclina.

-Femme, commença Helek, nous t'avons observé combattre et nous ne pouvons nier vos talents, cependant...

-Nous n'acceptons pas les femmes dans l'ordre ! Lança sèchement Arthur.

-Je ne vous croit pas, interrompit Nasséra.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire, rattrapa Altaïr, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de raisons valides à un tel décret.

-Vous l'avez dit vous même, je sais me battre, je sais...

-Silence femme, vous n'avez pas l'autorisation pour parler.

-J'ai un nom, et c'est Nasséra.

-Et que voudrais-tu ? Demanda celui du milieu, que tu sois considérée comme un homme, que tu ne connaisse pas la sensibilité ou la grâce. Que jamais tu ne mettes au monde tes enfants ?

-La seule chose que je veux est de pouvoir suivre la voie que j'ai choisis.  
-Et qu'elle est-elle ? Posa Thamir, de nouveau assis à droite.

-Être l'égal de l'homme. Non pas être considérée comme un homme, mais être vu et respectée comme tel.

Il ne restait plus que la respiration sifflante d'Arthur pour brise le lourd silence qui s'était installer.

-Bien, nous allons délibérer. »

De nouveau dehors, Nasséra fit les cents pas, alors qu'Altaïr attendit impassible. Les minutes s'écoulèrent le plus lentement du monde, et jamais Nasséra ne c'était sentit aussi angoissée. Enfin, au bout de plus d'une heure, il entrèrent, le nœud à l'estomac.

« -Bien, parla le plus vieux, Nous avons longtemps discuté, et nous avons conclut que malgré ta situation, nous t'acceptons dans l'ordre, au rang de simple assassin. Si tu prouves ta valeur,ton talent et ta dévotion, tu pourras peut être prétendre au rang de maître.

-Merci maître, répondit Nasséra en s'inclinant plus bas que d'habitude.

-Nous verrons pour le reste plus tard, continua Helek. Altaïr Ibn La'ahad, la situation ne peux plus durer et nous n'avons jamais mérité le grade que nous avons obtenu. Tu prendras la tête de l'Ordre en tant que chef des Assassins. Un statu qui te reviens de droit, malgré ta jeunesse, nous estimons que tu es assez sage pour prendre notre place. Ta volonté fait foi. Nasséra, vous pouvez disposez, le Maître vous appellera lorsque nous aurons finit. »

La jeune femme s'inclina de nous, fit un pas en arrière, et se retourna pour quitter la place. Encore surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir et d'entendre. Ça avait presque été trop facile. « Non » se dit-elle. « Tu as pas passé des mois à suer eau et sang, des heures de douloureuses séances d'entraînements, de peur, et de souffrance. Non, ça n'a pas été facile. » Mais malgré tout, elle était terriblement déçue. Plus rien ne serai comme avant, et maintenant, Altaïr étant Maître de l'Ordre, elle était une fois de plus seule, Nasséra se sentait perdue. Elle ignorait totalement où aller ou quoi faire, alors elle descendit et s'assit sur des coussins de velours. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

« -En sortant, demandez à Nasséra de venir me voir. »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, puis sortit d'un pas lent, le dos courbé par l'âge. Altaïr était assit sur le vieux siège en bois massif ou jadis, son maître avez trôné. Chef de l'Ordre. Il n'en revenait pas. Il savait que cela était possible, mais jamais il ne c'était imaginé à cet place, aussi tôt, à son âge. Les plus jeunes pouvait y accéder à quarante ans, lui n'en n'avait que vingt-six.

Mais jamais il n'aurait pût refuser une telle opportunité, grâce à celle-ci, il allait pouvoir remodeler les choses, en retirer d'autres et en garder certaines.

Nasséra entra discrètement dans le bureau et abaissa sa capuche, puis s'arrêta devant le bureau, comme Altaïr il y a quelques années déjà.

« -Nasséra ! Je voulais...

-C'est une très bonne chose, c'est juste extraordinaire. Tu as accomplit ton objectif alors que cela te semblait juste irréalisable. Quant à moi, j'ai enfin trouvé ma place. Tu n'as pas à tant faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est une bonne chose...J'ai...j'ai d'ailleurs une mission pour toi, il se leva et alla dans les bibliothèque retirer un parchemin particulièrement vieux. Tu vas devoir aller à Jérusalem chercher Malik, un Rafik, et un ami. J'ai déjà prévu un nouveau rafik qui part à l'instant.  
Altaïr sursauta alors que la jeune femme l'enlaça doucement, caché aux yeux de tous par le large meuble. Elle colla sa joue sur son omoplate et de ses mains caressa son torse. Le jeune homme reposa le document et se retourna.

-J'avais justement quelque chose à te dire, commença Nasséra...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais le baiser fut bref. L'assassin la regarda dans les yeux, une mou triste sur le visage et ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte si attendue, il lui prit les épaules et se pencha, embrassant timidement son front. Seul une phrase sortit doucement de ses lèvres : « Je suis désolé... » puis il se ressaisit du papier et retourna à son bureau, alors que Nasséra resta sans bouger, le souffle court, puis se mordit les lèvres, ravalant ses larmes.  
Il ne l'aimait plus.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Révélation

Chapitre 11

Révélations

Le sable lui fouettait avec rage les joues et les yeux, malgré l'épais bandeau enroulé tout autour de sa tête. Cela faisait déjà trois jours entier que la tempête soufflait de toutes ses forces, empêchant Nasséra de progresser à une allure convenable. La moitié du temps, le chemin était totalement invisible, et l'air irrespirable, et lorsqu'elle pouvait éventuellement avancer, c'était son cheval qui refusait obstinément d'obéir, malgré les coups de talons répétés, ce qu'il l'obligea à poser pied à terre, et à avancer, tant bien que mal, dans le sable. La tombée de la nuit acheva le peu de distance qu'elle avait parcourut dans la journée, et trouva un abris dans la roche, accompagné de sa monture, elle aussi à bout de souffle. La fatigue lui tirait les jambes, et même l'Assassin le plus expérimenté ne pouvait triompher face au vent, elle dût donc se résoudre à fermer les yeux jusqu'à l'aube, après avoir donné plusieurs poignées de blé et de fois à sa monture, ainsi que de l'eau.

Elle appréciait particulièrement ce cheval. C'était un jeune étalon noir, avec trois balzanes blanches sur les membres, comme les chevaux des rois. Nasséra avait été la seule assez obstinée pour monter dessus malgré les avertissements de l'assassin qui l'avait acheté, cependant, après avoir été battu par son dresseur, l'animal ne parvenait plus à accepter d'hommes sur son dos, alors que la douceur et la patience de la jeune femme l'avait mit en confiance. L'assassin avait finit par le céder à Nasséra sous peine de se risquer à perdre la vie sur l'étalon, ou devoir lui trancher les jarrets sous la colère. Il se justifia auprès des autres assassins, comme étant un cadeau par rapport à la réussite de Nasséra en tant qu'Assassin. Shem, par ailleurs, avait reçu de nombreuses railleries de ses compagnons.

Ce fut l'absence de bruit qui réveilla Nasséra en sursaut, quelques minutes avant le premier rayon de soleil. En effet, la tempête avait considérablement réduit durant la nuit, et tout ceci au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, qui sella son cheval à vive allure après lui avoir donné de l'eau. Elle dévora la tranche de viande séchée, puis enfourcha l'étalon, qui tressaillit d'impatience à l'idée de se défouler un peu. Elle lui demanda le galop, et il démarra à vive allure. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Nasséra pour réussir à ralentir l'allure de l'animal, fort et fougueux. Ils avaient besoin d'une allure plus modéré pour tenir la distance, et cela, le cheval semblait l'ignorer.

Au final, il fallut à Nasséra six journée entières et une longue matinée pour arriver à Jérusalem, deux fois plus de temps que d'habitude. Cependant, lorsqu'elle aperçut le nombres grandissant de marchants qui faisaient route vers la vieille citée, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à rester bloqué hors de la ville, par la tempête de vent et de poussière.

Exceptionnellement, elle laissa sans surveillance sa monture à l'entrée de la citée. En effet, l'animal refusant catégoriquement qu'un homme s'approche de sa personne, la jeune femme ne craignit pas que l'on lui vole. Elle prit la lettre écrite de la main d'Altaïr au nouveau Rafik, puis elle entra en toute discrétion dans son ancien foyer. Slalomant entre marchants et acheteurs, aucun ne virent l'assassin, et ils devinèrent son passage uniquement par la légère brises qui suivait son passage.

Nasséra retrouva le bureau sans aucuns problèmes, et elle escalada la façade avec une aisance naturelle sortit tout droit des légendes puis elle sauta dans la cours avec souplesse et silence, puis elle entra dans le bureau ou discutaient en silence deux hommes en tuniques d'assassin, vêtu de noir, le thé encore fumant dans les tasses.

« -Mes respects Rafiks.

-C'est pas trop tôt, commença le plus jeune des deux.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai été prise dans la tempête, et j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai put …

-Je constate cela...continua le jeune Rafik, en posant un regard insistant sur la tunique de la jeune femme.

Nasséra ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais marcher six jours dans le sable et la poussière laisse des marques, et sa tunique, d'habitude blanche et rayonnante était grise, marron, et sale, touchée de plein fouet par la tempête. À coté des deux Rafiks, elle ressemblait à une crasseuse mendiante.

-Vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de me laver...Pour vous donner ceci et elle tendit au Rafik rondouillard et âgé un lettre, signé du Maitre Assassin. Si vous êtes prêt Rafik, nous pouvons partir de suite si vous le souhaitez.

-Et bien justement, non. Nous avons besoin de cette lettre pour remplir quelques documents, et tu as apparemment, besoin d'un bain. Nous partirons par conséquent demain à l'aube.  
-C'est trop aimable Rafik. »

Nasséra s'inclina, puis sortit de la pièce, avant de sortir du bureau, fulminant de colère. Si Altaïr arrivait à être désagréable, ce Malik dépassait les bornes, et la jeune femme rageait à l'idée de chevaucher trois journées en sa « compagnie. » Traînant des pieds, évitant les transporteurs dans les ruelles, Nasséra avançait, pensive, jusqu'au bain publics. Par chance, ils étaient ouvert aux femmes ce jour-ci. Elle y entra, et paya un bon prix pour avoir accès à un bain privé, et elle acheta un garçonnet pour qu'il aille laver sa tunique le plus vite possible, et surtout, dans le silence le plus complet si par malheur quelqu'un reconnaissait la tunique des assassins, il aurait des ennuis. Nasséra se découvrit derrière un pare-vent, puis se vêtit d'une large tunique de bain blanche, avant de donner sa tunique et son pantalon au jeune garçon, qui quitta la pièce rapidement, et sans un mot.

La jeune femme quant à elle retira vite l'horrible tissu blanc qui lui collait à la peau dans l'humidité ambiante. Elle le jeta sur le banc à coté du bain tiède, puis rentra délicatement dans l'eau, sans passer par le bain froid. Elle avait toujours eu horreur du froid, et même si il était recommandé de commencer par l'eau glacée, elle l'ignora. Elle voulait juste de détendre, et oublier. Oublier la trahison de celui qu'elle avait aimé., dont aujourd'hui, elle ne gardait plus qu'une rage enfouie au fond de la gorge, prête à sortir.

Nasséra ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison, tout simplement car il ne lui en avait donné aucune. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas mal comportée, mais malgré tout, depuis la mission à Chypre, il avait établit une distance et une froideur à son égard, sans aucune raison. Cela correspondait d'ailleurs, au moment où Maria avait été libérée. Et c'était sûrement ça : Nasséra n'était pas stupide, et elle avait bien vu cette lueur entre eux, cette attirance mutuelle naturelle. Malgré la haine de Maria à l'égard d'Atlaïr, durant les deux semaines en mer, il avait réussit à la mettre en confiance, à lui parler à l'éclairer, et peu à peu, ils se sont parlés, comme entre deux vieux amis. Mais la jeune assassine n'avait pas put participer à leurs discussions. Trop souvent malade, trop souvent gênée trop souvent à l'écart, tout simplement. Peu être était-elle tout simplement mieux qu'elle. Et peut-être que...Ne l'avait-il jamais aimé ?

La haine avait finalement laissé peu à peu place aux questions, sans aucunes réelles réponses, et peu à peu, un silence de mort s'installa dans la moiteur des bains, et seul les clapotis de l'eau accompagna doucement la chute de larme silencieuses de Nasséra.

Elle était de nouveau seule.

Il avait fallut plus de deux heures au jeune garçon pour qu'il puisse laver, puis sécher en plein soleil la longue tunique blanche de Nasséra et son pantalon. Elle avait retrouvé un blanc plus naturel, sans poussières. Nasséra, quant à elle, même lavée, ne pouvait que se sentir salie. Elle se sécha puis enfila son vêtement, noua ses longs cheveux encore humides en un chignon bas et lâche, puis rabattit sa capuche avant de sortir, invisible, du grand bâtiment.

Il était encore tôt, et le soleil ne faisait que commencer sa descente à travers le ciel bleu, et Nasséra ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer au bureau, l'aura sombre et pesante de Malik l'agaçant profondément. Au final, la jeune femme se promena bêtement dans le marché, au beau milieu de la foule, toujours sans se faire remarquer. Elle vola une pêche au passage, puis grimpa sur un toit pour la dévorer en paix. Elle n'aimait pas voler, mais parfois, il le fallait, même ci cette fois là, elle n'aurait pas dût, elle apprécia le fruit juteux et sucré, qui lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Une fois la pêche finit, elle s'amusa à nettoyer le noyaux, retirant chaque petit morceau de chair, un à un, puis elle le rentra entier dans sa bouche, cherchant encore un peu de goût, avant de le retirer et de le lancer au loin, immaculé.

Elle le regarda rebondir au loin, avant de s'arrêter au bord du toit, évitant de peu le précipite. Pourtant, Nasséra l'avait déjà perdu de yeux. Elle observait autre chose. Au loin, une silhouette blanche se faufilait agilement entre les habitants, d'un pas léger et rapide. Piquée par la curiosité, Nasséra se redressa, puis courut jusqu'à la rue ou se trouvait l'assassin. Après plusieurs minutes, elle parvint enfin à le repérer dans la dense foule du souk, puis elle continua de l'observer sans le lâcher des yeux une seule seconde. Sa manière agressive de se déplacer et sa corpulence lui rappela immédiatement Altaïr, mais cela aurait signifié qu'il serait parti en douce, un jour ou deux après elle. Pourtant, rien n'annonçait la venue d'un autre assassin. Elle le prit donc en filature, pour en avoir le cœur net.

La jeune femme continua sa course sur les toits durant plus d'une heure, se cachant, et feintant les archers, pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Elle fut sur le point d'abandonner lorsque finalement, une seconde personne rejoignit l'assassin, attisant encore plus le désir de connaître l'homme au capuchon. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent d'un signe austère de la tête avant de continuer leurs routes, puis il bifurquèrent d'un coup dans une étroite ruelle. Nasséra dut faire preuve de la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas se faire entendre, et pour voir la scène.

C'était bien Altaïr, qui enserra vivement dans le bras la silhouette, fine, et féminine de Maria. Que faisait-elle ici ? Et pourquoi est elle venue à Jérusalem au lieu de rester à Acre ? Mais ça n'avait aucune important. Le cœur de Nasséra se serra violemment, et son estomac se tordit. Elle aurait put si facilement plonger sur elle et lui trancher le cou, et plus la colère grandit, plus l'idée lui devenait simple et fascinante. Mais lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent doucement, la vue de Nasséra devint flou sous les larmes, et elle préféra se retirer en silence avant de se trahir. Avant de vomir de haine et de désespoir.

La jeune femme se contenta de partir doucement, la tête basse, à l'abri de tout les regards.

« -Nous pensions que tu t'étais perdue. Lança sarcastique le jeune Rafik.

-On ne passe pas dix-sept années de sa vie à Jérusalem sans en connaître le moindre recoin. » Répondit amèrement la jeune femme, l'humeur sombre.

Malik ne trouva rien n'a redire, mais ne sembla en aucun perturbé par le fait que Nasséra est eu le dernier mot.

La jeune femme retira sa ceinture de cuir et son armure, ainsi que le fourreau de son épée et ses couteaux de lancer. Elle posa le tout délicatement près des coussins de velours, mais garda sous son oreiller sa lame courte, prête à faire gicler le sang de quiconque la menacerait, puis elle ferma les yeux, sans trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, malgré quelques heures de repos, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fatiguée, et lasse. Dans le bureau, Malik était déjà éveillé, et griffonnait sur un vieux bouquins quelques dernières notes signant la fin de son rôle de Rafik de Jérusalem. Alors que Nasséra se ré-équipa, l'ancien Rafik salua Jean, avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme, qui rabattit sa capuche pour cacher ses yeux fatigués et vides.

« -Si tu es enfin prête, nous y allons.

-Très bien, allons-y alors.

Alors que Nasséra escalada le mur de la cours, Malik lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu comprendras certainement que je ne puisse t'accompagner par ce chemin. »

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de descendre dans la rue, et attendit le jeune homme, à coté de la porte du bureau. Il sortit à son tour, et plissa le yeux sous la lumière du soleil. Nasséra fut marqué par son jeune âge. Il devait avoir à peine une, ou deux années de plus que Altaïr. Tout les deux étaient Assassins, et pourtant, il ne dégageait pas du tout la même chose. Sa peau était plus mate, son visage plus long, et son nez plus fin. Ses yeux cependant, étaient tout autant noirs, mais plus encore ses cheveux. Un bouc prenait perpétuellement place sur son menton, et il semblait en prendre soin. Ses pommettes plus saillantes et ses yeux légèrement plus creusé lui donnaient un air plus sombre, plus agressifs.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Nasséra l'observait, il détourna la tête et rabattis son capuchon noir à son tour, puis commença la marche d'un pas pressé, à croire qu'il haïssait cette ville du plus profond de son être. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite à l'entrée de la ville ou son étalon piaffa d'impatience lorsqu'il sentit sa cavalière. Malik s'approcha de l'étalon noir, mais Nasséra le retint.

« -Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ne le monte pas.

-Ah bon, et pourquoi cela ?

-Car il m'appartient, et que tu ne pourra certainement, jamais rester dessus plus d'une dizaine de secondes. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'approcha lentement de l'animal, le laissa flairer sa main, puis sangla, avant de monter dessus souplement, alors que Malik dût se contenter d'un hongre baie qui faisait pâle figure à coté de la monture de la jeune femme.

Si Nasséra pensait que voyager avec Altaïr était d'un grand ennuis, elle se rendit compte de son erreur avec Malik. C'était comme traverser un cimetière. Un long, très long cimetière. Pas un seul mot, pas un seul regard, ni même un geste ou un souffle. Il restait droit en selle, regardant devant lui, fièrement, le menton levé, alternant le pas et le trot, toujours, sans rien indiquer.  
L'ambiance était si pesante, que Nasséra n'osait même pas parler. Et ce fut ainsi durant 4 jours entiers.

L'arrivée à Masyaf fut le plus grand soulagement de la jeune assassine, et cela n'échappa à l'ancien Rafik.

« -Tu peux me laisser ici, je pense que je m'en sortirai.

-Tu es sûr de connaître le chemin ? »

Une fois encore, il ne répondit pas, laissant l'illusion à Nasséra de remporter la partie. La jeune femme confiant son cheval à la seule écuyère de l'écurie, puis elle accompagna Malik jusqu'à la forteresse. Il marcha moins vite qu'à Jérusalem, et il prit même le temps d'observer les habitants. La jeune femme parvint même à le trouver « lent » et elle se demanda si il ne le faisait pas juste exprès pour lui faire voir rouge. Ils leur fallut une demi-heure pour atteindre la porte. À peine les deux assassins eurent franchit la porte qu'un jeune novice vint à leurs rencontre.

« Le Maître vous attends dans son bureau, tout les deux. »

Malik le gratifiant d'un signe de la tête, puis ils se rendirent au lieux dit. Altaïr les attendait assis sur la chaise bois massif il griffonnait sur du parchemin plusieurs notes et à ses cotés se trouvait un étrange coffret doré. Il avait l'air épuisé, et Nasséra le remarqua si il avait chevauché encore plus vite qu'eux, cela semblait logique.

Malik toussota légèrement pour captiver l'attention du jeune Assassin, qui releva vivement la tête. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'ancien Rafik, un large sourire trancha son visage. Il se leva de s chaise et enserra Malik avec force, comme de vieux compagnons qui se retrouvent après une longue guerre. Cependant, quand il vit Nasséra, il se contenta d'un signe de tête, auquel elle répondit plus par respect que par sympathie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang, mais en rien ses sentiments ne devaient altérer son travail.

« -Bien bien bien...Je suis heureux de te revoir Malik. Je vaix avoir besoin de ton aide pour m'organiser. Je n'ai pas encore assez confiance dans les autres maitres assassins pour leurs confier les tâches que je vais te donner. Mais en attendant...Nasséra, vient ici s'il-te plait.

Surprise par la demande, la jeune femme mit quelques seconde à réagir.

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi, mais pour le moment, passons. Tu sais que notre ancien Maitre, Al'Mualim, nous a trahis, et c'est servit de nous pour voler un trésor au Temple de Salomon.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Et bien saches, que c'est en partit grâce à ce trésors qu'il est parvenus à tout nous...contrôler.

-Manipuler, il le faisait déjà avant, précisa Malik.

Nasséra se contenta de hocher machinalement la tête en guide de réponse.

-C'est une relique, ce trésor. Une très, très ancienne relique. Et pourtant...Elle nous dépasse largement en avancement. Il l'appelait...La Pomme d'Eden.

-Éden ? Comme le fruit défendu ? Celui qu'à dévoré Ève, et lui a donné la connaissance.

-Oui. Comme celle-ci, continua Altaïr. Ce que je vais te montrer, à une valeur inestimable, et nous devons tous faire pour que cela reste secret. Nombreux assassins sont au courant, mais pas la population, et nous ne devons en aucun cas leur révéler, car son pouvoir dépasse l'entendement. Jures-le moi.

-Bien...Je te le jure. »

Altaïr saisis le coffret doré, et l'ouvrit délicatement, puis tourna le coffret ouvert face à la jeune femme. La petite sphère rayonnait de milles feu, et les étranges marques semblaient abriter un feu ardent. Une irrésistible envie de la toucher prit Nasséra, mais elle se retint, du mieux qu'elle put. Lorsque le jeune homme referma le coffret, se fut à la fois un soulagement et un déchirement atroce.

« -Mais...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda t'elle le souffle coupé.

-C'est l'une des Pommes d'Éden, répondit Malik.

-Une ? Il y en a d'autre ?

-Oui., continua Altaïr. Son pouvoir dépasse la raison, et c'est pour cela, qu'elle doit rester cachée. Les Templiers sont affaiblit, mais leurs objectifs est de la reprendre. Nasséra, si je te parle de tout cela, c'est car j'ai confiance en toi. Tu dois protéger cette Pomme au prix de ta vie, au prie de celles des autres si il le faut.

Nasséra tiqua à cette réflexion et elle fit la grimace.

-Et pourquoi ne pas simplement la détruire ? Si tu veux protéger le peuple, lance la du haut d'une falaise, et n'en parlons plus.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Elle est bien trop importante...

-Plus que la vie de centaines de personnes ?

-Elle vaut tout autant.

Malik regardait la scène en silence, observant alternativement le jeune homme et la jeune femme, septique. Aucun n'avait tort, mais aucun n'avait raison non plus. Nasséra réfléchit un instant, puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Très bien. Je veux bien la protéger, mais seulement si tu me renseignes dessus il hors de question que je mette ma vie en danger pour une simple petite sphère...

-Malik. Je peux te demander un service ? Peux tu s'il-te-plaît nous faire un thé, comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je le fasse à chaque fois, Altaïr, répondit l'intéressée en quittant la pièce.

Nasséra se mordit de nouveau la langue, rester seule avec le jeune homme lui était insupportable, et même si elle cachait bien ses émotions, elle avait envie de lui tordre de le cou. Il faisait les cents pas devant elle, et aucuns des deux n'osa prendre la parole. Finalement, l'Assassin s'arrêta observant par la fenêtre les autres homme s'entraîner. Quand il était seul avec elle, il n'osait la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'était passé il y a huit jours, et je voulais te dire que j'étais profondément désolé que ça se soit finit ainsi, et...

-Ne cherches pas d'excuses Altaïr. Le ton s'était fait plus cassant et plus froid qu'elle le souhaitait. Si tu m'as laissé en plan ainsi c'est bien que tu avais une raison, non ?

-En effet, je...

-Et bien saches que peu importe celle-ci, en aucun cas je ne pardonnerai. Alors n'essaie surtout pas de te justifier. Maintenant, si tu me permet, j'aimerai aller me reposer.

Altaïr ne la regarda pas, il était toujours dos à elle, et même lorsqu'il se mit en face de la jeune femme, la capuche tirée de celle-ci ne lui permit pas de voir quelques émotions.

-Tu peux y aller. »

Nasséra s'inclina, le poing sur le cœur, puis recula, avant de faire demi tour et de sortir, la tête basse, laissant le jeune homme seul, à son tour.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Déclin

Chapitre 12

Déclin

Le jeune novice s'écrasa par terre avec fracas, la tête la première, avalant sable et graviers, avant de cracher le tout dans une quinte de toux violente. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ce fut deux autres assassins qui le prirent par les bras et le sortir de force du rond de sable pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau. Le coupable faisait des allers-retours dans le rond d'entraînement, l'attitude agressive, attendant qu'un nouveau ignorant pénètre dans son antre, prés à recevoir des coups rageurs.

« -Alors ! Y'a t'il des volontaires ? »

La voix était bien trop aiguë pour être celle d'un homme, mais personne ne doutait aujourd'hui de la force de Nasséra. Cependant, quelques personnes chuchotèrent, ou ricanèrent dans l'ombre.

« -Et toi là bas ! Tu tiens à donner ton avis ? Viens donc me le chuchoter à l'oreille ! »

Le jeune adolescent aux yeux bleus et la silhouette frêle perdit le sourire à la seconde où il vit le doigt de la jeune femme se poser sur lui. Il lança un regard suppliant à son camarade de droite, qui, pour tout réponse, le poussa doucement, du bout de la main, vers Nasséra. Le jeune homme inspirant fortement, puis, entra d'un pas hésitant.

Il dégaina son sabre arabe, puis se mit en garde. Malgré les entraînements, il ne put empêcher sa main de trembler et la jeune femme, quant à elle, dégaina, puis planta son sabre dans le sable, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, le reste du visage dans l'ombre de son capuchon. C'était comme un loup découvrant ses crocs, prêt à mordre.

Le novice fit alors comme on lui avait conseillé. Frapper fort, car c'était là le point faible de la demoiselle, et surtout, bouger en premier, et la prendre de court. Car un paris avait été lancé dans l'Ordre, en silence, sans qu'elle, ou le Maître ne le sache. Si quelqu'un parvenait à lui voler un baiser dans l'arène, il recevrai plusieurs pièces d'or, le respect de tous, mais aussi sûrement, la mort, de la main de la jeune femme. Alors le garçon s'élança, et frappa. Une frappe verticale, simple, puissante, et remplit d'ouverture. Il ne suffit que de faire un pas à droite, d'une trentaine de centimètre pour que la jeune femme évite le coup. L'arme du novice vint de planter violemment dans la terre, et, trop lent pour la retirer, Nasséra lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac, puis lui prit la tête et lui asséna un coup de genou. Le jeune homme s'effondra par terre, avant de vomir sous la puissance du coup. Nasséra le regarda, sans un seul sourire, puis reprit son arme et la rengaina.

« -Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui », lança Malik, toujours aussi impassible. Il regarda Nasséra droit dans les yeux au bord de l'arène, avant de lui faire un geste de la main, invitant à le suivre, la jeune femme à ses talons.

-Altaïr a une mission pour toi.

-Bien, je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer. »

L'ancien Rafik jeta un léger coup d'œil sur la jeune femme. En deux semaine à peine, elle avait plus changé que n'importe qui. Elle était bien plus forte que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Lorsqu'elle était venue le chercher à Jérusalem, il la pensait à peine assez forte pour devenir une novice mais quand il l'avait vue se battre, il avait été époustouflé par sa vitesse et son agilité bien supérieur à n'importe quel novice. Avec les leçons qu'elle prenait en parallèle, elle s'améliorait bien plus rapidemment que ce qu'ils avaient prévu. À cette vitesse, Nasséra pourrait devenir assassin reconnu en quelques mois à peine.

Au début réticent à l'idée de voir une femme au rang de maître, elle avait finit par le convaincre. « Le changement a du bon », comme prenait l'habitude de dire Altaïr à son égard. C'était d'ailleurs ensemble que les deux hommes mettaient en place depuis trois semaines de nouvelles techniques d'assassinats, plus discrètes. Suspendu à un rebord, dans un tas de paille ou encore, en sautant dans le vide. C'était des techniques que Altaïr voulait tester à Acres il estimait que frapper à découvert n'était plus la solution, et que la subtilité devait être de mise.

Nasséra continuait de suivre Malik dans le plus grand silence, jusqu'au bureau du Maître assassin, qui se tenait debout, dos à eux, regardant par la fenêtre les hommes se battre. La jeune femme et l'ancien rafik saluèrent respectueusement Altaïr alors que celui-ci envoya un message par pigeon.

« -Bien, te voilà. Il se tourna en direction de la concernée. J'ai une mission pour toi à Acre. Tu recevra les instructions que je viens juste d'envoyé, au bureau. De plus, je dois t'accompagner pour certaines affaires que Malik a dut t'expliquer en chemin. Les provisions sont déjà faites ,et nous partons dans une heures, alors tiens toi prête. Malik, je compte sur toi pour gérer Masyaf en mon absence, et pour la protéger en mon absence. »

En prononçant ses derniers mots, Altaïr posa par reflex la main sur le petit coffret dorée posé sur le bureau. Malik hocha la tête, le regard déterminé, alors que Nasséra se retira, sans un seul mot.

Altaïr l'observa quitter la pièce en silence, puis dans un soupir, se remit à son bureau, pour finir la lettre qu'il avait commencé quelques minutes plus tôt, alors que Malik le laissa à son travail. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il n'était pas sortit de l'enceinte de la forteresse. Il s'entraînait toujours, chaque matins, à l'aube, en silence, pour garder son agilité et sa force, mais il n'avait plus quitté la ville après son escapade secrète à Jérusalem pour voir Maria, qui s'était déplacée pour y rencontrer son oncle, et organiser un faux-exil, lui permettant de rester invisible aux yeux des derniers Templiers, à Saint-Jean d'Acre.

C'était grâce à elle, et à Malik qu'il gardait contact avec l'extérieur, la Pomme l'emprisonnant dans son étude et dans les recherches. Il en avait plus appris sur le monde en quinze jours qu'en vingts années, et souvent, Malik lui faisait remarquer les jours qui défilaient. Celui-ci fut soulager de voir son ami d'enfance sortir un peu.

Nasséra attendait devant l'écurie depuis plusieurs longues minutes, devant les chevaux, déjà sellés et préparés. Elle soupira et jouant de la pointe de son pieds, avec le sable et quelques graviers, les mettant en cercle, ou les éparpillant, avant de recommencer à nouveau. Elle aperçu finalement la silhouette d'Altaïr au bout d'un quart d'heure, arrivant d'un pas lourd et silencieux. À peine arrivé, Nasséra mit le pied à l'étrier et grimpa sur son étalon noir, suivit de Altaïr qui fit de même, avant de prendre le trot en direction de la ville portuaire.

Altaïr eu peine à y croire lorsqu'il s'aperçut que voyager en compagnie d'une Nasséra sombre pouvant être encore plus pesant qu'avec un Malik de mauvaise humeur. Lorsque Altaïr se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme, il ne vit qu'un capuchon blanc, sans expressions. À coté, un long cimetière paraissait paisible, et même les chevaux s'avéraient bien plus bavard que les deux humains.

Au matin du troisième jours, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée d'Acre, sous les croassements des corneilles qui tournaillaient depuis le premier rayons de soleil. Ils descendirent de cheval, payant un jeune garçon d'écurie pour s'occuper des chevaux durant les deux jours à venir, puis entrèrent, invisible aux yeux des gardes, se camouflant avec des érudits. Nasséra joignit ses mains et observa du coin de l'œil les soldats qui se poussèrent même pour ne pas déranger des hommes de savoir et bien, ne se doutant pas qu'ils collaboraient involontairement avec les assassins. Une fois la porte passée, ils quittèrent les hommes de blanc, puis escaladèrent les toits en direction du bureau, Altaïr en tête. Nasséra ne voulait pas se montrer, et rester en retrait était plus facile pour elle d'établir une quelconque distance avec l'assassin, de plus, cela donnait une fausse note hiérarchique à la situation. N'importe quel autre frère assassin n'aurait douté des sentiments qu'il y avait eu.

« -Paix et sérénité Altaïr.

-Paix et sérénité à toi aussi Rafiq. As tu des informations à me donner ?

Nasséra entra à son tour, les yeux cachés par le tissu blanc de son capuchon, et ne dit pas un mot, alors que le Rafiq ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il savait la jeune femme une assassin, mais aussi, il se trouvait face au nouveau maître de l'Ordre, et il ne risqua pas de lancer une réflexion.

-Oui. Jean Dumas est en ville, mais comme tu me l'as demandé, je n'en sais pas plus.

-Bien. Nasséra, tu as ta cible, à présent, débrouilles-toi.

La jeune femme s'inclina.

-Ce sera fait. »

La jeune femme se dirigea en premier lieux au marché. C'était ici que se déroulait le plus d'événements, le plus d'échanges et de circulations d'informations, sans se laisser voir une seule seconde. La foule était son masque, et elle s'en habilla avec joie. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si Acre n'était pas la ville la plus joyeuse qui puisse exister (et de loin), en ce jour-ci, elle transpirait à plein nez la crainte. La tension dans la population était palpable, les visages étaient crispés en une éternelle grimace de souci. Faisant semblant de s'intéresser à des misérables poissons peu frai et malodorants, la jeune femme écouta des discussions, faisant abstraction de tout bruits alentour. Une femme se plaignait, jurant et levant les bras au ciel, désignant son vase brisé. De l'autre, une dispute entre hommes, ayant peu d'importance. Mais malgré la cohue, elle se concentra sur le nom de sa cible. Jean Dumas...

Pourtant, elle se rendit compte d'une chose, non pas par son ouïe, mais par ses yeux. Les étales étaient à moitié vides, pour les plus chanceux. La plupart n'avaient rien, et une majorité de marchands n'étaient même pas présent. Piquant sa curiosité, Nasséra vint s'asseoir sur un banc, à coté d'une vieille femme, le dos voûté par les années. Elle fit semblant de profiter d'une journée de soleil, comme tant d'autre, et si mit de nouveau, à écouter les conversassions.

« -Regardes-le ce sale chien...Il faut faire quelque chose.

-Et tu veux faire quoi ? Reprendre tes biens et te faire tuer, servant d'exemple à tous ?

-Il faut payer celui qui donne les ordres...

-Tais-toi ! Il a des oreilles partout... »

Les deux hommes jetèrent des regards inquiets au-dessus de leurs épaules et reprirent une nouvelle discussion.

« -Si cher ? Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on paye ?

-Hé bien si tu ne peux pas payer, va voir ailleurs vieille pie ! Dégage !_ »_

La femme se retira sans demander son reste, la mine basse, le panier vide, marmonnant des paroles tristes. Nasséra avait enfin compris les desseins de Dumas. Il volait au peuple, pour son propre compte, avant de s'enrichir en vendant les produits d'un dur labeur, pénalisant marchant et acheteur. Le peuple entier en souffrait, et pour son immoralité, et son pouvoir grandissant, il devait mourir.

Le soleil avait amorcé sa descente vers l'horizon depuis longtemps déjà lorsque Nasséra entra dans le bureau, les informations récoltées. Le rafiq était seul, un parchemin entre les doigts, qu'il lisait en silence.

« -De retour ? Dis moi ce que tu sais, je jugerai si c'est bon ou non.

-Jean Dumas vole les paysans sous peine de les tuer. Une fois la majeure partie des bien en sa possession, il les revend à un prix exorbitant, forçant la population à payer. Les quelques personnes qui parlent meurt dans d'étranges conditions, ce qui donne à Alexandre un pouvoir « divin » pour la population, qui se terre encore plus, de peur de se retrouver frappé par sa malédiction. Il a d'ailleurs des projets bien plus vils, depuis que les Templiers ont quitté la ville, et que Richard est bien trop occupé à affronter les Sarrasins. Il se cache dans une grande demeure dans le quartier riche, cependant, les gardes qu'il a employé passent plus de temps à se saouler qu'à surveiller, ils organisent même se soir, à l'abri du regard de Jean, un combat de chien. Les toits sont peu surveillés et la façade facile à escalader. Je m'infiltrerai chez lui en silence. Quand ils s'apercevront de sa mort, je serai déjà loin.

Le rafiq prit des notes, soupira, puis tendit une élégante plume d'aigle à Nasséra.

-Ton assassina semble bien préparé. Reposes-toi, puis pars lui prendre la vie quand tu seras prête. »

La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et pourtant, Nasséra ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Altaïr était resté à l'extérieur ce qui avait le don de piquer la curiosité de la jeune femme, ainsi que attiser sa colère sourde envers lui. Derrière la grille du toit, les étoiles, une à une, commençaient à apparaître. Elle voulait profiter de l'occasion, et frapper de nuit, durant le combat de chien, même si cela était contre indiquer chez les novices, l'ombre serai le plus beau des manteaux. Elle prévint le Rafiq, encore debout à rédiger des documents, qui ronchonna à l'idée, puis elle sortit.

L'air était frai et humide. Elle qui avait l'habitude de marcher sous le soleil brûlant, la lune elle était apaisante et fraîche comme de l'eau. Profitant durant quelques secondes de la douceur qui lui chatouillait le visage, avant de bondir sur le toit voisin et de partir à la chasse. La lune était presque pleine, et lumineuse, éclairant le chemin de Nasséra. Ses yeux s'étaient déjà accommodés à l'obscurité ambiante et elle continua sa course effrénée sans ralentir l'allure, et sans un bruit.

La demeure était plus haute que ses voisine, et plus décorée. De nombreux reliefs avaient été taillé dans la roche, et de beaux rideau de soies flottaient dans l'air, dépassant des fenêtres. La jeune femme s'immobilisa, puis observa les gardes. Il n'y avait que deux archers sur les toits, et les trois gardes qui surveillaient la porte jouaient aux cartes, souriant et grimaçant pour provoquer leurs adversaires, une bouteille de vin à la main. La rumeur qui disait que les Assassins n'avait plus de chef s'était bien encré dans les esprits, et particulièrement dans celui de Jean, qui faisait preuve d'une décontraction exemplaire.

Nasséra surveilla les archers, qui ne faisaient que la moitié du chemin qui leurs étaient demandé, baillant, et s'immobilisant plusieurs minutes. Elle profita de leurs négligences, et lança un premier couteau qui se figea dans la nuque de l'homme qui chuta dans un bruit sourd. Le second, vécu le même sort. Une fois débarrassé de la menace, la jeune femme sauta agilement sur le mur de la maison, s'agrippant à une petite fenêtre à barreaux du premier étage. La demeure en comptait en tout trois, qu'elle monta avec une souplesse féline, avant de monter sur la large terrasse de la principale chambre. Prudemment, elle s'avança.

Un homme à la tunique simple de soie blanche était couché dans un large lit au coussins de mille couleur. Il semblait captivé par quelque chose, et Nasséra dût s'approcher encore un peu plus pour en connaître la raison. Une danseuse. Elle faisait onduler son corps sensuellement, les bout de tissus légers se soulevant au rythme de la danse, découvrant parfois un morceau de chair. Les bracelets d'or ainsi que le bijoux s'intaillaient et s'entrechoquaient pour apporter une chanson délicate au corps gracile de la jeune femme. Même si elle n'éprouva nulle attirance pour celle-ci, l'assassine comprit qu'un homme puisse succomber aux charmes de la danseuses.

Nasséra, n'avait pourtant pas le temps de rester caché éternellement, mais il le fallait, sinon, elle risquait d'être vue par la danseuse, qui faisait presque face à la fenêtre. L'assassine attendit alors. La danse finit par prendre fin, la femme suant de tout son corps, reprenant son souffle. Alors que Nasséra s'imaginait déjà Jean se jeter dessus, il se contenta d'applaudir bêtement, avant de la congédier. Elle avait du mal à y croire. Comment un homme aussi cruel pouvait se montrer aussi simplet ? Quelqu'un frappa brusquement à la porte avant que Nasséra n'eut le temps d'agir.

« Maitre, votre cargaison vient d'arriver.

-Hmm, très bien. J'arrive dans dix minutes. »

La jeune femme soupira. Il lui restait quelques minutes pour agir. L'homme se dirigea vers la terrasse, et caché par les rideaux, Nasséra put enfin voir clairement son visage. La cible avait clairement des origines sarrasines, ce qui expliquerait ses goûts pour les danseuses et les coussins de velours, ainsi que sa consommation de vin. Il n'en avait que l'origine. Il avait l'air de taille moyenne, et il n'était pas aussi gras que tout ces riches qui vivaient dans l'opulence. Au contraire, il semblait s'entretenir, et une aura de confiance l'entourait, clouant au silence ses hommes, qui le respectait, uniquement en sa présence. Il n'était pas assez charismatique pour qu'ils effectuent correctement leurs tâches en son absence.

Une fois Dumas revigoré par l'air frai de la nuit, il retourna à l'intérieur de sa chambre, et commença à s'habiller d'une grande tunique certainement très coûteuse. Nasséra en profita pour pénétrer la pièce. Il ne s'aperçut de rien, et la jeune femme dégaina sa lame courte dans le plus grand silence. Pourtant, il l'a vit. Au dernier instant, avant qu'elle ne lui fauche la vie, il comprit en voyant son ombres projeté par la lune, qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce, et il se jeta au sol, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Nasséra grinça des dents, elle avait oublié ce détail, si insignifiant. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il cria à l'aide, mais il n'en fit rien, et il sortit de sa tunique une petite dague incurvée, richement décorée.  
La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle n'en ferai qu'une bouchée et elle s'élança, ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps. Ce fut sa seconde erreur, car si Dumas n'en n'avait pas la carrure, il était bien plus agile que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il cachait bien son jeu, et reprit le dessus avec une simple dague, et Nasséra dût user de tout son talent pour s'en sortir. Pourtant, l'endurance manqua à sa cible, qui commençait à souffler comme un buffle. Si il avait était un bon bretteur, l'époque était révolue. Baissant sa garde à la vue de l'épuisement de Dumas, celui-ci se jeta sur elle une dernière fois, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme qui esquiva avec du retard. La dague fila et effleura son bras, ouvrant légèrement sa chair, imbibant sa tunique blanche. Elle vit alors sur le visage de Dumas un large sourire se dessiner. Entamer la chair d'un assassin d'une estafilade lui apporterai t'il un regain d'arrogance démesuré ? Nasséra voulut lui faire payer son insolence et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui, décidée à en finir. Lorsqu'elle arriva prêt de sa cible, Dumas ne leva même pas sa garde et se contenta d'esquiver lentement l'attaque, avant de regarder la jeune femme perdre l'équilibre et chuter lourdement au sol.

À genou sur le sol de pierre, Nasséra tenta de reprendre son souffle elle avait l'impression d'avoir courut durant des kilomètres, et sa vision se troublait. Elle jeta alors un regard à l'entaille de son avant-bras, et comprit.

Les malédictions, les morts mystérieuses. Quoi de mieux que du poison ?

Dumas la regarda de haut, les bras croisés, haletant mais gardant cet air victorieux sur le visage, et Nasséra pria pour que la dose ne soit pas assez forte pour la tuer, pourtant , les effets déjà présent, accentué par l'effort, suffisait à lui faire voir double. Cependant, lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur le tyran, elle senti en elle l'adrénaline envelopper son corps. Dans un dernier geste, la jeune femme se leva, et poussa un cri de rage, prenant de court Dumas qui resta immobile, les bras ballant lorsqu'elle s'élança sur lui, sa lame courte pointée en sa direction. Le choc les fit chuter tout les deux au sol, et Jean n'eut pas le temps de voir la lame planté dans son cœur. Un dernier râle, un hoquet, puis la mort le faucha, aussi vite que l'orgueil lui avait fait écrouler la victoire sous ses pieds.

Nasséra, quant à elle, dans son cri de désespoir, avait alerté les gardes aux alentour qui se précipitaient à la chambre de leur maigre. Elle prit la plume et la trempa dans le sang abondant de sa victime, puis, se leva aussi vite qu'elle put. Le monde tout autour d'elle tanguait dangereusement, et elle dût s'agripper au meuble pour ne pas chuter de nouveau. Ce fut le bruit des pas et des armes qui lui donnèrent de le courage de sauter directement sur le toit voisin, deux étages en dessous. En temps normal, elle se serait contenté de descendre prudemment, mais à présent, elle ne possédait plus se luxe.

La chute fut longue et froide. Nasséra avait eut du mal à évaluer la distance, et ses pieds touchèrent le toit bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Elle amortit le choc d'une roulade improvisée, puis une seconde, non prévue, qui la fit avancer plus loin que ce qu'elle aurait dût, la faisant chuter dans la rue en contre bas. Le violent contact avec les dalles de la rue lui coupèrent le souffle, et elle dut attendre plusieurs longues et pesantes secondes avant de se relever...et chuter de nouveau, déséquilibré par la drogue.

Elle soupira, et s'adossa au mur. L'assassinat était loin d'être une réussite, et elle commençait à percevoir le bruit des troupes alertés par l'assassinat de Jean Dumas. Par chance, les cloches ne sonnèrent pas, Dumas ayant acquit peu de notoriété.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi que ses dernières force, la jeune femme se leva prudemment, toujours adossée au mur, puis commença à marcher lentement, et en silence. Elle mit longtemps pour atteindre le bureau, se jetant de temps à autre dans une botte de foin lorsque les hommes de Dumas passait trop prés d'elle. Après avoir mit une heure à rejoindre le lieux de son salut, Nasséra escalada péniblement la façade, avant de tomber lourdement dans la cours, les coussins amortissant un peu le choc, ses mains déjà éraflées par les nombreuses chutes qu'elle avait cumulé depuis le début de la soirée.

« -Bien. Au moins, c'était rapide « lança le rafiq, sans jeter le moindre regard à la jeune femme, qui lui tendit d'une main tremblante la plume. Elle transpirait, le souffle court. Tout son corps tremblait, épuisé, tentant de la maintenir debout. Nasséra finit par céder sous son propre poids sous les yeux rond de Jabal, qui la rejoignit d'un pas rapide de l'autre coté du comptoir. Il vit rapidement la petite plaie et observa l'état de la jeune femme.

« -La lame...était...empoissonnée.

-Oui, je l'avais remarqué. Aller, viens t'allonger. »  
Le rafiq lui passa un bras sur les épaules, et la souleva. Nasséra tenta de supporter son poids, mais la force lui manqua, ce qui pourtant, ne semblait pas gêner Jabal. Il lui servit un bol d'eau fraîche ainsi qu'un torchon humide.

« -Si le poison avait été mortel pour toi, il aurait pris ta vie depuis longtemps déjà. Il n'y plus qu'à attendre que ton corps le chasse de lui même. Reposes-toi à présent, tu as accomplit la tâche qui t'incombe. »

Nasséra n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que l'inconscience la submergea.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Nasséra, qui fut cependant soulagée de voir la lumière du jour. La fièvre avait passée durant la nuit, et même si elle se sentait faible, elle se savait en vie. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'on ne peut se reposer sur une chance si fragile. La jeune femme bu de longue gorgées dans la fontaine après avoir mit un certain temps à se lever. L'eau lui fit du bien, et elle en profita pour nettoyer son visage de la sueur et la poussière, puis, une fois les idées clair, elle se présenta au rafiq, toujours à son bureau, impassible.

« -Enfin levée. Le soleil est levé depuis maintenant plus de trois heures, et déjà, dés les premiers rayons, la nouvelle de la mort de Jean Dumas circule. Les marchands sortent sans craintes leurs biens, et les affaires reprennent petit à petit.

-Bien.

-Le poison doit encore te peser, mais il s'effacera totalement d'ici quelques jours. En attendant, bois beaucoup et reposes toi le plus possible. Ah, aussi. Tu dois rentrer à Masyaf dès que ton assassinat devait être perpétré, avec ou sans le Chef de la Confrérie.

-Alors je pars de ce pas. Paix et sérénité Rafiq.

-Bon voyage. »

La jeune femme s'inclina, encore hésitante, puis parti.

Encore affaiblit par la drogue inoculé par le coup de dague de la veille, Nasséra ne tenta pas le Malin et préféra se faufiler dans la foule, souplement, et invisible, lui demandant plus de temps, mais prenant moins de risques. Nombreux gardes étaient agités, et Nasséra préféra les éviter le plus possible, esquivant le problème aussi aisément qu'elle esquivait le coup de lame de ses adversaires.

Alors que la jeune femme arrivait aux portes de la citée sans encombres, elle aperçut de nouveau au loin Altaïr. Elle jura, et serra les dents. Le Destin faisait tout son possible pour la narguer. Il était, une fois de plus, accompagnée de Maria. Nasséra pouvait la reconnaître aisément d'un seul coup d'œil par son allure, son attitude, ou même sa posture. Droite, fière, et altier. Le peu qu'elle vit lui brisa un peu plus le cœur, et elle préféra se retirer aux écuries.

Puis elle attendit sous le soleil ardant.

La tête lui tourna et la soif tiraillait sa gorge, cependant, elle resta totalement immobile à observer le sol d'un œil terne, jusqu'à ce que Altaïr arriva. Elle ne l'attendait pas par sympathie, au contraire. Elle voulait lui parler, le questionner...l'interroger.

Il semblait surprit de la voir ici, à dessiner des cercles de la pointe du pied, et Altaïr s'arrêta lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard noir et fiévreux.

« -As-tu effectué ta mission ? Demanda t'il, plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. Plus distant que ce qu'il voulait.

-Si c'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse, oui, j'ai fauché la vie de Jean Dumas. Je pense que si tu avais été plus attentif la nuit dernière, ainsi que ce matin, tu t'en serai très vite aperçu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ? Le ton devint plus grave, et aucun des deux n'osèrent détourner le regard.

-Rien. Je suis au courant, et part deux fois déjà, je t'ai vu avec elle. Maria. Le grand Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad, partager sa couche avec une Templière...Quel comble !

Le ton avait été tranchant, blessant, autant que sa relation blessait l'âme de la jeune femme. La rancune prenait peu à peu la place de la tristesse, cédant un peu plus de haine. Les yeux du jeune homme s'assombrirent un peu plus, alors que le menton de la jeune femme s'éléva plus haut.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ?

-Je n'ai rien à justifier Nasséra.

-Si. Pourquoi préfères-tu une Templière plutôt qu'une femme juste et raisonnée ? Pourquoi préfères-tu cette pleutre, cette chienne à ton Ordre et à tes frères ?

Nasséra ne parlait même plus d'elle, préférant attaquer Maria directement ainsi que la culpabilité d'Altaïr. Elle fit mouche, et l'assassin s'élança vers elle. Il fut rapide, mais ce fut surtout elle, qui ne parvenait pas à faire un pas de course sans trébucher ou sans être essoufflée en quelques secondes. Il la saisit par le col et l'observa sans un mot.

Nasséra se sentait mal, et elle jouait à un jeu où elle s'avérait forcément perdante. La fièvre grimpa et Altaïr s'en aperçut il desserra un peu son emprise et observa le bras de la jeune femme où l'entaille picotait la peau. Le visage du Maître changea du tout au tout, et il avança une main vers la blessure de Nasséra...qu'elle repoussa violemment, la main, puis Altaïr tout entier qui recula sous la force de la jeune femme, qui, quant elle, tomba au sol, haletante, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il s'avança pour lui prêter son aide mais la jeune femme jura.

« -Laisses-moi ! Ne t'approches pas ! Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de ton aide !

Altaïr resta bouche bée par un tel changement de comportement. Il voulait l'aider, mais Nasséra sembla réellement prête à le frapper. Des passants et des voyageurs jetèrent un œil à la scène, s'arrêtant parfois, avant de reprendre la route, terrifiés par le regard noir d'Altaïr ou de Nasséra.

-Ne te montres pas plus clément à mon égard, tu as fait ton choix ! Et ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux ! Si tu préfères cette catin à moi, alors soit, ça ne me concerne plus. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle les ravala aussi tôt. Elle se releva péniblement, marmonnant des insultes tout bas. _Jamais_...Jamais tu m'entends ? Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai Altaïr. Tu m'as donné des illusions, pour mieux les chasser du revers de ta main, la toute puissance de tes décisions à l'œuvre. Ohh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je resterai sous tes ordres. Mais sache que si l'occasion se présente, je n'hésiterai pas un seule seconde à lui trancher la gorge.

-Et si tu la touche, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, Nasséra. »

Son ton avait été calme, dur, et grave. Nasséra n'en fut pas ébranlée pour autant. Leur joute

verbale cessa, mais ils restèrent immobile encore un instant, avant que Nasséra ne se décide à bouger, prendre sa monture et monter dessus, tout en silence.

Même si aucun d'eux n'osait se l'avouer, leurs propres menaces pesaient autant que celles qu'ils s'étaient faite l'un contre l'autre, et Altaïr savait au fond de lui, que ce qu'avait promit Nasséra, était vrai.

Plus rien, ne serait comme avant. Et ils le savaient.


	13. Chapitre 13 : Renaissance

Et voici le chapitre suivant. Oui, assassine ne se dit pas, mais ! Je m'en fiche .. Mon correcteur me le fait toujours remarqué par ailleurs, mais bon, je trouve pas que ce soit si désagréable que ça à l'oreille, alors j'ai laissé. Bonne lecture ;)

Chapitre 13

Renaissance.

Sa blessure la démangeait, et l'envie d'arracher son épais bandage pour soulager sa démangeaison était de plus en plus violente au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Tout gravitait autour de cette douleur et de cette envie insatiable d'en finir, pour que tout recommence. Mais il ne le fallait pas, et elle le savait. Cela ne ferait que ralentir la cicatrisation et la reformation de la chair, là où elle ne devait pas être.  
Pour se consoler un peu de son amputation, Nasséra noua pour la première fois de manière officielle sa lame secrète, symbole des Assassins depuis la nuit des temps. Là où son annulaire gauche manquait, naissait dorénavant la lame, aussi acérée que les griffes d'un tigre, plus tranchante que les crocs du loup. La jeune femme actionna plusieurs fois de suite l'ingénieux système, vérifiant son bon fonctionnement. Tout allait parfaitement, et la précise manipulation relié à son petit doigt s'adaptait parfaitement à la main et à l'avant bras de l'assassin.

Cela faisait sept jours maintenant que son doigt avait chuté sur la petite table de bois après qu'elle se soit elle même coupé l'annulaire de sa dague. Elle avait serré les dents, aucuns sons n'avaient laissé paraître la douleur, et seuls les muscles saillants de sa mâchoire montraient à quel point elle avait eu mal. Altaîr avait observé de loin, regrettant que Nasséra n'ait pas accepté d'attendre encore un peu que le nouveau prototype de la lame soit opérationnel, évitant que les nouveaux assassins ne se coupent le doigt.

Jamais elle n'aurait dû devenir maître assassin, cependant, durant les six mois qui suivit la violente discussion entre Altaïr et Nasséra, nombreuses choses s'étaient passées. En premier lieux, le jeune chef ne cessait les réformes, comme l'abolition des bannières des Assassins, ou l'élaboration des nouvelles techniques, de nouvelles formations, plus performantes, ainsi que de nouvelles armes et métaux. La lame de Nasséra en était le parfait exemple, et sans que les autres ne le sache, les matériaux utilisés étaient plus résistants que jamais, la lame, tranchante certainement pour toujours. En son honneur, il avait même demandé que celle-ci aborde une forme de plume, ce qu'avait accepté Nasséra, sans savoir que c'était le Maître qu'il l'avait fait demandé. Mais de son coté, la jeune femme n'avait cessé les missions, ne restant jamais plus de quelques jours à Masyaf. Et son dernier exploit en titre fut l'assassinat d'un grand marchand d'armes, ainsi que le sauvetage in-extremis de deux jeunes confrères, ce qui lui valut la reconnaissance de l'Ordre et de ses membres, et Altaïr ne put que lui accorder légitimement le titre de Maître Assassin, malgré son jeune âge et son sexe. L'une des rares assassines de l'Histoire était présente à Masyaf.

Partout en Moyen-Orient cependant, la force des Templiers déclinait peu à peu, et il n'était pas rare de voir les pigeons voler très souvent du bureau du Maître jusqu'à Acre, seul lien vers l'extérieur de la forteresse. Et si les idéologies et l'aveuglement volontaires des Templiers cédaient les uns après les autres, le nombres de citoyens fuyant les grandes citées jusqu'à Masyaf n'avait de cesse d'augmenter. La citée n'avait jamais été aussi vivante, et morne, le tout à la fois. La vérité enfin éclatée laissait de nombreuse personne sans rien pour se raccrocher au monde et à sa nouvelle vérité. La majorité cependant, s'adaptait bien, construisait de nouvelles maisons, labourait de nouveau champs, agrandissait la ville. Une année après la trahison d'Al'Mualim, enfin, tout se reconstruisait. Et Nasséra en était un des symboles, une preuve du renouveau.

La renaissance s'accompagnait elle aussi de son lot de nouveautés, et très vite, de nouveau élèves affluèrent, natif de l'Ordre, et ainsi, la première jeune fille tout juste âgé de six ans, fut la première élève féminine du groupe. Dés que Nasséra était présente, c'était elle qui lui donnait la majorité des leçons physiques, et une partie des connaissances écrite et théorique. L'assassine se montrait d'une sévérité exemplaire, mais toujours juste, et jamais, elle ne montrait une quelconque affection, l'amertume toujours présente dans l'enceinte. Mais elle s'efforcer de former de jeune fille pour qu'elle ne soit pas la seule femme à être ce qu'elle est. Ne pouvant enfanter, il lui fallait un héritage, plus que des mots. Et cela, elle l'avait bien compris.

Nasséra noua le pan de tissu teinté de rouge autour de sa taille avant d'attacher sa large ceinture de cuir où elle rangea dix petits couteaux de lancer, un long poignard d'origine arabe ainsi qu'un sabre court et léger, pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements. Elle rabattit son capuchon sur sa longue chevelure puis sortit de ses quartiers, prête pour s'entraîner, une fois de plus, attendant une mission.

Altaïr posa la petite sphère dorée dans son coffret, puis le referma. Posant un moment sa tête dans ses mains, il réfléchit. Nombreuses découvertes avaient été faite, et pourtant, le doute persistait. Cet orbe était dangereux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'abandonner. L'homme s'étira dans la chaise, détendant ses muscles douloureux. Il faillait qu'il sorte de ce bureau poussiéreux pour s'aérer les idées ce qu'approuverai grandement son ami Malik. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et observa la cour.

L'ambiance était à son comble aujourd'hui, beaucoup faisait des paris amicaux entre les combattants qui s'acharnaient dans le petit rond de sable, et les temps de paix permettaient ce genre de journée une fois par mois, la décontraction était de mise.

Altaïr se décida à sortir, retirant sa tunique longue et noire de maître pour passer inaperçu parmi les assassins, qu'il puisse lui aussi se détendre sans que le monde autour de lui ne se raidisse à son passage.

Il s'approcha de la zone de combat en jouant des coudes. L'euphorie était à son comble, et tous s'agitèrent, encourageant ou réprimant l'assassin qu'ils supportaient. Un tel état d'excitation était rare au sein de l'Ordre, et cela faisait du bien à beaucoup de membre de pouvoir crier et bouger au sens des combats qui faisaient rage. Mais si ce moment la était encore plus jouissif que les précédent, s'était aussi en partie à cause des deux adversaires qui se faisaient face. Shem, l'un des plus puissant assassin, et des plus charismatique combattait la seule femme assassin, le tout à mains nues.

Si le combat pouvait paraître injuste et défavorable, il n'en n'était rien, au contraire. Les adversaires s'opposaient parfaitement, autant d'un point de vue physique que technique. Alors que Nasséra passait son temps, comme toujours, à éviter les puissantes frappes de Shem, elle s'amusait à le narguer et le pousser à bout. Elle avait pris l'habitude de jouer, comme un chat avec une souris. Chaque coup était sciemment calculés, et la prise de risque de l'adversaire de plus en plus grand, au fur et à mesure que ses forces fondaient comme neige au soleil, jusqu'à faire une erreur fatale. Mais Shem était grand, fort, et très endurant, mais son amplitude, par rapport à sa taille, était trop large. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle comptait le faire tomber. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs longues minutes qu'ils s'affrontaient, et à force de toucher ses points faibles, la jeune femme essoufflait peu à peu Shem. Comme le serpent qui enserre sa proie un peu plus à chaque expiration, Nasséra lui coupait tous ses moyens.

Finalement, le coup final arriva, brutal, sans prévenir. Shem lança une rafale de coup, et il fit une erreur. Un de ses coup, plus long à venir, plus lent aussi, tarda, et Nasséra saisit sa chance. Elle évita le premier coup, et frappa à son tour, un coup de poing sec dans le foie, puis Shem, trop long à remettre sa garde, se prit un second coup au niveau de la gorge. Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme enchaîna elle para le coup en aveugle et particulièrement faiblard à droite, puis le frappa de suite du coude dans la mâchoire avant de reculer, et de donner un puissant coup de pied dans le plexus.

Shem valdingua et s'écrasa un peu plus loin. Tout avait été si rapide que la majorité des témoins s'étaient tu face à Nasséra. Puis, comme un coup de tonnerre, le chahut le plus total éclata. Certains crièrent leurs mécontentements, mais les autres, lancèrent louanges et félicitations à Nasséra qui se contenta de sourire, essoufflée. Elle savait que si le combat avait été un peu plus long, elle se serai sûrement fait battre.

Transpirant, et couverte d'une simple tunique sans manche, elle s'affichait aujourd'hui clairement en tant que femme, découvrant même ses cheveux de son habituel capuchon blanc, alors que les hommes dans le rond de sable n'hésitaient pas à se mettre torse nu, le soleil de juin tapant déjà fort. Nasséra s'éclipsa rapidement jusqu'à un coin d'ombre où de l'eau fraîche était à disposition. Altaïr l'observa de loin, alors qu'à coté, le combat suivant s'organisait, et que Shem était accompagné lui aussi à l'ombre, pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Il était aussi solide qu'un roc, et bien impressionnants, les coups de Nasséra ne lui faisait que peu de mal.

Il hésita à la rejoindre pour la féliciter de sa victoire, comme le ferai n'importe qui. Il s'avança, prudemment, à quelques mètres d'elle, avant de se résigner et de partir, toujours sans se faire remarquer. L'assassin retourna à son bureau, où était posé un service de thé chaud, et à coté, se tenant droit, son ami Malik qui observait lui aussi par la fenêtre. Il se retourna puis servit l'infusion dans deux tasses richement décorées, alors qu'Altaïr s'assit dans la chaise de bois massif. Ils commencèrent à boire en silence, mais sous le regard accusateur de Malik, il posa le petit récipient.  
«-Exprimes ta pensée mon ami, je sens qu'elle te ronge les entrailles.

-Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé ?

Altaïr reprit une gorgée du breuvage, sans regarder son interlocuteur.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça Malik.

Celui-ci posa à son tour la tasse et arqua un seul de ses sourcils.

-Compliqué ? En quoi est-ce compliqué ?

Le chef de l'Ordre ne prononça pas un mot, mais il écouta.

-Tout ce qui tu as à faire c'est lui parler. Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est toi. Elle est un assassin, et ce manque de communication pourrait finir par nous coûter cher Altaïr.

-Tout es si facile à tes yeux. Comment peux-tu prodiguer de tels conseils alors que tu n'as jamais connu de situations semblables ?

-Mais car c'est de la logique, mon frère. »

Malik but d'un seul trait le reste du breuvage, puis se leva, droit, et partit, sans un mot de plus, laissant Altaïr seul, la tasse fumante entre ses mains.

Le second de l'Ordre descendit rageusement les marches de pierres. Lui qui avait une haute estime de son frère Altaïr, il le trouva à cet instant particulièrement ridicule. Était-il intimidé car Nasséra était une femme ? Soit, Malik était décidé à mettre un terme à ce silence puéril.

Il alla dans la cour où des hommes se battaient encore, et chercha du regard la jeune femme.

« -Shem !

Le jeune homme, dont la gorge avait prit une drôle de teinte, était debout et observait le combat.

-Oui maître ?

-Sais-tu où est Nasséra ?

L'assassin se mit à rougir de honte, vaincu par une femme. Il savait que si il lui demandait, c'est car c'était lui qui s'était fait battre en dernier.

-Je crois qu'elle est descendue vers les gorges, comme à son habitude, pour se rafraîchir. »

Malik le remercia puis quitta la forteresse pour se rendre au lieu indiqué, accélérant le pas, redoutant qu'elle franchisse des obstacles que lui même ne pourrait escalader, son unique bras lui empêchant l'opération. Il demanda son chemin à un citoyen qui put lui répondre et continua sa route. Après dix minutes de marche, il la retrouva finalement.

Nasséra était assise, que le bord de la rivière, les pieds dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas remit sa longue tunique et Malik put observer son visage mat et fatigué par les efforts. Elle se tourna et l'aperçut, soudainement, elle commença à se mettre debout, par respect envers son supérieur, mais Malik la retint d'un geste de la main, et la jeune femme retrempa les pieds dans la rivière. À son tour et contre toutes attentes, il retira ses bottes de cuir et s'assit sur le rebord, plongea lui aussi ses membres douloureux. Durant un moment, seul l'écoulement de l'eau et quelques gazouillis d'oiseaux, brisèrent le silence.

« -Que veux-tu ?

Malik fut prit de court, il ne pensait pas qu'elle prendrai la parole avant lui. Mais puisque la discussion venait d'être engagée...

-Je vais être franc avec toi. Je suis venu te parler de ta relation avec Altaïr.

Elle le regarda, un air curieux sur le visage.

-Il faut que tout cela cesse, et que vous coopériez de nouveau. Il devient difficile de gérer cette situation sans communication.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accords, mais...C'est non.

Malik fronça les sourcils et l'observa. Elle regarda ses pieds, jouant avec l'eau, les sortant, puis les replongeant dans la rivière.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien, à mon goût, cela fonctionne bien ainsi.

-Ça fonctionnerai bien mieux si il n'y avait pas conflit.

Nasséra grimaça, et un silence pesant se déposa peu à peu, jusqu'au moment où Malik se redressa, prêt à partir.

-Je...je veux bien lui pardonner...

L'homme se retourna et la questionna du regard.

-Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?

-Je n'y arrive pas.

Elle regarda la manche vide de Malik, un air plein de compassion.

-Et toi, demanda t'elle, comment as-tu fais, pour lui pardonner ?

Malik porta instinctivement sa main à son membre amputé.

-Les gens changent. Ils tentent de se racheter, même si c'est en quelque sorte impossible. Ils s'améliorent. Tu ne l'as pas connut, mais avant, Altaïr n'était rien d'autre qu'un imbécile prétentieux... Aujourd'hui, il regrette toujours ses actes...

-Mais tu as perdu ton frère ! Ton bras !

-On peut pardonner, mais ce n'est gère chose aisée.

Nasséra se tut. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce précepte, et elle le regarda, bouche-bée. Mais ils furent tout les deux soudainement interrompu lorsqu'un jeune novice dévala le chemin de terre pour venir leur parler.

-Maître Malik ! Le chef vous demande ! C'est urgent ! »

Nasséra et Malik se jetèrent un regard, puis se chaussèrent en toute hâte, et se mirent à courir. Si l'homme ne pouvait plus se battre comme avant, il n'en restait pas un redoutable adversaire, agile, et très endurant. Ils gravirent tout les trois le chemin en courant, pour rejoindre la forteresse en un temps records.

L'ambiance dans l'enceinte avait changé du tout au tout. Plus de cris, plus de combats, tout les assassins se tenaient droit, habillés et en armes, la mine grave. Un jeune novice apporta l'équipement de Nasséra à celle-ci, qui s'habilla tout en marchant. Elle boucla sa ceinture et logea ses couteaux et ses lames dans les marches, mit sa tunique à l'étage, et rabattit sa capuche dans le bureau du maître, face à Altaïr. Il avait l'air grave, et se tenait plus droit que d'habitude. Il portait même la tunique noire et rouge qu'il détestait, attestant de son haut grade. Les meilleurs assassins, ainsi que Malik étaient présent dans le bureau, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« -J'ai reçu il y plusieurs minutes de mauvaises nouvelles d'un groupe d'éclaireurs. Nous savions qu'un an après la bataille d'Arsouf, Richard cœur de Lion attendait avant de marcher sur Jérusalem. Nous les avions surveillé de loin, et il s'avère que le Roi chrétien a décidé de mettre en marche son armée. C'est de nouveau la guerre.

Malik à ses cotés, relut les messages, alors que nombreux parmi les assassins, se crispèrent, dont Nasséra.

-Il me faut les meilleurs éléments présents pour aller aider la population. Il n'est pas question de prendre partit, mais surtout, d'éviter les victimes. J'ai déjà demandé à Mohamet, Akram, Charles, Shem, il m'en faut encore deux. Ce sera Majid et...

Nasséra le regarda dans les yeux. Un brasier de volonté brûlait dans ses pupilles. Elle voulait en être.

-...et Nasséra.

Altaïr avait prononcé son nom avec moins de force que le précédent. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce soit elle qui y aille.

-Les chevaux et les vivres sont déjà prêts, et la première partie du groupe est déjà en route. Akram vous attend aux écuries. Les Ordres seront envoyés par pigeons. À présent, allez-y. »

Majid et les autres assassins quittèrent rapidement les lieux, la tension étant presque palpable, et Altaïr eut à peine le temps de saisir le bras de Nasséra dans la foule.

« -Soit prudente »

La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, pour la première fois en six mois, avant de descendre à son tour, poussant tous ceux qui la gênait.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon frère, elle s'en sortira.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas Malik. Elle est forte. »


	14. Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs

Chapitre 14

Souvenirs

Le voyage avait été plus court que jamais, grâce aux chevaux, les plus rapides des écuries de Masyaf, mais même ceux la étaient épuisés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cité. C'était la première fois que Nasséra vit une telle agitation parmi les paysans, les commerçants, ainsi que toute la population. Tous coururent en direction des grandes portes de bois usées par le temps. Tous les détails, les vivres, quelques charrettes, étaient importés jusque dans les murailles, en sûreté, soulevant derrière eux un épais nuage de poussière, balayé par le vent. Nasséra, accompagné des deux autres assassins, talonna sa monture, qui transpirais sous l'effort, après de nombreux kilomètres de galop ininterrompu, le soleil dévorant ses dernières forces. Ils allèrent directement bureau, descendirent de leurs montures, déchargeant les provisions, au cas où un siège eut lieu. Il grimpèrent sur le toit et se jetèrent dans la cour. La tension était palpable, l'excitation mêlée d'adrénaline se sentait de loin. Le Rafik qui avait été mis en place était plus vieux, et ses cheveux se clairsemaient de blanc. Le premier groupe se sépara en trois duos, Charles et Mohamet se précipitèrent dehors, cinq minutes après ce fut le tour de Shem et Akram, puis en dernier Majid et Nasséra. Le jeune homme était un bon ami, originaire du nord de l'Afrique, il avait gardé les yeux verts et bleu de ses ancêtres, se couplant parfaitement avec une beauté sauvage, mat et sombre. Ils s'étaient séparés en trois groupes pour couvrir les trois quartiers principaux et Nasséra et Majid s'occupaient du quartier pauvre. Elle avança plus vite que jamais, sautant de toit en toit avec une agilité surprenante, jusqu'à arriver en face des grandes remparts, quelle grimpa sans peine, suivi de près par Majid. Prenant garde à ne pas trop se faire remarquer, ils observèrent au loin l'épais nuage fait de poussière, de sable, et de sueur, créait par l'armée du roi Richard qui s'avançait. Les milliers d'hommes marchaient lentement, tirant les armes de siège et les tours de bois. Les croix d'or brillaient et étincelaient si fort, que l'on aurait pu croire à de nouveaux soleils. Les troupes, peu à peu, s'approchaient inévitablement de la forteresse. Puis enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent, à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville. Plus loin encore, l'on pouvait voir quelques cadavres qui parsemaient la route qu'ils avaient emprunté, signe du manque de préparation, et du manque d'eau.

En seule réponse, Jérusalem ferma les portes après que les paysans, les vieillards, et les enfants, ainsi que tous les autres, eurent trouvé refuge.

De longues et lourdes minutes s'écoulèrent, puis enfin, Nasséra compris la suite des événements. Elle se tourna vers Majid les yeux ronds, et depuis longtemps oublié, emplie de peur.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ?

Nasséra serra les dents, et lui répondit, l'air grave :

-Ils arment les balistes. »

La pierre se brisa-en une centaine de fragments mortels qui vinrent heurter bâtiments, maisons et hommes. Tous hurlèrent de peur et plusieurs tombèrent sous les projectiles. La jeune femme, suivi de Majid, sauta dans la rue la plus proche. Elle agrippa une enfant qui tenait dans ses bras les pans de tissus rougis de sa mère, morte sous les pierres. L'enfant pleura lorsque Nasséra l'arracha du cadavre puis la déposa dans les bras d'un marchand qui courait à toute hâte.

La population tenta de se réfugier au mieux, et les assassins aidèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, évitant eux aussi les débris et de temps en temps, esquivant les soldats sarrasins de Jérusalem, qui perdu et en pleine confusion, s'attaquaient à eux, ne sachant comment réagir face aux hommes en blanc.

Évitant les conflits, Majid et Nasséra bondirent de toits en toits, surveillant le ciel en même temps que la terre. Une pierre éclata à plusieurs mètres des deux assassins, et Majid fut déséquilibré dans sa course, chutant de la poutre d'où il était perché. La jeune femme lui prit la main pour le rattraper, mais il fut trop lourd et l'emporta avec lui. La chute ne fut pas longue, mais l'atterrissage violent et brutal, et la jeune femme se fit écraser par son compagnon, étouffant un cri de douleur.

Elle lui fusait les côtes, le flanc droit totalement ankylosé et la souffrance paralysant tout le côté droit.

« -Nasséra, je suis désolé, ça va ?

-Pas ta faute... Stupide, de ma part, de vouloir te rattraper.

Elle serra les dents.

-Tu aurais dû me laisser tomber.

Il appuya sa main sur le flanc de la jeune femme qui ne se releva pas aussi vite qu'elle aurait dû. Lorsque les doigts du jeune homme vint frôler la blessure, la jeune femme étouffa un cri en se mordant la langue.

-Tu dois avoir une côte cassée, c'est ma faute, pardonnes moi.

-Laisses, la douleur va passer. Continuons. »

ils escaladèrent le mur et se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur les toits, Nasséra, camouflant sa douleur, souffrait en silence, ralentit par sa blessure. Ils allèrent de nouveau vers les murailles, le flot d'attaque ayant diminué, mais à présent, l'armée du roi Richard avança les tours de siège, avec la volonté de pénétrer dans la cité et d'ouvrir des portes difficiles à traverser. Peu à peu l'adrénaline mêlée à l'endorphine atténua la morsure de la douleur. Plus loin sur les murailles, une flopée de soldats chrétiens avancèrent sur les remparts, massacrant les soldats sarrasins pris de court.

« -On ne doit pas prendre partie Nasséra. Laisses les chrétiens !

-Si on ne les tue pas maintenant, ils attaqueront femmes et enfants après !

-Laisse les sarrasins se débrouiller sur les murailles, notre rôle est de protéger la population. »

La jeune femme observait alternativement chrétiens et Majid, puis elle se résigna à suivre le jeune assassin qui descendit dans une petite ruelle poussiéreuse, de loin, les assassins observèrent les portes des tours s'abaisser, régurgitant dans la cité des chrétiens assoiffés de sang.

Les rues avaient été en majorité désertée, seuls des soldats accouraient dans les artères principaux, les femmes et les enfants s'étant réfugiés dans les maisons les plus dures. Au loin, l'on percevait les cris de guerre et les claquements des armes, le fracas des boucliers, et les couinements d'agonie. Les deux assassins se tinrent aussi sur leur garde, prêt à frapper n'importe qui qui attaquerait les habitants. Plusieurs minutes après, le conflit doubla d'intensité, et un chrétien déboula de la route sud avant de s'écrouler au pied de Majid, un couteau de lancer entre les omoplates. La jeune femme le retira, l'essuya sur le vêtement du mort et le rangea, sous les yeux de Majid, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Le flot des chrétiens fut repoussé par les sarrasins avec une facilité déconcertante, et le roi Richard se décida à mettre en place un siège . Mais c'était trop peu préparé, faible de fatigue, ils avaient peu de chances de tenir plus longtemps que la cité elle-même.

Alors que le cinquième jour de siège commença, les assassins commencèrent une partie de cartes après s'être affronté en duel. Shem avait même eu le droit à sa revanche contre Nasséra qui déclara forfait à cause de sa côte fêlée. Les journées étaient ennuyeuses, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus de trois assassins en ville, pour éviter de se faire voir, et aucun combats ne risquaient d'éclater en ville. Plusieurs pigeons avaient été envoyés à Masyaf pour les informer de la situation, et un seul était arrivé pour leur demander de rester sagement en place et de les informer en permanence. Comme des lions en cage les assassins ne restent pas longtemps inactifs, et très vite la tension monta au sein du bureau.

« -Je me fais chier, commença, blasé, Shem.

-On sait, répliqua le plus jeune Majid.

-Fermez la vous deux, répliqua Nasséra.

-J'aurais voulu sortir, continua Majid.

-De toute manière, c'est toujours les autres qui sont privilégiés ! Ajouta Shem.

-Mais nom de...Vous allez la fermer ? S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Viens Nasséra, viens me la fermer de force. Je t'attends ! Continua Shem.

-Ah ouais ? Tu n'as pas peur de pleurer devant tous les autres ? Provoqua-t-elle.

Les deux assassins étaient tous les deux lever et se firent face, alors que la jeune femme empoigna la tunique de Shem. Ils restèrent tendus et immobiles comme des tigres prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'au moment où le Rafik les sépara.

-Ça suffit vous deux. Vous n'avez pas à vous battre. Soyez patients. »

La jeune femme sera si lourdement sur les coussins de velours alors que Shem avait définitivement abandonné la partie, tournant en rond dans la cour. Cela faisait à peine cinq jours qu'ils se tournaient tous les pouces et Nassera pria pour que le siège ne soit pas trop long.

Une heure plus tard, ce fut au tour de Charles et Akram de rentrer, suivi quelques minutes après, de Mohamet.

« -Bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'écria Shem, avant de s'élancer au-dehors, suivi du jeune assassin qui ne dit pas un mot. Nassera jeta un coup d'œil aux trois hommes qui venaient de rentrer, leur fit un léger signe de tête en guise de salut, et bondit à l'extérieur.

Majid et Shem avaient déjà disparu, et la jeune femme le la tête, observant le soleil qui lui réchauffa la peau. Elle sortit et rentra sa lame, par réflexe, puis sauta sur le toit voisin. La douleur aux côtes lui coupa le souffle, et elle décida de marcher au lieu de bondir. Des débris maculés encore les rues, les cadavres avaient déjà été brûlés pour éviter les maladies. Elle marcha au hasard des rues, évitant les gardes et les archers. La peur et la tension étaient palpables puis la jeune femme s'arrêta et observa. Les cordes de pendu se balancèrent au vent, les tréteaux maculés de sang. La scène de sa mort lui revint en mémoire et elle se crispa, détourna les yeux, avant de continuer son chemin. Le hasard était bien cruel.

« -Maman, Maman ! Regarde regarde !

La petite fille bondissait, tout sourire vers sa mère. La femme se redressa, le front ruisselant de sueur. Elle fauchée le blé en plein soleil. La toute petite parcelle qu'elle avait réussie à cultiver avait le droit aux meilleurs soins. Les cheveux blonds foncés ondulaient sur ses épaules, et ses petits yeux en amande souriaient.

-Qu'y a-t-il Nass ?

-Regardes !

La petite fille tendit une magnifique plume d'aigle, plus grande que sa main. La jeune mère la saisie puis posa une main aimante sur ses cheveux.

-Elle est magnifique !

-C'est pour toi !

-Merci ma chérie. Sa mère l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

La fillette saisit le sac en toile en plus de foin et le déposa dans la maison et retourna auprès de sa mère.

-Maman, Maman !

Un petit garçon à peine plus âgé que la fillette accouru à son tour et tendit à sa mère une petite statue de glaise représentant un petit être à quatre pattes.

-Oh, merci mon chéri ! C'est toi qui l'a fait ? Tu veux bien me poser à l'intérieur, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'abîme.

-Oui ! Tu aimes ?

-Bien sûr ! Elle lui sourit et caressa la tête. C'est le plus beau cadeau ! »

Le garçonnet sourit de toutes ses dents puis accouru dans la vieille maison. Sa sœur, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, tira la langue dans le dos de son frère et lorsqu'il ressortit, elle alla dans le salon à son tour. La petite statue était posée sur une vieille table bancale Nassera l'observa, puis la saisie de ses petites mains potelées, et la laissa tomber au sol. La terre éclata, brisant les petites pattes de la créature de glaise. Une fois le meurtre accompli, Nass sortit de la maison et rejoignit sa mère au champs.

Alors que le soleil se coucha, et rentrèrent tous dans la vieille bâtisse qui leur servait d'abri. Le garçonnet s'élança et tomba à genoux, prenant les morceaux brisés dans ses mains, puis se retourna et se jeta sur sa sœur. Il tombèrent à terre, roulant à terre, frappant et mordant leur mère saisit alors son fils par le col, l'éloignant de Nass.

« -Je sais que c'est toi, tu es jalouse !

-Même pas vrai !

-Ça suffit vous deux ! Cria leur mère, les tenants éloignés l'un de l'autre. Nasséra, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui a fait ça ?

La petite fille baissa les yeux, puis hocha doucement la tête. Son frère se débattit, se libéra de la poigne de sa mère, puis hurla à sa sœur :

-Je te déteste ! Je te haïs !

Puis sortit dehors, laissant seule sa mère et sa sœur. Elle lâcha Nasséra et ramassa les morceaux au sol, alors que la fillette resta tête basse sans bouger. Après plusieurs minutes de lourd silence, la petite prit un balais et nettoya. Sa mère la prit par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux à genoux.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours bas, puis elle répondit tout doucement, à peine audible.

-Parce que, tu le préfères à moi.

Sa mère haussa les sourcils.

-Ah bon, et comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu as préféré son cadeau...

-Comme le tien. Je vous aime, ton frère et toi. Il n'y a pas de préférence. C'est ça l'amour.

-L'amour ?

-C'est de toujours faire passer l'autre en premier. C'est toujours, même si cela nous fait mal, de se réjouir du bonheur de l'autre. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Aller, va faire ce que tu as à faire. »

La petite fille sortit dehors, et à la lumière au vu soleil couchant, elle rejoignit son frère, qui lui tourna le dos. Nasséra se planta devant lui.

« -Je suis désolé. J'étais jalouse, je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça. Pardon. »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa d'un petit baiser tendre et humide. Le petit garçon, les yeux encore mouillés, eut un léger sourire, car jamais il ne pouvait haïr sa sœur, et sous le regard bienveillant de leur mère, ils se réconcilièrent.

« Se réjouir. » Nasséra avait cessé de marcher, et rester là penaude. Le souvenir était survenu d'un coup, mais transperçant le cœur. Bouleversé, elle se décida à rentrer au bureau en avance. « Le bonheur de l'autre... »


	15. Chapitre 15 : Attaque

Chapitre 15

Attaque.

Un cri étouffé réveilla d'un bon tous les assassins, et des pas métalliques se firent de plus en plus fort avant de s'éloigner peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement dans le silence obscur. Nassera sauta sur ses deux pieds, suivi de Charles et de Sham. Puis sortirent du bureau, Rafik ayant déjà ouvert la grille. La nuit était claire, la lune brillait du feu du soleil, et éclairait le chemin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux trois assassins pour trouver l'origine du cri. Un jeune érudit baignait dans son sang à quelques rues au nord du bureau.

« -On lui a tranché la gorge. C'est propre, intervint Nassera.

-Des chrétiens ? Demanda Shem.

-Sûrement. Je ne connais pas leurs plans, mais...chuchota Charles.

-Je suis pour, répondit à son tour la jeune femme.

-Mais je n'ai pas finit ma phrase, s'offusqua Charles.

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord, chuchota à son tour l'autre homme.

-Alors allons-y tout les deux. Charles, va chercher les trois autre et faites des groupes de deux, qu'on se répartisse dans la ville pour trouver les auteurs du crime. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Bien Nasséra, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit Charles, avant de s'élancer dans l'ombre. »

Les deux autres assassins commencèrent la recherche, plus long, mais plus discret que jamais, les deux assassins avancèrent, cherchèrent des indices, des traces.

«-Y'a rien ici ! S'exclama Shem.

-C'est sûr que si tu cries, le rat ne sortira pas de son trou.

-Cela fait plus d'une demi-heure que l'on cherche, pas la peine de rester plus longtemps.

-Fais comme tu veux, moi je reste ici. »

Shem soupira, hargneux, puis fit demi-tour, toujours invisible, avant de disparaître. Accroupit, mains sur les genoux, la jeune femme observa la place, sans broncher, attendant, tendue et prête attaquer.

Le jeune homme se fit moins discret, plus rapide. Celle que l'on disait assassin avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs. Cette femme aurait dû rester chez elle, loin de la confrérie des assassins, loin des conflits. Pour qui se prenait elle, donner des ordres ainsi ? Si le grand maitre n'avait rien ordonné, elle serait déjà enterrée, de ses propres mains. Shem grogna et stoppa sa course. Ce serait si rapide, personne ne saurait rien, tous penseraient aux chrétiens. Alors pourquoi pas ? L'assassin observa l'endroit qu'il venait de quitter, puis dégaina, et rangea son arme, plusieurs fois de suite de manière rapide et compulsive. Finalement, décidé, il fit demi-tour.

La jeune femme observa toujours, imperturbable, sans broncher. Elle n'avait toujours rien vu, ni même rien entendu. Elle réfléchissait alors, devait-elle rester ou bouger ? Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, des sons faibles lui parvint. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit, très proche.

Les chrétiens s'étaient jetés sur lui par surprise, et trop absorbé par ses pensées, l'assassin ne l'avait pas vu venir jusqu'au dernier moment. À peine avait-il esquivé d'un pas chassé à gauche, que l'homme masqué de noir avait de suite attaqué de nouveau, d'un coup de poignard du genou à l'épaule, coupant la tunique blanche évitant la chair de quelques pouces. L'homme contre il se battait était très léger, et fin, bien plus rapide que Shem, qui dégaina son épée pour le maintenir à distance. Malgré son escrime hors normes, il fut vite débordé, regrettant amèrement d'avoir quitté la jeune femme. À peine avait-il réussi à repousser l'assassin qu'un second surgit derrière lui. Ce fut d'une roulade qui s'extirpa du combat avant de sauter sur un toit proche, cherchant à fuir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un troisième homme surgit devant lui il se prépara de nouveau à frapper. Les sens accrus, et l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines, il évita les coups mortels de ses adversaires de justesse, frappant l'un avec la garde et l'autre avec la lame. Puis, se retourna plus vite que jamais et trancha de la pointe de l'épée le torse de son ennemi, qui tomba au sol avec un grognement. L'assassin ne tarda pas et se remit en garde, attaqua de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'une flèche siffle à son oreille.

La jeune femme avait mis plusieurs minutes à localiser les attaquants, et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle parvint à identifier Shem qui se battait avec rage contre ses adversaires. Malgré la difficulté, il parvenait à les repousser, et par pure vengeance, la jeune femme, à l'ombre de la Lune, observait, l'arc en main, la flèche engagée, ans agir. Nasséra fit les yeux ronds lorsqu'il parvint à se retourner et à trancher son adversaire. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol et Nass accueilli sa mort avec un sourire. L'assassin au loin, attaqua de nouveau, et ne remarqua pas l'homme ensanglanté, se relever, malgré la blessure. Nasséra ne réfléchi pas une seule seconde de plus, et d'un geste habile, tendit son arc, puis tira sa flèche qui vint frôler l'oreille de l'assassin avant de se planter dans le coup de celui qui venait de se relever, le poignard en main. La flèche se figea dans une gerbe de sang et le chrétien tomba à genoux, puis se releva de nouveau.

Shem se retourna, les yeux ronds en voyant le torse dégoulinant d'hémoglobine de son ennemi, et l'homme encore debout après les blessures qui lui avaient infligé. La flèche qui vint se figer dans son cou ne lui fit pas grand effet, car il se redressa à nouveau. Pour la première fois, son estomac se tordit, et l'assassin pris peur. Il évita encore un coup et para le second, tandis qu'une deuxième flèche se planta dans la chair de l'adversaire. Il tressaillit, mais avança encore.

Le second tire n'avait pas été suffisant, et la jeune femme décocha une troisième flèche. Le blessé se déplaçait encore, chancelant, déterminé et le regard fou. Cependant, les deux adversaires valides de Shem se séparèrent. Le meurtrier fou et encore valide redoubla ses coûts et sa vitesse, et l'assassin ne put retenir le second qui se dirigea avec une vitesse faramineuse en direction de Nasséra. Il grimpa sur le toit, et la jeune femme tira une troisième fois. Puis elle para immédiatement le coup de son ennemi de son arc, puis le repoussa avec force.

Shem lâcha un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme avait réussi son tir, et le chrétien noir s'écroula une fois pour toutes après avoir reçu la troisième flèche en plein cœur. Après quelques violents spasmes, il cessa finalement de se débattre, les yeux vitreux. L'adversaire de Shem commençait lui aussi à ralentir, ces coûts bien plus rapides, n'étaient pas plus forts qu'une faible femme, et Shem finit par s'habituer à ses mouvements, et repoussa l'homme, une fois, puis deux, et ce fut finalement au troisième coups qui le saisit par le col et le poussa du toit. Sans un cri, le chrétien s'écrasa sur le sol, dans un craquement sonore particulièrement ideux. Pour éviter toute surprise l'assassin descendit à son tour, puis observa l'homme il lui planta sa large épée dans le cœur, puis après quelque gazouillis étouffés, l'homme de noir se tu à jamais.

Il était rapide, et Nassera dû reculer plusieurs fois de suite pour réussir à dégainer sa lame courte. Elle jeta son arc et se battit uniquement à la lame. Les coûts n'étaient pas puissants, mais plus rapides que ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune femme saisit sa lame courbe dans sa main gauche et dégaina son sabre de sa main droite. Se servant du côté gauche pour parer et de sa lame longue pour attaquer. Affaiblit, l'ennemi baissa sa vitesse, ses réflexes devinrent plus longs, ses parades plus lentes. Finalement, après de longues minutes de combat, la sueur ruisselant sur leurs fronts, Nassera repoussa l'homme, lui effleurant le ventre de sa lame, puis le contourna, prenant appui sur un mur pour lui trancher les ligaments du genou. Ne supportant plus son poids, épuisé, l'homme tomba à genou et d'un geste rapide, la jeune femme sans pitié, lui trancha la tête. Elle roula sur le sol, puis s'immobilisa, le visage tordu dans une grimace d'agonie.

Haletante, la jeune femme fouilla le corps. Rien sauf des couteaux se trouvait sur le cadavre. Elle se saisit un petit carré de papier de soie, dans lequel se trouvaient quelques plantes séchées. Elle rangea dans sa poche, saisit son arc, indemne car renforcé, puis alla rejoindre Shem.

Le col trempé de transpiration, l'assassin s'était assis, les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Lorsqu'il vit Nassera arriver, il se releva, et ils se dirigèrent au bureau. Les deux assassins se glissèrent dans la cour, et les quatre hommes ainsi que Rafik était tout s'assit, une tasse de thé devant chacun. À la tunique découpée les avertit immédiatement du combat qui avait eu lieu.

-Ça va. Pas trop fatigués? S'exclama Shem, alors qu'il s'assit lourdement sur un pouf de velours aux délicats motifs de couleurs.

-Au vu de ta mauvaise humeur, je suppose que tu es tombé dessus, intervint Charles, et que tu n'étais pas de taille. Et pour ta gouverne, nous avons patrouillé une heure durant. Nous venons de rentrer.

-Pauvre fou. Si tu avais été au combat au lieu de poireauter, tu aurais compris ma mauvaise humeur.

-Pour répondre à ta question, ce sont plutôt eux qui lui sont tombés dessus, commença la jeune femme. Je ne suis arrivé que quelque minutes plus tard. Ils étaient trois.

-Et vraiment, continua Shem, hors normes.

Les deux assassins racontèrent leur combat et leurs surprenantes découvertes.

-Et il s'est tout de même relevé après avoir prit un coup d'épée et deux flèches ? S'écria Majid, surprit et impressionné.

-Oui, assura Nasséra, et j'ai trouvé ça sur l'un d'entre eux.

La jeune femme saisit les plantes enrobées dans le papier de soie et les montra. Le Rafik s'en saisit et les observa avec la plus grande attention, et avec une large loupe. Après quelques secondes de réflexion et de silence il prit la parole.

-C'est une herbe spéciale, j'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il alla dans son bureau et prit un livre poussiéreux, cherchant dans les vieilles pages vieillis l'information qui lui manquait. Là, je l'ai trouvé. Il apporta le livre, et le posa au milieu de tous. C'est du chanvre. À petite quantité elle apaise certaines douleurs, comme la migraine. Plus fort, elle augmente la force et rend insensible la douleur. Ou plutôt, elle fait croire.

-Ils se sont drogués ? Demanda Akram.

-Sales lâches ! S'énerva Shem.

-On dirait. Le cœur bat si fort qui ne s'arrêtent pas de suite. Mêlé à l'excitation, cela en fait de vrais soldats, qui ne craignent pas la douleur. On a longtemps accusé les assassins d'en prendre aussi, c'est du haschisch.

-Est-ce facile d'en obtenir ?

-La culture est longue et a besoin d'eau, mais les plans sont rentables et produisent beaucoup. Ici, elle est présente en tête. Mais la plante peut-être aussi extraite en forme de résine. C'est une plante maudite ! Elle finit par rendre fou du manque, et la plupart en meurent, perdant toute raison.

-Donc, nous n'avons aucune idée de combien de soldats comme cela il y a, conclut la jeune femme.

-Mais au moins, ce ne sont pas des Templiers, ajouta Akram.

-Ça, on n'en sait rien, continua Shem. Bien, une solution s'impose, dit-il en se levant. Il faut trouver où ils stockent ces plantes et cette résine, et tout brûler.

-Ce qui conduira les dépendants à la folie, rajouta la jeune femme. Je suis pour, mais il faut prévenir Masyaf.

-J'envoie un pigeon. Vous, vous vous renseignerez dès demain sur où ils stockent. Pour le moment, finissez votre nuit. »

Tous acquiescèrent puis retournèrent se coucher, la jeune femme quant à elle, se retira, et à l'aide de linge propre enduit d'huile, nettoya la lame de son sabre. Assise en tailleur sous la lumière de la lune qui illuminait de son spectre bleu la cour, la jeune femme nettoyait avec soin la moindre partie de son arme, et ce fut lorsqu'elle commença le nettoyage des lanières de cuir du manche que Shem la rejoignit. En silence, les talons sous les fesses, il nettoya lui aussi son arme en sa compagnie.

« -Je n'étais pas remercié tout à l'heure.

-Car tu devais le faire ?

-et bien, même si j'aurais pu aisément me débrouiller seul, je dois avouer que la première flèche m'a bien aidé. Donc, merci.

-De rien. »

Nasséra rendit n'a d'un mouvement sec son sabre, elle posa sa tête sur le mur le dos appuyé contre, alors que schème retourna s'asseoir sur les coussins de velours. Charles se mit à ronfler, et Majid bougea, mal positionné. Il se redressa, suivi de Mohamet, un long soupir sortant des lèvres.

« -Impossible avec ce cochon, chuchota Majid. Il ronfle à en faire trembler les murs.

-Parles pour toi ! Tu m'as écrasé la main en tout relevant, imbécile ! Répliqua Mohamet.

-Ah bon ?

-La ferme vous deux ! À l'écart, Shem ordonna sans ouvrir l'œil.

Majid soupira et retomba mollement dans les oreillers.

-Tiens, j'ai une idée. Nassy, chante une chanson, une berceuse, que l'on trouve le sommeil.

-Je ne suis pas ta mère.

-Ha, ça c'est envoyé, s'esclaffa Mohamet. Tu as besoin des jupes de ta mère, gamin ?

-Gamin ? Dit Majid, qui s'était de nouveau redressé, appuie sur les coudes.

La jeune femme soupira, et les yeux fermés, commença à chantonner. D'un alto bas et apaisant, elle composa une chanson sans paroles, au rythme lent, tantôt doux et suave, et tantôt beau et riche. De ce rythme imaginaire et mélancolique, la jeune femme coupa court à toutes les conversations. Sa chanson, évoqua Lunes et étoiles, amour et haine, comme condition de l'homme. Les paroles, inaudibles, ne génèrent pas les interlocuteurs, qui pour la plupart se turent pour écouter, alors que d'autres se réveillèrent pour entendre.

Le silence retomba aussi vite qu'il avait disparu, et Nasséra ne bougea pas, imperturbable, toujours dos au mur.

-Bien, il est l'heure de se coucher, commenta le Rafik, qui s'était levé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Demain, aura lieu la plus rude journée du siège. »


	16. Chapitre 16 : Retour

Et encore un chapitre. À présent, vous rejoignez les temps classique de publication, soit un chapitre tout les 15 jours, avec de la chance. J'ai perdu mes brouillons pour le chapitre 17, en plus, et hélas, je bloque complètement. Bah, c'est peut être mieux comme ça, quitte à changer la suite. Sur ce, je vous dis bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine. Et merci pour les commentaires !

Chapitre 16

Opération

« -Alors, pour résumer, la seule chose dont vous êtes sûr, c'est qu'il faudra forcément sortir de la citée pour pouvoir les atteindre ? Demanda le rafik, un air si septique figé sur son visage que Nasséra dût retenir un sourire.

-Évidemment, à moins que ce soit la ville et ses habitants qui leurs fournissent, ce qui est...peu probable, répondit toujours sarcastiquement Shem, adossé au mur, ses yeux noirs scintillants au soleil.

La jeune femme fronça le nez, elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait les événements.

-Il faudrait donc, s'enfoncer dans leurs campement, sans savoir où on va, et ce que l'on cherche. ?

-Il faut croire, répondit Akram, bien, comment allons nous agir ?

Tous s'enfoncèrent dans le silence, et même Majid, le premier enclin à s'exposer au danger, se rendait compte de la difficulté qui se trouvait devant eux. Les sept assassins réunit étaient silencieux, cherchant un plan quelconque, quelque chose qui pouvait tenir debout.  
-Il faut agir de nuit.

Tous redressèrent la tête dans un synchro presque parfait, et observèrent Nasséra, attendant plus de précision de sa part.

-De nuit...de nuit ? Commença Shem. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais la nuit, comment dire...hm...on ne voit rien du tout !

-Tais toi Shem, laisse la exposer son idée, intervint Charles, qui de sa carrure et de sa voix grave, était le seul capable de calmer le tumultueux assassin.  
-La lune est presque pleine, les nuits sont claires. J'ai déjà fait un assassina de pleine nuit, et il est aisé de se servir des ombres. Le souci, c'est nos tuniques. Elles sont trop blanches, ils nous verraient ramper à plusieurs mètres avant que nous atteignions le camps.

-Il y a des capes sombres de laine dans la remise, ce n'est pas un problème, commenta le Rafik, toujours attentif à la discussion.

-Si je comprends bien là où tu veux en venir, parla le plus jeune de tous, tu voudrais qu'on traverse de pleine nuit une citée assiégé avec des gardes à crans, qu'on escalade une des plus grande muraille du Royaume, qu'on traverse sans être repérer un des lieux les plus dangereux à l'heure actuelle, qu'on pénètre à l'aveugle un camps remplit d'hommes armés et fous, et qui héberge un Roi aussi, qu'on trouve quelques misérables feuilles de thé, et qu'on les détruise ? Il s'interrompit un instant pour reprendre son souffle. J'adore ton plan.

-Si on peut appeler ça un plan...chuchota Akram, alors que son compagnon, Mohamet, restait toujours parfaitement silencieux.

-C'est à peut prêt ça Majid, compléta Nasséra. Je suis sûr que c'est faisable.

-Faisable ? C'est du suicide oui...grinça Shem. De toute manière, le Maître ne l'autorisera jamais.

-Je viens d'envoyer le pigeon, fit le Rafik, réapparaissant dans l'ouverture de la porte.

-Que...quoi ? Aussi vite ? S'exclama Shem, qui se tourna vivement en direction du vieil homme.

-C'est parce que tu adore t'entendre parler, remarqua Majid, un sourire narquois sur la bouche.

Shem siffla entre les lèvres de façon agressive, fusillant l'intéressé du regard, qui se contenta de lui répondre en accentuant son sourire. Ce fut Charles qui en se levant, haut de ses deux mètres, qui calma le jeu. Il tendit son pied et traça dans la poussière différent rectangles, espacé entre eux de quelques pouces.

-Si mes données sont toujours bonnes, un camps militaire est généralement constitué de cette manière. Au centre, les éléments les plus important y sont, comme le roi, bien protégé. Ce sera la zone à éviter. Absolument. À l'arrière, c'est souvent les stocks de vivres, d'armes, d'eau et de soin, et devant, et autour, les soldats. Les hauts gradés sont souvent près du centre aussi. À mon avis, il faudra focaliser ses recherches vers l'arrière.

-Ça me semble logique, commenta le Rafik. Mais pour l'instant, nous devons attendre la réponse du Maitre. Contentez vous aujourd'hui, de faire la mission qui vous a été donné. »

Il fallut attendre plus d'un jour avant de voir arriver un pigeon dans la volière, et ce fut Majid qui s'y précipita en premier, suivit de très près par Shem, à tel point qu'il effrayèrent les trois volatiles qui y perdirent plusieurs plumes. Le jeune assassin défit le message précipitamment et le lit à voix haute.

« -A la vue des événements, ainsi qu'au conséquences possibles face à une telle armes, je vous autorise à agir en conséquence. »

-Voilà qui règle la question Shem, répondit à l'autre bout du bureau la jeune femme. Nous agirons dès ce soir.

La nuit était plus claire qui prévue, et cela facilitait grandement la tâche aux quatre assassins qui étaient parti pour la mission. Akram était avec Majid alors que Nasséra se retrouvait de nouveau avec Shem. Les noms avaient été tiré au sort après que de longues plaintes ou exclamations de tout genre aient éclaté dans tout le bureau entre un Majid excité, un Shem furieux, un Mohamet totalement effacé, un Charles grondant, un Akram cherchant à en placer une, et Nasséra qui insultait copieusement Shem. Au final, deux assassins restèrent en retrait dans la citée au cas ou il y est une autre invasion, alors que les autres s'étaient recouvert des capes de laines bleues marines, se fondant parfaitement dans le décors grâce à leurs agilité. Majid en particulier, aimait vraiment ce genres d'aventures, et la nuit lui convenait pleinement. Il était très doué, et lorsqu'il se concentrait, même Nasséra où Shem le perdait de vue. Cependant, son enthousiasme naturel et sa fougue le lui permettait rarement. Il se trahissait tout seul en faisant un bon trop grand ou une course trop rapide.

Tout les quatre traversent sans aucunes encombres la citée, jusqu'au muraille. Ce fut Shem qui assomma un des gardes qui patrouillait, et les autres suivirent en haut des murailles. Elles étaient hautes et lisses, et même si il y avaient de nombreuses poutres pour assurer sa solidité, elles étaient insuffisantes. Ce fut donc Shem qui sorti la longue corde amenée spécialement, risquant de se faire remarquer plus facilement, mais aussi, d'ouvrir un passage aux ennemis. Cependant, personne ne s'en soucia, et tous descendirent, dans le plus grand silence.

« -Nan, mais...Shem ! Chuchota Nasséra qui avait prit les devants. T'aurai pu prendre la plus longue franchement ! On est à deux mètres du sol là !

-Arrête de gueuler, c'était la plus longue !

-Je gueule pas, je chuchote !

-Pour moi tu hurles !

-C'est toi qui...

-Ça suffit vous deux ! S'écria Akram du haut de la corde. Nasséra, saute !  
La jeune femme s'exécuta, et amortie le choc d'une roulade qui lui coupa le souffle. La douleur aux côtes n'avaient jamais totalement disparue, mais elle était vite oubliée. Shem descendit juste après, suivit des deux autres, puis ils commencèrent à avancer. Il y avait plus d'une centaine de mètres entre la muraille et le campement. Les cinquante premiers mètres ne furent pas difficile il suffisait de courir accroupit, se baissant lorsque Akram repérait un garde trop curieux sur les murailles. Celui qui avait était assommé avait finalement finit dans un tas de foin. Puis, une fois une certaine distance franchit, ils surveillèrent devant eux, les feux du campement illuminant les ténèbres. Ce fut à trente mètre de la première tante qu'ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, un à l'est, l'autre à l'ouest, contournant pour éviter le centre, et comme l'avait indiqué Charles, se diriger vers l'arrière.

Nasséra et Shem finirent par littéralement ramper au sol, se réfugiant derrière des petites talus lorsqu'un garde faisait le tour trop près. Ils atteignirent finalement l'arrière une heure après leurs départ du bureau, et commencèrent à fouiller les tantes. Par deux fois des réserves de nourritures leurs ouvrirent les bras, et par trois fois des stock d'armes.

« -Pour ce qui est des armes, c'est pas un souci, chuchota Shem pour la jeune femme, par contre, l'eau, c'est un plus gros problème pour eux. »

Nasséra ne répondit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête alors qu'elle s'apprêta à rentrer dans une nouvelle tante. Ce fut l'alarme qui l'a fit sursauter un soldat frappait avec force contre une plaque métallique en hurlant des mots incompréhensibles. Un peu plus à l'est, l'on commençait à voir s'élever un panache de fumé dans le ciel sombre. Nasséra sourit en jetant un œil à Shem qui fit de même. La mission avait été effectué plus rapidement que prévue, mais l'agitation et la vigilance des gardes n'aideraient pas à faire demi tour pour retourner au bureau.

Ils durent sauter dans le sable lorsque plusieurs hommes en armes et armures passèrent devant eux en trottinant.

« -Il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite, commença Shem » alors que quelques secondes plus tard, deux gardes traînaient par les bras un homme encapuchonné. Nasséra se redressa d'un bond avant d'être planquée au sol par la poigne dure de Shem.

-N'y compte même pas ! Lança t'il, les yeux invisibles par l'obscurité. Il connaissait les risques, ne va pas tout foirer au dernier moment.

-Tu veux laisser Majid entre leurs mains ?

-Il ne leur dira rien.

-C'est pas ça la question !

Ils se plaquèrent de nouveau au sol quand d'autre hommes traversèrent, sans se quitter des yeux pour autant.

-N'agit pas de manière irraisonnée. Laisse le, il faut rentrer. La mission a été effectuée.

Nasséra le poussa et il tituba dans le sable, toujours accroupit.

-Tu ne veux pas agir, alors soit ! Rentre au bureau, fait ton compte rendu, mais moi, je reste, et je ferai sortir Majid d'ici. »

Elle lui tourna le dos prête à s'élancer dans une autre allée sombre alors que Shem l'observa sans dire un mot, puis, il soupira, et parti dans le chemin opposé, en direction des murailles.

Il fut aisé pour Nasséra de retrouver sa trace dans le sable. Il avait était traîné, laissant de larges marques, mais le plus délicat fut de se déplacer invisible, sans équipier lui assurant ses arrières. Par chance la tante où il avait fini n'était pas très loin. La jeune femme se glissa derrière, sans un bruit. Les gardes à un mètre d'elle ne sentir même pas son souffle, sur la pointe des pieds la poussière et le sable amortissaient le son de ses pas. Une fois bien placée, elle tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir ce qui se déroulait à l'interieur. Les coups secs ainsi que les gémissements de Majid lui indiquèrent qu'il n 'était pas seul. Elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes, serrant les dents pour ne pas se précipiter à l'intérieur, alors que les hommes du roi torturait l'assassin.

« -Te fatigue pas, il dira rien ce soir. On le laisse et on revient demain. Vous deux ! Ne laissez personnes entrer, et ne lui donnez ni eau, ni soins jusqu'à demain. C'est clair ?

-Bien capitaine ! »

Le froissement d'étoffe lui indiqua que la voie était finalement libre, et elle coupa dans le tissu de la tante deux traits formant un L, puis elle entra, toujours accompagné du silence, la lame si bien aiguisée qu'elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de forcer pour ouvrir la toile.

Au centre, attaché à une sorte de mat central maintenant la grande tante, se trouvait Majid, la moitié du visage en sang, évanouie. Elle s'approcha, vérifiant que les gardes n'avaient rien entendu, puis elle prit entre ses mains la tête de Majid, lui chuchotant de se réveiller, lui donnant quelques claques. Voyant sa méthode totalement inefficace, elle sortit d'une de ses sacoches un petit bâtonnet de résine qu'elle brisa en deux avant de le mettre sous le nez de l'assassin qui se réveilla avec un mouvement de recul...alors que l'arrière de sa tête cogna contre le bois, finissant de le réveiller. Elle agita encore un peu la résine avant de la jeter sur le coté.

Il reprit ses esprits, et d'un mouvement discret de la tête, il indiqua à Nasséra qu'elle pouvait couper la corde. Lorsque les liens furent défait, il dut se maintenir au mat et à la jeune femme pour ne pas tomber. Elle lui tendit un petit poignard qu'il mit à la ceinture, toutes ses armes ayant disparues. Titubant, ils commencèrent leur voyage retour.

Ils restèrent dans l'ombre, le plus accroupis possible, alors que les quelques pas étaient longs et délicats. Majid était en mauvais état : il avait prit un vilain coup d'épée sur le flanc, ainsi que de nombreux coups sur la tête. À la vue de ses difficultés, Nasséra avait décidé qu'il serait plus aisé de partir vers les montagnes plus loin, plutôt que de retourner sur ses pas et vers la muraille, que d'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais put escalader dans un état pareil.

Une fois encore, Majid tituba, emportant avec lui la jeune femme qui tomba dans le sable.

« -Aller, laisse-moi..., dit il d'une voix rauque.

-Tais-toi, on fais juste une pause.

-C'est ça, c'est ça...

À plusieurs mètres, des voix s'élevèrent. Deux gardes avancèrent prudemment dans l'ombre faiblement éclairée par leurs torches.

-Suis sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose ici.

-Rha, Moat. Arrête donc de chercher la gloire. C'est sûrement qu'un animal qui rôde.

Les deux gardes avancèrent peu à peu vers les deux assassins, puis, abaissant le faisceau lumineux, Moat découvrit le corps allongé de Majid.

-Tiens ,tu vois, qu'est ce que j'a...

Le garde appelé Moat n'eut pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase alors que Majid lui envoya le poignard en plein dans la gorge. Les yeux ronds, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il étouffa dans son propre sang, incapable d'avertir les autres, il s'effondra, accompagné de son compagnon, dont la nuque avait déjà était brisée par Nasséra qui l'avait prit par surprise. Le garde eut quelques spasmes ainsi que quelques gargouillis, puis plus rien. La jeune femme l'observa quelques instant, puis aida Majid à se redresser, qui avait retiré de la plaie le poignard, fortement utile à son goût.

Ce fut lorsqu'il senti la pointe dure de l'acier entre ses omoplates que le jeune homme s'immobilisa, jetant un regard inquiet à Nasséra, qui ne vit qu'au dernier moment l'homme en armure derrière lui. La pression se fit de plus en plus forte, alors que le garde ne pouvait pas cacher le sourire sadique sous son heaume de fer .

« Celui qui voulut prendre...

Le reste de la citation resta en suspend, son visage figé dans une grimace de surprise, qui se muta en crispation de douleur. Majid s'avança vers la jeune femme, retirant la menace de l'épée de son dos, alors que celle ci tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

-...fut prit. »

Le visage enfin visible, les deux assassins purent identifier Shem qui ne prit pas son temps à répondre au sourire de Nasséra. Il soutint à lui seul Majid alors que Nasséra ouvrit la voie.

-Bien, il faut sortir d'ici.

-Judicieuse idée Nasséra, murmura Shem qui portait presque le jeune homme à moitié inconscient.

Il avait bien plus de facilité à porter le jeune assassin que Nasséra, et leurs course accéléra considérablement, malgré quelques inquiétudes avec la vigilance constante des gardes du camps. Même le ciel commençait à devenir capricieux, et certains nuages vinrent cacher les précieux rayons lunaires, immobilisant temporairement les trois compagnons. Finalement, ils finirent par s'éloigner à trois cents mètre du camps, et plus loin encore de la muraille, dans une enclave rocheuses les cachant parfaitement des ennemis.

Shem allongea l'inconscient dans la partie creuses de la roche et lui retira la sa tunique alors que la jeune femme surveilla d'un air inquiet derrière elle, puis, rassurée, elle aida l'assassin à faire les premiers soins en versant un peu d'eau sur la plaie et à y mettre un bandage provisoire par chance, la plaie était superficielle et avait « seulement » sectionné une bonne partie du grand dentelé, le saignement quant à lui, c'était stoppé seul.

« -Comment vas t'on faire pour prévenir le bureau de la situation ? S'inquit Nasséra qui jeta des regards entre l'assassin allongé et celui encore debout.

-Par chance, j'ai croisé Akram sur le retour, et je l'ai informé de ce que tu comptais faire et il...m'a fortement conseillé de t'aider...enfin, lui...enfin, lui et toi. Bref, il a grimpé la muraille même si il était pas au mieux de sa forme, il s'était fait amoché au bras à se que j'ai vu. Il a remonté la corde, et il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait le soir suivant pour la remettre en place et nous aider. Si d'ici là on est pas revenu, ils nous laissent nous débrouiller...

-Une journée ? C'est largement suffisant...n'est-ce pas Majid ?

L'intéressé cligna des yeux plusieurs fois comment pour tenter de comprendre où il se trouvait. Mais ce fut la couche de pierre particulièrement inconfortable qui lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient nullement au bureau.

-Alors, dis nous...qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lança Shem sans plus de ménagement.

Majid tressaillit un peu, et chercha une meilleure position avant de répondre.  
-J'ai trouvé les plantes, dans des petits tonneaux. Environ cinq. Il inspira. J'ai pris une torches, j'ai ouvert les tonneaux et déversé le tout, et j'ai fait flambé, alors que Akram surveillait à l'extérieur, sauf que...il marqua une nouvelle pause. Je pensais pas que ça cramerai aussi la tante, et celle autour. Des gardes sont sortit de nul part. On s'est battus un peu, puis je me suis fais touché, alors que je demandais à Akram de prévenir le Rafiq. Puis je me suis prit un coup et c'est tout.

-C'est tout ?...C'est...tout ? Commença Shem...Espèce d'abruti, t'aurai dût y penser avant ! Franchement...

-Calmes toi Shem...continua la jeune femme. T'as eu d'la chance Majid...

-Ouais...C'est ça.

Shem se retira brusquement dans l'obscurité, scrutant l'horizon, et tous attendirent que la nuit passa, alors que le plus jeune s'endormit profondément. L'aube peu à peu pointa son nez, et Nasséra s'amuser à jongler avec trois couteaux de lancer, s'occupant du mieux qu'elle put, alors que Shem veilliait, tantôt sur Majid, tantôt sur le camp. Mais rien ne bougea, le calme était revenu à l'aube, ils avaient perdu le combat, et plusieurs hommes.

Il fallut attendre l'aurore pour que les assassins décident d'un plan de sortie. Majid allait mieux, malgré la douleur, il se disait capable de grimper à la corde, et tous furent d'accords de contourner le camp au lieu de le traverser, même si cela allongeait considérablement le temps pour arriver aux murailles. Dès la nuit tombée, ils se recouvrirent de leurs capes de laines, et se lancèrent dans l'obscurité. Cette fois ci, la Lune était pleine, et ils passèrent encore plus loin que prévu, évitant le moindre risque. Il serait idiot qu'ils se fassent repérer au dernier moment, alors que tout semblait gagné. Après deux très longues heures de marche discrète et silencieuse, ils arrivèrent tous là où la corde avait précédemment été placé. Shem grimpa en premier, habile, et retrouva en haut, Charles, lui aussi vétu de noir, et à ses cotés, un gardes sûrement trop motivé, éborgné. Majid se lança en second, plein d'entrain, mais fut vite à bout de souffle, et aidé par Shem et Charles qui le hissait, il arriva en haut en sueur, épuisé. Les deux hommes lâchèrent à nouveau la corde et se fut au tour de Nasséra de grimper. Elle le fit moins rapidement que Shem, son flan toujours douloureux lui aussi, mais finit par y parvenir.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se reposer qu'un cri d'alarme se fit entendre, avant de se muter en son d'agoni lorsque Charles lui envoya un couteau en pleine tête. Une flèche percuta la pierre à quelques centimètre du pied de Shem, motivant celui ci pour agir. Il se précipita sur l'archer une dizaine de mètre plus loin et acheva sa vie de sa lame secrète, alors que Charles soutint par un bras le jeune Majid qui avait du mal à avancer. Nasséra s'occupa de leurs avants alors que Shem tuait tous ceux qui se trouvaient derrière. La jeune femme vit au loin une échelle et s'y précipita pour l'assurer, mais déjà trois gardes grimpèrent dessus. Sans réfléchir, elle posa ses pieds sur l'extérieur de l'échelle et s'y laissa glisser à vive allure, écrasant les mains de l'homme juste en dessous. Celui là lâche dans un cris de douleur, emportant dans sa chute le second, alors que le troisième ne vit que le pied de Nasséra le frapper en plein visage, dégageant l'échelle de tout intrus. Une fois en bas, elle continua de faucher les ennemis, mais de plus en plus de flèches indiquèrent aux quatre assassins que la retraite avait sonné et ils s'enfuirent dans les ruelles étroites de la ville, mais Majid, blessé, ne suivait pas le rythme. Nasséra s'arrêta et observa les trois autres avec elle.

« -Cachez vous là dedans, dit elle en designer une large botte de foin dans un angle. Moi je vais détourner l'attention.

-Et pourquoi se serait toi, fit Shem.

-Car toi, tu pourras toujours aider à porter Shem. Puis sans te vexer, je suis la plus rapide.

-Logique implacable fit Charles alors qu'il ensevelit le jeune homme avant de lui aussi se cacher, suivit de près par Shem qui souffla de mécontentement. Ils étaient trop serrés à son goût.

Nasséra ne s'élança pas trop vite et escalada un mur avant de se retrouver sur le toit. De là, elle entendit un peu, vraiment peu, avant qu'un archer lance un appelle à tout les autres le jeu du chat et de la souris commençait. Sauf que d'après Nasséra, c'était elle le chat, et les autres, des nuisibles. Elle s'amusa ainsi une demi heure durant, à sauter de toits en toits, descendre dans la rue, s'y cacher, puis retourner sur un toit, dans un abris, à un rythme peu soutenu. Les hommes engagés veillaient depuis une semaine de nuit, ils étaient fatigués avant même de décocher une flèche. Puis enfin, Nasséra estima que le temps du jeu était terminé, et elle accéléra, les sema, et se cacha, attendant qu'ils passent tous. Elle attendit dix minutes dans du foin, puis, alors qu'elle n'entendait plus rien, en sortit. Elle vagabonda silencieusement, se dirigeant machinalement au bureau des assassins.

La douleur faillit la faire tomber et elle tituba sous le choc, se rattrapant de justesse. Elle porta sa main à son épaule gauche, et ses doigts rencontrèrent la pointe dure de l'acier. Serrant les dents, une seconde flèche vint s'éclater à un mètre d'elle, la ramenant à la réalité, et elle mit à courir dans les ruelles, ne réussissant pas à lever autant le bras qu'il le faudrait.

Elle avait été imprudente et trop orgueilleuse pour oublier que le danger venait aussi du ciel. Quelle idée absurde de se balader en pleine nuit sans faire attention. Nasséra se gifla intérieurement pour sa stupidité et accéléra le pas, alors qu'elle entendait arriver une patrouille plus motivée que les autres. Sans attendre, elle décida de se précipiter dans une maison du quartier pauvre sans attendre, et referma doucement la porte. Lorsque les ennemis passèrent, elle retint jusqu'à son souffle, alors que sur sa manche presque entièrement écarlate, le sang commençait à goutter au sol. Elle écouta l'agitation s'éloigner au dehors, lorsqu'une voix à l'interieur la surprit.

« -Que faites vous chez moi ? Sortez d'ici !

Sous la peur, Nasséra se retourna vivement, oubliant la flèche qui dépassait dans son dos et la brisa involontairement contre le mur. Elle étouffa un cri alors que les mouches lui volèrent à devant les yeux.

-Sortez monstre !

Nasséra tiqua à la remarque et regarda le vieillard dans les yeux qui fit deux pas en arrière, et la jeune femme sortit. Par chance, le vieux n'avait alerté personne, et elle courra en direction du bureau, évitant de tracer un chemin avec son sang, prenant soin à ce que la plaie de saigne pas par terre. Une fois arrivée au bureau, elle dût prendre l'échelle, toujours en faisant attention aux gardes, sûrement encore actifs.

Elle vit immédiatement la lumière filtrer à travers la grille, et elle se pencha prudemment au dessus, tapotant le métal pour les avertir de son arrivée. Cinq têtes se levèrent en même temps dans sa direction.

« -Bon Dieu Nasséra, on avait cru qu'ils t'avaient eu, chuchota Charles, qui s'était déjà levé pour ouvrir la grille à la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas totalement tort, lança t'elle, alors qu'elle s'assit sur le rebord, se faisant glisser lentement en s'agrippant au rebord de son bras valide.

-T'es vraiment pas douée, lança Shem qui l'aide à descendre en la soulevant par les hanches.

-Merci Shem, dit sarcastiquement la jeune femme, contemplant aisément la tache rouge sur sa manche.

-Rafiq, on a encore besoin de toi ici ! S'exclama Charles, s'asseyant sur les cousins de velours.

L'intéressé arriva en clopinant jusque dans la cours et lâcha un grand soupire en voyant la jeune femme.

-C'est pas possible...Aller, déshabilles toi.

Nasséra dut serrer les dents. Elle fut aider pour déboucler la large ceinture de cuir, et le capuchon ne fut par trop complexe à retirer, cependant, les deux autres parties lui obligèrent à lever le bras, et la douleur fusa à nouveau. Une fois le torse nu, mais sa poitrine toujours cachée par les larges bandelettes de lin, tous les assassins devinrent rouges et détournèrent le regard, occupant leurs doigts ou pensant à autre choses. Seul le rafiq était imperturbable, de part son expérience. Mais Mohamet, silencieux comme une tombe, ne détourna pas la tête, et ce fut Charles qui l'y aida, et pour la première fois en sept jours, ils l'entendirent râler. En effet, pour beaucoup, Nasséra était une femme. Une belle femme. Mais elle était avant tout, comme on l'ordonnait, un assassin, et depuis, peu d'homme la considérait comme le sexe opposé. Par ailleurs, peu avaient vraiment vu son visage. Elle prenait son bain tard, et la plupart du temps, elle était soit absente de la forteresse, soit en train d'abattre des jeunes recrues, et dans ces moments, personne ne passait son temps à l'observer avec désir.

«-Shem, passe moi du vin. Demanda le vieil homme alors qu'il commençait à observer la blessure.

L'assassin leva les yeux au ciel, puis alla chercher la bouteille, et la tendit au Rafiq, évitant de croiser le regard de la jeune femme, totalement indifférente à la situation. Il lui versa le liquide sur la plaie et Nasséra lâche un cri de douleur et de surprise.

-Franchement...pourquoi la tu brisée ?

-C'était...involontaire...t'aurais pût prévenir pour le vin !

-Ça aurait été plus douloureux. Maintenant, cesses de bouger, je vais retirer les éclats.

Les minutes suivantes furent longues et douloureuses, pour Nasséra, comme pour les autres assassins qui regardèrent de temps en temps la jeune femme avant de détourner le regard.

-Shem, file moi du vin pour moi.

-Tu n'étais pas croyante toi ? Lâcha t'il, en haussant un sourcil plus haut que l'autre.

-Plus depuis la mort de mon frère...

Le jeune assassin la regarda un moment, puis lui tendit finalement la bouteille, puis elle but. Le goùt était âcre, pas très bon et peu sucré, et l'alcool lui chauffa le gosier et les joues. Très vite, elle sentit le monde autour d'elle anormalement mouvants.

-Tsss, elle ne tiens pas l'alcool, lança Shem l'observant alors qu'un sourire béa apparaissait sur le visage de Nasséra.

-J'ai finit, lança le Rafiq alors qu'il acheva d'enrouler le bandage autour de l'épaule. Par chance la flèche n'avait traversé que le deltoïde, et elle ne s'était éclatée qu'en quatre morceaux, mais il faudra faire attention aux points qui...Elle est saoul ?

-Je crois bien, dit Charles qui l'allongea du bon coté sur la couche la plus confortable. Je pense qu'il est temps à tous de dormir à présent.

-Judicieuse idée, acheva le Rafiq, se retirant dans le bureau. »

La nuit avait été courte.

Nasséra battit plusieurs fois de suite des paupières, cherchant à reprendre conscience, alors qu'un mal de tête venait lui taper les temps à chaque battement de cœur. Elle se redressa lentement, le bras gauche en écharpe, prenant appuis sur le droit. La jeune femme ne chercha pas à bouger le bras invalide, étant certaine de la vive douleur que celui ci déclencherai. Une fois bien réveillé et quelques nausées passés, elle se leva et se dirigea dans le bureau, lui aussi vide. Cependant, l'encre et la plume encore imbibé et le cahier ouvert lui indiquèrent que le Rafiq ne se situait pas loin. Elle sortit alors par la porte, se doutant bien qu'il était sûrement au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme emprunta l'échelle, et effaça par la même occasion quelques trace de sang, avant de rejoindre l'homme à la longue tunique noire.

« -Salutation Rafiq.

-Salut à toi Nasséra, lâcha t'il, sans détourner son regard de l'horizon.

-Ai-je beaucoup dormis ?

-Non. Le soleil est levé depuis une heure.

-Je viens prendre des nouvelles. Comment va Majid ?

-Il se remet tranquillement, mais il ne pourra pas faire de bons avant plusieurs jours, voir quelques semaines.

-Bien...et où se trouve les autres ?

-Ils sont vers les murailles, ils observent.

-Je vais les rejoindre, merci.

Cette fois ci, le Rafiq quitta la muraille de vue et observa la jeune femme.

-Fais attention. Je ne te soignerai pas deux fois. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de contentement, puis descendit tranquillement dans la rue, toujours surveillé par le Rafiq, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Elle fit attention à ne pas éveiller de doutes, mais beaucoup plus de personnes se trouvaient dans les rues ce jour ci. Beaucoup plus, et Nasséra eut même du mal à passer sans se faire bousculer ou heurter sa blessure, mais par crainte de chuter encore, elle accepta son sort et continua à avancer dans le flux de vivants. La jeune femme n'avait rien à craindre de son écharpe, car bon nombres de gens étaient eux aussi en mauvais état, cependant, elle s'inquiéta de voir tant de monde, et finit par se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres. Elle guetta le ciel et les toits en cherchant un homme à la tunique blanche la survoler, et elle finit par en voir un, qui l'observait. Elle tourna dans une ruelle, puis grimpa sur un toit proche à l'aide d'une échelle, mais Nasséra dût cependant sauter plusieurs fois pour le rejoindre. Elle reconnut Charles par sa taille et sa carrure, un archer mort à ses pieds, il se retourna lorsqu'il la vit et la salua d'un signe de tête, qu'elle rendit à son tour.

« -Alors, que se passe t'il ?

-Ils fuient.

Nasséra l'observa d'un air interrogatif, alors qu'il lui indiqua du menton la muraille, et plus loin, le nuage de poussière qui s'envolait.

-Les croisés fuient, répéta t'il.

-Alors c'est fini ? C'est tout ?

Il tourna la tête et la regarda, puis répondit d'un air grave.

-Oui. Le siège est levé. »


	17. Chapitre 17 : Redécouverte

Chapitre 17

Redécouverte

« -Hé bien ! Il apprendra que même lorsque l'on est roi, une armée, à toujours besoin d'eau !

-Ou de vin !

Shem rigola à pleine dents, le verre levé haut, assit sur les confortables coussins de velours, jusqu'au moment où il bascula en arrière, renversant le contenu du récipient sur son visage hilare. Il toussota et cracha un peu, jurant entre ses dents dans une langue qui était inconnue aux oreilles de Nasséra.

La jeune femme, la tête encore emplit des souvenirs de la veille, évita de retoucher à l'alcool, et se contenta d'eau, tout comme Charles, au calme olympien dans cette ambiance de festivités. Elle se rendit dans la pièce attenante au bureau de Rafiq où se trouvait le jeune Majid, encore sommeillant sur la couche de paille. Lorsqu'il entendit Nasséra entrer il se redressa en position assise, dos au mur, faisant face à la jeune femme lui rendant visite.

« -Comment te sens-tu depuis hier ?

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci, répondit il d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire. J'ai été imprudent, désolé.

-On fait tous des erreurs. L'important c'est qu'on soit parvenue à détruire ses plantes maudites sans pertes.

-Grâce à toi. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de m'aider...je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il releva les yeux jusqu'au bras en écharpe de la jeune femme avant de les rabaisser presque aussi vite. Tu pense pouvoir monter à cheval ?

-Bien sûr. C'est plutôt à toi même que tu devrai poser la question. »

Majid émit un long soupir alors que Nasséra quitta la pièce pour rejoindre les autres, en même temps que le Rafiq revenant du pigeonnier. Il tenait entre ses doigts ridés et tordus un petit message écrit sur du papier fin et jaunit.

« -Si vous voulez savoir, les nouvelles sont bonnes. Charles, Shem et Nasséra, vous êtes « priés » de rentrer le plus tôt à Masyaf. Mohamet, tu restes ici pour aider Majid jusqu'à sa complète guérison, alors que toi Akram, tu pars pour Damas.

-Quoi ?!

Tout le monde ignora la plainte lointaine de Majid qui s'agita sur la paille, furieux, tentant de se redresser plus vite qu'il ne le pouvait, alors que le Rafiq se contenta de fermer la porte, enfermant le malheureux dans le silence. Il donna trois sacs et trois gourdes aux assassins qui se préparaient à partir sur le qui-vive. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à préparer, seulement un peu de viande séchée, du fromage et du pain, ainsi qu'un peu d'eau. Le trajet allait être plus long qu'à l'aller, mais rien de très complexe. Le Rafiq se tourna vers les quatre jeunes visages, puis les remercia et leur souhaita bon voyage, alors que tous les quatre s'inclinèrent à leurs tours, saluant ainsi Mohamet et Majid qui s'était déplacé, puis ils quittèrent le lieux rapidement, exception faites pour Nasséra, plus lente que les autres.

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une journée que le siège avait été levé, et beaucoup de choses étaient revenues à la normale. Les paysans étaient dehors et travaillaient, les marchants se trouvaient au marché, les femmes avec les enfants. Nasséra se glissa silencieusement dans la foule, atteignant rapidement la large porte où il y avait un flux constant d'entrée et de sortie. De là, elle sortit de la cité, inspirant un grand bol d'air chaud et étouffant. L'oxygène n'était pas différente entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. Sans plus attendre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'écurie, où les chevaux de Masyaf avec qui ils étaient arrivés, les attendaient. Le Rafiq les y avaient placé lorsque le siège s'était levé, au du moins, n'avait jamais complètement commencé, grâce à l'armée forte de Salãh ad-din, alors que le roi Richard n'allait qu'en s'affaiblissant. Il avait bâclé la paix pour rentrer chez lui, à ce que disait les rumeurs. Il gardait cependant Acre, et avait mit à sa tête Henri II de Champagne, un de ses frères assassin ayant assassiné Conrad.

Elle lança son cheval au petit trot, avant de commencer un petit galop, cherchant à rattraper Shem et Charles, qui avaient prit de l'avance. Elle les retrouva tous les deux sur le flanc d'une petite bute, à quelques kilomètres de la citée. Lorsqu'ils virent Nasséra, ils ajustèrent leurs rênes, et reprirent le chemin, en silence. Ils avancèrent toute la matinée, songeurs. Alors que Charles écrivait de temps à autre sur un bout de parchemin des idées qui lui traversaient la tête, Shem quant à lui, marmonnait quelques paroles sans sens aux oreilles affûtées de la jeune femme. Depuis son départ de la citée, son épaule la faisait souffrir, la chevauchée ne faisant qu'empirer les choses, mais elle n'en fit rien savoir, risquant d'être sujette au sarcasme de Shem.

Lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith, ils descendirent tous les trois de leurs montures à l'ombre d'un bosquet, avant de boire un peu et de se restaurer, puis de sombrer dans le sommeil sous la chaleur, les chevaux broutant de temps un autre une touffe maigre de fourrage. Aucuns d'eux n'étaient pressé de retourner dans une forteresse, et ils se contentèrent de passer d'une phase d'éveil à une phase de somnolence, exception faite pour Nasséra, les yeux rivés dans l'infinie azur qui la surplombait.

Elle repensait au regard empli d'inquiétude qu'avait eut Altaïr lors de son départ, ainsi qu'à la discussion avec Malik. Si la semaine chargée de conflits et d'angoisse lui avait permit d'oublier tout ceci, à présent, ses soucis lui revenait en plein cœur, comme attiré par une force irrésistible de lui faire du mal.

Ses pensées furent interrompue lorsque Charles se redressa en émettant un grognement sourd, suivit de Shem, qui s'étira de tout son long, sans cacher un bâillement bruyant et grossier. La jeune femme cherchant à s'effacer un peu, ne tarda pas à se lever, sans prendre garde à son état. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, et à peine fut-elle redressée que les mouches lui volèrent devant les yeux et elle tomba en arrière. Ce fut sans compter sur des bras musculeux qui la rattrapèrent, lui évitant la chute sur le sol dur et poussiéreux.

« -Et bien alors ? La demoiselle est en détresse ?

-Hé ho, ça va hein, j'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes permanents Shem !

Le ton avait été vivace, et Nasséra s'étonna de n'entendre aucune réponse, redressant la tête pour mieux défier du regard celui qui l'avait encore charrier, et qui n'était nul autre que...Charles. Elle tourna la tête pour mieux voir le jeune homme qui la maintenait contre son torse, alors que les deux hommes avaient plongé dans un silence surprit.

-Alors comme ça, je suis trop sarcastique ? Lança doucement Shem, observant les yeux de Nasséra avec une attention toute particulière.

-Hé bien...oui ! Tu es sarcastique, et tout simplement mauvais. Une vraie tête de mule !

-Vraiment ?

-Elle a raison Shem, lança Charles, qui s'était déjà mit en selle.

-Si vous le dites...

Il lâcha Nasséra sans prévenir qui se rattrapa de justesse dans un équilibre précaire, mais évitant tous risques de chute.

-Non, mais tu es malade ! Lança t'elle à l'intéressé, qui l'ignora superbement. Il grimpa sur sa monture et s'avance vers la jeune femme, de nouveau debout.

-Oui...Tu vois Nasséra, en plus d'être sarcastique, je suis aussi susceptible...À méditer. »

Elle soupira alors que le jeune homme s'éloigna. Elle monta à son tour sur son cheval, puis suivit le groupe, de nouveau silencieux.

« -Alors, dit moi Charles...Il s'est passé quoi avec Majid dans le camps ?

L'assassin du nord se retourna et observa celle qui lui avait posé la question, brisant un silence sacré.

-Hé bien, commença t'il, on cherchait la tente comme vous, et, en très peu de temps, nous sommes tombé sur des vivres. Par précaution, nous avons ouvert quelques petits tonneaux qui nous semblait suspects, et nous avions eu raison. Y'avait un paquet de feuilles séchées là dedans. Je suis parti voir si aucuns gardes était en vue, ce qui était le cas, et j'ai demandé à ce petit con de sortir par derrière. « On a le temps » qu'il m'a dit...J'vous jure, cet imbécile...Il a foutu le feu aux barriques, et en plus d'attirer la patrouille, ça à fait prendre feu à la toile de tente...Quitte à avertir tout le camps...J'ai lutté aussi fort que j'ai put, mais pas lui je crois...Il à finit par se faire prendre alors que je suis retourné dans les ombres, où ils ont perdu ma trace...La suite, tout le monde la connais. Je crois d'ailleurs Nasséra, que je ne t'ai pas remercié pour avoir eu la bonté d'âme et le courage d'aller lui sauver les miches.  
-C'était normal, alors pas la peine de me remercier.

-N'empêche, si j'avais pas été là, la jolie demoiselle, elle aurait été coupé en deux.

-Tu essaie de rattraper ton cruel manque de courage Shem ? Lança la jeune femme, sans même adresser un regard.

-Moi ? Manquer de courage ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui suis revenu sur mes pas pour...

-Uniquement parce que tu avais croisé Charles sur le chemin du retour, et qu'il allait lui même prévenir le rafiq de la situation. Sans ça tu m'aurait laissé seule.  
Charles observa les deux visages coléreux l'un après l'autre, ne sachant si il fallait intervenir. Il se décida finalement à mettre son grain de sel, espérant améliorer la situation.

-Tu sais Nasséra. Dès qu'il a compris qu'il pouvait revenir sur ses pas, il n'a pas hésité un seul instant. C'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire et je pense que...  
-Oh ? Alors tu voulais venir me sauver ? Comme c'est touchant...cracha la jeune femme.  
Shem tentait depuis le début de retenir son venin, mais ce fut la phrase de trop.

-Tu crois cela ? Tu pense vraiment que j'irai volontairement risquer ma vie pour une femme telle que toi ? Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un fardeau pour cette fratrie, et sache que c'est uniquement grâce au Maître...grâce à Altaïr que tu as put devenir ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Sans lui et son pouvoir, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une Putain. LA putain personnelle du maître, et c'est bien parce qu'il nous a clairement demandé de t'aider que je suis revenu.

-Shem ! Cria Charles, bien trop tardivement.

Nasséra était bouche-bée, et ne dit rien. Un mélange sauvage de haine, de rage, et de tristesse lui traversa l'esprit. Puis elle se ressaisit, et descendit de sa monture, se plantant face au cheval de Shem. Elle hurla, lançant les bras vers le ciel. La réaction de la monture de Shem ne se fit pas attendre, et il se cabra si haut que son cavalier fut désarçonné, chutant lourdement sur le sol caillouteux. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Nasséra pour dégainer son sabre et le placer sous la gorge de l'assassin, alors que Charles était lui aussi descendu, prêt à intervenir.

-Alors c'est ce que tu pense de moi ? Parla lentement la jeune femme, à peine audible dans un silence lourd d'accusation. Tu crois, ainsi que les autres...Que je ne mérite pas ma place ? Continua t'elle, la tête baissée, et les yeux bas.

-Évidemment ! Lança le jeune assassin, le dos meurtri par la chute. Il devint à nouveau silencieux lorsque la pointe de la lame lui piqua la peau.

-MAIS QUE SAIS-TU DE MOI ?! Elle avait hurlé, et l'écho de son cri se répertoria dans toute la vallée, sinistre. Qui es-tu pour me juger ?! Que crois tu connaître de MA vie, de MES sentiments et de MON histoire ?! La pression de la pointe se fit de plus en plus forte, et les deux hommes restèrent totalement immobiles. Tu pense tout savoir de moi par des rumeurs qui circulent, ou par des histoires de bonnes femmes que l'on raconte sur les femmes ?! QUE SAIS TU DU CHEMIN QUE J'AI DU PARCOURIR POUR EN ARRIVER JUSQU'ICI ?! Elle se calma à nouveau. J'ai travaillé ardemment...bien plus que vous deux réunit...Je me suis levé contre toutes les règles, je me suis battue, et je suis là, devant vous...Son ton avait était de plus en plus faible, tremblant et hésitant...J'ai tout sacrifié...

La pointe du sabre avait relâché tout sa pression, mais ne s'était pas abaissée pour autant. Les yeux toujours invisibles sous la capuche blanche, quelques larmes discrètes virent à s'écouler sur ses joues, puis, elle retira totalement l'arme, la rangeant dans le fourreau. Elle alla chercher sa monture qui s'était arrêté pour brouter quelques maigres touffes d'herbes, puis monta dessus, et sans plus attendra, se lança au galop sur la route opposée.

-Nasséra ! Cria Charles, qui se précipita sur son cheval, pour partir à sa poursuite.

-Laisses-la ! Hurla Shem à son tour. Il y a de forte chance pour qu'elle revienne...Et si ce n'est pas le cas...Tant mieux pour nous. »

Nasséra ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa réaction avait été incontrôlée, ridicule et illogique. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce comportement, et pire encore, elle avait honte. Pourtant, elle refusait de retourner vers Charles et Shem pour éviter d'être confrontés à leurs regards, ou à leurs jugements, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire des excuses. À quoi bon ? *

Elle dut au bout de plusieurs kilomètres ralentir sa monture qui ne tenait plus le rythme, l'écume moussant sur son poitrail, le souffle fort. Elle repassa au pas, et chercha un itinéraire, jetant de temps à autre un regard en arrière, cherchant à savoir si elle avait été suivit par un des deux. Quand elle les avait quitté, ils n'étaient qu'à une heure de Damas, mais elle avait une autre idée de destination. Il fallait qu'elle aille parler avec quelqu'un de particulier. Il fallait dorénavant traverser les montagnes jusqu'à la côte, sans perdre de temps. Elle n'aura pas d'excuse, mais elle devait le faire, juste pour elle.

Nasséra talonna les flanc de sa monture qui parti au trot, en direction de l'ouest, et elle y serait dans environs six heures, quand aux autres, ils arriveraient dans plus de deux jours. Il fallait qu'elle parvienne à rattraper son retard en ce laps de temps. Elle talonna à nouveau sa monture qui parti à l'allure supérieure. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire preuve de compassion pour un animal elle en changerai durant le retour.

Le soleil commençait sa lente descente vers la terre lorsque la jeune femme parvint à Acre, sa monture tremblante et instable sur ses jambes, trempée de sueur, la bave aux lèvres. Elle l'attacha à l'écurie où elle but intensément, alors que Nasséra entra dans la ville par dessus la porte, comme le faisait les assassins à chaque visite impromptues. Elle se trouva dans une ville peu changée malgré les événements récents. Les gardes étaient toujours tendus et prêt à attaquer, mais les habitants, moins soucieux. Où alors était-ce simplement une impression ?

Nasséra plongea dans la foule, toujours silencieuse. Il fallait qu'elle trouve sa cible avant le coucher du soleil. Elle écouta les discussions, prit des informations, patienta. Elle trouva peu d'éléments, peu d'indices au fur et à mesure qu'avançait le temps. Elle s'assit finalement sur un énième banc, sans grand espoir de trouver ce qu'elle était venue chercher, et pour une fois, elle redressa la tête, étirant son cou, et lâchant un profond soupir. Elle ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer sur son environnement.

Qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsque son regard rencontra celui de celle qu'elle recherchait.

La jeune femme blonde dut détourner le regard pour remercier une vieille femme qui lui avait vendu des oranges. Ce n'était plus du tout la femme dont Nasséra avait le souvenir. Elle se demanda même si ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre. Ses cheveux châtains retombaient délicatement sur son épaule droite en un chignon lâche et brillant, et ses yeux étaient bien plus grand et rayonnants que ce qu'elle imaginait. C'était comme si un voile s'était retiré de Maria. Elle gardait pourtant toujours cette allure élancée et guerrière lorsqu'elle marchait, une assurance émanant de tout son corps.

Nasséra ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, et quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne templière se dirigea en sa direction, un air déterminé sur le visage.

L'assassine ne sut pas comment réagir, elle resta tétanisée à l'approche de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale. Elle se demanda si il fallait qu'elle la tue en pleine rue; elle ne semblait même pas armé. Durant une seconde elle pensa même à fuir, ou à mentir. Se cacher ? Et si elle venait pour la tuer ? Peut être qu'après tout, elle ne l'avait pas vue ? Le doute fut balayer alors qu'elle continuer de se rapprocher d'elle, un air détermine sur le visage, dur comme le roc. Elle lui rappela la Maria qu'elle avait connu à Chypre, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Et elle ne bougea pas. Paralysée, alors que Maria s'assit à ses cotés.

« -Que fais-tu ici ? Commença t'elle, sans la regarder, se contentant d'observer elle aussi la place.

Nasséra ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre, elle en avait elle même aucune idée.

-Je n'en sais rien. Pour être honnête, je n'en n'ai vraiment aucune idée.

-Tu es venue me tuer ?

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, puis, elle baissa à nouveau la tête.

-Non, bien sûr que non...

-Alors pour m'espionner ? Elle lança un regard accusateur à Nasséra qui observait toujours fixement le sol poussiéreux. C'est pas la première fois, Altaïr m'a déjà parlé de ce que tu avais fait.

Un long soupir sortir de la bouche de l'assassine. Au final, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici.

-Alors ? Je répète ma question. Que fais tu ici Nasséra ?

Cette fois ci, elle la regardait, franchement, et la jeune femme n'eut rien d'autre comme réaction que celui de fuir, et de détourner la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant que l'on grondait, et elle eut à nouveau honte.

-Peut être...Que je suis venue chercher des réponses.

-Laisses moi deviner. Sur Altaïr et moi même ?

Nasséra se mordit la lèvre, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Tu as pensé au fait, qu'il n'y pas peu être pas de « raisons » ? Son ton c'était clairement adouci. Il faudrait, je pense, que tu arrêtes de chercher une chimère Nasséra.

Elle resta plongé dans le silence, la gorge sèche.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Il faut que je m'excuse maintenant, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment la peine. Elle se leva du banc, puis jeta une pomme à l'assassine qui la rattrapa. En attendant, tu devrais manger, tu as l'air exténuée. »

Elle fit demi-tour, puis parti. Alors que Nasséra chuchota un merci, juste assez fort pour que Maria le perçoive, puis elle tourna à une ruelle, disparaissant du champs de vision de la jeune femme. Nasséra resta assise un bon moment, puis, les larmes aux bords des yeux, croqua la pomme à pleines dents. Il fallait déjà partir, espérant pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.

« -Pardon ? Le ton d'Altaïr avait était sec et cassant. Que venez-vous de dire ?

Charles et Shem semblaient forts dérangés par l'absence de Nasséra dans leur groupe, et Charles savait qu'il aurait dût la suivre, au lieu d'écouter Shem cracher sa haine sur la jeune femme. Ils seraient arrivés plus tard, mais ensemble, alors qu'à l'instant présent, aucuns des deux n'avait idée d'où elle se trouvait.

-Elle s'est enfuit ? Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda le Maître, les larges cernes sous ses yeux accentuant le regard noir qu'il jetait sur les deux assassins. Malik quant à lui, observait la scène dans l'angle de la pièce, en silence.

-Hé bien, commença Charles...

-C'est entièrement ma faute, coupa Shem. Il fut interrompu par la colère écrasante d'Altaïr. Je...J'ai dis des paroles particulièrement blessantes.

-Elle était aussi dans un grand état de fatigue et...

-Cesse de vouloir le défendre Charles, arrêta de nouveau Altaïr. Vous vous rendez compte, vous deux, que nous avons un des maître assassin, qui est quelque part dans la nature sans que nous sachions où. Elle peut être considéré comme déserteur, ou traîtresse, mais nous n'en savons rien...Vous ne deviez pas vous séparer.

Les deux assassins ne répondirent pas. Têtes basses, ils prenaient peu à peu conscience de leur bêtise.

-Ne dites rien aux autres, est-ce clair ? Nous attendrons quelques jours avant de la considérer comme notre ennemie, pour l'instant, il faut que les autres pensent que je l'ai envoyé sur une autre mission.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine.

Nasséra débarqua dans le bureau, la tunique grisâtre et sale, les cernes et la fatigue se lisant sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, la manche noire de sang coagulée, ajoutant à son état désastreux, une impression de plus grande faiblesse encore. Charles eut du mal à cacher son soulagement, ainsi que Shem, alors qu'Altaïr gardait toujours son regard furieux.

-Vous deux, lança t'il, laissez-nous.

Shem et Charles saluèrent, jetant un œil à la jeune femme, puis quittèrent le bureau. Nasséra s'avança, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler sa fatigue. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, et elle avait chevauchée continuellement pour rattraper la demi journée de retard sur le duo. Outre le dos et les jambes endolories par le galop permanent, sa blessure à l'épaules s'était ré-ouverte, elle avait mal aux côtes et était fiévreuse.

-Nasséra...commença Altaïr...qu'à tu fais ?

Si elle s'était montrée immature et sans réponses envers Maria, ce n'était pas le cas ici. Elle savait quoi dire, et elle était prête à en assumer les conséquences.

-Je vais être honnête, je suis passée par Acre, et je suis allée voir Maria.

Altaïr passa d'une expression de colère noire à une inquiétude sans fond, en un seul millième.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est pas son sang. Nous avons juste discuté.

-Que veux tu dire ? Son visage s'était apaisé, mais il restait méfiant.

-Ce que je veux dire ? J'ai compris. Tout simplement. Elle se mit à rire. Un rire creux et faible, tout en rapportant une de ses mains sur son visage, en cachant une partie. J'ai été stupide et immature Altaïr. J'ai été aveugle, et je t'ai causé du tort.

Malik s'était un peu approché, cherchant à capter le moindre détail de la discussion, alors qu'Altaïr restait silencieux.

-Non, mais franchement...Tu aurais dût me le dire avant...J'avais comme un voile devant les yeux, et je me suis accroché à toi comme si ma vie en dépendait. J'avais tout faux. Elle fit quelques pas à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant ses mots. Je t'aime. C'est vrai. Je pense que ça le sera toujours, au fond, mais...Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est dur à exprimer ! Elle tourna encore une fois en rond. Puis une autre. Je suis désolé. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Ne culpabilise pas de l'aimer, ne regrette surtout pas de me laisser...Aimes la, files à Acre si il le faut, ramène là ici, ne craint surtout pas que je la découpe, parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Nasséra ? Dit l'assassin en face d'elle, l'incompréhension se lisant sur le visage, ainsi que l'inquiétude.

-Bon sang...Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle rebougea un peu, reprit son souffle, et se lança, comme si elle devait de sauter dans le vide.

-Ça veut dire que je te pardonne. »


	18. Chapitre 18 : Vie

Chapitre 18

Vie...

La vie à Masyaf avait enfin prit la teinte de douceur et de refuge qu'attendait tant ses habitants. Même la chaleur n'arrivait pas à miner le moral des travailleurs ou des mères au foyer, qui laissaient transparaître la joie de vivre dans un royaume qui planait dans une paix relative depuis que la trêve avait été signé entre Saladin et le Roi Richard. La forteresse quant à elle avait peu à crainte de l'Ordre des Templiers, trop occupé dans sa querelle constante avec les Hospitaliers, et la ville était à présent prospère. L'hiver n'avait pas été trop froid, et l'été s'annonçait chaud, comme à son habitude. Le monde tournait rond, enfin, et ces habitants, aptes à survivre dans un royaume prêt à les enchaîner à la moindre occasion. Le peuple de Masyaf pouvait enfin se battre, et comprendre. Tout, pour une fois, il fallait l'avouer, allait pour le mieux.

Cela faisait un an que le siège sur Jérusalem était passé, une année qu'Altaïr vouait sa vie à son Peuple, à son village, mais surtout, à son Ordre, et au fragment d'Eden, qui l'aidait chaque jour un peu plus dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Si au sein de l'Ordre, Malik était son bras droit, Nasséra, quant à elle, était très certainement devenue son bras gauche, armée, et prête à tuer pour le Maître. Les choses s'étaient arrangées naturellement, malgré les quelques pincements au cœur de la jeune femme, les choses restaient ainsi. Elle accomplissait les missions, formait déjà les nouvelles recrues, sans parles de toutes les missions annexes, et un profond lien d'amitié, et de confiance s'était noué à la place d'un amour incertain. Les choses aillaient bien ainsi, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Nasséra, même si il était difficile de croire cela possible, avait en un an, encore augmenté sa côte dans l'Ordre. Et mieux encore, elle pouvait dorénavant se promener visage à découvert dans le village, sans que personne ne lui lance un regard furieux. Enfin, tout, excepté un des vieux du village, toujours assit sur le même banc, jour après jour, mais il importait peu.

Elle était souvent suivit par Enu, une jeune apprentie de 12 ans, qui l'admirait du plus profond de son cœur, et Nasséra, souvent, lui chuchotait quelques astuces pour s'en sortir. La gamine était brillante, mais pouvait pouvait avoir un sale caractère obligatoire, d'après le Maitre de l'Ordre, pour qu'elle puisse à son tour s'en sortir dans un domaine où les hommes sont entièrement présent. Elle avait une lourde tâche, car elle était la première novice de son âge à être du sexe féminin, cependant, Nasséra ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle était vive, et très mature pour son âge.

Ce jour ci pourtant, elle ne l'accompagnait pas dans le village. La jeune femme voulait être un peu seule, cherchant du repos après une mission qui lui avait demandé un long et épuisant trajet en ce mois de mai. Elle s'était absenté deux semaines entière, pour une mission qui demandait une discrétion la plus totale. Aujourd'hui, enfin revenue avec les informations qu'il fallait, elle ne voulait pas s'attarder dans la forteresse, s'empressant de descendre aux écuries, voir l'étalon noir qui lui appartenait. Il s'étoffait de plus en plus en prenant de l'âge, et proche des cinq ans, il était encore plus beau qu'auparavant. Nombreux marchand voulait lui acheter, mais elle refusa. Nombreux brigands cherchèrent à le voler, mais aucun n'y parvint. Seule l'écuyère de l'écurie, ainsi que Nasséra pouvait l'approcher, les autres devaient se contenter de l'observer, de loin, de préférence. L'animal hennit légèrement et dressa les oreilles à l'approche de sa cavalière. Elle lui flatta l'encolure et lui tendit un peu de pain sec, que la bête engloutit, un éclat satisfait dans ses yeux marrons. Elle resta plusieurs minutes en sa compagnie, chuchotant par instant quelques soucis, le reste du temps, elle se contenta de rester et de lui procurer des caresses, puis, elle le laissa partir vaquer à des occupations plus prenantes pour un cheval.

Nasséra soupira, puis partie en direction des gorges.

Altaïr se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Malik posa avec une délicatesse toute relative le plateau sur lequel reposait le service à thé. Il jeta un regard froid au jeune Maître de l'Ordre.

« -Il faut que tu dormes la nuit, mon frère. Elle est faites pour ça.

L'assassin ne répondit pas, se frottant activement le visage de ses mains rugueuses. Puis, il saisit la tasse que lui tendit Malik, cherchant à émerger de la douloureuse sieste qu'il avait faite.

-Tu as parfaitement raison Malik. Mais cette fois-ci, mes avancées ont été trop importantes pour que je ferme l'œil de la nuit.

Malik leva un sourcil, septique, face à sa déclaration. Si quelque chose avait autant retenu l'attention d'Altaïr, c'est sûrement qu'il y avait une réelle importance à sa découverte.

-Et sans vouloir être indiscret, sur quoi travaillais-tu ?

Altaïr observa son interlocuteur, il attendait qu'il lui pose la question.

-La Pomme m'a révélée pas mal de données anatomiques. Sur l'Humain, et j'ai put conclure sur les principaux organes qui nous constituent, et ainsi mettre en place des opérations simples qui pourrait nous permettre de soigner de nombreuses blessure et éviter l'infection de manière efficace. »

Malik écoutait avec avidité, et il s'était assis sur la large chaise en face du bureau. Ils allaient parler longuement, et s'investir totalement dans les recherches d'Altaïr, Malik complétant certaines questions qu'ils pouvaient se poser, cherchant les problèmes théoriques récurant, ou encore, simplement pour débattre de l'utilité de telle ou telle chose. L'heure passa rapidement, personne ne les dérangèrent, et ce fut lorsque le soleil atteignit le zénith, que Altaïr et Malik cessèrent leurs recherches, un pigeon messager se posant sur son perchoir, l'air exténué. Le jeune homme se redressa rapidement, et alla chercher le volatile, un petit parchemin à sa patte. Altaïr défit avec agilité le petit nœud et reposa le pigeon, se dépêchant d'ouvrir le mot.

« -Il vient d'un espion que j'ai envoyé il y a plusieurs semaines au nord du royaume, lança Altaïr à son ami, qui l'observait de loin, et dans le silence. Il devait surveiller les mouvements des Hospitaliers et des Templiers, à la recherche d'indices. Que ce soit pour ce qui est des guerres, comme du trafic de connaissance. Je ne pensais pas avoir de nouvelles si vite, à dire vrai, mon ami.

-Et que dit ce message, Altaïr ?

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux du petit papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, l'air grave.

-Il a été écrit rapidement, et il alerte d'un regroupement très important à Roche-guillaume. Une réunion importante de Templiers...cela faisait longtemps.

Malik soupira, puis se leva de sa chaise, s'approchant d'Altaïr. Il lui tendit le petit mot, et il s'en saisit, observant longuement le parchemin.

-C'est...ça a été écrit avec du sang ?

-Oui. C'est pour cela que je pense...que l'on ne recevra plus de message de la part de cet espion.

-Ou alors, cela peut être une ruse, non ?

-Peut être, mais il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, non ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en silence, l'air sévère, puis, Altaïr acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je vais la chercher alors, lança Malik, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. »

Nasséra n'était pas tranquille. Cela faisait une heure déjà qu'elle était descendue au fond des gorges, là où la rivière est peu profonde et éclairée par le soleil, réchauffant l'eau plus stagnante qu'ailleurs. Elle y trempait les pieds depuis plus d'une demi-heure, cependant, elle ne pouvait pas cacher son profond agacement. Des enfants jouaient dans l'eau depuis peu, la perturbant dans sa quête de la tranquillité. Ils criaient, plongeaient, et s'amusait dans un profond chaos sonore, résonnant sur la roche, amplifiant les sons. La jeune femme finit par se redresser sur les coudes, exaspérée par tant de bruits et d'agitation. Il faisait déjà chaud pour un mois de mai, cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas du genre patiente. Pourtant, elle fit de tout son possible pour se contrôler, se répétant intérieurement que ce ne sont que des enfants, qu'il faut faire preuve d'indulgence et que...Une large éclaboussure envoyé par un des gamins vint se répandre sur Nasséra et l'interrompit dans ses pensée. L'eau froide sur son corps brûlant au soleil fut comme une décharge électrique. Elle se redressa en position assise, et le regard noir qu'elle jeta sur les petits êtres fut comme un vent glacial dans les gorges. Les enfants s'étaient immobilisés totalement, le silence quasi religieux avait prit place dans ce théâtre naturel. Les plus âgés venaient à peine de remarquer sa tunique d'assassin, ainsi que le brassard de la lame secrète, que, sur le coup, Nasséra hésita à utiliser. L'enfant fautif marmonna un « désolé » faiblard, et apeuré, alors que les plus petits ravalèrent leurs larmes.

Ce fut finalement la présence de Malik qui stoppa net les envies de meurtre de la jeune femme. Elle se redressa, enfila ses bottes, puis parti, laissant derrière elle les enfants, qui soupirèrent de soulagement, avant de reprendre leurs jeux.

Arrivée au niveau de l'ancien Rafiq, celui-ci fit demi-tour, et ils marchèrent paisiblement, en direction de la forteresse. Malik commençait tout juste à apprécier la présence de la jeune femme. Si aucun des deux ne parlaient, un calme paisible s'installait, l'un comme l'autre, ne désirait le briser. Malik aimait marcher en bonne compagnie, il le faisait souvent avec Altaïr, cependant, son ami était de plus en plus souvent plongé dans sa soif d'études et de réponses, et les occasions de marcher dans le silence se faisait de plus en plus rares. Ils venaient tout juste d'atteindre les écuries que Malik brisa le silence non par envie, mais par nécessitée.

« -Altaïr et moi même sommes désolés de déjà devoir demander ton attention, alors que tu es tout juste rentrée la veille.

Nasséra garda le silence, elle observa l'horizon, et parfois, jetait un regard à l'assassin. Il continua :

-Cependant, la mission qui vient d'arriver est d'une importance capitale, et nous ne t'aurions pas dérangé, si il ne nous avait pas parut justifié de le faire.

Cette fois-ci, elle le regarda intensément. Il avait piqué sa curiosité, et aussi, sa soif d'aventures.

-Nous avons jugé que c'est toi, et toi seule qui est le plus apte à la mener à bien, ma sœur. Il l'observa à son tour, dans les yeux. Aucuns des deux ne baissa le regard. Nous te faisons confiance.

Nasséra regarda à nouveau devant elle, les épaules droites, l'air fière. Un regain d'arrogance avait coulé en elle, aux paroles flatteuses que venait de dire Malik.

-Très bien, lança t'elle. Je suis prête. »

Malik ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle lui ressemblait énormément, malgré qu'il dise en permanence le contraire. Nasséra avait accéléré l'allure, sans s'en rendre compte, et ils furent arrivés à la forteresse bien plus vite que prévu.

Altaïr était assit, comme à son habitude, en train de griffonner diverses notes sur un parchemin, et voyant Malik ainsi que Nasséra arriver, il referma le coffret contenant la Pomme, avant de l'éloigner un peu, sur le bureau. Il se leva de sa chaise, en signe de respect, un léger sourire sur le lèvres. « Vraiment mauvais signe. » Altaïr ne sourit pas en donnant des missions, et la jeune femme l'avait remarqué.

-Nasséra...Il se rassit après qu'elle se soit légèrement inclinée, j'ai une mission importante à te confier.

Malik se retira plus loin dans la bibliothèque, mais toujours à portée d'écoute.

-Il y a trois semaines environs, j'ai envoyé un espion à la citée Roche-Guillaume, après qu'un peu partout, des rumeurs d'une activité Templière fussent entendue. Il l'observa intensément. Cet espion n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, j'avais jugé nécessaire qu'il le fasse uniquement en cas de besoin, mais tout de même une fois par semaine. Il fit une pause. Aujourd'hui, nous avons reçu un message, bien plus tôt que prévu, et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Il tendit à la jeune femme le bout de parchemin, qu'elle lu en silence. Comme tu le constate, c'est écrit avec du sang, et la calligraphie est extrêmement précipitée, ce qui nous laisse penser, Malik et moi, qu'il n'y a guère plus d'espion pour nous tenir informé.

-Je ne suis pas une espionnes, je ne peux pas être utile pour cette tâche.

-Laisse moi finir. Sa voix avait claquée comme une coup de fouet, et Nasséra se tut. Je ne te demande pas d'aller espionner. Avec ce message, nous avons déjà les informations qu'il nous faut. Les Templiers se réunissent et préparent un plan d'action contre Masyaf. Pire encore, ils cherchent à défaire les Hospitaliers, qui n'ont depuis plusieurs années, pas cessé de les interrompre. Il la regarda, l'air grave et plus soucieux que jamais. Je veux que tu ailles à Roche-guillaume, que tu récoltes les informations qui nous permettrons de connaître parfaitement leurs plans, et...Que tu élimines purement et simplement les Maîtres Templiers présent à cette réunion. Ne met pas ta vie en danger, et agis uniquement lorsque tu auras envoyés les informations. N'oublies surtout pas notre Credo, et surtout, que tu sera seule. La zone étant en territoire particulièrement hostile, il n'y a pas de Rafiq en place, et le moins de personne possible te fera fondre dans la masse. Je te fais confiance Nasséra, pour agir comme il te semble le plus juste, avec tes méthodes. Je demanderai cependant un rapport tout les deux jours par pigeon.

La jeune femme lui rendit son regard, et un sourire d'arrogance s'afficha sur son visage.

-J'accomplirai cette mission, comme tu me le demandes.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, cependant...Fais attention à toi. »

La jeune femme répondit à sa demande par un splendide sourire, inclinant légèrement la tête en guise de salut, puis fit demi-tour, et descendit les escaliers, tout en rabattant sa capuche sur sa chevelure brune. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête dans l'heure.

Altaïr l'observa quitter la forteresse depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, alors que Malik fit de même, mais plus discrètement. Le Maître de l'Ordre poussa un long soupir, puis retourna à son bureau. Les recherches ne l'inspirait plus, et il se contenta de griffonner quelques notes sans réelles importances.

« -Tu t'inquiète encore pour elle, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Malik, alors qu'il rangeait quelques vieux ouvrages dans la bibliothèque.

-Évidemment. C'est une amie, avant d'être juste un assassin de l'Ordre.

-Tu savais pourtant, que ça allait finir par arriver. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée dans l'Ordre, et que vous ne seriez plus ensemble, qu'elle devrait se débrouiller seule.

-Tu as raison. J'espère que tout ce passera comme il faut. »

Nasséra était passée par les réserves de nourritures, avertissant le gérant du voyage de trois jours qui l'attendait, et où elle partait, mais déjà prévenu, il avait préparé les provisions à l'avance. Il lui tendit un petit sac de toile et deux gourdes, que la jeune femme prit rapidement, avant de quitter la pièce tout aussi vite. Le bain, quand à lui, avait été court. Nasséra avait déjà fait des missions seule, pourtant, cette fois ci, sans connaissances sur place, et sans rafiq pour l'épauler, qui plus est, en territoire ennemi, elle se sentait tendue. Elle quitta le forteresse pour la seconde fois, la première étant pour demander à ce qu'on prépare sa monture, d'un pas décidé. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle, elle n'aperçut pas le visage inquiet de Shem qui l'observait depuis le rond d'entraînement, elle n'entendit pas non plus les chuchotements sur son passage, pas même que les yeux d'Enu qui suivait son chemin. Elle franchit la porte, descendit la colline, et entra dans les écuries, où le Prince noir l'attendait, piaffant d'impatience, retenue par la bride, l'écuyère le tenant fermement, pour éviter qu'il ne parte. Sans un mot, Nasséra monta souplement sur le cheval, jeta un regard à la jeune femme, puis lâcha les rênes, permettant à la monture de partir au grand galop, fougueux, et impatient.

Elle dût une fois de plus tempérer le caractère de sa monture, qui cherchait sans-cesse plus de vitesse, épuisant son énergie beaucoup trop rapidement. Ayant enfin reprit les commandes, la jeune femme passa au trot, et continua sa route sous un soleil éclatant d'un mois de mai. L'ordre de mission avait été très clair, et dans un certain sens, plutôt facile, cependant, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer son ennemi. Car les templiers étaient de nouveau sur le pied de guerre.


	19. Chapitre 19: et pouvoir

Chapitre 19

...et pouvoir.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la monture de Nasséra galopait. Il était tôt, les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de franchir l'horizon, réchauffant le dos de la cavalière, qui avançait à allure soutenue. Le dernier jour de voyage venait de commencer, et il fallait redoubler de vigilance, car dorénavant, nombreux soldats surveillaient les routes, parlaient aux voyageurs et aux marchands. Quoi de plus étrange qu'une femme seule et armée, habillée à la façon des hommes ? Cependant, il fallait qu'elle arrive le plus possible à Roche-guillaume, ralentissant face aux soldats, accélérant dès qu'elle s'ôtait de leurs vues, mais elle prenait garde, surtout, à ne jamais y entrer.  
Ce fut aisé au début, mais à quelques kilomètres de la ville fortifiée et du port, ce fut un véritable calvaire. Elle cacha sous sa tunique blanche ses armes, du mieux qu'elle put, se couvrant les jambes d'un nouveau tissu blanc, et ne fit que marcher. Par chance, son destrier était épuisé par les deux précédant jours de voyage, il est ne lui posait aucun problème à relâcher les rênes et les laisser longues, sans appuie sur le mors. Les soldats et les habitants peu enclins à voir des étrangers furent surprit par l'individu, mais ne se posèrent guère plus de question, le prenant très certainement pour un érudit solitaire, ou ne cherchant tout simplement pas de réponse à la question, ayant déjà vu suffisamment de bizarreries.

Nasséra parvint tout de même à destination, dans un port non loin du fort. Il fallait qu'elle établisse une zone de repli, et chercha une bâtisse abandonnée, cependant, la ville Francs du nom de Bonnel était prospère, et il n'y avait aucunes ruines, chaque zones habitables ayant été construite ou occupée. La jeune femme mit pied à terre et tourna dans la ville durant une heure environ, cherchant à mémoriser un peu la ville, et peut être, un abris. Ce qui n'arriva pas. Elle attacha alors sa monture à un chariot puis grimpa rapidement sur une tour d'une église, la plus haute qu'elle avait put repérer. Elle monta souplement et avec aisance, laissant le sol à une trentaine de mètre sous ses pieds, et ce ne fut qu'une fois en haut qu'elle se sentie détendue la première fois depuis son départ. De ce point de vue, elle put enfin voir le château fort, véritable nid d'aigle, surveillant et occupant une place des plus stratégique dans la région. En effet, entre deux pics rocheux, la route principale menant à Antioche était présente, et juste au dessus, la forteresse, maîtresse des lieux, guettait le moindre mouvements suspects. De ce qu'elle put en voir à cette distance, le château était haut, et surtout, difficilement accessible Il était entouré par le vide, en plus de hauts murs, de toute part, et seul la porte principale y permettait un accès Un seul chemin praticable permettait d'y entrer, et la grande partie des bâtiments étaient directement taillé dans la roche, de plus, l'unique route alternait terre, et surtout, deux petits ponts de pierres au dessus du vide, dominant un précipite sans fin.

Nasséra soupira. Il lui était impossible d'emprunter le chemin principal, trop étroit, trop surveillé, jamais elle ne pourrait s'y faufiler, et jamais elle ne se risquerait d'y aller la nuit, sûrement bien trop obscure dans ces montagnes, elle s'y briserai le cou en un rien de temps. De plus, les portes seraient sûrement fermées. Elle s'assit plus confortablement sur le clocher de l'église, jetant un coup d'œil en bas, sa monture commençant à s'endormir, avant de se prendre le menton entre ses doigts. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'entrer, il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'elle pourrait obtenir des informations clairs sur les objectifs des Templiers. Elle pouvait éventuellement chercher quelques renseignements au sein même du port, mais il y avait peu de chance qu'elle y trouve quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle voulait tout de même tenter sa chance, puis après, dormir un peu, si elle trouvait un endroit capable de l'accueillir. Elle regarda de nouveau en bas, et par chance, un tas de foin s'y trouvait, cependant, son cheval s'étant endormi, elle voulait éviter de le surprendre, au risque qu'il fuit au galop en pleine ville. Elle se décida alors à descendre normalement le mur, jusqu'à se trouver à une distance suffisante du sol, et elle sauta, amortissant la chute d'une roulade. Elle mena son cheval de la bride jusqu'à une écurie, et paya un bon prix l'homme à la cinquantaine qui la gérait, pour s'occuper correctement de l'étalon, puis Nasséra quitta le lieu et se dirigea vers la place principale de la ville.

C'était un lieu animé, et des étales de pécheurs et de poissonniers étaient disposés toutes la journée, ouverts toutes l'après midi, dès qu'ils revenaient de mer pour vendre leurs prises. L'odeur du poisson donna la nausée à la jeune femme, mais elle s'y habitua vite, se concentra sur sa tâche principale. Elle se mit alors à écouter, absolument toutes les discussions. Elle prit connaissance d'une vieille voisine aigrie qui ne cessait d'importuner ses voisins, d'une sœur décédée en couche, d'un soldat tombé à la mer, d'un navire disparu, d'un Saladin bien loin en Palestine, d'une fille à marier, et d'un cousin voulant devenir soldat. En bref, elle n'apprit rien du tout, ni sur le château, ni sur ses occupants. Elle capta finalement une bride d'une discussion entre deux vieux sur le banc voisin. Les marchants étaient très souvent fouillés sur la grande route, et personnes n'avait le droit d'y pénétrer, puis le sujet dériva sur des grottes maudites près de la forteresse, et que personne n'osait y aller, depuis qu'un jeune couple y avait perdu la vie.

Nasséra redressa la tête. Absolument personnes ?

Les événements prirent une tournure surprenantes, mais bénéfiques malgré tout. La jeune femme se leva alors, à la recherche d'une auberge, pour y passer la nuit. Elle ferait un tour vers ces grottes le lendemain, car dorénavant, les portes étaient closes.

L'auberge qu'elle avait trouvé l'avait accueillit uniquement grâce aux pièces d'or qu'elle avait posée sur le comptoir, et l'aubergiste la dirigea sans poser de question vers une chambre agréable à vivre. Bien trop confortable à son goût, elle qui était habitué au confort rudimentaire que lui offrait sa condition d'assassin, dormant le plus souvent à même le sol, au pire, sur un lit de poussière, au mieux, accompagné de quelques coussins de velours. Et elle ne put même pas profiter au moelleux du matelas, inquiétée au moindre bruits suspect, provenant majoritairement des autres chambres.

Le lendemain, elle quitta l'établissement à peine l'aube levée, toujours sous le regard curieux de celui qu'elle avait payé. Elle retrouva son cheval à l'écurie, de nouveau en pleine forme, piétinant d'impatience à l'idée de sortir de cet endroit clos. Elle remercia l'homme qui s'en était occupé, puis quitta l'endroit, se dirigeant vers la porte de la ville, après avoir acheté une longue corde de chanvre auprès d'un marchand. Les portes déjà ouverte, elle grimpa souplement sur sa monture, puis prit le petit trot, en direction du sud, pour repérer les lieux, et au mieux, trouver ces fameuses grottes qui lui prodigueront un très bon abris, et au plus proche de la forteresse à infiltrer. Elle ne put malheureusement que constater que la route était très surveillée, et elle se força à ralentir l'allure, baissant les yeux, se cachant le visage sous sa capuche blanche, priant pour qu'elle n'attire pas trop l'attention.

Une première patrouille à moitié somnolente ne fit qu'observer du coin de l'œil la cavalière, avant d'arrêter un large chariot tiré par un âne, un peu derrière elle. La jeune femme soupira de soulagement, car elle était à présent au plus prêt de la forteresse, encore plus impressionnante vu d'ici en effet, la route était encerclée par les monts rocheux, et, en position maîtresse, le château dominait tout. Elle continua sa route un peu plus loin, car il lui fallait prendre un petit sentier étroit qui se dirigeait à l'est pour pouvoir rejoindre la région dite maudite.

Le petite chemin caillouteux était raide, et glissant, son cheval hésita un peu, mais s'engagea tout de même, et lorsque la pente perdit un peu de son hardiesse, Nasséra fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec une patrouille de garde arborant la croix rouge des Templiers. Il faut croire que la zone n'était pas si isolé, et Nasséra se mordit la langue.

« -Halte là ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de passer par ici, ce chemin est interdit.

L'homme qui avait prit la parole était sûrement le supérieur, il était le plus sûr de lui, et il était aussi en tête. Il avait le crâne chauve, un nez en trompette et des yeux verts. Il observa Nasséra qui baissa un peu plus la tête.

-Hé bien...Que fais donc une si jolie femme dans un coin aussi reculé que celui-ci ? N'avez vous pas peur des rumeurs qui circule en son nom ?

Resté replié dans le silence n'était pas la meilleure des options, et elle se décida à jouer le jeu.

-Je...Je suis curieuse, pour dire vrai, monseigneur.

La flatterie avait toujours le don de calmer les gens, de les rendre moins méfiant aussi, et l'assassine jugea qu'elle avait plutôt bien réussit, même si nommer ce chien de cette manière la dégouttait.

-Oh. Je vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'une jeune fille pouvait être attiré par ce genre d'histoire...

Il s'approcha un peu trop près au goût de Nasséra, à tel point qu'à présent il était à sa hauteur, mais elle le surplombait toujours, étant à cheval.

-Quelle manière masculine de chevaucher...Les femmes de nos jours me surprendront toujours...

Il leva sa main et la posa sur la cuisse de Nasséra, la caressa lentement, alors qu'elle retint un frisson d'horreur.

-Mais, monseigneur, vous savez ce que l'on dit, non ?

L'homme monta un peu plus sa main, jusqu'à y rencontrer la large ceinture de cuir, au lieu d'y trouver les hanches nues de la femme, puis vit le sabre qui pendait sur le coté gauche de celle-ci.

-Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

La lame secrète surgit de son poignet et vint se figer dans la gorge de l'inconscient, qui tomba raide mort dans un râle d'agonie. Les trois autres soldats mirent tellement longtemps à réagir que Nasséra en profita, et sauta de sa monture directement sur l'un deux, le plaquant au sol de ses pieds, alors que la lame lui perfora le torse. Les deux derniers dégainèrent enfin leurs épées, et Nasséra les imita. Ils se jugèrent durant de longues secondes. L'un avait l'air malade, alors que le second tremblait de tout son corps, il serait aisé de mettre fin à leurs jours. Nasséra lança la première offensive, un coup médian, que l'homme de droite, para avec difficulté, il dut reculer, alors que l'autre profita de l'occasion pour attaquer. L'assassin se retourna et para immédiatement, puis repoussa d'un coup de pied en plein plexus le soldat qui recula à son tour. La femme planta son sabre dans le sol et évita d'une roulade circulaire le coup suivant, se redressa tout en dégainant sa lame court, qu'elle vint planter dans le dos de son adversaire, en plein foie. Celui-ci s'écroula violemment, alors que Nasséra retira tout en lenteur son arme, sans jamais quitter le survivant des yeux. Le soldat semblât hésiter, puis finalement, il s'élança à toute hâte vers le cheval de Nasséra, grimpa dessus avec une rapidité surprenante, avant d'être rapidement éjecte par celui-ci, d'une grande ruade, peu coopératif à ce qu'un homme aussi brutal lui écrase le dos et lui cisaille la bouche à chaque foulée. Peu découragé, il se redressa et se remit à courir, à pied cette fois-là. La jeune femme ne se pressa pas, elle le suivit un peu en marchant, sorti un couteau de lancer, jugea d'un rapide coup d'œil le vent et la distance, puis effectua un geste rapide et précis. Le couteau se planta dans un petit bruit sourd dans la nuque du fuyard, qui s'écroula au sol dans un nuage de poussière. Ce eut été encore plus facile que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle récupéra son arme, rejoignit le corps de la dernière victime, puis reprit son bien, avant de réfléchir un peu. Le chemin n'était large que de deux mètres, et d'un coté, la roche grimpait abrupte, de l'autre, le précipite, d'une bonne cinquantaine de mètres. Elle prit alors le premier corps et le fit tomber dans le vide, et recommença l'opération pour les trois autres.

À bout de souffle, et les bras en feux, elle monta sur l'étalon, puis continua sa route, espérant qu'ils ne remarqueront l'absence de cette patrouille que bien plus tard, au risque de compromettre sa mission. Ce ne fut qu'un bon kilomètre plus tard qu'elle atteignit la région des grottes, dans une sorte d'alcôve. Le chemin continuait, mais sur cette petite zone d'aplat, il suffisait de descendre une pente bien moins difficile pour atteindre des grotte taillé naturellement dans le sol. Le chemin avait été érodé par l'eau et le vent, mais elle put y descendre facile, accompagné de sa monture. Y avançant de plus en plus loin, elle finit par se stopper, étant suffisamment éloigné de l'entrée. Elle désangla son cheval, l'attacha à un stalagmite, déposa le peu de foin qu'elle avait, prit la corde qu'elle avait acheté, puis sortit. La difficulté ne faisait que commencer.

Le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté à cheval lui avait permit de monter en altitude, et de se rapprocher de façon indirecte de sa cible. Il lui fallait dorénavant escalader la roche, jusqu'à la forteresse, puis y entrer, sans se faire remarquer, prendre les informations, et les envoyer par l'unique pigeon dont elle disposait. Plus elle retourna son plan dans son esprit, plus celui-ci lui paraissait complètement impossible à exécuter. Mais Altaïr comptait sur elle. L'Ordre tout entier avait besoin de savoir, et par ce regain de volonté, elle agrippa la première prise, et se hissa des premiers centimètre vers le château de Roche-Guillaume.

Elle grimpa sans regarder en bas, sans trop se poser de questions non plus. Cela faisait à présent depuis une bonne heure qu'elle grimpait le mont rocheux, et la forteresse était toujours hors de vue. Il fallait qu'elle se dirige plus horizontalement vers l'Ouest, malgré une fatigue musculaire qui commençait à se faire sentir. Nasséra se donnait du courage en pensant à ce qui l'attendait si elle parvenait à ses fins. La Gloire ne l'attirait pas, mais plutôt la mort de nombreux Templiers. Elle arriva au bout d'un certain temps sur une large saillie rocheuse, et elle en profita pour faire une pause, s'asseyant dessus, et sortant sa gourde pour y boire un peu. Puis, elle observa l'horizon et tendit le cou. Elle perçut enfin le bout d'une des trois tours. Ce fut pour elle déjà une petite victoire, mais le chemin était loin d'être fini, et elle dut continuer sa route. Si toute l'escalade précédente s'était avérée plutôt simple, à présent, la roche était plus plus tranchante, et de nombreuses crevasses verticales étaient infranchissables, dont une en particulier. Nasséra utilisa donc la corde, pour la première fois, ne pouvant contourner l'obstacle. Elle dut tenter à plusieurs reprise d'attraper via un nœud coulissant l'autre coté, et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle noua un nouveau nœud de son coté, s'assurant que le tout tenait, puis elle s'y suspendit, agrippant de ses pieds et de ses mains la corde, le dos en bas. Elle avança prudemment. Une fois de l'autre coté, elle posa précautionneusement son pied sur une petite prise, qui céda presque immédiatement sous son poids. Toujours accroché par les mains la corde, elle senti son cœur rater un battement, suspendue au dessus du vide. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Il ne fallait pas se relâcher, même proche du lieux dit. Elle testa plus prudemment la prise cette fois-ci, puis grimpa, les derniers mètres étaient toujours les plus durs.

Elle voyait pleinement la forteresse maintenant, et ses mains la brûlait. Deux heures à présent, qu'elle était accroché à la roche, grimpant, frôlant une particulièrement désagréable. Nasséra tourna la tête, la route principale était à présent toute petite, les voyageurs, des véritables fourmis. La jeune femme culminait à mille mètre au dessus d'eux. Observant à l'ouest, elle percevait le port, ainsi que la mer. La vue lui coupa le souffle quelque seconde, le temps qu'elle puisse admirer un peu la beauté du monde qui s'attendait sous ses pieds. Elle comprit pourquoi l'aigle ne pouvait se résoudre à retourner au sol, elle comprit pourquoi il était leur symbole. Elle ressentait un profond sentiment de supériorité, mais surtout, de noblesse. L'assassine secoua la tête, le moment était venu de se concentrer. Il ne lui restait qu'une vingtaine de mètres avant d'atteindre le haut du mur, et de pouvoir entrer dans la cour principale. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse repérer, et elle avait besoin de toutes ses forces. Nasséra inspira profondément, détendu par ce qu'elle venait de voir, puis s'élança, parcourant la maigre distance en un rien de temps.

Elle jeta quelque regard à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Le grand avantage de ce genre d'infrastructure, c'est qu'ils craignent tellement peu d'attaque, qu'ils surveille à peine ce qui se passe devant leurs yeux. Les gardes perchés sur les tours observaient la route, le port, la mer, mais certainement pas l'enceinte principale de leurs propre forteresse. Par conséquent, Nasséra compta une dizaine de soldats. 2 sur chaque tours, deux en bas, en train de jouer aux cartes, et deux qui faisaient vaguement des allers et retours, discutant entres eux. Il était clair que leurs supérieurs n'étaient pas dans les parages, car ils se montraient simplement à coté de leurs missions.

Nasséra analysa leurs mouvements durant plusieurs minutes. À sa droite, à une trentaine de mètres se trouvait la tour ronde, où les deux soldats regardaient en bas. Ceux du mur s'étaient arrêté à cinquante mètres à gauche, en dessous de la seconde tour ronde, discutant fort avec les soldats de la tour, sans qu'ils puissent réellement se comprendre. L'assassin en déduit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleure opportunité pour passer, et se lança. Elle monta sur le mur, toujours accroupie, puis avança silencieusement, guettant tous les hommes présents. Elle observa l'enceinte, personne en vue, elle descendit le mur pour atterrir directement dans la cour. Il y avait peu d'hommes disponibles, et elle entendit quelques ronflements dans un des bâtiments, ainsi que des bruits de métaux dans un autre. L'écurie, quant à elle, était presque vide. Les patrouilles étaient déjà partis, d'où l'absence de soldats au sein du château.

Elle s'approcha du bâtiment principal, ressemblant vaguement à une demeure, mais lorsque la porte principale s'ouvrit, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de plonger derrière une caisse d'arme, à l'abri du regard. Le garde qui en sortit avait l'air furieux, et jura dans sa barbe dans une langue qui paraissait être du germanique. Dos à la jeune femme, celle-ci en profita, et s'engouffra vivement dans le bâtiment.

C'était un véritable château, au long corridor, au mur épais et gris, des niches creusés tout le long, abritant divers éléments, que ça soit des armes, des plans, ou des livres. Il n'y avait pas d'opulence en ces lieux, et Nasséra chercha des éléments capables de lui indiquer le chemin prendre. Elle dut se concentrer et écouter les voix pour qu'elle puisse être un minimum guidé. Pas deux fois elle se cacha dans les murs, et par deux fois personne ne la remarqua. Cependant, la troisième fois fut de trop. Un garde trop curieux s'approcha dangereusement de la cachette, et elle n'eut pas le choix. Elle lui donna un violent coup dans la glotte, étouffant son cri, pour enserra de son bras le cou du malheureux, qui mourut une trentaine de seconde plus tard. Elle prit le corps et le cala du mieux qu'elle put derrière un meuble, espérant que personne ne s'en aperçoive, puis elle continua son chemin.

Nasséra prit de larges escaliers qui la menèrent à l'étage supérieur, et prit à droite, suivant les voix dont le volume sonore s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle ouvrit une dernière porte le plus silencieusement possible, et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La salle principale.

Une longue table était installée en son centre, où cinq hommes discutaient en anglais, alors que à l'autre bout, les cendres d'un ancien feu s'endormait dans le lit de la cheminée. La jeune femme se trouvait au dessus d'eux, sur la mezzanine en bois qui faisait le tour de la salle, et elle n'avait pas besoin de plus. D'ici, tout était audible elle s'accroupit alors à l'ombre d'un angle, ne voulant pas risquer l'escalade des poutres au dessus des convives.

« -Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu.

Heureusement que l'apprentissage des langues était obligatoire pour tout assassin, car Nasséra jamais n'aurait put comprendre les paroles des hommes attablé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, la majorité d'entre nous sont d'accord. Nous devons agir vite, avant qu'ils ne réunissent encore plus de force.

-Nous avons besoin de la Pomme pour faire plier le Pape et les Hospitaliers qui ne cessent de pilonner nos défenses.

-Et prétendre à la paix est le meilleur moyen ? Nous sommes en train de nous mettre à dos l'Eglise entière. Alors que nous voulons la paix, le vieux cherche à reconquérir des Terres, en finançant de nouvelles croisades.

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi prétendait Robert de Sablé.

-Je ne suis PAS ce fou. Que ce soit clair, il avait perdu de vu nos objectifs, et la paix est plus que nécessaire.

-C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de ce fragment d'Eden !

-Cela fait trois jours que nous tournons en rond. La question du Pape n'est plus. Ni des Hospitaliers. Il clair que nous avons besoin de la relique. Il nous faut vos soldats. Dites qu'ils viennent pour reconquérir les terres, comme le souhaite tant le Saint Siège.

Un lourd silence tomba, durant plusieurs seconde, puis l'un repris.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vous accorde mes troupes. Ils sont tous actuellement posté à Beyrouth, en attente de mes ordres.

-Bien. Il ne te reste plus qu'à leurs donner l'ordre d'embarquer pour Saint-Jean d'Acre.

-Tout un contingent de soldat. Soit environs 250.

-Sans oublier notre Ordre et ses recrues, nous atteindront très certainement la centaine de plus.

-Il faudra coupler le tout de l'effet de surprise, qui... »

Un cri d'alarme interrompit immédiatement les discussions, alors qu'une alarme d'un petit clocher se mit à sonner. Nasséra leva la tête, c'était sûrement le cadavre qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Il fallait qu'elle sorte sans plus attendre. Elle s'apprêta à quitter la pièce, mais se ravisa. C'était une occasion en or d'assassiner le nouveau maître Templier. Elle observa en direction de la salle centrale. Une poutre, un saut, le tour était joué. Cependant, elle pensa à sa mission, ainsi qu'aux informations qu'elle devait communiquer, et se retourna.

La jeune femme se mit à courir, cette fois-ci, la discrétion n'était plus de mise. Un soldat lui fit face, et elle esquiva son attaque d'un bond, roulant sur le dos du jeune homme, lui tranchant la jugulaire par la même occasion. À peine le corps toucha le sol, que Nasséra était déjà loin. À l'aller, le couloir lui avait parut bien plus court, à présent qu'elle devait atteindre la sortie au plus vite, il lui paraissait interminable. Un garde l'aperçu, et hurla l'alerte à moitié, un couteau de lancer figé dans sa gorge. Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, et elle entendit le restes des hommes monter les escaliers qu'elle avait prit il y a dix minutes à peine. Nasséra s'immobilisa, il fallait qu'elle trouve un échappatoire, et rapidement. La jeune femme ne compta alors que sur sa chance, et continua sa route tout droit, restant à l'étage au lieu de revenir sur ses pas. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle trouve une fenêtre suffisamment large, les châteaux forts n'avaient que de minuscules ouvertures, et elle ne pourrait pas passer, cependant, elle chercha surtout à faire diversion, pour revenir sur ses pas par la suite. Avec un peu de chance, les soldats ayant peu l'habitude d'être infiltrés, laisseraient leurs postes inoccupés.

Au bruit des pas de courses derrière elle, on aurait dit que tout un régiment l'avait prit en chasse. Priant pour ne pas tomber sur un cul de sac, Nasséra continua sa course, et prit de nouveau à droite. Elle suivait toujours le corridor principal, et tomba nez à nez avec trois soldats en armes, prêt à en découdre. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, et elle fit instinctivement ce que n'importe qui ferait lorsque l'on est prit en chasse. Elle prit la première porte à droite, qui céda sans difficulté, et se retrouva dans une salle à manger spacieuse, avec en face, une seconde porte, ramenant au couloir principale qu'elle venait de quitter, mais de l'autre coté. La jeune femme prit de l'allure et sauta par dessus la table en bois massif. Nasséra comprit par la même occasion la disposition en carré de cette partie du château, et elle franchit la porte. Elle tomba sur l'escalier, qui était cependant gardé par des hommes à l'air peu commode. Ils hurlèrent tous en même temps, le visage rougit par la colère et l'effort. Nasséra était faite comme un rat. Il lui restait cependant une échappatoire.  
Elle défonça rapidement d'un coup d'épaule la porte juste à gauche de l'escalier, évitant un coup d'épée au passage, et se retrouva sur la mezzanine qu'elle avait précédemment quitté. Sans plus attendre, elle sauta par dessus la rambarde de bois, se mit en équilibre sur une poutre, et sauta au sol, trois mètres en dessous, amortissant le choc d'une roulade. Les cinq Templiers présent s'était regroupé autour de l'homme qu'elle reconnut comme le nouveau Maitre Templier. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche le conflit, cependant, d'un geste rapide, elle envoya un couteau de lancer en sa direction. Un petit cri de douleur lui indiqua qu'elle avait touché quelqu'un, cependant, elle ne se retourna pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait, car déjà, la course avait reprit. La femme sprinta aussi vite qu'elle put à travers le corridor principale, qui la mènerait droit dehors, dans l'enceinte principale où l'attendrai sûrement plusieurs hommes en arme. Elle dégaina son sabre, et sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit la porte précipitamment .

Comme elle s'y attendait, un homme cria en pointa du doigt l'individu en blanc. Une flèche se figea dans la terre à ses pieds, et lui donna le top départ. Elle courut rapidement, esquiva une nouvelle flèche, bien mieux tirée cette fois-ci, puis en attaqua un garde qui semblait peu sûr de lui, et le trancha le cœur. Les soldats qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la demeure étaient à présent en train d'y sortir, plus nerveux que jamais. Nasséra vit au loin les larges portes du château se refermer, centimètres par centimètres. Elle ne serait jamais assez rapide. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle alors qu'un trait vint lui écorcher la cuisse. Elle étouffa un cri rauque alors que le sang imbibait lentement le tissus. Elle n'aurait définitivement jamais le temps. Cependant, un mouvement à sa droite lui attira l'attention. Il y avait deux chevaux aux écuries, et c'était la dernière solution, sa jambe touchée ne lui permettant pas de faire les acrobaties habituelles, sans parler du fait que si elle cherchait à partir comme elle était venue, elle serait à découvert durant toute sa descente, et un archer ne la raterai probablement pas. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle put vers le premier animal, qui sursauta à son approche. Sans demi mesures, Nasséra coupa la longe du licol, prit le pendant, et grimpa sur la monture tremblant de nervosité, et lui enfonça les talons dans les flancs, effectuant un demi-tour serré pour sortir de la stalle. Le cheval se mit à galoper à vive allure, bousculant les quelques soldats qui se mirent devant, en vain. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, l'assassin envoya un premier couteau de lancer à un des gardes qui poussait l'un des battant de la porte principale. Les quelques seconde qu'ils mirent pour le remplacer ne suffirent pas à Nasséra pour passer, et le cheval pilla devant l'espace trop restreins de la porte. Une autre flèches mit cependant fin à l'hésitation de l'animal, qui s'effondra de tout son poids au sol, alors que le sang sortait en masse de la plaie, tapissant le sol de pierre d'un tapis rouge.

La jeune femme roula au sol, et se redressa vivement. Elle n'avait plus le choix et elle se mit en position d'attaque, tremblant sur sa seule jambe valide, alors que les gardes commencèrent à l'encercler. L'un d'eux attaqua, et elle effectua ce qu'elle avait tant appris, elle dévia l'offensive et contre-attaqua immédiatement, transperçant le torse de l'homme. Un second attaqua de suite, Nasséra l'évita, et en attaque un autre, qui dût reculer. Le manège dura quelques minutes, et alors que l'assassin tua un quatrième soldat, le trait d'un archer vint se planter dans son omoplate gauche. Un cri de douleur franchit les lèvres de Nasséra qui tomba a genoux, lâchant son arme. Elle se redressa une fois encore, et envoya rapidement trois couteaux de lancers, dont un seul fit mouche. Haletante, et tremblante de fatigue, la jeune femme rageait. La mort ne l'effrayait pas trop, mais, à cet instant, elle se devait d'envoyer des informations cruciales pour la protection de ses frères et de Masyaf. Sans un mot, l'assassin dégaina sa lame court, le bras gauche replié et immobile. Il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne. Les genoux fléchit, elle observa les gardes qui la menaçait de leurs armes, et durant une seconde, elle se demanda pourquoi elle luttait toujours elle avait déjà perdue la partie.

Un homme large d'épaule s'avança et lui piqua la pointe de son épée dans le torse, forçant Nasséra à lâcher sa dernière arme. Il appuya plus fort, et, dans un regard plein de haine, elle s'exécuta. L'homme eut un sourire satisfait, puis, toujours de la pointe de sa lame, fit glisser la capuche de l'assassin, découvrant son visage.

« -Ne cherchez plus à savoir pourquoi cet Assassin à échoué dans cette mission. Nous avons la raison ! »

Les hommes présents se mirent à rire, hilares de la situation. Celui qui avait prit la parole se retourna, et observa au loin son supérieur qui lui fit un signe. Il hocha la tête, puis monta son épée, prêt à frapper un dernier et unique coup. Nasséra soupira, et observa le mouvement se décomposer, et lorsque l'épée amorça sa chute, elle évita le coup d'une roula sur le coté, brisant la flèche sur le coup, puis, actionna le mécanisme de sa lame secrète, qu'elle planta dans la gorge de l'homme, qui, la seconde d'avant, allait la tuer. Les yeux ronds emplit de fureur, l'homme s'écroula.

La jeune femme se retourna à son tour, et elle senti un premier coup à la tête. Elle tomba au sol, amortissant à moitié sa chute. Sa vision se troubla, et elle entendit vaguement quelques voix, puis, un second coup fut porté, et ce fut le noir total.


	20. Chapitre 20 : Message

Chapitre 20

Message.

Nasséra s'éveilla lentement, papillonnant avec lassitude des paupières, avalant le peu de salive qui lui restait. Elle bougea en premier ses orteils, vérifiant ainsi que tout son corps était à l'écoute, puis elle inspira lentement. Cette action fut bloqué en court de route lorsqu'elle senti la douleur dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle serra les dents, puis respira moins profondément, mais chercha tout de même à se détendre. Elle était en vie. La jeune femme accueillit cette information, avec joie, car, oui, elle était heureuse de pouvoir entendre son cœur frapper ses temps, de sentir la douleur lancinante de sa cuisse, d'avoir la sensations du sol froid et humide contre sa joue. Mais surtout, elle était contente de pouvoir se dire que sa mission n'avait pas totalement échouée, qu'elle pouvait toujours trouver un moyen, une solution, pour envoyer un message, et prévenir Masyaf du regroupement et de l'attaque imminente des Templiers. Cependant, cette bonne humeur s'évapora aussi vite qu'une goutte d'eau en plein désert.

Elle était prisonnière.

La jeune femme avait les mains liés dans son dos par de solides liens, et ceux-ci étaient rattaché au mur par un autre cordage, via un lourd anneau. Nasséra observa la cellule d'un œil morne. Elle se doutait être encore dans la forteresse, mais rien n'était sûr, et si c'était le cas, elle ne savait pas où exactement. Dans une tour, une pièce dans la demeure, un cachot ? Non, elle réfléchit. Il ne faisait pas assez humide ni assez froid pour être dans un sous-sol. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Nasséra commençait à s'agiter il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper, malheureusement, elle avait été débarrassé de tout son équipement, et il ne lui restait plus qu'une longue tunique blanche en guise de robe, bien trop courte, cachant qu'à peine ses cuisses. Ni couteaux, ni lames, ni armes, elle soupira, puis tira sur ses liens, si ce n'était pas les liens entourant ses poignets qui céderaient, peu être la corde attaché au mur ? Ce fut cependant l'assassin qui craqua en premier, lorsqu'elle tenta de se redresser sur les genoux, et que sa plaie sur la cuisse lui envoya une vive douleur, la faisant retomber sur le ventre. Elle retenta l'opération, mais cette fois-ci, prit garde à ne pas prendre appuie sur sa jambe blessée, appuyant douloureusement sur l'autre genou. La douleur grandissante, et la corde ne cédant pas d'un centimètre, Nasséra se contenta d'une position plu confortable, réduisant la tension sur la corde, puis se posant sur ses fesses, en position assise. Elle soupira, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. La jeune femme laissa s'échapper un nouveau soupir, avant de se poser contre le mur, cherchant à conserver le peu de chaleur qui lui restait. Elle grelotta, puis se questionna sur sa situation des plus précaires. Ils l'avaient gardé en vie pour une raison, et elle cagnait pour la suite. Peut importe le pourquoi, elle savait que les moments en leurs compagnie ne seraient guère agréables.

La jeune femme commençait à ressentir un sentiment qu'elle avait mit depuis un certain temps de coté. La peur refaisait surface, inébranlable, inévitable, s'enroulant autour de son cœur, tordant son estomac et noyant sa conscience. Elle s'imaginait déjà la souffrance, la torture, ou pire, la traîtrise. La formation des Assassins faisait part de la torture et la situation difficile si une capture se produisait. Honneur, voilà le mot clé, que prononçait le plus souvent les instructeurs. L'honneur pour les siens, pour soi, pour l'Ordre. Ne rien dire, ne pas parler, rester fière, et dès que se présentait une échappatoire, la saisir, par la fuite, ou par la mort.

Nasséra n'avait pas de seconde possibilités, seule la fuite était possible, car la mort, signifiait le risque de voir Masyaf détruite par sa seule faute. Honneur. Se montrer digne.

La jeune femme retira son dos de la pierre froide, et se mit droit, sur ses genoux, n'ayant pas la possibilité de se lever, la corde étant trop courte puis, elle chercha à se détendre, malgré l'endroit, malgré son futur incertain, inspirant profondément, cherchant de vieux souvenirs, agréables à écouter. Elle y voyait toujours sa mère, travaillant, le sourire toujours profondément encré sur les lèvres, ainsi que les petites rides aux coins des yeux. Elle se remémora ses quêtes, avec son frère, toujours unis, quand il l'aida à faire ses premiers pas, ses première courses, ses premiers sauts. Une certaine béatitude prit peu à peu le dessus sur son esprit. Elle vagabondait, un petit sourire timide apparaissant sur ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle se souvint des petites disputes avec son frère. Des idées farfelues qu'ils avaient eut ensembles pour voler les bourses des passants, ou quand ils étaient plus petits, les bêtises qu'ils avaient pût faire. Hasan, son frère, lui manquait.

Deux années c'étaient écoulées en son absence. Deux seulement, et deux déjà. Mais contrairement à un simple départ, c'était jusqu'à sa fin qu'ils seraient séparés. Une fin, pensa t-elle, qui risquait d'être beaucoup plus tôt qu'elle s'imaginait il y a quelques mois.

Le claquement d'un épais verrou la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses vieux songes, ravivant les braises de la peur, qu'elle avait un peu oublié, le temps seulement de respirer un peu. Le verrou se rabaissa dans un bruit plus fort encore, suivit du grincement atroce de la porte de bois qui s'ouvrit. Un premier homme entra, il était mince, frêle même, les joues creuses et les doigts calleux. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles de la jeune femme, une lueur sadique illumina son regard, et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage, créant une sorte de spasme immonde. Il se positionna à droit de la porte, et un second homme entra. À l'inverse du premier, il avait une carrure impressionnante, et devait facilement faire le double du poids du chétif. Ses prunelles noires et son regard neutre n'en disait pas plus sur sa personne que la pierre au sol. Il se mit lui aussi à droite de l'entrée, pour faire place au dernier homme.

Si la salle avait parut à Nasséra bien trop grande et trop vide lorsqu'elle était seule, à présent, s'était tout l'inverse. Le dernier homme était un Templier, un de ceux qu'elle avait écouté quelques temps auparavant. Des cheveux blonds et des yeux d'un bleu glacial lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était absolument pas natif de ces terres. Son accent germanique termina de la convaincre.

« -Tu sais sans aucuns doutes pourquoi tu te trouve ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Nasséra garda le silence, non pas par ruse, mais par peur. Peur de l'interprétation qu'ils pouvaient faire de ses paroles, peur de ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, ou comment ils pouvaient tordre ses mots pour en faire ressortir un quelconque mensonge, ou une atroce vérité.

Le Templier était en arme et en armure, seul son heaume manquait. Une large claymore était attaché à son dos, une bâtarde pendait à sa ceinture, et il devait facilement mesuré dans les un mètre quatre-vingt. Il s'avança un peu, entrant entièrement dans la salle exiguë, et observa l'assassin.

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient mit à employer des femmes. Sont t-ils désespérés à ce point ?

Il avait fait mouche, et Nasséra releva la tête, et regarda dans les yeux son interlocuteur, une rage nouvelle embrasant ses entrailles, effaçant peu à peu la peur de son esprit. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, jusqu'à ce que le Germanique reconnaisse qu'il avait en face de lui une meurtrière de l'Ordre qui haïssait tant.

-Tu ne veux donc pas répondre ?

La jeune femme voulut à cet instant même lancer une remarque cinglante, mais elle s'y refusa. Il ne fallait pas parler. Comment savoir que l'on brise un être si on ne connaît même pas ses limites ? L'homme sembla s'impatienter, peu à peu. Il attendit qu'une ou deux minutes, à peine, puis il se retourna, faisant dos à l'assassin. Il posa sa mains sur l'épaule de l'homme aux yeux noirs, et lui chuchota quelques mots.

« -Ne l'abîme pas trop, ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche. »

Ce fut le sourire qui déchira son visage impassible qui fit tressaillir Nasséra. Les dents à moitié rongées par les bactéries, les rides creusés et les pores de la peau brûlés, il grimaça. L'autre partie du visage était paralysée, une cicatrice indiqua un coup de lame, et le coté droit de sa face était presque en totalité distendu par les années de paralysie. Il lui était même impossible de déterminer son âge à travers les ruines de son visages meurtri.

Lorsque le Templier quitta totalement la pièce, l'homme à la forte carrure retira son épaisse cape et la laissa tomber à sa pied, puis, d'un geste délicat, il saisit un petit poignard incurvé qu'il avait à sa taille. Il fit un geste de la tête et le second homme s'activa, il s'approcha vivement de Nasséra et lui saisit les poignets. Elle se débattu à peine, la plaie à la jambe lui coupant toute possibilité d'appui. Il la détacha rapidement, et elle lutta de plus belle. Ce fut le coup de poing qui l'assomma à moitié qui la calma. Il fit un nouveau lien, et passa cette fois la corde à un épais anneau au plafond. Il mit debout Nasséra en tirant le lien de toutes ses forces, lancinant les poignets et les bras de celle-ci, qui se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, s'y appuyant à peine dessus. La jeune femme femme avala le sang qui avait empli sa bouche et grimaça, le goût âpre du fer envahissant sa langue.

« -_Good, good, good..._J'ai toujours voulu voir femme entre mains à moi, tu sais ?

Ses paroles en arabe étaient difficile à comprendre, et son accent anglais terminait le travail. L'assassin se redressa un peu, ses esprits étaient revenus, du moins, en partie, et elle fit face à l'homme, qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête. Il jouait avec son arme, la faisant jongler entre ses mains, caressant la lame de temps à autre et toujours en s'amusant avec sa lame, il s'approcha inexorablement de la femme, puis il l'observa attentivement, commençant par les pieds, remontant aux mollets, puis les cuisses à moitiés nues de Nasséra. Il resta un peu plus longtemps à observer méticuleusement cet endroit, puis, il continua sa quête, observant le ventre tendu et caché par la tunique, la poitrine, toujours plaquée par les bandes de lin, puis, le visage, où son semi-sourire disparut instantanément. Il s'approcha du visage de Nasséra, puis il laissa tomber mollement son poignard et saisit délicatement la tête de la jeune femme, et, d'une main tremblante, il caressa la cicatrice déjà usée de la jeune femme. Ses doigts, tout en douceur, allèrent du haut vers le bas, tentant de comprendre.

« -Qui...Qui...à osé ?

La jeune femme n'y comprit rien, cherchant du regard une information lui permettant de comprendre. L'homme lâcha sa tête et recula de trois pas, son visage s'embrasa.

-_Who ?...Who dared ?! Who ?!_

L'homme était tombé dans une rage indescriptible, se prenant la tête entre les mains et hurlant des paroles incompréhensible, dans une colère noire. Il ressaisit son arme, puis s'approcha de nouveau de Nasséra, attrapant violemment le menton de la jeune femme, perdant tout la douceur dont il avait fait preuve quelques seconde auparavant.

-Tu...Tu es ma toile...Mienne ! À MOI !

Il saisit le cou de l'assassin, l'étouffant à moitié, puis monta son poignard, et d'un geste vif et rapide, il trancha les chairs, lui barrant le visage d'une plaie sanguinolente, du haut gauche du front, traversant le visage jusqu'à la joue droite, abîmant de même l'arête du nez. Nasséra ne put réprimander le cri de douleur qui sorti de sa gorge. Il la frappa plus violemment encore et elle perdit toute prise sur le sol, restant accrochée au plafond par le solide cordage. Son visage était en feu, elle était presque en totalité aveuglée par par l'hémorragie qui lui remplissait les yeux. Elle toussa plusieurs fois, et tenta du mieux qu'elle put se redresser, et lorsqu'elle y parvint, un second coup percuta sa pommette, la faisant valser une fois de plus. Comprenant rapidement le but du jeu, elle se laissa suspendre, la tête penchée en avant, la brûlure de la paie embrasant sa face mais cette fois-ci, le bourreau n'attendit pas qu'elle se reprenne. Il souleva sa tête de force, puis cogna, une fois encore, et cette fois-ci, Nasséra arriva aux frontières de l'inconscience. Son regard se voilà, ses paupières se fermaient contre sa volonté. Le coup suivant fut par chance, interrompit par le second homme présent, et Nasséra senti une vague de reconnaissance l'envahir à cette instant. Il chuchota à l'homme en fureur quelques paroles qui le calmèrent aussitôt, puis il nettoya son arme, et sorti de la salle. L'homme restant, à l'allure chétive sortit à son tour, puis revint aussi vite, accompagné d'une large caisse, qui lui semblait lourde. L'homme la posa sur le sol humide de la salle, puis commença à fouiller dedans. Il en sorti plusieurs bandes de lin, ainsi que des petites fioles. Nasséra, qui commençait à émerger de nouveau, l'observa attentivement, du seul œil encore capable de voir, ne sachant ce qu'il préparait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis parla à son tour.

« -On m'a demandé de te garder en vie. La fièvre est déjà là, je dois la faire baisser. »

Nasséra le regarda imbiber le bandage d'un liquide clair comme de l'eau, puis, il le posa sans douceur sur la cuisse blessé de la jeune femme. Nasséra serra les dents et grogna sous la souffrance, et lorsqu'il se mit à triturer la plaie avec brutalité, elle comprit. Un nouveau sourire sadique était apparut, étirant ses lèvres minces et gercées. Il fit ce manège durant plusieurs longues minutes, déversant de l'alcool à vif sur la blessure, grattant les chairs mortes à vif, piquant et tirant les lèvres de la plaie pour recoudre. Lorsqu'il finit son travail, son sourire illuminait ses yeux d'un désir ardent et sans nom, puis, il recommença son œuvre sur la blessure à l'omoplate, avec plus de force encore.

« -Tu sais...Ma mère, elle me disait...Qu'il fallait toujours, toujours !... Joindre l'utile, à l'agréable. »

Nasséra déglutit difficilement, puis, il commença à soigner son visage.

o O o

Altaïr regardait vaguement l'horizon par la fenêtre de son bureau. Il observa le soleil se lever, au lointain, lâchant de temps en temps un long soupir face au spectaculaire qui se déroulait devant lui, le ciel se teintant d'un mauve froid, contrastant avec la chaleur de l'orbe flamboyant. La fatigue le tenaillait, les cernes marquaient ses yeux marrons, et sa peau pâle lui donnait un air maladif. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'il se tenait debout, face au monde qui tentait de comprendre, un monde, qui, malgré la Pomme, ne cessait de lui échapper.

Un nouveau soupir lui échappa, suivit d'un autre, qui le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement, du moins, le pensa t-il, et trouva en face de lui, derrière le bureau, Malik, qui le regardait platement. Il tourna la tête et fit signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait de déposer un service à thé, avant de s'en aller. Malik s'était mit à apprécier le thé. Il a longtemps, il aurait tout jeter d'un geste de la main, jurant que ça n'allait pas, mais aujourd'hui, il aimait le boire en silence, au coté de son ami, qui de temps à autre, lâchait une parole sur ce qu'il avait apprit, mais les moments de découvertes et de travail se faisait autour de parchemins et de livres. Pas de thé.

« -Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui mon frère.

Malik était toujours ainsi. Direct. Jamais il ne se contentait de vague allusion ou de message. Non, Malik était le bras droit du Maitre de l'Ordre. Il savait le conseiller, le remettre sur le bon chemin si il le fallait, et dans les moments difficile, le remplacer, pour qu'il souffle un peu. Le décharger du fardeau qu'il avait prit sur ses épaules. Car c'était ça, qu'avait fait Altaïr. Il avait échelonner les difficulté pour l'Ordre, et pour son orgueil. Il aura fallut attendre sa chute pour que l'homme qu'il connaît aujourd'hui se révèle, impliqué, et sage, pour l'Ordre tout entier, après la traîtrise du Mentor, que nombreux admiraient au delà du raisonnable. Il avait su, Dieu ne sait comment, à donner un nouveau souffle à l'Ordre. Deux années durant lesquelles, l'homme, ne vivait presque plus que pour les Assassins, luttant contre les Templiers, étudiant la Pomme avec autant de fascination que de dégoût, car, comme son ancien Maitre, il n'avait put la détruire.

Ce fardeau, par chance, Malik savait le prendre sur lui, quelque temps, lorsque Altaïr en avait besoin.

-Je...Je crois que je vais partir Malik.

Celui-ci garda le silence, alors qu'il porta à ses lèvres le liquide chaud qu'il venait de se servir. Il savait parfaitement à qu'il le Mentor pensait lorsqu'il parlait de départs.

-Alors qu'attends-tu mon ami ?

Altaïr jeta un regard à Malik, puis au ciel de plus en plus clair. Finalement, il retira sa tunique noire, et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Préviens moi à la moindre nouvelle, et protège la relique.

-Comme je le fais toujours, mon frère. »

Le Maitre assassin ajusta son capuchon blanc, puis descendit les marches en trottinant, l'air pressé, mais naturel, les autres assassins ignorant presque tous qu'il s'agissait de leur Mentor. Malik l'observa par la fenêtre, puis soupira à son tour. Il se tourna, puis, de son unique main, ferma le coffret contenant la Pomme, et le déposa derrière les livres de l'étagère.

Il avait tenté, une fois, de lire dans le Fragement d'Eden, comme le faisait son ami, mais il n'y était pas parvenu, et très vite, l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour l'objet l'effraya, et il ne peut rien faire aujourd'hui, contre la nausée qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu'il sent sa chaleur pulser sous sa paume. Il savait Altaïr capable de ce contenir, mais les autres ne devait pas avoir accès à une telle source de pouvoir et de connaissances. Ayant conscience des dégâts qu'elle était capable d'infliger, Malik prit les cartes et des documents sur lesquels il devait travailler, puis, oublia la Pomme.

L'assassin avait prit un cheval endurant et rapide, ses préférés, pour arriver au plus vite à Acre. Il galopa toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant qu'une seule fois pour faire boire sa monture. Le soir venu, il arriva juste à temps devant la grande citée, juste avant qu'ils ne ferment les portes, et s'y engouffra.

Nasséra inspira profondément. Elle retint un petit cri de douleur, et ne chercha même pas à ouvrir les yeux. Partout, la douleur était omniprésent. Du bouts de ses doigts, froids, des poignets et des bras tirés par les liens depuis de trop longue heures, à sa tête, envoyant un relent de souffrance à chaque pulsation de son cœur, et son visage...Elle aurait pleuré à cet instant même si il ignorait que les larmes lui aurait brûlé les pores comme du poison. Ses côtes étaient douloureuses aussi, toute son épaules, son dos, ses jambes, tout n'était que déchirement, pour la jeune femme qui commençait à demander la fin de tout ceci. Toute perception de temps avait été perdu, elle pouvait être ici depuis des jours, comme depuis quelque heures, la course du soleil lui étant caché. Ce fut finalement le bruit du verrou qui la rappela à la réalité.

Malik l'avait sûrement prévenue. Il lui avait pourtant rappelé qu'il n'aimait guère être devancé par un simple pigeon, et lorsque Altaïr arriva dans la petite maison de Maria, celle-ci était absente. Une simple note déposé sur le lit en paille lui indiqua le début du jeu. « Trouve moi au port. » L'assassin sourit, il savait très bien ce qu'elle attendait de lui, et, d'un geste soigneusement évalué, il sauta par la fenêtre jusqu'au toit voisin, puis, il courra, évitant les archers, et les gardes, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention. La « traque » fit grimper son adrénaline, éveillant tous ses sens, et faisant disparaître toute la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours.

Il arriva au port bien plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait prévu, puis, sans attendre, il se concentra, et le monde se découvrit de nouvelles couleurs, et c'est sous un ciel spectral que la silhouette d'or scintilla. Il venait de trouver Maria.

Le chef de l'Ordre s'était planté devant elle, et il ne bougea pas, regardant avec une satisfaction non feinte le corps de l'assassin pendu par les poignets.

« -Cela fait trop longtemps que ton Ordre de fanatiques ne cesses de contre-carrer nos plans. Il croisa les bras, ravit d'avoir attiré l'attention de la prisonnière. Tu n'en n'a peut être pas conscience, mais toi et les tiens, vous vous fourvoyez, et ce, depuis toujours. Il croisa les bras, puis continua. Je suis prêt à être clément. Je te donne l'occasion de te racheter. De voir alors que tu étais aveugle, en nous aidant à prendre l'artefact trouvé dans le temple de Salomon. Il s'approcha un peu plus. Nous savons que ton Maître la détient, mais il ne sait pas s'en servir. Regarde, si nous l'obtenons, nous pourrons enfin faire jaillir la paix dans ce monde. N'est-ce pas là votre but à vous aussi ?

Nasséra pouffa et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, puis, lentement, comme si ce simple geste lui demandait d'énormes efforts, elle leva les yeux face au chef Templier.

« -La paix...Je crois qu'elle n'a pas la même signification d'une oreille à l'autre... »

Le visage satisfait de l'homme s'éclipsa, et à présent, un rictus malheureux parcourait ses lèvres.

-Alors est-ce ainsi que les choses vont finir Assassin ? Ta vie n'a t-elle donc aucune valeur à tes propres yeux ?

La jeune femme pouffa à nouveau, mais cette fois, le sourire était large.

-Si. Ma vie à bien de la valeur, à mes yeux, comme à ceux de mes frère, mais...Elle en a moins que la Confrérie entière...

Le Templier soupira. Il avait l'air déçu, malgré sa haine.

-Alors, on en arrive même à torturer des femmes de nos jours ? Quelle triste histoire...Quel triste monde. Il se retourna, prêt à partir. J'aurai sincèrement voulut t'épargner, jeune fille. Vraiment... Gérard ! Fais ce qu'il faut. »

Puis il disparut dans le couloir, laissant la place au bourreau. Nasséra, qui était resté droite jusque là, se mit à trembler, de peur. Juste de peur.

Le regard aguicheur qu'elle lui avait lancé quand il l'avait aperçu lui fit comme une décharge électrique, descendant tout le long de l'échine. Elle lui fit dos, et se mit à courir, à une allure plus que respectable. Altaïr savait très bien ce qu'il fallait faire, et se mit à la poursuivre. Il aurait pût aisément la rattraper, mais là n'était pas le but. Alors il l'observa. Durant la course, il put contempler ses longues jambes la porter au delà des murs, ainsi que ses fesses, qui, malgré la cape qu'elle portait, montraient leurs formes lorsqu'elle grimpait à l'échelle. Il entendait son souffle, et ses soupirs, le forçant à se contenir, à attendre. Ils atteignirent rapidement le rempart principal, et elle accéléra, et, l'assassin derrière elle, fit de même, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put l'atteindre lorsque Maria arriva dans la tour de garde, refermant la porte derrière elle, une étincelle illuminant son regard, percevant l'assassin à seulement quelques mètres de distance. Il soupira, elle savait comment faire pour lui compliquer la tâche.

Il prit un peu d'élan, et sauta sur le mur voisin, puis, commença l'escalade de la tour. Poussé par un désir puissant, il ne sentit même la difficulté, grimpant avec une agilité naturelle, et une rapidité hors norme. Il connaissait sa récompense tout en haut, et l'excitation devenait de plus en plus forte, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du but. Enfin, après quelques minutes d'escalade, il arriva en haut, où Maria l'attendait, observant la mer. La femme se retourna, un sourire au lèvre, puis abaissa sa capuche, laissant paraître sa chevelure châtain, tressée pour l'occasion. Altaïr n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, et s'approcha, la saisit par les hanches alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser hardant.

Cinquième ? Sixième ? Elle ne savait plus trop, et au final, ça importait peu. Elle sentait juste la morsure de la douleur sur ses bras, et le sang coulant le long de sa peau, et dans son dos. L'odeur et la moiteur de l'hémoglobine imbibant sa tunique, à présent teintée de rouge.

« -Dis moi le nombre de vos soldats présent à Masyaf ! »

Le silence fut pour lui la seule réponse, alors qu'il coupa à nouveau le bras d'un trait sanguinolent. Cette nouvelle décharge de douleur éveilla un peu Nasséra qui commençait à plonger dans les limbes.

« -Dis moi vos effectifs ! » Et il abattit de nouveau sa lame.

Altaïr se mit pour une énième fois, à explorer la bouche de sa partenaire, qui lui rendit la pareil quelques seconde après. Toujours debout, à peine remit de la course poursuite, les deux amants ne cessait de s'embrasser, de quelques bisous timides jusqu'à des préliminaires plus osés, découvrant et redécouvrant l'odeur de l'autre, la douceur de la peau de Maria, le piquant de la barbe d'Altaïr. Alors que celui-ci enfouit ses lèvres dans la nuque de la femme, celle-ci soupira d'envie.

« -Tu m'as tellement manqué Altaïr, tellement..

Celui-ci la coupa d'un nouveau baiser, puis, la prit dans ses bras, et l'allongea doucement au sol, ou il commença à défaire son manteau, puis, il plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je t'aime Maria. »

Sa chair pleurait. La tunique jusqu'à alors que teinté, était à présent presque entièrement rouge de son sang. Son esprit flottait totalement, séparé de son corps, alors que le « médecin » lui banda les bras, recouvert de plaies. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle meurt, avait-il murmuré, ou hurlé. Elle ne savait plus faire la différence. On la gifla plusieurs fois de suite, pour qu'elle reprenne au mieux conscience de son environnement, et de la douleur. Ils étaient de véritables bouchers et aucun ne connaissaient la subtilité de la torture. Le plus grand des deux hommes prit alors une barre de fer chauffée à blanc dans une salle voisine et l'approcha dangereusement du ventre de l'assassin. Ne voyant aucune réactions de sa part, il la posa sur sa peau, transperçant le fin tissu, et brûlant l'épiderme. Cette nouvelle sensation réveilla Nasséra qui hurla de douleur et de surprise, prenant de nouveau conscience que sa vie ne s'en était toujours pas allée.

Maria était à présent nue, sous la Lune, et pourtant, elle ne frissonnait pas, car, elle, comme lui, était en pleine activité. Une danse, avec pour seuls témoins, les étoiles, qui brillait sur la voûte céleste. Altaïr n'avait plus son capuchon, ni ses armes, ni même l'épais brassard de sa lame secrète, lui aussi, était nu, comme l'enfant sortant du ventre de sa mère. Toujours en procurant caresses et baisers, Altaïr et Maria s'unirent totalement, corps et âme, dans un ultime soupire, sous la nuit. Une fois l'apogée atteinte, le summum de la symphonie de l'Amour, ils se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, essoufflés, et heureux. L'assassin avait mit de coté tout son Ordre, ses missions, et ne pensait qu'à elle, qu'à Maria, qui lui donna un dernier baiser, avant de s'endormir dans ses bras, lui procurant chaleur et protection. Altaïr regarda une dernière fois la Lune, puis ferma les yeux, lui aussi, apaisé.

S'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. On pense pouvoir s'habituer à la douleur, mais il n'en n'est rien. Chaque fois, elle renaît, nouvelle, amère, plus forte, plus brûlante ou plus froide. Elle lance ou elle frappe, elle lancine, ou elle est sourde. Ce n'est plus la douleur, mais les douleurs. Les maux. Les souffrances. Toujours plus vives, toujours plus présentes. On torture le corps jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'esprit, qui soit violé, laissé vulnérable, sans sa protection charnelle, qui fut brisé sous les coups. C'est ce que vivait Nasséra à cet instant. La barre de fer se posa comme une plume sur sa peau pour la troisième fois, creusant son sillage à travers elle. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Pourquoi parler est-il si difficile ? Tout pourrait s'arrêter à la moindre parole, salutaire. Et pourtant, elle resta silencieuse, malgré les coups, les lames, les brûlures, elle se tait, car, elle sait, qu'il y a plus important. Il y a toujours plus important que sa propre vie. Ce qu'elle défend, en gardant le silence, ce n'est pas sa vie, ni ses frères, mais son credo. C'est les valeurs pour lesquelles elle se bat depuis deux années, les idéaux que son Ordre, et que Altaïr, lui ont insufflés en elle. Les promesses de Paix véritable.

Le bourreau lui pose une nouvelle question. Cette fois-ci, elle ne la comprend même pas, et sent la douleur s'atténuer. Tant pis pour les informations, tant pis pour les messages ou les assassinats, elle aura tenu bon quand même, et elle sait que Masyaf saura se défendre, qu'Altaïr et Malik protégeront la Pomme. Alors, dans un soupire de soulagement, Nasséra se laissa aller, et tomba dans les abîmes.

o O o

Au delà de la douleur, la première chose que l'assassin remarqua, c'est que l'on avait défait ses liens. Certes, ses mains étaient toujours liées, mais plus accrochées au mur ou au plafond. Mise sur le coté, en position fœtal, on l'avait soigné, et bandé. Une tunique propre la recouvrait, et elle frissonna à l'idée qu'elle s'était retrouvé nue face à un de ces hommes.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le monde était totalement flou, mais elle constata avec plaisir, que ses deux yeux étaient encore capables de voir. Nasséra accueillit ces deux bonnes nouvelles avec le maximum d'optimisme possible, cherchant à ne pas se faire abattre par le poids de la douleur, et tentant, presque en vain, de ne pas baisser les bras. Si ses dernières pensées allaient vers la mort, c'était tout le contraire en cet instant, et, détachée, elle pouvait tenter une sortie. Ils auraient été bien moins attentionnés avec un homme, le laissant crever, pendu par les pieds. Là, ils avaient prit des dispositions particulières que nul autre prisonnier n'aurait dût bénéficier.

Nasséra ne voulait plus quitter ce monde, plus maintenant, pas après les épreuves subit. Elle voulait faire plus. Et elle tenterait sa chance dès que possible.

Et sa chance se présenta bien plus tôt que ce qu'elle espérait. Ce fut le « médecin » qui pénétra dans la pièce, son horrible sourire déjà accroché à son visage, les outils en mains. Feignant l'inconscience, Nasséra attendit qu'il soit assez proche. Même si il l'avait torturé, il avait recousu les plaies et désinfecté les chairs, lui permettant de retrouver une meilleure mobilité, et, additionné avec le fait qu'elle n'était plus retenue par le mur, elle avait une chance de triompher, seulement si l'effet de surprise était impeccable.

Elle entrouvrit à peine les paupières et vit les pieds de l'homme à un peu moins d'un mètre d'elle, et décida d'agir. Elle pivota malgré les douleurs et la souffrance généralisée de son corps, de la manière la plus rapide possible, et faucha le Templier, qui s'écrasa au sol. Avec la surprise et le hasard, l'homme était mal retombé, et sa tête avec heurté la pierre avec violence, le sonnant en partie. Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Nasséra saisit l'opportunité et serra ses cuisses autour du cou de l'homme. Celui-ci, sentant sa fin proche se débattit silencieusement, l'air ne passant plus dans sa gorge. Il émit un cri d'angoisse muet, alors qu'il frappa avec force la jeune femme, qui enserrait toujours sa victime. Il toucha plusieurs fois sa blessure à la cuisse, mais elle tint bon, puis, de longues secondes plus tard, voyant le regard vide de l'homme qui fut l'un de ses bourreaux, lâcha prise, satisfaite de son travail.

Nasséra se redressa, puis, elle fouilla la caisse pleine de matériel de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer, du bout des doigts, sans rien y voir. Très vite, elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, et coupa la corde avec une petite lame. La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras reprendre une place naturelle le long de son corps. Elle massa ses poignets meurtrit, faisant attention à ne pas défaire les bandages autour de ses bras. Elle abordait à présent la phase la plus délicate de son plan. Il fallait qu'elle marche. L'assassin se redressa, puis posa un premier pied au sol, et appuya sur sa jambe, pour se hisser en position debout. La terre tourna, et les mouches papillonnèrent devant ses yeux. Prenant appui sur le mur, elle attendit quelques secondes que la sensation lui passe. Enfin prête, elle ouvrit la porte.

Par chance, le couloir était vide. Les Templiers la sous estimait de façon alarmante. Si avant elle s'en serait indignée, tout de suite, elle remercia le ciel qu'ils soit si absurdes. Nasséra avança silencieusement, ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur la pierre. Une porte attira soudain son regard. Elle s'approcha, et vit un pièce tout à fait semblable à celle dans laquelle elle était prisonnière, sauf que celle-ci était meublé. C'était un dépôt d'arme. La jeune femme sourit à la nouvelle et y entra, toujours seule. Rapidement, elle y trouva son équipement. Décidément, ils étaient vraiment inconscient, et l'assassin commença à tiquer. Jetant un regard nerveux en direction du couloir, elle s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle put, ne mettant que son pantalon, ses bottes, son capuchon, sa ceinture et sa lame secrète, laissant de coté son sabre, ne prenant que ses couteaux de lancer et sa lame courte. Ses bras étaient nus, n'ayant pas mit la première des trois parties que constituait sa robe d'assassin, mais tant pis. Elle abaissa sa capuche sur ses cheveux, se souciant guère pour l'instant de la marque indélébile que lui avait infligé l'autre monstre, puis quitta silencieusement la salle.

Nasséra ne trouva guère plus de gardes à l'escalier qu'elle grimpa, ni dans le couloir suivant, et l'assassin l'interpréta, à la vue de l'obscurité ambiante, qu'il était trop tôt pour eux. Ou alors, les chefs Templiers étaient partis, emportant avec eux le peu de professionnalisme dont faisaient preuve les soldats. L'assassin trouva finalement assez vite la porte de sortie, menant à l'enceinte principale du fort, mais ne se précipita pas. Les hémorragies qu'elles avait subit l'avait grandement affaiblit, et il lui serait impossible d'escalader la roche, seul le pont principal lui permettrait de s'en sortir.

Prudemment, Nasséra ouvrit la porte, sans un bruit. L'aube ne se présenté qu'à peine, quelque garde surveillait vaguement l'horizon, c'était la fin de leurs gardes, ils étaient exténué et ne demandaient qu'à dormir, ce que certains, ne s'étaient pas retenus de faire. Elle se réfugia finalement derrière les caisses d'armes, ce qu'elle avait déjà fait précédemment, puis attendit. Le pont était toujours fermé, il fallait qu'il soit grand ouvert lorsqu'elle foncera, sur le dernier cheval présent dans l'écurie, l'autre monture étant tombé sous les flèches des Templiers.

Finalement, les premiers rayons du soleil traversèrent l'horizon, illuminant la façade du fort d'une lumière orangé. Nasséra, qui s'était mise à somnoler, ouvrit grand les yeux, prête à bondir. Les portes s'ouvrit, petit à petit, alors que la jeune femme, se glissa sans se faire remarquer dans la stalle du cheval, qui la regarda avec un drôle d'air. Elle détacha la longe sans un bruit, et accrocha le pendant de l'autre coté du licol, de façon à lui faire des rênes improvisées, puis, elle jeta un œil en dehors. Personne ne l'avait vue, alors, prenant appuis sur la mangeoire de pierre, grimpa sur le dos du cheval. Toujours doucement, elle lui fit faire demi-tour, et sans une parole, lui enfonça les talons dans les flancs, lâchant les rênes. La monture parti au grand galop sans se poser de question. Ils avaient une cinquantaine de mètre à parcourir pour être dans une sûreté relative. La moitié de la distance fut déjà avalé lorsque les garde hurlèrent des paroles incompréhensibles. Les Archers encochèrent leurs flèches, au moment où Nasséra franchit la porte, déjà trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle aborda les ponts de pierre, elle força son cheval à accélérer l'allure, qu'il ne se souci pas de ce qu'il se passait sous ses sabots, bousculant les quelques gardes endormit sur son passage. Le chemin défila rapidement sous ses yeux, alors que la douleur revenait elle aussi, l'adrénaline redescendant dans son organisme. Elle finit par rejoindre le le chemin principal, qu'elle reconnut, puis, demanda de nouveau à son cheval d'aller plus vite, entendant au loin les patrouilles se rapprocher. Maintenant qu'elle était arrivée jusqu'ici, il lui était inconcevable qu'elle se fasse attraper. L'assassin galopa jusqu'au petit sentier caillouteux où elle avait assassiné une patrouille deux jours plus tôt, et força l'animal à avancer, malgré sa réticence. Elle parvint finalement à passer le passage raide et dangereux, puis, fonça en direction des grottes. Elle n'avait pas prévu une si longue absence, et espérait que le pigeon qui lui avait été confié était toujours en forme, ainsi que son étalon. Elle descendit rapidement du petit cheval gris essouflé par l'effort, puis le força à partir d'un grand coup sur les fesses. L'animal ne se fit pas prier, puis continua son chemin au galop, alors que la jeune femme fonça se cacher dans la crevasse.

Le cheval noir l'accueillit avec un léger hérissement satisfait, et, pour étouffer ses futurs complaintes bruyantes, lui déversa sous le nez le reste d'avoine qu'elle avait en réserve. Rapidement, ou, plutôt, le plus vite possible malgré son état, Nasséra chercha dans ses affaires la petite cage de bois qui retenait le pigeon blanc de Masyaf. L'animal roucoula en voyant la jeune femme, qui lui remit rapidement de l'eau et un peu de graines. Alors que le volatile but gloutonnement, Nasséra écrivit rapidement le message pour Altaïr. Elle ne s'appliqua pas dans sa calligraphie, se contentant de mots simples et clairs. « Attaque Templier imminente sur Masyaf, environs 350 hommes, arrive à Acres bientôt. Cherche Pomme.» Enfin, elle roula le papier et l'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau, sella son cheval et attendit un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit les soldats galopant sur ses traces. Le cheval qu'elle avait volé ayant continué sur plusieurs centaine de mètres une fois qu'elle était descendu, les conduisait sur une mauvaise trace. Nasséra sorti de la grotte sur son cheval, puis, enfin, elle libéra l'oiseau, qui, dans un bruissement d'ailes, s'envola, au grand soulagement de l'assassin. Il serait à Masyaf d'ici un jour ou deux, et elle pria pour qu'il arrive à temps. Une fois acquitté de sa tâche, elle talonna son cheval, et s'enfuit au galop, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un nuage de poussière, semant les gardes, qui, au loin, comprirent la supercherie.


	21. Chapitre 21 : Réalité

_Je n'ai pas l'habitude de commenter ce que je fais, mais bon, pour me faire pardonner, voici pour Noël le chapitre 21 ! Hourra. Je fais beaucoup de fautes, je sais, mais malgré mes relectures, elles passent à travers les mailles du filet. Et puis, on a vu pire, non ? C'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de dialogue. J'ai rarement fait ça, mais bon. De plus, je tiens à préciser que je suis très triste de voir si peu de commentaires. Ouais, je sais, ça fait un peu chantage, mais connaitre vos avis, bons ou mauvais, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Enfin bref, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël, une bonne année, et aussi, par la même occasion, une bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 21

Réalité

Altaïr se réveilla doucement dans un état étrange, une béatitude dont il avait perdu depuis longtemps l'habitude. Toujours en haut de la tour qu'il avait escaladé la veille, l'assassin observa le ciel quelques instants. Le soleil n'avait pas encore franchit l'horizon, et il éclaircissait tout juste le paysage. Altaïr se tourna un peu, pour observer Maria, toujours profondément endormie sur son épaule. Il soupira lentement, heureux de pouvoir observer une si belle femme, qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il avait tenté de nombreuses fois de la convaincre de venir à Masyaf, intégrer l'Ordre, mais elle avait refusé, avec de moins en moins de force, mais, refusé quand même, encore et toujours.

Finalement, après plusieurs longues minutes de somnolence, le soleil et ses rayons chatoyants traversèrent la ligne horizontale formée par la mer, heurtant de plein fouet la tour, ainsi que le visage endormie de Maria, qui commença à émerger, fronçant légèrement le nez, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait. Altaïr l'observa un moment encore, fasciné par toutes ses attitudes, les moindres traits de son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille complètement. Ses yeux voilés par la fatigue rencontrèrent le regard attendrit de l'assassin, qui pour une fois, n'était pas dissimulé sous sa capuche, et elle sourit. Elle s'étira légèrement alors que l'homme vint lui donner plusieurs baisers, avant de se lever, suivit de la jeune femme. La journée commençait à merveille.

La course folle de Nasséra ne dura pas très longtemps. Les soldats, après s'être rendu compte de la supercherie, avaient fait demi tour aussi vite qu'ils avaient pût, mais leurs montures ne suivaient pas la rythme imposé par l'étalon frai et en pleine forme de la jeune femme, qui parti loin devant. Elle rencontra en route plusieurs patrouilles à pieds, qui se poussèrent sur son chemin, de peur de se faire violemment bousculé par le cheval lancé en plein galop, et les plus téméraires se retrouvaient souvent avec un couteau de lancer dans la gorge ou sur le torse, au mieux, étouffant un cri de douleur, au pire, mourant dans la poussière. L'assassin vit au loin la ville de Bonnel, et elle y fonça pour y trouver refuge. La montée d'adrénaline descendait peu à peu, laissant ressortir petit à petite toutes les douleurs, ainsi que la fatigue. Le simple fait de lever le bras pour lancer un couteau lui demandait une concentration et une énergie hors norme, qu'elle n'avait, tout simplement plus. Il lui fallait du repos, des soins, et la paix, au moins une nuit, voir deux. Puis seulement, elle se risquerait à quitter la ville pour rejoindre Masyaf, à deux jours de galop de là. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la petite citée, les gardes la regardèrent surprit, et elle ne ralentit par l'allure pour autant, pénétrant le port au triple galop. L'allure inférieur s'imposa d'elle même lorsque la jeune femme commença à zigzaguer dans les petites rues. Se sachant enfin éloigné momentanément du danger, elle descendit de son cheval. Nasséra passa sa jambe droite au dessus de la selle, puis se laissa glisser sur le coté. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol poisseux de la ville, elle ne s'entendait pas à tomber à genoux, toute force l'ayant complètement abandonnée.

La jeune femme entendit vaguement une patrouille crier des ordres au loin, et elle se mit en marche, après s'être mise debout, s'aidant de l'étrier comme d'une prise, sa monture ne bougeant pas d'un poil devant cette action. Elle ne put parcourir que quelque mètre avant de tomber à nouveau, à bout de souffle, les membres tremblant. Elle chercha à se lever une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci, même ses bras ne réussirent pas à la hisser sur ses jambes. Elle resta ainsi, à genoux, transpirante et faible face à l'ombre qui la remarqua, et s'approcha d'elle. Elle la vit inévitablement venir en sa direction, de plus en plus proche, jusqu'à ce que les limbes la saisissent.

Dos à la lumière, Malik avait du mal à lire les parchemins anciens. Le bureau du Maître de l'Ordre avait beau être parfaitement adapté, grand et solide, il n'en demeurait pas moins, que lorsque le soleil commençait à se couchait, le peu de lumière qu'apportait les fenêtre était insuffisant. Et même lors des longues journée d'été, il était mal positionné, sa propre ombre cachant son travail de ses yeux. Il était toujours obligé de changer de coté pour ne pas à avoir à fatiguer ses pupilles, et c'était le genre de petits détails qui importait énormément pour le confort du Second.

Il soupira, puis posa sa plume. Il n'arrivait décidément pas à déchiffrer l'écriture hachée et en patte de mouche de l'auteur du texte, et sa tête saturait. Malik se leva et marcha un peu, cherchant à vider son esprit, et à sa calmer, après plusieurs heures de labeur. Fatiguée de la journée entière, il se rassit finalement, sans délicatesse et se passa la main sur le visage. Son esprit vagabonda rapidement sur Altaïr, se demandant combien de temps encore il comptait s'absenter. Cela ne faisait qu'un jour, mais Malik n'était pas l'homme le plus patient du monde. L'ancien Rafiq soupira de nouveau, puis se mit à penser à plus important. Nasséra n'avait toujours pas envoyé de nouvelles, et ce, depuis six jours déjà. Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, se demandant comment était la situation, car, connaissant son professionnalisme, elle aurait déjà dût l'informer de la situation. Malik senti une vague d'angoisse l'assaillir, à l'idée de perdre un assassin, dans une mission aussi primordiale, et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Altaïr avait dût partir prendre l'air avec sa bien aimée. Il inspira profondément, cherchant à se calmer, mais il n'y parvint pas, cherchant la raison d'une telle anxiété. Au final, ce n'était pas le fait de perdre un assassin qui le rendait nerveux, mais de perdre l'assassin. Malik se redressa et se servit un verre d'eau. Personne n'ignorait les capacité de la femme assassin, et elle ne tarderait pas à lui envoyer un message.

Le battement d'ailes d'un pigeon le fit sursauter, et il se retourna vivement, versant la moitié du contenu hors du verre. L'oiseau était d'un blanc éclatant, et l'assassin le reconnut immédiatement. Il se leva de sa chaise rapidement, et en trois enjambées, il se retrouva face au perchoir. Il saisit l'oiseau, puis détacha d'une seule main le message à la patte de celui-ci, qui roucoula de mécontentement. Malik lu le message plusieurs fois, les yeux grand ouverts, et sa bouche devenant de plus en plus sèche. Puis, d'un seul coup, il se précipita à la table de bois, pris un petit bout de papier, et sa plume, faisant tomber l'encrier, qui déversa de l'encre un peu partout. Il lâcha un juron, puis écrivit rapidement, dans une calligraphie hâtive le message. Il appela un novice, et malgré qu'il haïssait cela, lui demanda de l'aide pour nouer rapidement la missive sur la patte du volatile. Il savait le faire seul, mais, le temps manquait, et son unique main tremblante lui ferait perdre les précieuses secondes. Il renvoya rapidement le jeune homme, puis, s'assurant que le bout de papier était bien fixé, jeta par la fenêtre l'animal, qui prit son envol, se dirigeant sans hésitation vers Acre.

La jeune femme ne savait pas qui remercier lorsqu'elle senti un linge humide et frai éponger son visage en sueur, à moitié inconsciente, la fièvre s'étant emparée de tout. Il lui fallut quelques seconde supplémentaire pour se rappeler des événements antérieurs. La ville, la fatigue, et la douleur. Nombreuses plaies s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau lors de sa fuite, et les tortures subit l'avait vidée de son sang. La faiblesse qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était bien réel, ainsi que sa vulnérabilité. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant à faire le point sur son environnement. Elle senti à nouveau le linge frai, et, malgré le bien fou que cette action lui procurait, elle chercha à s'en défaire, agrippant mollement la main de celui qui cherchait à l'aider.

Nasséra reconnut immédiatement la main d'un homme, et celui-ci se défit rapidement de la poigne faiblarde de la jeune femme, pour la reposer doucement à sa place initiale. L'assassin chercha du regard celui qui l'avait sûrement sauvé, se trémoussant dans les draps qui l'enveloppaient, se débattant pour en sortir, s'essoufflant sous l' effort. Ce fut une main amicale qui se posa sur son épaule qui fit cesser Nasséra.

« -Calmes-toi, je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Nasséra cessa tout mouvement, l'accent de l'homme était particulier, mais c'était bien un étranger. Elle ne chercha plus à se retourner lorsque l'homme entra dans son champs de vision, et elle fut frappé d'horreur lorsqu'elle reconnu la large croix blanche sur la tunique de l'homme. Immédiatement, Nasséra chercha à sortir du lit sur lequel elle était. Elle tomba de sa couche, rapidement, le Templier chercha à lui venir en aide, mais la jeune femme le frappa avec le plus de force possible, soit, aucune. Elle se débâtie lorsqu'il vint la prendre par les épaules, et finit par lâcher prise. Accolée à la couche, à bout de souffle, Nasséra ne baissa pas les yeux, aigris par la haine.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas un Templier ! »

Sans le lâcher des yeux, Nasséra le jugea, et il se tordit les mains, gêné. Elle le dévisageait, et elle le vit même commencer à rougir. Elle commençait à douter, et chercha sur son visage la vérité. Il détourna ses yeux bleus, et elle le vit jeune. Très jeune. Malgré sa force certaine et sa taille, il devait à peine entrer dans la vingtaine. Le peu de barbe lui confirma sa récente arrivée dans l'âge adulte, et ses cheveux mi-long rajeunissait un peu plus encore son visage.

Enfin, après plusieurs minutes de silence, l'assassin baissa la garde, moins méfiante, mais toujours prête à se défendre.

« -Si tu n'es pas un Templier, qui es-tu ?

Elle avait craché la question, et le jeune homme fut surprit d'entendre une telle voix sortant de la bouche d'une femme. Il la regarda un instant dans les yeux, puis détourna rapidement la tête, il ne parvenait pas à soutenir son regard.

-Je fais parti de l'Ordre des Hospitaliers. L'ordre teutonique, plus précisément...

-Un autre fou religieux, seul diffère son nom.

Nasséra l'avait coupé au milieu de sa phrase, le tuant du regard à chaque instants, prête à le saisir à la gorge si il montrait le moindre signe d'hostilité. Le jeune homme sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait la parole, et il n'osait pas bouger...

-Nous...Nous sommes en effet affiliés au Saint Siège, mais, nous...

-Pas la peine de donner des excuses, je n'en veux pas...

-Mais...

L'assassin prit appui sur la couche, et poussa avec ses bras tremblants, couvert de bandages propres, les plaies nettoyées. Elle se mit debout, dans une position qui traduisait pleinement ses soucis d'équilibres, les bras déployés horizontalement, à la recherche de stabilité. La fièvre lui faisait tourner la tête, et alors qu'elle bascula en avant, le garçon présent dans la salle chercha à l'aider. Il fut arrêté d'un geste de la main, alors que Nasséra posait les bras sur la couche.

-Ne m'aides pas ! Je n'en n'ai pas besoin !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta en plein élan, puis, d'un seul coup, fronça les sourcils, et continua son geste.

-Si, justement ! Vous êtes blessée, et gravement !

Il lui prit son bras, tout en cherchant à la coucher, et, sans hésiter une seule seconde, la jeune femme le frappa, d'un coup de poing. L'hospitalier continua malgré tout, cherchant à la maintenir tranquille.

-Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ! Ce n'est pas parce que je portes la croix que je suis mauvais !

Nasséra cessa de se débattre et le dévisagea. Il lâcha enfin prise alors que la jeune femme accepta de rester coucher, observant le jeune homme debout, essoufflé.

-Écoutez-moi. »

« -À quoi penses-tu ?

Altaïr regarda Maria, lâchant des yeux le bout de mur qu'il observait depuis un certain temps, le regard vide, occupé ailleurs.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire mon Amour...

L'homme tiqua à cette phrase, et la regarda plus profondément encore.

-Je sais...Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Mais...

-Tu as l'esprit ailleurs, quelques chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ?

Altaïr ne répondit pas immédiatement, manipulant vaguement la purée de pois dans son bol.

-Les Templiers s'activent à nouveau.

-Oui, mais ça, tu le sais depuis toujours. C'est le propre de cet Ordre de sans cesse chercher à corrompre, ou d'annihiler. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

-J'y ai envoyé un assassin que j'apprécie beaucoup, alors que je n'ai même pas prit le temps de chercher d'avantages de renseignements...

Maria l'écoutait attentivement, perçant à travers son visage les moindres expressions, les moindres sentiments.

-Et...Maria, j'ai agis sous le coup de la colère. Je l'ai envoyé seule...J'ai été idiot !

Altaïr avait définitivement délaissé son repas, laissant choir sur la table sa cuillère de bois, qui rebondit dans un lourd silence. La jeune femme lui prit finalement la main, sans jamais baisser les yeux.

-Et tu as fait ce qu'il faut pour réparer ça ?

-Bien sûr. J'ai envoyé deux autres assassins le lendemain, mais, j'ai peur qu'ils ne soient pas aussi rapides...Maria, je suis navré, mais je dois aller voir le Rafiq de la ville.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme baissa les yeux, visiblement déçue par la tournure des choses.

-Ne t'en fais pas, vas-y.

Altaïr lui prit la main, et l'embrassa, lentement et avec douceur.

-Je reviendrai vite, fais toi discrète en attendant.

-Comme toujours mon Amour. »

L'assassin sorti de la maison sans un bruit, et sans un regard pour Maria, qui savait déjà que le devoir chez celui qu'elle aimait, était l'une de ses plus grande qualité. Lorsque l'assassin mit un pied dehors, il fut frappé par la fraîcheur des lieux. La douceur était omniprésente, grâce à l'océan juste à coté de la citée, mais la nuit était toujours bien plus fraîche. Il huma rapidement l'air salé, appréciant ce court instant de calme, dans une ville totalement endormie. La nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais Maria et lui avaient prit l'habitude de se coucher tard, profitant le plus longtemps des moments ensemble, cote à cote. Il ne pensa à rien quelques secondes, puis, s'élança dans les rues faiblement éclairées. La demi-lune peinait à traverser les quelques nuages dispersés à travers le ciel, et Altaïr ne se risqua pas à escalader les façades, profitant des torches allumées et dispersées dans la ville. Il arriva rapidement au bureau, prenant soin à grimper rapidement et sans bruit la façade pour y pénétrer. Il connaissait bien le chemin de la maison de Maria jusqu'ici, ce qui lui faisait gagner de précieuses secondes. L'assassin tomba dans la cours intérieurs puis se dirigea immédiatement auprès du Rafiq, à moitié réveillé.

« -Paix et sérénité Rafiq.

-Paix et sérénité Maître. Que puis-je pour vous en cette heure tardive ?

-Je suis ici pour envoyer un message à Masyaf, prévenant mon second de mon retour imminent.

-Oh ! Un message, bien sûr. Je vais chercher un pigeon de ce pas.

Altaïr vit l'homme souffrant d'un léger embonpoint s'éloigner en boitillant dans l'arrière du bureau, alors que lui même se mit à écrire les quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin. Il releva brusquement la tête lorsqu'il entendit le Rafiq revenir beaucoup plus vite que comme il était parti.

-Maitre. Un pigeon vint juste d'arriver de Masyaf, et il est pour vous, et urgent.

Le rafiq tendit le petit bout de papier, et Altaïr le saisit rapidement, puis lu. Il dut recommencer à plusieurs reprises, son cœur ratant certains battements, reconnaissant qu'en parti l'écriture de Malik.

-Envois de suite ce message. Je pars immédiatement. Nous n'avons pas une seule seconde à perdre ! »

« -L'ordre des Hospitaliers a été conçu et mit en place par l'Église il y a des siècles, pour venir en aide aux plus faibles, à ceux qui n'ont rien...

-Les Templiers tiennent un discours très semblable.

-Nous sommes ici pour soigner les pèlerins, et plus encore. Observes, ma crois est blanche. Je ne suis définitivement pas un Templier.

Nasséra regarda attentivement sa tunique et saisit enfin la différence. Elle resta cependant septique et garda les bras croisés, déterminée.

-Les Templiers sont un Ordre uniquement militaire. Ils sont ici pour protéger les pèlerins sur les chemins dangereux, mais nous savons tous ce qu'ils font aux Hommes lorsque l'Église a le dos tourné.

-Et vous non peut être ?

Le jeune homme soupira, puis chercha un petit tabouret, et s'assit dessus, se mettant à la même hauteur que l'assassin.

-Bien sûr, il y a de la corruption partout, évidemment...Mais notre Ordre est ici pour défendre et soigner le maximum de gens. J'ai la chance de ne pas participer aux batailles, je suis trop jeune et inexpérimenté et...

-Et pourquoi te risques-tu à soigner un arabe ? De plus, tu ne dois pas ignorer quel Ordre je sers, non ?

-Je...L'hospitalier se tordit les mains dans tout les sens, nerveux, puis baissa les yeux. Je sais que techniquement, c'est interdit. Mais mon maître m'a appris qu'il fallait toujours écouter sa conscience. Nombreux hospitaliers soignes tous le monde, sans distinguer les races...Nous sommes sur vos terres après tout, il est normal de...

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu as aidé un Assassin. Le ton de Nasséra avait une fois de plus été tranchant.

-Votre Ordre a aidé indirectement le notre. Il y a une grande rivalité politique entre les Templiers et notre Ordre. La défaite de Robert DeSablé, puis celle à Chypre nous ont aidé à reprendre de l'influence envers le peuple et le Saint Siège. Ce n'est pas négligeable. Si nous ne partageons pas les même idéaux, nous sommes capables de nous entraider.

Nasséra resta silencieuse, cherchant à comprendre. Peu de renseignements étaient donné sur les Hospitaliers à Masyaf. La guerre contre les Templiers prenait toute la place, et elles savaient juste qu'ils étaient religieux, ici, sur les terres arabes, et qu'ils faisaient la guerre, comme bon nombre de gens. Elle observa une fois de plus les yeux bleus du jeune homme, et n'y décela aucuns mensonges, et pour une fois, elle dût admettre qu'elle s'était peut être trompée.

-Et dis moi, ton maître, tiens t-il une place importante au sein de ton Ordre ?

-Euh, plutôt, oui. Son nom est Geoffroy de Donjon...

-Il me semble déjà avoir entendu un tel nom auparavant.

-Sûrement. Il est le grand maître de Hospitaliers de Saint-Jean d'Acre.

Nasséra tiqua et fit les yeux ronds.

-Il siège à Acre ?

-Oui, à l'hôpital.

La jeune femme prit son menton entre ses doigts, une des rares partie de son corps qui n'hurlait pas de douleur. Ou pas trop.

-Tu penses vraiment que nos deux Ordres peuvent s'entraider ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, visiblement intéressé lui aussi par cette idée.

-À ton tour de m'écouter. J'ai appris qu'une grande offensive sur ma citée aurait lieu. Un régiment entier de Templiers allemands. Ils vont arriver dans quelques jours à Saint-Jean d'Acre, et mon ordre est actuellement dispersé partout en Terre Sainte pour la protéger. Mon maître va manquer de temps, et de nombreux...

-Attends. Nous ne pouvons pas participer à une bataille, et surtout contre les Templiers !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande...Tu dis que ton maître est à Acre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-il influant ?

-Très. Même si il est à la tête de l'Ordre seulement depuis une année, il est très apprécié.

-Penses-tu qu'ils serait capable de nous faire gagner du temps, et retenant les Allemand dans la ville ?

Antoine semblait réfléchir, durant quelques instants, puis, il regarda Nasséra dans les yeux, une flamme de détermination brillant au fond des yeux.

-Si mon Maître décide qu'il y a quelques chose qui cloche, il pourra aisément retenir un jour ou deux les Allemands dans la ville. Il est actuellement en position de force, et si il en plus il n'a pas été informé de cette arrivée, cela augmentera vos chances.

-Deux jours seraient parfait.

-Je vais écrire la missive il faut que je lui explique clairement la situation il faut qu'il sente vraiment l'urgence et le problème. Reposez-vous en attendant. Vos plaies étaient trop vieilles pour que je puisse recoudre, votre corps doit donc reformer les chairs. Et ne touchez pas votre visage. »

Nasséra observa le jeune homme quitter la petit chambre exiguë, puis, posa doucement son dos sur le moelleux de la couche, et ferma quelques instant les yeux, exténuée.

oOo

Nasséra ouvrit grand les yeux, émergeant de son sommeil, lorsqu'un bruit de chute se fit entendre, suivit d'un juron dans une langue étrangère.

« -_Et merde. _Oh...Je suis désolé, je vous ai réveillée ?

La jeune femme chercha un peu de temps, dans ses souvenirs, où elle se trouvait. Une fois la tâche accomplit, elle se redressa vivement, faisait taire la douleur par la même occasion.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormis ?

Le jeune homme ramassa le bol en bois, heureusement vide, qu'il avait fait tomber.

-Hé bien, une dizaine d'heure je dirais. Je ne vous ai pas réveillé, car vous en avez besoin.

-Tu aurait du, il faut que je parte !

Nasséra retira le léger drap qu'il la couvrait, et se tourna, prête à se lever.

-Non non non ! Vous être trop faible pour deux jours de galops, vous allez vous tuer, et même si vous y arrivez, vous seriez inutile au combat dans cet état. Laissez moi vous soigner.

L 'assassin observa longuement l'hospitalier, qui avait à présent un regard suppliant, ses yeux clairs tranchant avec sa peau bronzée par le soleil.

-J'ai envoyé le pigeon depuis longtemps, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire de plus à cet instant.

La jeune femme resta immobile, partagé par son cœur et par sa raison. Puis, finalement, elle se recoucha, non sans une grimace de douleur.

-Je vais changer vos bandages, vérifier les plaies et les enduire d'un onguent si tout va bien. »

D'un simple geste de la tête, Nasséra lui autorisa le contact, et le jeune homme approcha son tabouret, s'assit dessus, et prit le bras gauche de la jeune femme. Il dénoua le bandage et le déroula, lentement. Certaines plaies avaient collé le tissu et s'étaient remise à saigner légèrement. Le jeune par la suite, mouilla un linge et observa les plaies. Il ne constata ni chaleur ni couleurs étranges, cela même pour l'autre bras. Satisfait de par cette guérison, il prit l'onguent et l'appliqua sur les plaies.

« -C'est à base de miel. C'est très bon, ça aidera. »

Il finit les soins avec un nouveau bandage, plus épais, qui enroula sur les deux membres endoloris de la jeune femme, qui se laissa faire, sans faire un bruit. Puis, l'hospitalier lui fit signe de se coucher, ce qu'elle fit, non sans méfiance. Il retira alors les bandes de lin mit sur le visage, protégeant plus ou moins la blessure. Nasséra chercha à ne pas grimacer, à ne pas bouger. La plaie avait là aussi jolie allure, mais, les points étant impossible, la blessure était large. Elle avait cessé de saigner depuis longtemps, laissant paraître les tissus graisseux sous l'épiderme, faisait paraître les muscles au niveau de la joue. Il nettoya délicatement la plaie, puis l'enduit à son tour d'onguent, prenant soins à bien en mettre dans la blessure, pour la protéger, puis, il mit de nouvelles bandes, mais cette fois-ci, il en rajouta une autre, qu'il noua autour de la tête de la jeune femme, maintenant correctement le premier bandage.

« -Est-ce que...La jeune femme hésita, puis voyant le regard compatissant du jeune homme, elle continua. Est-ce que je suis difforme ?

Antoine parut surprit, puis chercha quelques instant la réponse.

-Non. Vous êtes juste marquée. Vous restez très belle malgré tout.

Nasséra baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, et gênée.

-Merci. »

Le jeune homme se leva, puis sorti sans un bruit, laissant la jeune femme seule, qui sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Le cheval qu'il avait prit s'effondra dans la poussière à l'entrée même de Masyaf, et sans attendre, ni prendre une autre monture, Altaïr se mit à courir. Des assassins le regardèrent vaguement, ignorant qu'il était le Maître de l'Ordre, d'autres le reconnurent et laissaient paraître une mine inquiète à la vue de cet homme qui courrait à en perdre haleine. L'assassin arriva rapidement en haut de la colline, à la forteresse. Arrivée dans celle-ci il se mit à marcher vite, reprenant son souffle. Malik était à la fenêtre du bureau, et le vit. Il adoptait cette méthode comme que lui même attendait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, qui méritait toutes leurs attention.

Lorsqu'il atteignit son bureau, Malik le salua solennellement, et Altaïr y répondit, prenant par la même occasion sa longue tunique noire, et l'enfila. Sans même le demander, l'ancien rafiq tendit le message écrit par Nasséra au Maître, qui le lu aussitôt.

« -Tu l'as reçue quand ?

-Il y un peu plus d'un jour. Tu as été incroyablement rapide mon frère...

-Dis ça aux trois chevaux que j'ai mené à la mort...Tu as envoyé des messages à toutes les villes ?

-Oui, après avoir envoyé celui qui t'était destiné. Nous devons rassembler le plus d'effectifs possible.

-Oui, je sais.

-Il faut aussi mettre un plan défensif, et pour la Pomme ?

-Je crains que nous n'ayons plus le temps de réfléchir à ça, nous devrons la protéger autant que la population. D'autre nouvelles de Nasséra ?

-Non, mais les assassins que tu as envoyé en renfort son bien arrivé à la ville du nom de Bonnel.

-J'espère qu'il la retrouveront vite, nous avons besoin de tout le monde pour défendre la forteresse.

-Oui, mais nous manquons de temps, les Allemand arriveront à Acre dans deux jours, trois, tout au plus.

-Je sais déjà tout ça Malik...Il faut rendre opérationnel le piège des rondins. Appelle les ouvriers qu'ils se mettent au travail. Il faut renforcer la barrière principale ainsi que la porte. Envoie des messages qu'ils préviennent tous les habitants, qu'ils apportent le maximum de vivres dans la Forteresse, au cas où un siège est lieu. Il faut qu'ils rentrent tous dès demain dans la ville. Que les paysans de la bordure extérieure soit prévenu aussi. Tout le monde doit mettre du sien.

-Bien sûr.

-Nous allons manquer de temps. Que les assassins présent se préparent, que ceux âgés de plus de 17 ans prennent les armes, que les plus jeunes aident à la fortification. Que les femmes sans enfants en bas âges aident aux transports des vivres.

-C'est noté.

-En bref ? Que tout le monde se tienne prêt.

Malik fit signe à un novice de s'avancer, il lui donna des instructions bref, et celui-ce reparti en courant, tenant le papier entre ses doigts.

-Ils n'auront plus l'avantage de la surprise, c'est déjà un bon point, lança Malik, une pointe d'inquiétude au fond de sa voix.

-Mais ils ont toujours l'avantage du nombreux, et de la rapidité d'action.

-Tu sais autant que moi que nous avons les soldats les plus doués au combat, et les plus valeureux. Ça, ça fera la différence.

Altaïr se tourna vers son ami, les yeux fatigués, un rictus de peine sur les lèvres.

-J'espère que tu as raison mon ami. Je l'espère. »

L'assassin se tourna vers la fenêtre de son bureau, observant la nuit tomber rapidement, laissant place à la lumière des torches. La guerre arrivait.

oOo

Ce troisième réveil fut de loin le plus aisé, et le moins douloureux. La douleur de ses plaies avaient considérablement baissées, et la fièvre avait totalement disparue. La jeune femme ignora cependant depuis combien de temps elle dormait. La lumière qui traversait les interstice entre les volets de bois lui indiqua pourtant qu'il faisait jour. Nasséra se redressa, serrant les dents lorsque les brûlures sur son ventre se firent ressentir, mais continua son mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise. Le monde ne tournait pas, sa vision ne s'obscurcissait pas, en bref, tout semblait bon. Elle posa finalement ses pieds au sol et se leva. Le premier pas fut hésitant, mais le second plus assuré.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, claquant violemment contre le mur. Antoine débarqua dans la chambre à reculons, une estafilade peu profonde sur le bras droit, et le souffle court. Nasséra se mit immédiatement en garde, les poings levés. Le jeune homme continua de reculer, et deux hommes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, un capuchon blanc sur la tête. Reconnaissant immédiatement les individus, Nasséra ce mit entre eux et le jeune homme, les bras écartés.

« -Arrêtez-ça tout de suite ! Il est un allié !

Voyant de suite la jeune femme, les deux hommes baissèrent de suite leurs armes, sans pour autant les ranger.

-Il est de l'Ordre des Hospitaliers, et il m'a grandement aidé, rengainez vos sabres !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent rapidement, puis s'exécutèrent. Ils levèrent la tête, et montrèrent ainsi leurs visage. Ce fut Charles qui s'avança le premier, observant Nasséra d'un œil inquiet. Le second homme était un assassin que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas.

-Nous étions inquiets Nasséra, commença Charles, d'une voix plus grave de d'habitude. Ils t'ont pas mal amochée à ce que je vois...

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, rouge de honte.

-On n'est arrivé seulement hier en ville. Des barrages avaient été mit en place un peu partout autour de la ville. Un vrai calvaire pour y entrer, lança l'autre, des yeux noirs perçant clouant sur place Antoine.

-C'est sûrement comme ça depuis que vous vous êtes enfuit, lança t-il à son tour.

-Combien de temps j'ai dormi ? Demanda la jeune femme, se tournant face au jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-Toute la nuit. Le soleil est levé depuis deux heures environ. J'étais sorti chercher à manger et du matériel à l'aube, et ils m'ont suivit.

-C'est une de nos grandes qualités, en effet, répondit sarcastiquement Nasséra. Par contre...Vous auriez pût mieux vous renseigner au lieu de l'attaquer. Ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs en direction de l'assassin qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sachant Charles plus averti.

-C'était notre seule piste, il portait la croix, et le temps pressait. Nous te savions quelques part, mal en point, après avoir écouté les rumeurs. Dés que nous avions comprit que tu étais ici, nous avons foncés, avec un peu trop d'entrain, je le crains.

-Ça c'est sûr...Antoine répondit tout en auscultant son bras. Après avoir rapidement analysé la plaie, il l'enroula d'un bandage, arrêtant l'hémorragie.

-Vous pourrez le remercier, il m'a sauvé la vie. Elle jeta un œil en sa direction, et leurs regards se croisèrent. De plus, les Hospitaliers vont nous aider à retenir le flot d'allemands qui arrive à Acre.

-Qu...quoi ? Lança Charles, qui fit un pas en avant.

-Les Templiers se sont organisés pour attaquer Masyaf. Un contingent entier d'Allemand arrivera à Acre d'ici quelques jours. Les Hospitaliers étant contre la politique des Templiers, leurs grands maître va les retenir deux ou trois jours en ville. Vous avez de quoi envoyer un message ?

-Bien sûr. Et toi, tu te sens capable de voyager ?

Nasséra se tourna en direction de l'assassin aux yeux noirs, beaucoup plus petit que Charles, un regard sombre en sa direction.

-Évidemment.

-Ton équipement est là. Antoine pointa du doigts le coins de la pièce où les affaires étaient posées. Avant, je vais te refaire les bandages.

Les deux assassins sortirent sous le regard insistant de Nasséra, et restèrent le temps des soins dans la pièce voisine, à écrire le message destiné à Masyaf.

-Comment vas ton bras ?

Antoine leva les yeux alors qu'il retirait les bandages humidifiés par l'onguent.

-Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Je suis un piètre bretteur, mais j'ai appris à esquiver les coups. Ce sera guérit en trois jours.

-Pardonnes nous. Nous sommes un peu à cran.

-Ne vous en faites pas...Il enduisit les bras de Nasséra, concentré sur sa tâche.

Il mit plus longtemps que la fois précédente, prenant soin à bien faire chaque gestes, chaque mouvements. Lorsqu'il finit, il se retourna, prêt à quitter la pièce, Nasséra l'interpella.

-Et il y a un nom assorti à ton prénom ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, étonné par la demande. Il jugea la jeune femme un instant, puis répondit.

-Montferrat. Je suis Antoine de Montferrat.

-Merci, merci pour tout Antoine. »

Puis il sortit.

Nasséra suivit le jeune homme dix minutes après, entièrement équipée cette fois-ci, une nouvelle tunique remplaçant celle qu'elle avait laissé à Roche Guillaume. Elle boitait légèrement en direction des deux assassins, et rabattit sa capuche, laissant seulement entrevoir le large bandage qui lui tranchait le visage. L'hospitalier lui tendit un petit pot contenant diverses plantes séchées et broyées, qu'elle mit dans une de ses sacoches.

« -Une pincée dans un fond de verre, toutes les heures. Ça atténuera la douleurs et renforcera le corps. Et ça, il lui tendit une gourde et un petit sac de toile, c'est pour le voyage.

Nasséra prit tout, et le regarda.

-Et pourquoi tant d'aide ? Tu risques ta vie en nous aidant.

-Pas trop, non. J'ai un haut statut l'Ordre, les Templiers n'osent pas trop. Et puis, j'écoute ma conscience. Et elle me hurle de vous aider. »

La jeune femme s'inclina face au jeune homme, puis, d'un geste souple, s'avança vers lui, et l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue. Les deux autres assassins piétinèrent un peu le sol et regardèrent ailleurs, toussotant, et visiblement gênés. Antoine, quant à lui, vira immédiatement au rouge, le bout des oreilles écarlates. Elle mit finalement un poing sur le cœur, puis recula, et se retourna, faisant signe aux deux autres assassins d'en faire autant, puis, ils partirent tout les trois.

oOo

Gorge était un pécheur des plus honorables. Chaque matins, avant les premiers rayons, il se levait. Il embrassait sa femme, son fils, puis partait, tout les jours, en direction du port. Il péchait ainsi jusqu'au début de l'après midi, puis rentrait vendre ses prises au peuple, toujours plus friand. Il était arrivé en terre sainte il y a plus de vingt ans, lorsque ses parents y étaient allés, eux aussi. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que ces terres, que cette ville, qui, malgré les moment de terreurs, se révélait être son chez-lui. Il avait ainsi, même durant la guerre, la famine ou l'oppression, vécu honorablement. Travaillant plus dur si il le fallait, plus longtemps si il le devait, jetant si il le pouvait une pièce aux mendiants, ou un poisson à un gamin affamés, et se faisant discret si le danger avançait. Il allait à la messe, récitait les prières et vivait sagement. Et c'était ainsi qu'il vivait heureux, chaque jours de son existence traversant les épreuves, avec plus ou moins de facilité, prêt à retrouver la paix et le bonheur le moment venu.

Pourtant, ce matin là, quelque chose planait dans l'air. Une tension jusqu'alors oubliée. La mer était terriblement calme, mais surtout, affreusement sombre. Gorge jura lorsqu'il préparait son matériel et son petit bateau à voile, s'imaginant déjà ramer par ce calme plat, puis observa l'horizon. Une nuée de mouette planait non loin à l'horizon, au dessus d'une voile coloré de rouge et de blanc.

Le pécheur retint sa respiration un instant, puis déglutit. Il avait déjà vu ces voiles auparavant. Un second navire fit son apparition au lointain, rendant l'air encore plus tendu que précédemment. Gorge, à la vue de ces deux énormes galères, rangea précipitamment son matériel, remontant la voile, et rattacha le bateau. Il avait suffisamment gagné hier, et un jour de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal aujourd'hui. C'était en écoutant son instinct qu'il avait évité la mort jusque là, et à présent, le danger émanait entièrement des deux navires qui approchaient. La fuite était par principe, toujours le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Tremblant, Gorge quitta le port en direction de sa maison, jetant des coups d'œil furtif derrière lui, voyant la voile colorée s'approcher petit à petit du port.

Les Allemands venaient d'arriver à Acre.


End file.
